<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dead Air Doll by Twintaileddragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317138">The Dead Air Doll</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twintaileddragon/pseuds/Twintaileddragon'>Twintaileddragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Here Down in Hell [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blackmail, Comfort, Consensual Non-Consent, Demisexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Denial, Drug-Induced Sex, Entertainment, F/M, Falling In Love, I’ll work on that, Jealousy, Love, Nifty is a Darling, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Protectiveness, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Selling your immortal soul for a cornchip, Sex, Soft Alastor in private, deals with a demon - Freeform, honestly not enough puns, slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>104,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twintaileddragon/pseuds/Twintaileddragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell is a cesspool that most of it's denizens deserve. You, on the other hand, are a different story. Your soul was promised before you were even born. You didn't have a choice but to be here, no matter how you lived your life. Hell was certainly interesting and after a couple of months, you were getting used to the chaos.</p><p>Alastor, The Radio Demon, struck fear in the hearts of lesser demons but your heart was just plain stolen. The charismatic killer could tame you with a smile and either to your dismay or delight he was starting to notice. All of hell was beginning to call you his Dead Air Doll.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Here Down in Hell [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Best of Fanfiction</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Show Must Go On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Love is giving someone the ability to destroy you, but trusting them not to."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>          There was no sound quite as powerful as the clack of high heels. Demons looked in the direction of the steps only to cower out of your path. The sidewalk ahead of you was perfectly clear, jarring compared to the bustling city. Getting in your way was a death wish. You were cute, sure, your dress swaying side to side in a taunting way. Your hands were busy, both holding full shopping bags. Regardless, the shadow that followed you was not your own. Attacking you was too much of a risk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neon lights buzzed and sinners chattered as they hurried to wherever they were going. Ironically, Hell was so full of life at this time of day. You marveled at the bars and brothels, mostly entranced with how everyone interacted with each other. Despite your surroundings, you kept a smile all the way up the stone stoop of the apartments. You reached for the handle but the door swung open on its own, knocking you back to the previous step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eat Shit! I ain't paying for another month in this dump!" A boorish half croc with an underbite roared as he burst onto the street. He looked over at you but said nothing. He just walked off as a familiar voice from inside called out to the fleeing demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enjoy being roadkill, asshole. Just try and find another place in 12 days!" You slipped into the building amid the argument, nodding with a smile to the ornery landlord. The hulking horse demon huffed, leaning against the wall by the mailboxes.  "You're back already? You just left."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I left 2 hours ago, Donny," You sang, "If you're going to be in tonight, I'm making Étouffée-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just head on up to your place... You have an empty unit beside you now if you have anyone in mind I can rent to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll keep it in mind. That is if he doesn't come back and beg for his apartment-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't rent to him again if he begged... maybe if I triple his rent."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't wait to see how it plays out, Donny." You said with a friendly wave, taking to the stairs and heading up to your home. He grumbled some sort of response but you didn't hear it. You were too busy thinking of how delicious dinner was going to be.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>       Your dusty dank apartment door opened to an immaculate home, probably the nicest unit in the entire building. The hand of your shadow reached up and closed the door behind you as you threw your bags onto the counter, happy to have the weight off your wrists. You sighed, breathing out the stress of the day and finally dropping the smile that sored your cheeks. With a bit of yawn, you turned to your shadow and it smiled at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, Where is he?" You asked, the shadow disappearing into the shadow of the counter. You rolled your eyes but didn't go unanswered for long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Over here, My Dear," The announcer crackled, leaning back in your kitchen chair with his usual devilish grin. He was a well-dressed fellow, his pinstriped red suit the inverted color scheme of your dress.  You greeted those red eyes with a smile, in spite of your pained face. "I hope you don't mind, I let myself in!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's at the 100th time, Alastor. If I didn't mind before, why start now? Always a pleasure to see you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cooking up something savory this evening?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're rubbing off on me," You bragged with a flirty flourish, emptying the bags onto the counter. "but I think you knew that since you had a shadow walk me home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Protecting my investment, my dear." He said. You could have sworn you heard him at your kitchen table but he was right there when you turned around. It used to scare you when you first met but now it was almost expected. "The mere sight of you can make any demon make tracks, isn't it such a powerful feeling?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It may be this place sinking its claws into me but I kind of like the fear that it brings, yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's the spirit!" He cheered, taking a glance out of the window to the tower a few blocks away. Despite the distance, everyone could see the bright red number on the countdown clock. "Twelve more days and they'll be back down. Another year, another genocide."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's awful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A nasty bit of business. Oh Well, can't be helped." It was impossible to tell if Alastor was morose, even bringing up the bleakest of news with a smile. You couldn't. You faltered and Alastor noticed in an instant. A Radio crack could be heard and the demon suddenly stood. "Fret not my Dead Air Doll. You'll be perfectly safe." He strode over, poking your cheek and dragging it up. "Now show me a smile! It's a tiny accessory that makes a world of difference. And you know-!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're never fully dressed without one." <br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now You're gettin' it." The demon sang, looking down at your prep and practically salivating. "Just like mother used to make."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Speaking of which... I had a few more questions to ask you." You started. Any time your smile dropped he poked your cheek, urging you to keep it up. Facing his smile in the midst of all this was intimidating, which he was well aware of. "Do you know if I would have ended up in hell? You know... naturally?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My dear, I don't have an answer for that," He admitted with a shrug. "I know nothing about your life. My deal was with your grandmother."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, dear, why the long face?" He grabbed you so suddenly that you flinched, your face cupped in his hands and his claws pinching your cheeks. "Haven't I taken good care of you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have, You have."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then let's drop all this living business and have a hell of a time, hm?" While his other emotions were hard to pinpoint, you had learned what his genuine smile looked like. That grin he was giving you now took your breath away. You had to look away from him. He noticed in the midst of laughing at his own joke. "Hello? Anyone there? You're not laughing, my dear."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, um-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Making Holy Water for dinner?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-"<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because you're boiling that hell out of it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My water is boiling!?" You broke out of his grip to tend to your kitchen, leaving the demon to laugh. As you tried to get a handle on your kitchen to Demon returned to the kitchen table. "Oh, goodness, it's almost all out! I have to refill it- uh, then wait for it to boil again-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You need to pay more attention in the kitchen. This whole building could have gone up, where would that leave you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you expected me to have a pun ready for you, I don't," You conceded, still trying not to even look in his direction. He smirked, not taking his eyes off you in hopes you'd still look over. The Radio Demon balanced his cane on his finger and watched you try and salvage your neglected goods. "Dinner will be delayed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure it'll be well worth the wait, my dear. I'll just make myself at home."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 66.6 DEDSET FM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"66.6 bringing you the finest music and the news that's only useful if you're trying to get ahead in death," You mused, leaning cutely into your microphone. "Big Box has burned down again in a stunning display of dominance that, let's face it, everyone saw coming. A turf war is brewing in that part of town that will either be aided or made much worse by the upcoming extermination in 5 days. That's right, ladies, gentlemen, and assorted demons in between, you're running out of time before all 'Hell' breaks loose."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked through the glass of your recording booth. You could have sworn you saw movement but the only thing there was one of Alastor's shadows manning the equipment. He lent you his shadows quite often, usually for work. You kept staring at that small room though. You could have sworn you saw something out there. After a bit of silence, you returned to your broadcast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With the extermination right around the corner, a lot of homeless demons and street workers are at risk for biting the dust for a second and final time. The Archangel Killerz have made a bizarre declaration, claiming they're going to take on the Exterminators head on! So If you want to see the grisly death of a two-bit street gang, take refuge near 23rd and 5th on the big day. It's sure to be an absolute massacre! Now let's jazz it for a while. We'll be back right after this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You fiddled with a few buttons, a jazz band in full swing not even a second later. As you began to turn off your equipment you thought you saw movement in the other room again. You shook it off, walking out of your booth to investigate. The shadow manning the dials looked at you quizically. There was no sign that anyone was there. Perhaps you were paranoid. You had never seen extermination before and thought likely that it was starting to get to you. Just a few more days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You seem lost in thought" You turned around at the sound of Alastor's voice. He managed to startle you and you felt silly when you saw him behind you. "I heard the pause in your broadcast and came up here. Everything alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean you just came up here? Just now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I was reading the paper downstairs. Something troubling you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just thought I saw something moving around while I was on the air."  Alastor just nodded, scanning the room once before turning back to you. He was his usual jovial self.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're working too hard, take a break, have a macaron! I'll take over here... I have a couple of announcements of my own to make anyway." He spoke the last part so darkly that you just agreed, hurrying out of the room and down the stairs without asking where the hell you were supposed to even get a macaron from. Alastor took one last look around your studio, contemplating what you said.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>           The streets of hell were fascinating. The dregs of humanity were rude in general but there was civility hidden under the filth. People still had manners, if only vaguely. While random fights did break out certainly more than when you were alive, there were still many people who would rather mind their own business than needlessly get into it with a stranger. This lawless land had a roulette wheel for a moral compass and it was intriguing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>People watching was one of your favorite things to do. You exited the radio station, looking down at the street below from the balcony.  To your left were the stairs that lead to the street. Directly under your quaint little station was an adult book store that was run by a seductive little dame. You only went in once or twice, much to Alastor’s distaste. In truth, you wanted to go in more often and browse her selection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lost in thought, you ended up staring at the sidewalk in front of the book shop, pissing off a few passing patrons who didn’t know what you were looking at. A shadowy horned man gave you a growl, his weaselly friend holding him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fuck is she starin’ at-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let it go dipshit,” His friend whispered frantically, “That’s the Dead Air Doll, You really gotta pick your fucking battles down here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know nuttin’.” He hurried his friend away and you could faintly hear him start explaining ‘Overlords’ as he left. The other one must have been new here. You had gained quite a reputation in the last few months, in tow of the Radio Demon since your death. Alastor was quite the character and for all intents and purposes, you were relieved to not have to suffer through hell alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stopped reminiscing when a limo drove by. You don’t recall seeing the white limo before but it scared you as it came to a stop in front of the building. You turned around to go back inside but the door of the limo burst open with such force that you turned back to look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep the car running,” You heard, the voice smooth but commanding. You turned around, mesmerized by the fluffy coat and neckline. You weren’t entirely sure that the neckline was part of the coat at all but it went together with his immaculate hat. He had a devilish grin and dubious sexuality. “I need to run inside for something.” He entered the book store, glancing up once and meeting your eyes. At least, He met your eyes. With his heart-shaped sunglasses, you didn’t see his. He entered the store without a word to you but he did shoot you a cheeky smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hurried back into the radio station, trying to shake off the nervous chill riding up your spine. You couldn’t get that grin out of your head and your cheeks began to grow unseasonably warm. Beginning to fan yourself, you ran back upstairs to the studio. Alastor was just leaving the booth, looking content.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, doll, the airways are open to you once more! I have said my piece.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you… I better get back to my broadcast-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t deny the world your charms, my dear. Now, I have a small bit of business to attend to. Do try and stay out of trouble without me.” He walked straight past you, humming his way out of the door.  You smiled and returned to your work.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>         The wind played with your skirt as you locked up the radio station. The night air was welcoming since the studio was hot as hell, both literally and figuratively. You laughed at your old little mental note, throwing the keys to your studio in your purse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, Miss…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good Evening-” As you turned to greet the stranger with a smile you were met with the sharp shades from earlier today. The moth demon stood at the same height as you, even though he was many steps below you. His single gold tooth made you drop your smile and you stiffened at the sight of him. It was the demon from earlier. To think and overlord would approach you here of all places. “Oh, um…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to have a word with you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Radio for the Video Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          Welcoming the moth prince of porn inside was uncomfortable. You stared at your shadow every so often, distressed to notice it was your own this time. You tried to keep a smile though, just as Alastor taught you. He took a seat on your loveseat and you quickly tried to think of how to entertain a guest. You rummaged through the mini-fridge in your lobby and offered a soda from it to your guest. The can being slapped out of your hand let you know that was a bad idea. You puffed up your cheeks, debating your next words but he spoke anyway.</p><p>"I don't want to be here any longer than I have to."</p><p>"Right," You glanced over at the spurting can, mentally screaming as the carpet soaked in the mess. "What can I do for you-"</p><p>"Valentino." He interrupted you as if you didn't recognize him. His ego was starting to grate your nerve. "But you can call me whatever you'd like." He gave a flirty click of the tongue and you tried not to visibly show disgust. This one could kill you and more than likely get away with it. " You're going to interview me on your radio show tomorrow."</p><p>"I beg your pardon-"</p><p>"Then Beg," He quipped, folding his arms impatiently. "I'm expanding my business with a new venture and I could use some advertising."</p><p>"My radio show is quite small. Are you sure this is the best platform?"</p><p>"The best kind of advertising is free," He shrugged, "Besides, you have a growing fanbase. In the past few weeks since you've had the place your listeners double by the day, triple if the Radio Demon makes a cameo on your broadcasts... Which he did tonight." You had a few follow up questions for that. Unease crawled up your back. You paced nervously across from him and tried to pick the most pressing one. He was growing impatient.</p><p>"Free?"</p><p>"Is there a problem with that?" Hell yes. However, you didn't have the radio demon at your back tonight. You simply shook your head. He grinned, lighting up a cigarette without so much as a warning. "Your little show also dishes the dirt on all the turf, news that isn't normally on T.V... So a lot of my clientele tune in."</p><p>"You could have called, It would have saved you a-"</p><p>"I can only make sure Alastor is gone if I come in person, sweetheart." That confirmed it. He stopped you this late on purpose. Your smile was long gone and Valentino grew more conceited by the second. "So, I have to ask... What's with you and the Radio Demon, anyway?"</p><p>"He owns my soul," You admitted. Honestly, it was surprising how long it took for someone to ask. You came out of nowhere months ago and it was like the Radio Demon took you on as an assistant. No one was quite sure of the nature of your relationship. Katie Killjoy even did a story on you, being the first person to dub you The Dead Air Doll. Alastor was known for being mysterious so instead of seeking answers other demons just kept a cautious distance. Valentino seemed pleased to know what your deal was. He urged you to continue. "When I got down here I landed right at his feet and he took me in..."</p><p>"That's something..." You never thought anything of it but Valentino was intrigued. He could tell by your raised brow that you didn't see what he did. "Demons get summoned by the living all the time, the powerful ones anyway. Striking deals and gambling souls... You don't think it's weird that you're being coddled by the Radio Demon? Do you think you're the only soul he owns?"</p><p>"I... Never thought about it-"</p><p>"I can tell." He blew out a large puff of smoke in your direction, further flustering you. He was making a lot of sense. "He seems to stick around you a lot more than anyone else connected to him... Thought I could kill two birds with one stone and find out why but even you don't fucking know, what a waste." He suddenly stood to his full height, towering over you like a monster. Those heart-shaped sunglasses kept you from seeing his eyes narrow at you. "I'll be back tomorrow at 2:30 for my interview... Make sure to announce it an hour ahead of time."<br/><br/>" I'll do that." You agreed, watching him walk out without another word. He flicked his cigarette onto the floor before leaving, lightly burning the carpet before you stepped on it. You didn't move for about 10 minutes, still thinking and very much afraid.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Alastor wasn't at your apartment when you arrived home. It didn't help you with your nerves. You flicked on the nights, fearing the dark and empty space. If Valentino could corner you so easily then perhaps you weren't as safe as you thought. On the back of your mind, you were questioning what he said. You walked over to the window, staring out at the streets of hell and tapping on the window sill. You were about to open the window when you hear a heavy knock at the door.</p><p>You perked up, running to the door prepared to greet Alastor and tell him your woes. Alas, there was no one at the door. You practically threw the door open and all that sat on the molding carpet was a basket with a folded note on it. The wicker basket had an animal print bow and you knew in an instant what this was. The note was even labeled from Porn Studios. You picked it up, not noticing the movement in the basket.</p><p>"Good faith gift... Things get lonely down here," You read, raising a brow. You looked back at the basket and gasped to see the blanket moving. A little black hand comes from the side and you fall back into your open door as a cute little face crawled from the basket. It waddled its fat body into your home, it's fluffy tail hitting you on the way in. You were beyond confused to see a raccoon here in hell.  You closed the door, watching the creature waddle around your apartment and sniffing around. It then looked at you, almost expectingly. </p><p>"I see how it is," you groaned, "getting me a raccoon off the street is cheaper than paying for billboard space. Alright, little buddy, I can't have you here." You picked up the pup under the arms, holding him up to speak to him directly as if it could even understand you. " You have to... don't look at me like that." At this point, you were just trying to convince yourself not to accept this obvious bribe. On the other hand, it would be nice to have a pet. The list of cons dwindled as the raccoon kicked its feet in your grip. "...Okay, you can stay... Suppose I need to get you a few things."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alastor did indeed stop by your house that night, much later than he normally does. As he let himself in he was surprised to see you setting up a cat tree in your living room. The Radio Demon didn't make himself known, walking in and standing behind you. He waited for you to notice and was delighted as you fell on your butt once you spotted him.</p><p>"That never gets old," He beamed, " So, got yourself a cat?"</p><p>"Uhhhh, No." You started. You could kick yourself. In the time It took you to get to the store and back you didn't think of a convincing lie from where your new roommate came from. He looked down at you with his usual smile and lying to his face was damn near impossible. "I came into possession of a raccoon."</p><p>"Quaint!" </p><p>"I didn't really know what to do for it so I went to the store and got a dog and cat toys... It made sense at the time..." At this time, the fluffy baby wandered out of your room. Alastor looked at it, his head cocked to the side. "He's wandering around here somewhere."</p><p>"2 feet to your left, my dear." Alastor strode to the animal, which cowered under his shadow. He picked it up by the scruff, examining it closely.  "What did you name it?"</p><p>"I haven't thought of anything yet. I've had a long day so I figured I'd be more creative in the morning."</p><p>"Did something happen?" The serious question made you freeze and the cat tree buckled as you stopped tightening the pieces. The Radio demon let off a static crackle, subtle yet scary. Unsure of how he'd react, you decided to keep your secret until tomorrow. By then, the secret would be well out in the open. "My Dear?"</p><p>"No, I just... You know I've been paranoid all day." He didn't seem to believe that and yet he asked no further questions. He put the raccoon back on the ground, giving him a pat on the head for good measure. The little thing wandered off through between his feet, earning a chuckle from the demon.  "I'm kind of glad he stumbled into my life... I just hope he's not in a playful mood. I'm very tired."</p><p>"I knew it was a risk to stop by this late. No matter. I'll drop by your studio tomorrow." You held your breath as he showed himself out, running the possibilities through your head. "Good Night and have a pleasant tomorrow, Y/n. Congratulations on the furry bundle of joy!"</p><p>"Good Night, Alastor... See you tomorrow."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Advertising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         Every day waking up seemed harder and harder. You rolled around in bed for what seemed like ever after your alarm went off. Valentino would be coming by the studio today and there would be no hiding it from Alastor once you did the preliminary announcement. Alastor was always listening... somehow. As you rolled around under the covers you rolled onto a wiggly loaf of fur. The Raccoon was frantic to wiggle from underneath you but didn't exert much effort after popping from under the covers.</p><p>"Oh, that's where you ended up... kinda thought you'd go and fall asleep in the trash or something." The furry baby just stared at you, it's nose wiggling every so often. "...You're a cutie... really soft." You reached to pet him and the moment you touched his head he scooted his butt into the air, wiggling back and forth. You couldn't help but chuckle. Where did Valentino even get this thing?  "I should probably name you, right? Let's see... If I'm sticking to the theme my afterlife is going with I should pick a radio term... It's too A.M to be creative." You hopped out of bed, oddly sluggish, and dragged yourself to the bathroom.</p><p>The raccoon began to roll around on your bed as you freshened yourself for the day and you just watch him. While it's a decent gift, he completely contradicted Valentino's words yesterday. 'Free'. Why give you a good faith gift when you already agreed? That aside, this was an oddly plump and docile creature, almost like it was a pet before. </p><p>"Let me get you something to eat. You're probably starving... then I guess I'll have to take you to work with me."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           If anything, at least you ate this morning. Usually, you leave for work without breakfast but you and your new friend ate together. You tried to put a leash on the thing to go to work but he just plopped down on a pavement. Today is not the day to be late. You picked him up, holding the raccoon like a baby as you walked to work. You marched up the steps and walked inside, putting the now asleep rodent on your loveseat. He rolled over when you did and you couldn't help but smile.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Alastor picked dried blood from under his fingernail, grinning wickedly at the memories of business from this morning. The demon quite enjoyed leisurely walks through hell, seeing the sights and laughing at the misfortune of society's lost causes. He didn't want to spend TOO much of his day on business and leisure though, he wanted to swing by your studio today. His eyes became dials and the pins moved back and forth wildly as he tried to tune to 66.6.</p><p>"-So when you're there, you best beware~"</p><p>"Ah, there you are, little doe," Alastor said to himself, listening in intently as you warned of increased violence in the 7th circle. He was already smiling, as he usually is, but it changed to a much more enjoyable and soft smile. He made his way down the streets, your broadcast in his ears.</p><p>"Sufficed to say the downed line was a real shock to him and his allies,"</p><p>"Excellent wordplay," Alastor murmured, though no one could hear the compliment. "You really know how to put on a show."</p><p>"Death may have you down but there's no reason to stay down. There's always something to look towards. Speaking of, tune in an hour from now as we have an exclusive interview with the Moth Pimp of Porn, Valentino, here to discuss his new business." Alastor stopped walking, a harsh static crackle emitting from his ears. "Don't adjust that nob as there's more dirt on the west side of town coming up after 'Don't Scare Me Papa'." The Radio demon smirked, turning around immediately and heading for your studio.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>"He has to come," You pleaded, bouncing your new furry friend on your lap. "Come on, Alastor..." You kept staring at the door, waiting for Alastor to open it and ask you what that was all about. Even if he didn't hear it, he surely tuned in and heard the song currently playing. He'd come in a heartbeat. Unfortunately, he isn't the one that walked in the door. The overlord that entered pushed the door straight to the wall, having to go under the door frame just to come completely inside. He towered over the small room and his gaze fixated on you.</p><p>"Hello, Miss~"</p><p>"Valentino, you're early-"</p><p>"Well, I have to tell you what to say." He posed, lighting a cigarette. He looked at the creature in your lap, his grin out of control. "How do you like him?"</p><p>"Oh, um," You held up the lazy thing, stuttering together a response. "He's really cute... but it seems like he's 'used' to being a pet...?"</p><p>"An ex-employee doesn't have a need for him anymore," His cryptic answer made you sweat and you stood, clutching the baby even tighter. "I thought it would suffice as payment. Pets are hard to come by in the city..."</p><p>"That's very thoughtful of-"</p><p>"It's business. Don't make it disgusting."</p><p>"Right... So, Your interview-"</p><p>"You are to ask very specific questions," He reached into his coat, pulling out a list and tossing it in your direction. You were nowhere near able to catch it and it seemed like he wanted you to pick it up off the ground like a beggar. "I have prepared answers. I want my business to look good and I can't have anyone fucking it up." You reached down for the note, not seeing the devious creature lick his teeth. "Try not to act like you're reading your questions." He walked past you to the stairs, headed to the studio to prepare for his airtime.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Hello Dolls, and welcome back to 66.6 DEDSET FM. I'm here with Valentino, who has quite the proposition for the people of hell."</p><p>"Yes, I do," He said proudly, his shit-eating grin. "Porn Studios will be bringing you the latest in depravity with a new club that really gets the party going."</p><p>"Fascinating," Your remark wasn't in your script, earning you a scowl from the moth demon. You shaped up right away. "Tell me more. Where are you puttin up your new place?"</p><p>"I'm glad you asked-"</p><p>"We interrupt this broadcast for just a moment! Thank you For your Patience!" Your heart felt like it was spiked and your body grew cold.  Alastor's voice came over the radio out of nowhere and Valentino was fuming beside you. "Y/n, My dear, may I see you downstairs for a minute?"</p><p>"uh... Well um... No need to waste airtime! Valentino, please, let everyone know about your new business venture. I um... Have to step out for a moment." You inched out the door nervously as you left Valentino in the booth, the sweat on your forehead making you clammy. You were slightly relieved to make it down to the lobby to see the radio demon. He did have quite the dark aura about him, though.</p><p>You pursed your lips but the Radio demon quickly pushed up your cheeks.</p><p>"Ah ah ah, My dear, you need to smile. Especially with who you're dealing with here."</p><p>"You could have gotten me killed up there."</p><p>"Aside from the fact even he isn't powerful enough to do that: You didn't mention that you had a visitor today," He started, tapping his microphone cane. You opened your mouth to speak but you couldn't defend against that. "Any particular reason to keep this rendevous a secret? Especially when I'd find out anyway just by tuning in?"</p><p>"Can we talk about this later?"</p><p>"So he made you." Alastor assumed, still smiling as he always was. He did have a perturbed tone but it was subtle. "Very well, my dear, if you wish to talk it over later we can do so over dinner."</p><p>"Any chance to be your place this time?"</p><p>"Don't be silly, Of course not!"</p><p>"Figures." </p><p>"Do you want me to stay until your interview is over?" You suddenly remembered what Valentino told you yesterday. Alastor was genuine in asking if you needed company and yet all you wanted to do now was question that motive. You eyed him curiously and though he had walked a few feet away with his back to you he was very aware you were staring. "Hmm?"</p><p>"Weren't you going to stay anyway?"</p><p>"Mmm... Probably not! You let him in, you have to deal with it." He shrugged off the entire situation and strode over to your sleeping raccoon on the couch. "Brought the little fella to work, I see." You just nodded. Your smile faded quickly and Alastor shook his head. He invaded your personal space once more to bring back your smile. "Listen to me. You have an ornery overlord a floor up that's bumping his gums in your airway and won't be too happy with you when you walk back in. Keep a smile. If you crack it shows weakness." Only Alastor could dole out advice and still sound so cheery. You just nodded again. "I'll be down here. You're a little too delicate to deal with this demon."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really wanted to throw in a cameo for the song Don't Scare me Papa, also known as the Mysterious Axeman's Jazz. The Axeman was a serial killer in the late 1910's that terrorized New Orleans. I really wanted to throw that reference in but I also didn't want it to be lost on anyone.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Deals with Demons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Signing off the air filled you with dread. The demon sitting across from you hadn't stopped smiling since your return and it made you nervous. You tried to smile for the rest of the interview but you failed. You and Valentino sat in perfect silence once the broadcast was over. He looked at you, almost expectedly.</p><p>"I hope you said everything you needed." You offered meekly, earning a chuckle from the moth demon. He stood to his full height and tilted your head up with a single finger. You gulped, staring right into his glasses.</p><p>"I did... Alastor doesn't let you out much, does he?"</p><p>"Well, I mean... I'm not on a leash."</p><p>"I could change that-"</p><p>"No, I enjoy my meager freedom, thanks," You tried to break eye contact but then another finger kept your chin firm. You could avert your eyes but couldn't break away. He was just looking you over. </p><p>"As I said, My club opens tonight... You're already in hell, you might as well make the most of it." He could see your hesitation in your eyes, filling in the distance between you both. The booth was cramped before but claustrophobia began to set in. "Have a night to yourself... I can give you a ride if you need it."</p><p>"I don't... well-"</p><p>"We can head right there if you'd like. You can get a good look at the place before I open the doors... hm?" </p><p>"I don't really go to clubs-"</p><p>"Have you ever been to one down here?"</p><p>"No-"</p><p>"Then how do you know? You'd only have to come once... but feel free to cum as much as you'd like."</p><p>"I feel like I should ask which 'come' we're using."</p><p>"I like the way you think." You didn't have a retort for that but luckily you didn't need one. Alastor cleared his throat, much to the moth's chagrin. He didn't even bother to turn around and address his presence. You could finally smile again, a welcomed sight for the Radio Demon.</p><p>"Amazing show, as usual, doll. Are you ready for dinner?" Alastor's announcement wasn't a shock. He had anticipated this. Valentino turned around, staring down at the smiling Radio demon. Both kept a respectable distance. Alastor's smile seemed strained, at least to you. You had become quite good at deciphering his many ways of smiling. "Ah, I didn't realize our saucy souteneur was still present."</p><p>"Oh, I did promise to have dinner with Alastor," You excused, backing up from the Moth while he was distracted. "Maybe some other time."</p><p>"Promise?" Valentino smirked, holding his hand out for you to shake. The room around you seemed to dim, revealing a sinister pink aura around his palm. This was not a deal you wanted to shake on but you didn't know how to turn him down proper. You shook your head but that seemed to be worth very little to him. If you wanted to decline, you had to be vocal. You moved your hand to push his away, not expecting him to just grab your hand and shake it on his own. Your shocked gasp put Alastor on edge but he remained visibly calm. "You'll pay me a visit, right? Spend an hour in my world for a good time?"</p><p>"I...um... suppose-"</p><p>"Fantastic." His grin was downright evil, The pink aura pulsed and dispersed. The room still felt dark but that was thanks to Alastor's dark atmosphere. His grin was menacing. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Valentino left without incident after that but in your shaken state you didn't want to leave. You stayed in the lobby of your stupid, playing with the Raccoon's supple little paws. Alastor was just standing there, tapping his chin and wracking his brain. You could tell he was disappointed, so you refrained from saying anything. Eventually, the demon did voice his concerns.</p><p>"I should have expected such a dirty trick from someone who deals with such a grimy business... Do you have any idea what you accidentally did?" You said nothing. You has an inkling but were afraid for confirmation. Alastor went on. "You just made a deal with him."</p><p>"And that's... not good..."</p><p>"It depends really." The Radio demon started, fiddling with his fingernails. " We could take his statement before the agreement and interpret it a number of ways... almost too many. You could have either promised to spend an hour in his world and have a good time doing so... or, more likely, if you step foot into any establishment he owns and you have a good time you owe him an hour in 'his world'. Meaning he'd probably... 'put you to work'."</p><p>"Oh God-"</p><p>"If there is one, sure. Otherwise, let's not bring him into this." Alastor joked, shooting you a wink. "So the bottom line is, just never go. He can't call on a debt if you don't take his end of the bargain. Now that all that craziness is settled, I'm starving! I can only imagine poor Warbucks and his little stomach." You smiled, the idea of food sounding better by the minute. Then it hit you and you looked at Alastor quizically.</p><p>"....Who?"</p><p>"Warbucks! Don't be angry my dear but you were taking too long to name your lovable garbage dog. So, I picked something for you." You looked down at the raccoon in your arms. The lazy little thing was slumped over in your lap, his tongue sticking out cutely. "You can change it if you'd like."</p><p>"I don't have anything better anyway, so what the hell."</p><p>"That's what I like to hear. Now, shall we head home? I have a recipe for gumbo that's just to die for."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Death from Above</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   The citizens of hell were very away of each passing minute as if they were an eternity. Even you couldn't help but stare at the clock while boarding up your window of course. You were frantic to keep yourself holed up, Alastor willing himself into your apartment just to make fun of your caution. In truth, he admired the precautions you were taking to live. The Exterminators were serious business. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, are you holing up here tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, No. I’m going out for a night on the town.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s extermination in 2 hours!?” You panicked, dropping the board you were going to put over your window. “You can’t go out in this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought it would be fun! Can you imagine it? Sneaking about town and avoiding the bloodthirsty sights of the visiting angels.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But… what if you get caught?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure I’ll be just fine.” He waved you off with his signature smile, but the way he kept looking back at you was telling. He wanted you to offer to go. He knew you would. Your lip quivered as you fought the urge to tell him to make room for one more. You didn’t want to let him go alone even though you were pretty sure he was going to be okay. He just grinned. You finally opened your mouth to voice your concerns but he spoke over you. “Of Course you can come! All you had to do was ask.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I didn’t ask-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We’re going to have a great time! You might want to get a sitter for Warbucks.” He pointed to the lazy little raccoon, who was playing with his tail.  He kept clipping off bits of his own fur with his ridiculous claws. Can’t anything be normal around here? When he chopped off a little tuft of hair he retracted his claws and chased the bit of hair around the living room. “Hm, nevermind. Seems he’s occupied himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I don’t know. You’re powerful. I’m not a demon like you… yet somehow you’ve convinced all of hell that I am.” He seemed proud of that, grabbing the lapel of his jacket like a big shot. You rolled your eyes. “I could die out there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guarantee you will be safe.  If we have a close call, I will bring you back home.” Alastor was charming, there was no denying that. A wink and a smile could get him far and he was counting on that as he stared you down. His have lidded gaze made your cheeks pink and he let out a low chuckle to see it. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Have I ever broken a promise to you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, You’re doing it again,” You whined, turning your back to the Radio Demon. Somehow you turned only to be face to face with him again. Him and that flirty half-lidded expression.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing that voice!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s just how I speak, dear</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’re doing that inflection!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I have no idea what you’re talking about. Me? Up to something?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>ALASTOR-</span>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Preposterous~.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>With every sentence his voice went down an octave, just to make you squirm. You buried your face in your hands, the demon reveling in your embarrassment. He would have loved to keep this up but he had a certain part of town he wanted to be in when the angels touched down. “Are you going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“....Fine-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then it’s settled!” He threw an arm around you, spiritedly headed towards the door. You tensed in his grip, cursing him in your head. “Let’s paint the town red before the Angels do.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The night air ruffled your skirt, swishing it almost in sync with your walk to the edge of the roof. You looked down at the Pentagram City streets, seeing the homeless and helpless sinners trying desperately to hide. The city lights made the streets glow a dim orange. It’s almost time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor walked right beside you but wasn’t looking at the street. He looked at you, amused by your wonderment. How do you look at everything with that innocent look? You would have never survived down here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I was thinking more about the deal you made yesterday.”  He started, seemingly out of nowhere. You looked to him, surprised by the casual smile. Usually, he grinned while showing off his teeth. This one was relaxed. “If need be, I can get you out of it. Then you’d be free to enter any establishment Valentino owns.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“How can you break my deal with another demon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I can’t. I can make a deal with him with the caveat that he ignores your previous dealings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What would you even offer him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm… That part I don’t know yet.” Sometimes the Radio demon really was an idiot. “ Probably trade your service for someone elses.” You froze, thinking back to something the moth said. Seeing you lost your smile, Alastor pinched your cheek. “Smile. It suits you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you own more souls than just me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pft, of course!” He answered so quickly that you wonder why you never asked before. Maybe because he had a history of dodging your questions. “I’ve been making deals for DECADES! Do you think I haven’t picked up a payment or two? At any moment I could call in a fountain of favors! You wouldn’t believe what people are willing to trade.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what’s different with me?” You started. Alastor just laughed and the count down clock ticked to zero. You didn’t notice the event around you, desperate for answers to these new questions. Alastor kept an eye on the streets. “Why did you greet me the moment I got here? Found me an apartment- gave me a radio station? Why are you taking care of me-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been over this, I’m protecting my investment-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you protecting your other investments?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, You slay me,” He laughed again, mussing up your hair and leaning coolly on the edge of the roof. “ I don’t know why you have a sudden interest in this but I suppose there’s no harm. I’ll make it quick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, really?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm. Now, you see my dear I was summoned by your grandmother ages ago. At the ripe old age of 23.” That took you aback and Alastor gave you his signature wicked grin. “Oh yes, your grandmother called on me many times in her life. She was a fun one. Always had something to trade. Her stage career? All me. Her first husband? My doing. Her tab piled higher and higher.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Hold on,” You tried to process the information and Alastor was being patient. “So… Which deal was I involved in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fast forward to her 60’s,” Alastor started. “She had a heart attack in her hotel room in Venice. Oh, I thought I was coming to collect for sure! To my surprise, She didn’t want to die. She had already traded me so many souls in exchange for her fame, including 3 of her children and even her 3rd husband… Good times. It looked like this time that dear old Granny was out of luck… However,” He did a devilish pause. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed movement on the street. No time for theatrics, he had to finish this story. “Her estranged daughter was pregnant with you at the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, don’t be too disappointed yet, this gets EXCEPTIONALLY worse.” He warned, “but that’s a story for another time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alastor, please-”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dear, this is not the time or place for this. The extermination has begun.” He gestured to the street below and you stared upon the angels. Nothing short of nightmarish, the impossibly tall creatures sauntered through the street.  Their faces looked like bright masks with wicked smiles. Their horns were menacing. Their halos were entrancing. The angels of death had come once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“More like, What the heaven.” Alastor snickered at his own joke. You probably would have too but the sight of the angels made your knees weak. Your chest was getting tighter and fear was setting in. How close were you to the final death right now? You started shaking, not that you noticed, and you started to nervously rub your cheeks. Sensing your tension, Alastor pulled you to his side, taking your unoccupied hand in his to give you some much need stability. “Smile, Y/n. You’re safe. Just watch the carnage.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A little Scare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>     They wandered the streets and slaughtered anything that they saw. The hunt was relentless and Alastor had to be constantly assuring you that you would be alright. The Radio demon watched on amused, seeing sinners beg for their lives from the unstoppable forces of Heaven and Earth. You pulled at your fingers, your neck forced short as you hunched in for self-comfort. The Radio demon was very against you showing fear in any way and would pat your back occasionally just to remind you to smile.</p><p>"Do you want to get closer?"</p><p>"I'd prefer if we didn't do that." Your fear made him smirk. Alastor forced a smile on your face, careful as he looked down to the streets. He didn't want to be spotted. He could get away, you likely couldn't. "Why did you want to watch this?"</p><p>"Look down there," He gestured, his eyes closed as he went on. "sinners are running to and fro. They had 365 whole days to plan for this. We all knew it was coming. How could you not! Yet they're too arrogant to think they need to protect themselves. Doesn't it amuse you?"</p><p>"I mean... I can see how that's kind of funny."</p><p>"Do the angels scare you too much?" He teased, pinching your cheek. You already sported a deep blush, made worse by the babying. "Afraid of what awaits in the second death?"</p><p>"Quit making fun of me." Your genuinely morose tone made him back off. He respected your plea, noting that cute little pout. He looked back down to the street with a wicked grin. Some poor bastard didn't board his windows. When he was spotted an angel rocketed itself into that apartment building. Screams rocked the street and foolishly some residents ran out of the building, not knowing the streets still had angels on them. They pounced on the fleeing sinners, much to Alastor's delight. He took your hand, rubbing the back of your hand with his thumb. You finally looked up at the mass murder on the street. Demons and sinners were being decimated. "Oh, jeez."</p><p>"What a night. Bloodshed makes for good entertainment." You heard the heavy chuff of a distant helicopter. Alastor heard it too, looking over to see the 666 news copter. It seems that there is plenty of people that share Alastor's fascination. He looked up at the cameraman hanging out of the door excited to see where this would lead. Naturally, the loud copter took the attention of the angels. They flew at the copter with such a dangerous speed that the moment they made contact it dented the vehicle. The copter started failing, falling out of the sky and crashing with a bang. Unfortunately, it landed on the building right next door. That building was a fair bit taller than the one you sought refuge on.</p><p>As the Angel stood, it spotted you two immediately. It cocked it's head to the side and Alastor gave it a dark grin in return. You hid behind the Radio demon and he chuckled. You weren't entirely sure why this was a staring contest until the angel jerked. Like it tried to lunge but was unable to move it's lower half. The second time it jerked you noticed something dark wrapped around its foot. You looked at your protector, noticing his clenched fist.</p><p>"Alast-"</p><p>"Run." He warned. "I'll be fine, don't worry." He reached back with his free hand, petting your cheek. You took a second to actually move but ran for the door when another tentacle wrapped around the angel's waist. The Angel tried to go for you but Alastor just wasn't having it. He was amused that the angel had no interest in him. It was probably because you were running. "You insult me!" The Radio demon joked, "Am I not interesting enough for you?"</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When you got inside you found out that the building you were hiding on top of was an office of some kind. The hallways were almost entirely dark, light leaking in dimly through the side offices. You tried to move through quietly, your pace slowed to a crawl. You didn't know where to go or where to hide but a boom from floors below let you know you were out of time. You dove into a side office. You left the door open, hiding behind it against the wall. The little alcove the open door made would suffice.</p><p>You listened to the footsteps by putting your ear against the wall. Someone was walking around on the floor below but more alarming there was walking on the roof above. The groaning of the door hinges above you was the next sound you heard, a result of the roof door being ripped off its hinges. It must have gotten past Alastor. For that to happen, he had to allow it. You deduced quickly that he was safe. You know, unlike you.</p><p>You could hear the unsettling clack of popping bones as the tall angels had to hunch down to fit in the hallways. You could hear one at the end that you entered from, stopping every to often it peeked into the rooms it passed. You held your breath as it walked by, looking into the room you hid in and letting out a strained guttural noise. It then continued down the hall. You slowed slid to the floor against the wall, still not breathing in fear of making noise.</p><p>For about 10 minutes you stayed behind the door. You didn't leave until you heard no more noise. Your eye was drawn to a nameplate on the desk. You grabbed it, poking it into the hall, and examining the reflection for any signs of angels. When you were convinced you left the room but still nervous to be in the open hallway. You headed back up the stairs to the roof, but upon entering the stairwell you saw the door laying on the stairs, deep dents all over it. Stepping on it or around it would take too much noise, especially if it started to slide on the concrete stairs.</p><p>With a little huff, you returned inside, hugging yourself as you made your way down the hall. It seemed the only way out was the front door. You didn't want to stay here, after all. You made your way down one floor, listening for movement, and then another. Nothing. The next floor was the bottom one but you weren't confident enough to go down again. </p><p>"Go with me to see the angels, Y/n. It'll be fun Y/n. You'll be perfectly SAFE, Y/n-"</p><p>"If you're trying to do my voice you're a little off the mark." You let out a tiny shriek, somehow both surprised and completely expecting Alastor to just be standing right behind you. He was giving you a cute smile. He definitely enjoyed that little scream. He was about to continue teasing you but the Radio demon was caught completely off guard. You started to tear up. He chuckled softly, pulling you to him. His hand kept your head firm against his chest. "Now now, try to relax."</p><p>"Alastor, I hate this! This is terrifying!"</p><p>"It'll be worse if you keep making noise-"</p><p>"Why are you still smiling!?" You chastised him, trying to pull away from the hug but failing. He kept your head firm against him. He did so to keep you from seeing his smile falter for just a second. "I could be at HOME. I could be safe-"</p><p>"You're still safe, Y/n." He assured you, now patting your head. He sounded completely normal to you. "What are you so scared of, hm?"</p><p>"What do you think? The scary tall fuckers with spears." You snuggled into him, not fighting the embrace anymore. He wanted to laugh so badly at your hesitated cursing.  "Can I go home?"</p><p>"I'll take you home."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>              You returned to your apartment, Alastor walking behind you and taking note of your reaction. You had a long night and it was obvious you blamed him. Which, yeah, he totally gets it. The Radio demon walked into your apartment and Warbucks was sticking out of a box of cereal he got stuck in. You walked right past him to your couch but Alastor took a second to free the creature. The baby looked around and saw you curl onto the couch. He waddled to you, dragging his fat body up the side of the couch to join you. </p><p>"I'm truly sorry for putting you into harm's way, Y/n." Alastor started. He certainly wasn't sorrowful in his delivery, making you question his sincerity. "I must make it up to you. Please, let me take you out tomorrow."</p><p>"Alastor-"</p><p>"No, no, my dear, I insist." He leaned over the couch you were on, staring at you in hopes you'd look his way. It took a while before you did but he was patient. It was a soft and genuine smile that awaited you. You couldn't help but smile back. It's no surprise you agreed. No one was as charming as the Radio Demon. Why on earth must he use that charm to torment you? It's simple really: He liked how you reacted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Welcome to the Happy Hotel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Huge Thank you to the people that comment &lt;3<br/>You make my day</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nothing is so common as the wish to be remarkable!"</p><p>"Shakespeare"</p><p>"You are indeed well-read," Alastor complimented, shooting you a sly grin. The demon loved testing your intelligence. If you were correct he would fluster you and if you were wrong he'd never let you hear the end of it. " Try this one: What we do for ourselves dies with us. What we do for others and the world remains and is immortal."</p><p>"Albert Pines."</p><p>"You are a catch, Ma moitié. How did you never marry?" You rolled your eyes. The way he buttered you up was ridiculous.</p><p>"....Cause I died at-"</p><p>"I'll stump you with this one for sure." He interrupted you, already aware you died young. You didn't particularly mind. He did this all the time. " 'Getting rid of a delusion makes us wiser than getting hold of the truth'." You tapped your chin and dwelled on the quote, trying to also avoid hazards on the sidewalk. Alastor picked you up bright and early, taking you for a walk through the bloody streets of hell. Last night's carnage was evident. Flags of the faces of angels and graffiti to call out the end of sinners. It was haunting. "Give up yet?"</p><p>" I got sidetracked."</p><p>"I'll give you a hint. He's a german fellow."</p><p>"Uuuuuh Søren Kierkegaard?"</p><p>"He was Danish, dear, try again."</p><p>"Mmm Michael Ende?"</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Oh right, 1933-"</p><p>"You need to keep in mind when I died, dear. Come on, you can do it." He remained encouraging, making you smile wider. When in public with Alastor you were more determined to hold a smile just like he does. "Try a little harder~"</p><p>"Is it... Ludwig Börne-"</p><p>"I knew you would get it!" He praised. He nudged you and you covered your cheeks to hide your nervousness. "You are a prize well worth the trade." You didn't comment on that, keeping a smile and noting to ask for details later.  Alastor got caught up in his head, trying to think of another quote for you. You waited with a cute smile on your face. </p><p>"-A Hotel That Rehabilitates Sinners!" The street was suddenly silent. You and Alastor stopped dead in your tracks for entirely different reasons.  Ahead on the sidewalk was an electronics shop, many TV's in the window showing 666 News. You and Alastor looked at one another and then walked to the Radio Hack. Demons and sinners had gathered around, mocking the display. "I figure it would serve a purpose... a place to work towards redemption...yaaay." She sounded so strained, nervous in her delivery. </p><p>"Is that even possible?" You asked Alastor. He didn't answer. He was glued to the TV. </p><p>"Look, every single one of you has something good, deep down inside. I know you do! ...Maybe I'm not getting through to you." She started to stand on the news desk and a few of the demons around you were mocking and laughing. Alastor got more and more interested. Especially when she started to sing.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Alastor changed course immediately. He had to go to the Happy hotel, keeping you in tow. You couldn't lie, it was intriguing. Was it even possible to be redeemed to that degree? You and Alastor were quiet for most of the walk there but eventually, you had to ask.</p><p>"... You find this hilarious don't you?"</p><p>"Extremely."</p><p>"I knew it..."</p><p>"Are you saying that the idea doesn't sound like it won't be a wild ride with tons of hijinks?" You couldn't argue with that. Alastor seemed so excited to throw himself into this. You just hoped the princess would allow him to do so. "Just imagine the clientele. I don't know what kind of loathsome souls will come her way but I intend to be there to see their repeated downfall."</p><p>"I don't know. I think she can do it," You started, making Alastor raise a brow at you. You started to get flustered and explaining your position got harder. "I just- I really admire her cause. I hope she succeeds."</p><p>"That would be something, wouldn't it?" He tapped his chin, thinking hard about the logistics. He eventually shrugged, most likely coming to the same conclusion as most viewers did: Impossible. You scoffed, folding your arms and turning away from your mentor in defiance. He thought it was cute. </p><p>"A man’s very highest moment is, I have no doubt at all, when he kneels in the dust and beats his breast and tells all the sins of his life."</p><p>"Oscar Wilde," Alastor answered with a grin. He was impressed you worked it into the conversation. The way you shied away from him when he pinched your cheek made him chuckle. "So you truly believe it can work?"</p><p>"I'd say that I don't believe it's impossible."</p><p>"There is nothing impossible to him who will try."</p><p>"Alexander the Great." Alastor nodded. You continue to impress him by the day. The Radio Demon gave you a smirk. "Are we having a conversation in quotes?"</p><p>"Well we were, then you went and ruined it." He teased. You couldn't help but giggle, a welcomed sound that made his ears twitch. In the distance, the hotel loomed. There was so much going on with the structure. You knew it was a hotel only because it was labeled at such.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The door opened to a stunned princess. She looked up at Alastor with such fear that you were surprised she didn't scream. Even though you were behind Alastor you could imagine how scary his face must have been.</p><p>"Hel-!" The door slammed in his face. You actually had to purse your lips to keep from laughing. It opened again and Alastor didn't miss a beat. "-lo!" The door slammed again. This time you did laugh. Alastor didn't move.</p><p>"...So, what now?"</p><p>"Patience, my dear." He shushed you and the door before him opened once more. The princess now looked far more determined. "May I speak now?"</p><p>"You may-"</p><p>"Alastor! Pleasure to be meeting you, sweetheart! Quite a pleasure!" He walked right past her, letting himself in like they were old friends. Sometimes you admired his audacity. "Excuse my sudden visit, but I saw your fiasco on a picture show, and I just couldn't resist!" She looked to you and you shook your head, denying the invitation inside. She gave you a weak smile before closing the door. It was probably best if Alastor handled this without you.</p><p>As the door closed you let out a heavy sigh, turning back around to lean against the door. Thinking of the door disaster you snickered to yourself. He hadn't been kicked out yet though so things were likely going his way... as they usually do. You paced around the front of the hotel, mostly waiting for him to leave or ask you to come inside. You did anything to occupy your time: checking your nails and humming show tunes. All the while you didn't notice the encroaching flying war machine.</p><p>The shadow touching the ground let you know of the approaching danger. You finally looked up at it, slowly halting what you were doing in surprise. From the window of the vehicle, the serpentine man slithered into view.</p><p>"MWAHAHAHAHA-" He broke into an annoying cough through his equally annoying laugh. He composed himself, hissing at you from the safety of his war machine. "What luck! To happen upon the Dead Air Doll. ALONE of all things!"</p><p>"...Do I know you?"</p><p>"I-... So that's how it is! Well missy, Let's see if I can shoot me into your memory!" A canon started to charge on his war machine and you took your sweet time to get out of the way of it. Admittedly, he was frightening before he started talking. When the cannon fired it shot directly into the hotel... where you WERE sitting before you casually walked two feet to the left. The demon was a little miffed and then Alastor poked his head out of the hotel, along with some unfamiliar faces. Alastor looked at you first.</p><p>"I'm okay." You assured quickly. He turned his attention to the warship.</p><p>" Hah! Well, well, well. Look who it is harboring the striped freak!" Sir Pentious bellowed, "We meet yet again, Alastor!</p><p>" Do I know you?" You could visibly see the demon's ego drain. He bounced back with a hiss." Oh, yes you do!  And this time, I have the element of SURPRISE! Ahaha! I'm so evil!" A cannon began to power up and you were beyond unimpressed. What was impressive was the sudden whole of writhing tentacles that began to tear the ship apart. You looked over to the little group Alastor was with. They were all watching on in horror and Alastor's hand was moving with purpose to wreak havoc. His twisted grimace was shadowy and he was reveling in the torment of the dumb demon that dared to cross him. The ship was destroyed in an instant and everything was quiet... for a few seconds.</p><p>"Well, I'm starved! Who wants some Jambalaya?" He turned back and started towards the hotel. He gestured for you to follow, finally making the others aware of your presence. You followed obediently. "My mother once showed me a wonderful recipe for Jambalaya. In fact, it nearly killed her! Hahaha! You could say the kick was right out of Hell! Ohoho, I'm on a roll! Yes, sir! This is the start of some real changes down here! The game is set! Now... Stay Tuned."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A step to Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       When you entered the hotel, Alastor immediately inquired which way the kitchen was. The princess was kind enough to show the way, urging everyone to follow to get you all acquainted with the hotel. For her to do so, you deduced that she wasn't familiar with at least a few people here. You didn't know who. The lady with the white hair kept eyeing you as you followed Alastor and the pink spider star was looking you over also. The hyperactive short one was looking up at you with her big bright eye. Maybe you should introduce yourself.</p><p>"H-Hello."</p><p>"Woooooow," The short one marveled, "You're pretty- but you know that right-? Of course, you do! I'm sure you hear it all the time-You and Alastor dress alike!"</p><p>"Wait, You don't know her?" The gray girl started. She turned to the gruff winged cat and he shrugged as well. "Alastor is connected to you both but you don't know the Dead Air Doll?"</p><p>"OOOOOOH," The little one went on, making the Radio Demon chuckle. " I thought you looked familiar! I'm Nifty!"</p><p>"Hello Nifty, it's nice to meet you." You tried your best to be cordial. It put the princess at ease and she grinned ear to ear. "I'm Y/n."</p><p>"My name is Charlie," The princess said sweetly. "Left to right, your left, not mine, is Vaggie and Angel dust!"</p><p>"Behind you to your right is my good friend, Husker." Alastor added. The cat shot up his middle finger and mumbled ‘Husk’ but the Radio demon didn't care. "Now, Y/n, my dear I should fill you in. Charlie has agreed to let me help her run the hotel."</p><p>"That's going to be interesting-"</p><p>"I'm not finished, doll," He practically sang. "These miserable sinners need a beacon in the night to show them how it's done and who better than YOU my dear?" He turned to look at you, shooting you a flashy smile. "I hope you don't mind, you'll be moving in immediately and playing the part of a soul seeking redemption. With you in the hotel, it will hopefully encourage others to try and better themselves."</p><p>"Man, I already paid my rent," You mumbled to yourself. Angel Dust heard, chuckling a bit. "Whatever you say."</p><p>"That's the spirit."</p><p>"Well we have a few rules here," Vaggie started, looking at you with a stern scowl. "Absolute no sinning. No drinking, No drugs, no sex, no violence, no cursing-"</p><p>"Is cursing a sin?" You turned to ask Angel Dust, mainly cause he was the closest one to you. The spider shrugged.</p><p>"Hell If I fucking know."</p><p>"Language!" Vaggie warned. Angel Dust gestured to you, mimicking blowing his brains out. It almost got a laugh out of you. You put your fist in front of your mouth, avoiding laughing just barely. "You have to be on the straight and narrow while you're here-"</p><p>"Oh, You don't have to worry about that with her!" Alastor went on, putting a hand to his chest proudly. "She is as clean as a whistle. I can say with certainty that If her immortal soul wasn't a gambling chip she'd probably be in heaven already." That put everyone a little on edge and you could feel the heat rise to your face. "She's as pure as snow, guaranteed." Vaggie took in a sharp breath, a little annoyed by how Nonchalant the Demon was about bounding you here in hell.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Charlie and Nifty helped you move your boxes to your new room, Nifty obsessed with your raccoon. They kept staring at each other while Charlie helped you decorate and arrange your knick-knacks. Small talk was fun and it was rare to find someone that just genuinely wanted to know more about you. She stayed away from talking about your relationship with Alastor, mostly because she didn't think it was any of her business.</p><p>"Oh, this music box is cute." Charlie beamed, bringing out the very plain hand crack music box. You nearly forgot you owned it. "Where'd you get it?"</p><p>"Alastor gave it to me. It was my house warming gift. I used to play it to fall asleep." </p><p>"Aww," The princess cooed. She knew what she wanted to ask but she didn't want to bother you about the Radio Demon. On one hand, You had valuable insights and probably knew him better than anyone else. On the other hand, you probably didn't want to talk about it. "Did he give you a lot of this stuff?"</p><p>"Some of it. You can guess by the look of it." You pulled out 2 dresses from a box. One was more short and tight and the other was a flowy pin up dress. It made the princess giggle. "He's very old fashion."</p><p>"He seems to care for you an awful lot... But I'm prying. I'm sorry-"</p><p>"No, no it's fine," You shuffled nervously, digging through a box of clothes. You glanced over to see that Nifty was snuggling your lazy raccoon. "It's honestly hard for me to talk and not bring up Alastor... I mean, he's the only person I know here in hell and the first person I ever met. He's such a huge part of my lif- death..."</p><p>"So, what he said down there about... basically owning you?"</p><p>"It's a long story and I only know half of it." You seemed so sullen when you spoke. She looked to you, so sorrowful and apologetic. You immediately tried to turn the conversation around. "Oh, No no no no no- Alastor is really nice to me. He's done everything for me." Nifty finally stopped playing with your pet, digging into a box and darting around the room to put things where she thought they should go. "I know he's in hell for a reason, and hell if I know what it is, but he's been nothing but a gentleman since the day we met."</p><p>"That's good to hear." Charlie seemed more and ease, giving you a big smile. It was contagious and you couldn't hold back a grin... until Nifty ran by you, nearly knocking you over.</p><p>"This here- no over there- OH I missed this window! You're going to need curtains- do you ave curtains- nevermind, I'll just keep looking. How did your raccoon get so fat? Do you not take him for walks? You really should, he's got stubby legs."  The excitable demon was a breath of fresh air for you. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Your room was shaping up nicely, glowing with fairy lights, and decorated with all your little treasures. Vaggie knocked on the open door, letting herself in and admiring the work you and Charlie put in.</p><p>"Vaggie! What do you think? Nice, huh?"</p><p>"It's beautiful, hun." She breathed, soothed at the sight of the light blues and cerulean. She turned to you, much calmer than she was when you met. "I hope you like it here. We're glad to have you."</p><p>"Thank you for having me. I know this has been a hell of a day for you."</p><p>"But things are getting better. And Hey, that's all we can hope for right?" Charlie pulled you and Vaggie into a hug. You all devolved into giggling, giddy at the idea of going forward. You gave them hope and they gave you peace of mind.  Another knock at the door cut off the celebration and Vaggie retreated back into being defensive. Alastor leaned cooly against your door admiring the bubbly room.</p><p>"Sorry to intrude. I need a moment with my lovely Dead Air Doll." Charlie left with a friendly wave but Vaggie was a bit more hesitant. She looked to you to make sure you were okay. You flashed a cute smile and that was enough. As the two left the Radio demon gave them a friendly wave. He closed the door behind him. As he approached he stared at your room.</p><p>"It's nice, right? Nice soft colors."</p><p>"It certainly suits you, my dear." He admitted. "How are you settling in?"</p><p>"Well, I'm unpacked... and Warbucks found his favorite place to be." You gestured to the open drawer on your vanity dresser. Inside was a pillow that the fat raccoon was lounging on. It amused the Radio Demon. "I'm a little nervous going forward but I'm kind of excited. This kind of order reminds me of being alive." You fiddled with your fingers, trying to naturally segue to what you wanted to talk about. Alastor had a way of just reading your mind, though.</p><p>"You want me to finish the story from last night." He guessed. You quickly nodded and he gave a quick shrug. "There are a few things I can tell you. One: though estranged, your mother knew far more about your grandmother's dealings than you realize."</p><p>"She knew about you-"</p><p>" Of course, After all, I owned your mother's soul as well." The past tense threw you off and Alastor could tell. "My dear, your grandmother indeed made the original deal offering you to me. However, your mother sweetened the pot." He sounded so sinister as he spoke, tapping his cane with long nails. "She asked to be freed from me and with nothing else to offer she offered you."</p><p>"...Can they do that? B-both offer me?"</p><p>"Ha, No." He said confidently. "I either had to take one offer or the other. Either your grandmother would die right there or I kept possession of your mother's soul. Either way, I'd end up with you... Then something unexpected happened... Tune in Next time-!"</p><p>"Wait, You're going to leave me on a cliffhanger again!?" </p><p>"Well, what fun would it be to just tell you everything up front!" You threw yourself onto your bed, turning away from him. He didn't care, shaking his head at your tantrum. Cue the teasing. The one thing he did consistently. "Does that upset you?"</p><p>"Get out of my room."</p><p>"Well, that's not very nice. Have a good night then, my dear. Make sure you get plenty of sleep," He let himself out, closing the door behind him. As he stood in front of your door in the empty hall he spoke. "I'll tell her when she's ready."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Playdate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       There was leftover jambalaya in the kitchen that sounded far more appealing than sleep. You snuck out of your room with your raccoon on a little leash. This was about as much exercise as he could get. He walked most of the way but eventually just plopped on the floor. You had to carry Warbucks the rest of the way. He seemed content. In the kitchen, Husker was playing with his food, looking at the bowl suspiciously. You couldn't blame him. You got yourself and Warbucks some food, sitting at the table across from Husker.</p><p>"This seat taken?"</p><p>"Just sit down," He groaned. You decided not to bother him anymore. Warbucks shoved tiny handfuls of food into his face. Husker kept switching his gaze between you both. You started to eat, trying desperately to not look directly at him. "So," He started out of the blue. "... You fuckin' Al?" You choked on your food, breaking into a cough as you tried to compose yourself. He didn't seem to care, maybe even a little annoyed.</p><p>"That...Wow, that's a question-"</p><p>"And that's not an answer," He pressed, "It's yes or no. Are you and him fuckin'?"</p><p>"No, not at all." You denied, your pink cheeks making the cat skeptical. Luckily, someone else came into the kitchen, pushing the door out of the way with purpose. You greeted Angel Dust with a smile. "Hi, Angel!"</p><p>"Hey toots." He was dressed to the nines, a tight black leather dress boosting up his cleavage, thigh-high boots, and sunglasses. Under one of his arms was a little piglet, kicking happily. Angel snuggled the baby before placing him on the table. Husker took in a deep breath.</p><p>"What is it with you two? I'm eatin here!"</p><p>"Then eat. Or do you want somethin' else to snack on?"  Angel leaned all the way over the table to poke Huskers nose, much to the annoyance of the cat. "I'm just getting my baby somethin' to eat... since this hotel is a fuckin nightmare."</p><p>"Everything okay, Angel?"</p><p>"Ugh, Smiles has the door locked up tight." He complained, grabbing some food, almost too much. He was really piling it in that one bowl. "Vaggie and I were arguing... I want to go out... she's a fuckin killjoy. Same old same old. So he chained up the fuckin door! New club opens up on the other side of town and I'm in this shitty hotel watching my girl buddy's feed blowin up with pics." The demon glanced at his phone, letting out a dramatic groan as he sat down at the table "It's not fair."</p><p>"Life's not fair." </p><p>"We're dead, Husky. Don't know if you noticed-"</p><p>"Don't call me that again."</p><p>"So, what are your plans for tonight?" Angel noticed your pet eating beside you and softened a bit. Fat Nuggets was in his own bowl just in front of Angel. "Anything goin' on?"</p><p>"What do you think?" Husker answered. Angel then turned to you and you shrugged. The Spider demon rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the vibrating of his phone. "So answer me, Are you fucking him?"</p><p>"Probably, who are you talking about-?"</p><p>"I wasn't talking to you- What do you mean, Probably?!"</p><p>"Why? Jealous~?"</p><p>"You wish," Husker pinched the bridge of his nose. He gestured to you. You were hoping their little banter would have changed the subject completely but he wanted his answers. "Before you came in I asked her if she was fuckin' the Radio Demon."</p><p>"Bet he does all kinds of freaky shit behind closed doors... or in open doors, you never know." Angel shot you a sly grimace and you tried to avoid looking at either of them. "Does he narrate the whole thing?"</p><p>"First of all, We are not intimate-"</p><p>"Oh that's cute, she talks like him." Angel started to mock. Fat Nuggets finished his food, wandering over to your raccoon. Warbucks picked some food up in his hands and held it out to the pig, who happily ate from his hands. "You got matchin underwear and everything?"</p><p>"We are not like that, AT ALL," You were so spirited in your denial. Angel loved it. "He's just... Not like that-"</p><p>"Hmm, but you want him to be~" Angel guessed, 3 of his hands poking your cheek. He was leaning on the other one. The frantic expression you had corroborated his theory. "The only reason you wouldn't give a straight answer is either you're already fuckin' him or you want to be."</p><p>"I don't believe this-"</p><p>"Mm, Yeah she wants his dick." Angel was starting to grate your nerves but all you could do was try to not look at him. He turned his attention to your pets hitting it off. His eyes seemed to gloss over to see your raccoon petting Fat nuggets. He started filming immediately. "Aww, did you make a new friend, snookums?" Finally, a topic change. You looked at Warbucks as he booped the pig on the nose. </p><p>"Aw, they're so cute."</p><p>"Well, I'm not going to get any action tonight so let's have a little playdate, eh?" Angel suggested. "The babies can play, we can talk a little more about you lying to yourself-"</p><p>"Or we could talk about literally anything else. Either way, I don't have anything else to do so sure."</p><p>"Anything is better than hanging around here doin' nothin'- Husky, you want in? If you don't have a pet you can put a collar on me~"</p><p>"I have drinkin to do."</p><p>"Suit yourself." Angel stood, scooping up his baby gingerly and kissing the top of his head. He beckoned you with a free hand, already mostly out the door. "Come on, toots."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Fat Nuggets and Warbucks rolled around in their playpen. You sat on the edge of Angel's bed while the porn star filed his nails. You two were just talking about the little pleasures that hell had to offer. You were surprised by just how much was out there and how sheltered you were from it. It made Angel laugh at you. You were clueless.</p><p>"I didn't know you could get ice cream okay!?"</p><p>"Dumb bitch," Angle teased, lovingly of course... maybe. "You could get all kinds of shit... have you not been to a store since you got here?"</p><p>"Um... Once or twice." The demon laughed at you some more, making you frantically defensive. "Well usually If I need something I'm not the one who has to get it!"</p><p>"Ugh, if only we could- Oh!" Angel seemed to have a revelation halfway through his sentence. It startled you a bit. The spider demon gave you a mischievous smile. "Hey~"</p><p>"...Oh this 'ought to be good-"</p><p>"Al trusts you... probably more than anyone else." You saw where this was going. You bit your lip. You were afraid to confirm anything. "So if you told him to take the chains off the door... I could take you out and show ya how to live it up."</p><p>"I'm not really a club person-"</p><p>"Come on! You can't die so you might as well live a little. Besides, can you really tell me that you're havin' fun sitting here? Doing nothing?" That was a good point. You read the very few books you owned and lately being at home was just mundane. Angel seemed nice enough, if not a tad hedonistic, and like he would never intentionally steer you wrong. "You can party with me. You'll have a good time and no one's going to fuck with you."</p><p>"I... don't have anything to wear." The spider demon suddenly stood, strutting to his closet and popping it open. It wasn't able to close, filled to the top with all sorts of revealing outfits. Angel tapped his chin, browsing the pile. </p><p>”Mmm, You'll probably fit some of Cherri's shit. She gave me some of the stuff she doesn't wear anymore. I was goin' to have it altered but eh, I guess I can let you borrow somethin'. Especially if you're willing to help me bust outta here."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Dance Until the World Ends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Just so we're clear. You're here to HELP. Not take over." Vaggie made her point very clear. Alastor just looked down his nose at her with his usual smile. Charlie was off on the sidelines and was the only one to look at you when you entered the lobby. You gave her a nervous wave which she returned with a little bit more of a smile. That alerted the others to your presence and Alastor greeting you with his usual vigor.</p><p>"Good evening! I could have sworn you went to bed already."</p><p>"I couldn't sleep..." You glanced over at the entrance to the hotel, ridiculously locked up. The chains were adorned with many locks with no obvious purpose. Likely, the locks had very little to do with the chains and were decorative. "...Who are you trying to keep out?"</p><p>"We're trying to keep Angel in." Vaggie corrected, "He's caused enough trouble for the image of the hotel today and now he wants to go out and party!"</p><p>"So I decided to keep us under lock and key!" Of course, the chains were Alastor's idea. "Good security, don't you think?"</p><p>"I was hoping to go for a walk... maybe go to the store." Alastor immediately looked at you with nothing short of incredulity. He pulled his body back slightly as he examined you then bounced back to his normal persona. </p><p>"I can get you anything you need, no need to trouble yourself this late."</p><p>"I need to clear my head. I'd just like to go for a walk to... anywhere." </p><p>"Very well, a walk sounds like a lovely idea."</p><p>"Alone, Alastor." The caught him off guard. Charlie and Vaggie didn't know the extent of your relationship and couldn't understand the pure fucking confusion running through the Radio Demon's mind. He didn't change too much physically but that smile was just a little more forced now. "I just need some space to think about things."</p><p>"Fair," He twirled his cane into existence, stomping it once on the ground and making the chains fall apart. "You get some fresh air and clear your mind. Anything to help you sleep through the night." He didn't say it and his voice didn't falter but you knew he was going to ask you about this later. You weren't sure if it was even possible to hurt his feelings but he was surely offended by your insistence. "I will unlock the doors-"</p><p>"What about Angel!?" Vaggie asked. The Radio demon answered with a roll of his eyes.</p><p>"Do you want me to lock Angel in his room?" Alastor offered. You flinched, turning around and headed down the hall back to Angel Dust. Vaggie was too busy arguing with Alastor to notice but Alastor and Charlie noticed you leave. "Not that it will help at all. After all, Liberty, when it begins to take root, is a plant of rapid growth." Alastor looked to you as he spoke but you were still leaving. You said nothing as you made you leave which did make the demon feel a twinge of disappointment. "... as George Washington once said, anyway. If Angel really wants to leave he'll find a way to do so."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Angel practically pulled you out of the hotel once everyone left the lobby. Well, mostly everyone. Husker, the souse, was passed out on the counter. You were nervous to be walking through the hotel dressed like this. You had more skin on display than you were comfortable with. The lazy black dress hung off you from the chain straps, exposing a lot of cleavage. The bottom of the dress was much tighter though, showing off your shape. You kept looking around, afraid for Alastor to see you like this.</p><p>Once you were on the streets though it was different. You and Angel walked with your heads held high, ignoring catcalling and advances. Admittedly, it was a rush. Due to your wildly different attire and accessories, it was likely no one recognized you. You were free from the shadow of the Radio demon for the first time in months. You didn't have to carry yourself in a certain way or behave. The liberation was clear on your face and Angel Dust loved it.</p><p>"Own it, Bitch," He cheered, "Place is right around here. Stick with me and you can get in anywhere. You're a fucking knock out, that's good. If you looked like a potato I was going to abandon you at the bar all night."</p><p>"Very nice."</p><p>"I have an image to keep up," He pushed up his chest licking his lips at the sight of the club entrance. The bright neon lights simply said 'FUCK IT'. A sudden dread crept up your back. Angel Dust didn't seem to notice. "Alright toots, I assume you haven't hit a club before. Let me show you how to work a room. This is going to be the best night of your fucking afterlife."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>With the lights off, the fairy lights were the only means of seeing in your room. The Radio demon looked at your room closely, noting where things he had given you ended up being placed. The music box wasn't by your bed but on your vanity. He didn't even see your radio. The sudden opening of your room door didn't surprise the Radio Demon. He turned around and greeted Charlie warmly.</p><p>"Hello there."</p><p>"Uh... Hey..." She rubbed her arm, walking in the room slowly. "Waiting for her to get back?"</p><p>"Just looking around. She went from a 1 bedroom apartment to a hotel room. I was unsure how she was going to squeeze her things in here." Charlie wasn't too satisfied with that answer. She rocked back and forth on her heels and planned her next question carefully.</p><p>"I just wanted to make sure you were okay-"</p><p>"Peachy, Sweetheart!" The Demon answered quickly, not turning around to face Charlie. "I must admit, I am a tad bothered about my Dear Air Doll. I suspect that's why you're here."</p><p>"Yeah," The princess admitted. She got closer but kept a respectable distance from the demon. "I know it's absolutely none of my business... but I think what happened in the lobby is the first time she's ever told you anything like that-"</p><p>"Very perceptive of you," He said with a smile. Charlie couldn't help but smile back. "She arrived in Hell just 4 months ago. She was like a wounded fawn, I gave her a roof over her head and some protection. As you've likely figured out since you met her, She isn't powerful in the slightest... She's not a demon." Charlie honestly never thought of that but nodded and pretended she did. "So I keep her close. I meant what I said, Charlotte. She's as pure as snow. She doesn't belong here."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Everyone in the club was practically shoulder to shoulder. Bright lights in the dark were both disorienting and euphoric. Angel Dust seemed like a magnet on the dancefloor. The moment his hips were in motion sinners were lining up to dance with him. You had a few souls wander your way. You mostly danced to yourself, denying drinks and advances. There was a slick avian fellow that managed to break your guard. Angel Dust looked over to see you take a sip of a drink and since then you had a lot more fun.</p><p>Usually, the only thing on Angel Dust's mind was a good time to numb the bad ones. Looking at you though, the spider was anxious. You were getting too cozy with that beak freak who was talking you up. You kept distancing yourself from him but he would close the gap again. Regardless, you seemed to be having fun. The porn star strode over but he wasn't the only one to witness this. You had eyes on you all night. </p><p>"C'mon. We won't go far. If you wanna go somewhere quiet we just need to step outside." The sinner put a hand on your shoulder, making you pull yourself away. You bumped into a lady behind you who just gave you a quick 'watch it' but mostly didn't care. "I'll treat ya good, baby"</p><p>"Well, I-"</p><p>"Ey Feather duster," Angel started, taking your side and poking the demon's puffed up chest. Angel was tall but not exactly menacing. He still carried himself with confidence. "She's not interested."</p><p>"Why don't you back up-"</p><p>"Listen birdie, if you don't fuck off you're going to be sodomized with a Tommy gun-"</p><p>"I think I'll take it from here." Angel froze at the sound of that voice. The bird brain trying to hit on you took one look at who entered the fray and wandered off with his tail between his legs. "Let's not ruin the lady's good time." That voice was familiar to you as well but you couldn't place it. Everything was so fuzzy. The feature you eventually recognized was his distinctive heart-shaped sunglasses.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Demon Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The club had a mirror ceiling, a unique feature for sure. What everyone on the dancefloor didn't know was that those upstairs could look down. This V.I.P area gave a view of absolutely everything. You kept staring down at the party raging below you. Valentino walked behind you, a hand uncomfortably low on your waist. Angel followed behind him nervously. You wobbled in your walk and any time you could have fallen the moth would catch you with a smile.</p><p>"I knew I'd be seein' you." He purred, leading you to a couch. There was a private bar just across from it and Val gestured to the bartender. He got right to work on something for him. " I knew it was only a matter of time before you rebelled... wiggled from his grasp." The moth trailed his hand down to your thigh as he sat you down. You flinched but a firm hand on your shoulder kept you close to him. "Eventually, you'd find your way to someplace I own... I just had to be patient."</p><p>"...What's going on..." You sounded so out of it. Angel bit his lip, slowly walking backward and wondering if he could make it out of the room with Valentino noticing. "I don't feel so-"</p><p>"Shhh, just get some sleep. You need to sober up before work." That made Angel stop. Suddenly it clicked. At some point, you made a deal with Valentino. Angel reached in his cleavage, so well versed with where everything on his phone was that he didn't need to look at it to text Charlie. You were a little more alert at that revelation but not much. "Angel. Sweetheart. Where did you meet her?" </p><p>"Oh, uh," Angel swallowed hard, and not the way that he normally does. Valentino may have been across the room but he was still intimidating. He stared down the spider demon with a glare on his glasses. "We just kinda, met-"</p><p>"<strong>Answer me, Angel</strong>." He cowered at his boss's harsh tone. The way he trembled wasn't completely visible to you but you could feel the mood of the room. "How do you know each other?"</p><p>"I met her earlier today... She's a friend of an acquaintance. T-The only reason we went out together is... I uh-"</p><p>"You're stuttering," The demon got up from the couch, startling Angel. He advanced towards him which only served to make him more frantic. "The radio demon doesn't let her out of his sight. <strong>How'd you meet her</strong>?"</p><p>"The hotel!" Angel answered desperately, almost begging Valentino to calm down. His boss looked down at him with a snarl. Angel felt his body cool as he became hyper-aware of the sweat on his brow. He didn't mean to tell him. It slipped. "I-It's a rent free stay-"</p><p>"Shut up," Valentino turned on his heel, going back to the couch where you were far more coherent. He looked down at you almost hungrily. His cocky grin made you self conscious and you started to poorly cover yourself up with your hands. "This payment took a long time to collect."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Charlie got the text she burst into your room, hoping Alastor was still there. Nothing. She recruited Vaggie's help and the two searched the hotel. She wasn't sure where else to go or what else to do. They both ran into the lobby in a hurry, growing optimistic to see Husker lying there. </p><p>"HUSKER!"</p><p>"FUCKIN- What the hell!?" Husker woke with an equally loud yell, roaring to be awakened like this. He calmed down a little at the sight of Charlie. "...What?"</p><p>"Husker, I need your help!"</p><p>"Try keepin it down a little... got a crazy hangover-"</p><p>"How do you get ahold of Alastor?" Vaggie practically demanded an answer. Being entirely out of the loop, Husker scoffed. </p><p>"You think I know?"</p><p>"Oh oh Me! I know!" Intially they didn't know where it was coming from, the 3 of them looking around the entire room for the source of Nifty's voice. Suddenly without warning she popped up from behind the bar, scaring Husker and nearly knocking him over. "I know!"</p><p>"Fuckin' Hell! Where the fuck did you come from?"</p><p>"I was spot cleaning the bar. Alastor is super hard to get ahold of when you need him. I think only one person can even do it. Have you tried asking Y/n for help?"</p><p>"I'm afraid she's the one that needs help." Vaggie held up Charlie's phone as she broke the news, showing off a text message from Angel. She was clearly angry, a string of curses running through her mind. "According to Alastor, she doesn't have the ability to defend herself."  Husker was barely paying attention but something in the corner of the room got it. It was a retreating dark aura, one very familiar to him. "Whatever happened out there we need to let The Radio Demon know."</p><p>"Uh... Guys... I think he might already know."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Little noises escaped you every so often but for the most part, you were still against Valentino's chest. His other hand was on your thigh. Angel looked on, arms folded and rubbing his forearms. Val just needed you to be coherent. Angel couldn't stop scolding himself. He heard himself that you never drank and yet thought this was a good idea. Valentino felt a vibration in his chest and took out his phone with a smile. He stared at it for only a second.</p><p>"Limo's here. Come on." Valentino picked you up, letting your head rest on his shoulder. Angel was ushered to follow as Valentino passed him.</p><p>"W-Where are we goin?"</p><p>"Back to the studio."</p><p>"I'm off toni-"</p><p>"<strong>Back to the studio.</strong>"</p><p>"Yes, Mista Valentino." Angel forced a smile, walking behind his boss as the left the club. The entrance to the upstairs was only accessible through the outside, so they didn't have to go through the club to leave. Valentino walked with you down the stairs and turned the corner only to see that the limo driver wasn't holding the door open. Instead, someone was leaning on the door.</p><p>The Radio Demon's eyes were dials and he was blocking Valentino's way for a reason. This was the opposite of how he normally conducted business. This was serious. Val smirked and behind him, Angel cowered. From a distance, he looked very composed. His hands were behind his back and he looked non-threatening. From a distance. Upclose, his aura oozed pure hatred. Static and symbols surrounded his person.</p><p>"𝙸 𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚎𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚏 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚎." The terrible crackle of static and pops made you very alert. You recognized Alastor's voice anywhere. This time there was something awfully sinister about it. You had never seen him like this.</p><p>"You're in my way-"</p><p>"𝙸 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚢 𝚒𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚠𝚊𝚢. 𝙸 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝙸'𝚖 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎." That smile was haunting. You had never seen his grin so wide and twisted. His dialed eyes burned an evil red. Valentino was beginning to grow annoyed... however he sensed a better opportunity, one far more lucrative than you. Alastor was 3 steps ahead of him. "Let's make a deal then."</p><p>"I like the way you think."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When you rolled over in bed it all seemed like a bad dream. You were buried in fluffy pillows, dressed in comfy pajamas, and cuddled up to a fluffy raccoon that greeted you with kisses. You woke up with no side effects: no headache or illness. Yet you had memories of being in Valentino's possession. You sat up with a cute yawn and a chuckle turned your attention to behind you. Nothing. When you turned back around Alastor was sitting at the end of your bed. Last night had to be real and suddenly you were worried.</p><p>"...Alastor-"</p><p>"You gave me quite the scare, there." He started, jovial in his delivery. It didn't put you at ease. "You should have told me where you were going."</p><p>"..I-I'm sorry-"</p><p>"Do not worry about a thing, my dear. It's all taken care of." He almost seemed too happy. His eyes were much softer compared to his smile. They were almost fearful. "You have a big day ahead. If you're shaken up at all then you don't have to go to the radio station-"</p><p>"Alastor are you okay?" Your question made him stop but he didn't seem caught off guard. His smile did drop to a lesser one. "...I'm really sorry. I-It sounded like fun and I don't really know what else is down here-"</p><p>"Stop." He spoke firmly. It was as close to being scolded as you've ever been. This was as close to losing a smile as you'd ever seen from the demon. The smile he did have was small and empathetic. "My dear, Did I push you to this? Is it my standard or control...? Perhaps the breadcrumbs of your fate? What's pushing you away?"</p><p>"No- Please, Alastor, I'm so sorry-"</p><p>"You have nothing to apologize for. You just wanted to try something new. I only ask that in the future you at least let me know. I keep you close for a reason, Ma moitié." You nodded along slowly, still piecing things together in your mind. He didn't call you 'Ma moitié' often. "Did that smut dealer say anything to you?" </p><p>"...Like what?"</p><p>"Nevermind," The Radio demon stood, walking over to your vanity. You sat up in bed to get a better look, noticing the Radio demon turn the hand crank. "I know breakfast is a much better way to start the day but there are a lot of things you need to know and you need to know them now. I can't have another close call like last night."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"WHAT the FUCK were you THINKING!"</p><p>"I was just trying to have a good time! Get off my back!"</p><p>"You abandoned Y/n at the club-!"</p><p>"That is not what happened!" Angel's defenses were mostly on deaf ears. Vaggie was waiting in the foyer for him to come back, tapping her foot faster by the hour. Angel didn't end up coming home until the next day. "Look, what was I supposed to tell my boss-?"</p><p>"I'm not talking about that! How could you take her clubbing in the first place?! Alastor said she had NEVER drank before. You knew she couldn't handle it-"</p><p>"I'll give you that one, that was my bad," Angel admitted. Charlie was sitting on the bar next to Husker and watching the argument. She didn't want to interrupt, letting Vaggie scold the demon. "I didn't think about it okay. It's boring as shit in this hotel! When I saw her losin' it I stuck by her-"</p><p>"He has a point," Nifty said, popping up out of the couch cushions. She startled Charlie but everyone else seemed to expect her to just be everywhere by now. "You can't take away someone's coping mechanism without a replacement! You need to keep your hands busy to stay out of trouble- I FORGOT THE WINDOWS ON THE DOOR!" Nifty darted out of the couch and to the door to clean it. </p><p>"Yeah, see, it's not my fault-"</p><p>"OH NO, Just because you have a point doesn't mean you have an excuse." Vaggie corrected, "What do you want, a bucket of arts and crafts to keep you off drugs?!"</p><p>"Anything is better than sittin' in my room and doing fucking nothing!"</p><p>"Husker, have you seen Alastor or Y/n?" Charlie asked, quiet so as not to disturb the others. Husker just shrugged, already drinking this early. "I didn't see either of them come in but when I walked by her room I heard her music box. So, she's in there..."</p><p>"I saw him walk in with her, he asked me for ginger ale. She looked like shit. That's what happens though if you go out to party and your tolerance is as high as a step stool."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>" I had to choose between your mother's offer, which would free her from me in exchange for you or your grandmother's offer to keep her alive in exchange for you." Alastor pinched your cheek, looking down at you with an indiscernible smile. "I probably would have sided with your grandmother but she grew impatient with my decision. She went to another demon with her offer... She went to Valentino."</p><p>"Oh shit-"</p><p>"Explains a few things, doesn't it?" He waggled his brow, both concerned and amused by your confusion. "Valentino owned your soul first, very little could be done... until one day Valentino offered me a trade. Your soul in exchange for your mother... I don't know how old you were by that point but Valentino didn't like where you were going. He watched your life much closer than I did. I just took a step back and let things work; Only came when I was called. He thought you weren't going to be attractive enough for his enterprise... So he traded you to me. I didn't really care, payment is payment and since you were still young there was a likelihood you'd call on me as your mother had done. So I was confident I would get use out of you-" Seeing you flinch he pat your head. "Relax-"</p><p>"You traded me like a baseball card... all because I wasn't pretty?"</p><p>"He thought your adorableness peaked at childhood..." Alastor shrugged. "So after one last deal from her I traded your mother... who he killed immediately to collect... He wanted her while she was younger and beautiful." You said nothing. Alastor closed his eyes and remained composed. "That's how you ended up with me... I imagine since you grew up to be a beauty he's lashing out in regret."</p><p>"...That's a lot to take in-"</p><p>"Do you need anything, my dear? You look pale-"</p><p>"So... Why?" The Radio demon cocked his head to the side. He gave you a curious look, trying to decipher that you meant. "Why are you nice to me? You have so many souls on beck and call but you treat me so well... why?" He just laughed. You took in a deep breath, trying not to raise your voice to the demon. "J-Just answer me! What about that story makes me so special!?"</p><p>"Oh, Y/n, dear, you have it all wrong," He wiped a tear from his eye, clearly amused at your confusion. "Everything I've done for you had nothing to do with the life you lived before. Absolutely nothing!" You shook your head. This was adorable. You were so hurt and confused. "Tell me, why do YOU think I coddle you?"</p><p>"Uh...I-I thought that... maybe I was important in some way... maybe some kind of..." You trailed off, your own thoughts sounding stupid to you. When you tried to look away from you he cupped your face in his hands. You couldn't avoid his eyes for too long.</p><p>"My dear, there is no special rhyme or reason. I protect you because you can't protect yourself and everything I do for you is simply because I like you." You were at a loss. You felt so emotionally drained and the Radio demon chuckled at your blank face. "You're enchanting, You're fun, you understand me and I haven't willingly interacted with someone so much just for the hell of it before! We just get along and I relish it."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>You were in your room all day and night, dwelling over what you learned. You cuddled the little chubby raccoon in your arms, nuzzling against his head to comfort yourself. After the day turned to night there was a knock at your door, exciting Warbucks. He jumped out of your arms with a little wiggle but clearly overexerted himself. He plopped right down on the bed and decided he didn't care who was at the door anymore.</p><p>"Come in." You called. The door opened to Angel Dust, scratching the back of his head and intentionally looking at the floor. Behind him, Charlie gave a friendly way.</p><p>"Y/n, Angel dust has something he'd like to say~" She sang, nudging the spider demon in the side. He scoffed before he spoke but he never looked at you.</p><p>"I'm... I didn't mean for you to get too fucked up. I didn't learn until after my 6th drink that it was mixed with hard drugs...soooo... Your body couldn't really handle it."</p><p>"That's not an apology!" You heard Vaggie call from the hallway. That made you smile but Angel Dust rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Bitch-"</p><p>"Angel-"</p><p>"It's okay, Charlie," You stopped her scolding, "It wasn't his fault anyway... Plus apologizing is hard."</p><p>"Thank You!" Angel groaned, the exasperation annoying Vaggie. She stepped into the door frame and glared daggers at the demon. "Finally, someone gets how hard change is. Shit's not easy!"</p><p>"Charlie, can I talk to you alone?" You asked suddenly. The princess immediately looked to Vaggie but Angel Dust didn't need an invitation to get lost. Vaggie seemed alright with leaving her with you and made herself scarce. The door closed, leaving you two in silence and Charlie joined you on your bed. She gave you a sweet smile and it almost hurt you to smile back.</p><p>"What's wrong?" You hesitated, shaking your head as you stared at the door. You could see the light from the hallway peeking from the edges of the door. "Did Alastor upset you?" You nodded. She didn't hesitate to swoop in for a hug.</p><p>"I... I don't even know why I'm upset... All this time I thought that Alastor was nice to me because my soul was special. Then I learn it really isn't at all but he likes my company." Okay, she could see how that might seriously bring down your mood. She really dwelled on what you said but also remembered what Alastor told her last night.</p><p>"...Isn't that a good thing? That he just likes you for you?" She started, growing confident as she continued. "Yeah, maybe you weren't the high-value trade you thought but I mean, you got the Radio Demon to admit he likes being around you... Not a total loss!" She gave you a weak thumbs up. Your raccoon liked how she talked with her hands and reached for her hands immediately. She started to play with his little hands, trying to think of more to say. "Or did it hurt because you felt more than that?" That guess resonated with you. "I mean... 4 months of being around practically no one but him... It's not surprising to develop a crush."</p><p>"A little one... He would tease me about it."</p><p>"So he knows" You nodded again. She bit her lip and tried to think of what she knew about you both: which wasn't much. "Well, feelings change. Really, don't lose hope. You made it this far! I think you're one of the few people who have."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Dance with Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Alastor turned up the radio next to him, eager to hear your broadcast. You started to go on about the free bits of turf and the Radio Demon listened to you go on as he did a crossword puzzle. The demon has just picked the puzzle up and was nearly done already.</p><p>"By now I'm sure all of Hell is talking about it but I must take a minute to talk about the Happy Hotel," Alastor smirked. This was about the third time this week you've talked about the hotel, advertising that surely Charlie appreciated. Speaking of which, She and Vaggie walked right through the door. The Radio Demon turned off the radio, ironically, and greeted the guests with a smile.</p><p>"My, My, what a surprise." They waved, Charlie obviously more excited. "Good to see you today, Ladies."</p><p>"Hi! We were headed to get some lunch and heard Y/n on the radio. We were wondering if we could get her anything." Charlie beamed. Vaggie offered a weak smile which made the Radio Demon chuckle.</p><p>"How sweet of you." He put his puzzle down and gestured to the stairs. "She's in the middle of a show at the moment. She was actually just talking about the hotel. She should be putting on a song to play in about 3 minutes."</p><p>"I'll go ahead and run up, you go ahead and tell him," Vaggie said quickly, heading up the stairs almost immediately. The demon raised a brow and turned his attention to the princess. She gave a nervous grin which only amused him.</p><p>"Something you wish to tell me, Charlie?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah. We're going to have a talent show next week! It's going to be a fun way to occupy our time and we're hoping to get it on the news to spread a better image of the hotel."</p><p>"That sounds like a charming idea." That made the princess smile. Ideas started to run through the demon's head and he clapped once as he convinced himself to get on board. "How can I help?"</p><p>"Well...we were sorta hoping you could... Perform-"</p><p>"Ha, Absolutely not," He denied with a grin. Deflated but not defeated, Charlie stood her ground. "I'm not good with cameras and I prefer to avoid them."</p><p>"Your performance could be live only!" Charlie suggested, beginning to win the demon over. "Y/n could advertise that you are performing but not on camera. That might even be better, it would give people a reason to come!"</p><p>"Hm... You're starting to convince me, my dear. I suppose I could... make an appearance." She squealed, letting the radio demon know she was happy about it. A few ideas flew through his mind. "In fact, I'm sure Y/n would love to perform with me." Charlie's little face glowed, making the Demon feel proud of himself.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>       When your broadcast was finished for the day you got to see Alastor. When Vaggie brought you lunch back she told you Alastor wasn't down there anymore. He came and went as he pleased so this was nothing new. He wasn't even in the lobby when you went down. He walked through the door as you were preparing to leave for the day.</p><p>"Headed home?"</p><p>"Hello, Alastor." You mumbled. He offered you a soft smile, poking your cheek for your attention. "How was your day?"</p><p>" Dreadfully Monotonous... but your musical selection made it much less so." He put a hand on your shoulder as he complimented you but you still shied away. " It's been a week or two. Are you still mad at me, my dear?"</p><p>"I'm not mad-"</p><p>"I can tell you're not yourself." He teased. He could tell at least that was getting through to you because your face started to burn. "At least some things never change~"</p><p>"Quit messing with me-"</p><p>"It's so much fun~" You rolled your eyes, not wanting to continue this conversation. You were ready to leave, walking past the Radio demon and heading out the door. He followed suit, waiting patiently for you to lock up for the night before walking you home. Things had been undeniably tense between you both since his reveal a few weeks ago but it never stopped the Radio Demon from being a gentleman. He held out hope that you would be over it soon, unaware what was really upsetting you. "So, Y/n, would you like to perform in a talent show with me?"</p><p>"That's a pretty random question," You fumbled with your keys taking them out of the lock and He caught them for you, tossing them in your purse. " And I have a choice?"</p><p>"Not really, I already told Charlie we'd do it." You didn't want to turn around and see his cheeky grin. "Chin up, doll, we'll knock 'em dead."</p><p>"I just really wish you'd run these things by me first." He said nothing to that. It wouldn't change anything though. You didn't want to ask anything about it so you started to head back to your room at the Hotel. He followed at your side, walking with you with a happy hum. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>     Upon entering the hotel Alastor made himself scarce, probably somewhere annoying someone else. Angel Dust was leaning on the bar and doing his daily ritual of incessantly flirting with Husker.  You swaggered over to them, excited for any other interaction after a long day in the booth.</p><p>"You're like a spider, right? You shoot silk out of your ass or something?"</p><p>"Ah~" Angel started, adjusting his cleavage, "Tryin' to find out if I shoot thick ropes, eh?"</p><p>"You know what, I walked right into that."</p><p>"Hi, guys." You greeted weakly. Angel waved and Husker gave a weak 'Hey'. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>"Oh, Husky is just asking me about how my body works-"</p><p>"For fucks sake." Husker groaned, pouring some booze into a glass only to then drink straight from the bottle. Angel took the glass with a wink.</p><p>"So, I tuned into the radio for a bit today," Angel started, leaning on his hand. "Would it kill you a second time to play a fuckin' bop for once?"</p><p>"Husker, how have you been?" You asked, completely ignoring the Spider Demon. He scoffed but mostly didn't care you passed him by. Husker shrugged, trying to think if anything of note happened today.</p><p>"Mostly just listening to the princess poppin' off about this 'talent show'."</p><p>"Are you entering?" Angel asked, "I'm going to work that fucking stage. It's what I do best."</p><p>"Fuck no," Husker answered, then he turned to you. "What about you?"</p><p>"Alastor informed me that we were doing something together for it."</p><p>"Don't you just fuckin hate it when he pulls that shit? You want somethin' to drink?" You shook your head. "Suit yourself."</p><p>"Well, I don't know if you can carry a tune in a bucket but Al ain't that bad. You might have a good time if you stop bein' pissed at him for 2 seconds." </p><p>"Angel, I'm not mad at him-"</p><p>"You sure as shit ain't joined at the hip anymore... He do somethin' fucked up?" You ignored him, staring at the bottles behind the counter. Angel could tell when he wasn't wanted, shrugging before blowing Husker a kiss and walking off. The Cat demon rolled his eyes and then turned his attention to you. You were spaced out, your thoughts eating away at you. Husker looked around the room real quick to make sure there wasn't anyone else here.</p><p>"Alastor is always yankin' me around like a fucking rabbit in a magic show... So, I kinda get why you're pissed... Unless he pulled some other fucked up shit." You said nothing but you looked like you were going to respond for a second. "You ever told him how much you hate it? I mean, he doesn't give two shits about my feelin's....but he might give a damn about yours."</p><p>"Husker, I fell for him." He wasn't expecting that. He almost spit out his beer but managed to keep it in. He did however accidentally slam his bottle down with a loud clank.</p><p>"Fuckin' how?" That was his only question. It made you smile, at least.</p><p>"I don't know... I just... I always had a bit of a thing for him. Then 2 weeks ago he tells me that he likes being around me cause I'm amusing... Since then I've been wondering if that's all it'll ever be. Is the way he flirts with me just to get a reaction?"</p><p>"Let me get you a fuckin' drink." Husker bent down the bar, searching for something that wouldn't be too heavy on you. He came back up with a bottle of cheap booze, pushing it to you and urging you to take a load off. "I'm gonna be honest, I don't think he has emotions... He can be mad and he can laugh, pretty sure that's it. Drink up, get that shit out of your mind. You're wastin' your time lovin' him."</p><p>"...I guess you're right." You grabbed the bottle but you were hesitant to take a swig. You stared at the lip for a bit before finally taking in a weak sip. It wasn't too bad. At least it was something to do. You shared your woes with Husker for about 2 more minutes, unaware you two weren't alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Harmless Charm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The moment that you woke up you forgot your dream, greeted with the Radio Demon forcing you out of bed. You took one look at him and just rolled back over. He didn't mind, still giving a cute little smile. Your defiance was adorable.</p><p>"So you're going to waste the whole day in bed? You don't want to practice our routine?"</p><p>"I'd rather go back to sleep and hope I dream again."</p><p>"Well, that's just an absolute waste of time!" You never realized how annoying he was until now. You groaned and continued to try and ignore him but that wasn't possible when your bed suddenly flipped upright and forced you to your feet. You nearly fell over but he was there to catch you. "Come on, we have to practice."</p><p>"What are we even going to be doing? Have you thought about this at all?"</p><p>"Brainstorming is a part of the process! I still need you present for that."</p><p>"Do you really!?" You didn't get an answer to that, being carried out of your room. Nifty was dusting the hall lights just across from your door and saw your messy bed when the door opened. She rushed into your room almost immediately. "Looks like I'm not going back to bed..."</p><p>"That's the spirit!"</p><p>"So where are we going... since I'm awake."</p><p>"Charlie found a lovely ballroom while inspecting the property. It's quite spacious. That's where the stage will be erected for the talent show."</p><p>"Don't use that word around Angel-"</p><p>"I already made a mental note not to!" That managed to get you to smile, a very welcomed sight that made the Radio Demon excited. He took you into the empty ballroom like a bride and you just enjoyed the trip there since you had no choice. He up you down in the dead center of the room, taking your hand and giving you a spin that turned your pajamas into a flowing dress. It was his usual old style, copying his colors. "Can you tap dance?"</p><p>"...Is that what we're doing for our routine?"</p><p>"It's one of my ideas." He admitted, "I've never heard you sing, seen you dance, or anything of the sort. In the event that you're not talented at anything I have to accommodate that."</p><p>"Okay, ow." You mumbled. "Tap dancing sounds unique. I doubt many people would do it. Plus if all we do is sing then we'll be in direct competition with Charlie because I believe that's the talent she'll choose to display."</p><p>"A reasonable deduction. You never fail to impress me. Now, let us consider our options!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Tell me."</p><p>"No-"</p><p>"Pleeeease, Husky~"</p><p>"Now I really won't tell you."</p><p>"I know she told you!" Angel insisted, "C'mon! What happened between her and smiles? I know she musta told you."</p><p>"Not talking about it." Husker maintained, shoving some food in his face. He picked up some fast food for him and Angel, mostly cause Angel kept begging and looking pitiful. " Even I'm not that much of a piece of shit. Why don't you just ask her?"</p><p>"I was gonna! Al woke her up and took her to practice for this stupid fucking talent show-"</p><p>"AHEM-"</p><p>"Which is a GREAT idea by the way," Angel said quickly, hearing Vaggie clear her throat loudly behind him. She was staring daggers at both men but Husker didn't really care and kept eating his lunch. "...Hey, Vaaaaggie-"</p><p>"For being a terrible idea you sure jumped at the chance to enter. Shouldn't you be practicing your routine too?"</p><p>"Honey, I know my way around a pole." Angel posed dramatically, "Practice already made me perfect, bitch-"</p><p>"Absolutely not!"</p><p>"EXCUSE YOU, I'm a professional-"</p><p>"That's not what I meant," Vaggie groaned. All the while, Husker was pushing the last of his burger in his mouth. "What I meant is you're not stripping for your talent."</p><p>"Aw come on, What the fuck else am I supposed to do? Big Vee's gonna be there!"</p><p>"After what happened a few weeks ago you invited Valentino?" Husker asked, talking will his mouth full. Vaggie seemed dumbfounded by the decision also. "Why the fuck would you do that?"</p><p>"He has to be present at all my public shows, it's in my contract."</p><p>"Oh boy, I have to go warn Y/n." Vaggie booked it out of there, pretty sure of where she could find you. Husker rolled up his fast food trash and Angel took a sip of his soda. They shrugged ar each other real quick and it seemed like things were going to mellow out.</p><p>"... You want a front-row seat to my show, Husky?"</p><p>"C'mon, I just ate."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was like music on its own, tapping in sync with the Radio demon. The way you swayed had him hypnotized and he didn't realize it until a twitch made him snap back to reality. He flipped you over his shoulder with a flourish but you didn't stick the landing, hitting the ground with a thud. He helped you up immediately.</p><p>"Oh Ma moitié, forgive me. I thought you were ready. You stuck it last time."</p><p>"Maybe I just need a break. We've been at it for a while."</p><p>"We could do lunch," He suggested. You gave him a soft smile and the sound of other steps in the ballroom got your attention. You turned to see Vaggie and you both greeted her with a bow in sync.</p><p>"Hey, Y/n, I need to talk to you."</p><p>"Is everything alright?"</p><p>"Valentino is coming to the talent show." You shuddered and even Alastor raised a brow. He put a hand on your shoulder to calm you before addressing Vaggie.</p><p>"Hm, That could be a problem. I wasn't expecting any overlords to show their faces."</p><p>"Angel says that Valentino HAS to be present anytime he publically performs. The talent show counts." You shook your head, walking off and heading to the lobby. Vaggie decided not to chase you but was uncomfortable being alone with the Radio Demon. "So... You'll take care of her right?"</p><p>"Valentino is nothing to worry about," He assured, his toothy grin backing him up. Vaggie was less convinced.</p><p>"...Angel told me and Charlie the deal you made with him... How do you know he won't try something on the night of the show?"</p><p>"In all honesty, I don't," He started, now following your lead and heading out the door to go find you. He didn't even look back as he was leaving. "but please keep this hush hush. Y/n doesn't know about all that."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the moment Porn Studios was pretty empty. Valentino was sitting in his usual booth with the techno overlord at his side.  On the complete other side of the studio, the energetic doll was taking pictures of the glitter-covered and trashed stage. Sure, janitors were cleaning but not fast enough for her artsy photos.</p><p>"Babydoll," Valentino called, "Maybe don't show off the junk they haven't cleared up yet."</p><p>"Are you kidding? I HAVE to get the Before the Party, During the Party, AND After the party shots. I'm going to upload them one after the other to show how hard a night at Porn Studio's goes." He just shrugged it off. Of course, this was an online thing. Vox seemed to approve, shooting Velvet a weak thumbs up. "So, what made you fuckin' rage last night? I saw your post!"</p><p>"Wracking my brain on this shit with the Radio Demon." Both of his guests rolled their eyes. Valentino couldn't help but laugh, slinging his arm around Vox. "Yeah, I know... I'm goin' to get me that new dancer... but I made a deal that makes her off limits for now."</p><p>"You made a deal with the Radio Demon?" Velvet scoffed. Vox looked immediately concerned, raising a brow to his boyfriend. "What did you give to him-"</p><p>"He wanted his Dead Air Doll back. I made out like a bandit."</p><p>"Why did you never tell me this!?" Vox panicked, unaware of any dealings. Valentino brushed him off, watching Velvet running around taking pics. "What did you trade for her?!"</p><p>"Why'd you even have her?" Velvet asked with an amused snort. Both good questions. He answered neither.</p><p>"All you need to know is that I am now owed a favor by the Radio Demon," Vox's display 'error'ed for a second, and Velvet mouthed an exaggerated 'Holy Shit'. The pimp shrugged. "I wish I knew what to do with it. The only caveat is that it can't be about the Dead Air Doll. So I can't use it to get her back."</p><p>"You'll get her one day," Velvet assured. "She'll be up and down on your poles in time, just wait!"</p><p>"Thanks, Babydoll." The pimp pulled out his phone, scrolling through his contacts. "That would be somethin'. Angel Dust is doin some dumb fucking talent show at the hotel on the other side of town... Pretty sure she's either in the show or will be there."</p><p>"OH, Can I go!?" Velvet practically screamed. Vox looked to Valentino as if to ask the same thing. "I want to film the WHOLE thing."</p><p>"Sure, whatever. Fuck it, right?" Velvet did a backflip off the stage, pumped for the new plans. Vox was a little more nervous about it, seeing how Valentino was still unsure. "I'll never get her to make another deal with me... She'll be too cautious."</p><p>"U-Unless... Well-" Valentino popped the back of Vox's monitor, urging him silently to speak up. "What if she had a falling out with the Radio Demon?" Velvet and Valentino both stopped. They looked at each other and then back to Vox. "W-Well, They're inseparable. If something happened between them that fucked that up then I think she'd be willing to go anywhere... and maybe you can make a deal with her then-" Vox was shut up with a sudden kiss, making him freak out for a second. Once Valentino let go, he let out a devious chuckle.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>The Radio Demon led you back into the hotel on his arm, running through ideas with you about your routine. Over lunch you had softened, nearly back to yourself. It made him excited about doing this show with you. You went your separate ways in the lobby, as he excused himself to go find Charlie. You stayed in the lobby, making the demon smile as you went to bother Husker. He continued down the hall, only making it halfway before feeling a tug on his coat. He turned around, his grin widening to see Nifty's little smile.</p><p>"Nifty, Darling! What can I do for you?"</p><p>"I have a secret message for you!"</p><p>"Oh, You do?" She nodded so quickly it made the Radio Demon laugh. She was so excited and it was contagious. "Well, I'm all ears."</p><p>"You are invited to a secret romantic dinner date on the roof tonight." Nifty swayed side to side cutely. The Radio demon put a hand to his heart, thrilled by the invitation. His smile then turned devious, already sure of who his secret admirer must be. "It's at 7:30 and there will be dinner and dancing!"</p><p>"How could I possibly turn down dinner AND dancing? I'll be there, Thank you Nifty." She squealed, rushing off excitedly and leaving the demon to chuckle to himself. He continued off to find Charlie with a spring in his step and a twitch in his tail. This was a fun little distraction to have in the midst of all this.</p><p> </p><p>Nifty ran into the lobby, looking around real quick before spotting you sitting at the bar. You were quickly joined by the hyper demon and greeted with a grin. Husker raised a brow but you met her friendliness.</p><p>"Hi, Nifty!"</p><p>"Hi, Y/n. I have a secret message for you!" You looked at Husker but he just shrugged. Nifty was practically bursting with excitement. That or she was going to explode for sitting still for too long. "You are invited to a secret romantic dinner date on the roof tonight!"</p><p>"M-Me?" She nodded. You kept staring at her as if you were expecting her to say psyche, and Husk was even confused. Not that you weren't nice and all but who would use Nifty to ask you on a date? "...Are you sure?"</p><p>"Mhm. You, 100%."</p><p>"Okay...um.. When?"</p><p>"Tonight at 7:30! Try and be punctual- It's not ladylike to keep a suitor waiting." Without another word, she rushed off and with absolutely no recourse you looked at Husker. He didn't really know what to tell you so you just sat in silence while you tried to fathom who would ask you out so indirectly.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter 16 was NOT supposed to be this short. I kept having problems with a few scenes in particular. I think I'm going to stretch that out into its own chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. This doesn't count as a date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the sun was beginning to set you pulled the Spider demon to the side. With a quick whisper you gave him the gist of your situation. You both stopped by your room to pick up Warbucks before heading to Angel's room. The fat little raccoon was excited to see Fat Nuggets, greeting him with a pet on the head.</p><p>"Alright, Nuggs, daddy has to help Y/n be less homely so play nice while I'm workin'"</p><p>"Excuse me-"</p><p>"You're excused. Anyway, Since the little lady asked you in front of Husky I'm going to assume he's not the one who asked you on a date." He was in his closet in seconds, tossing dresses aside. A dress landed near Fat Nuggets and Warbucks, making the raccoon grab the pig and hug him for safety. "Charlie and Vaggie are a thing... If Nifty had the balls to ask you to a secret dinner then she coulda just asked you out... That ONLY leaves Alastor."</p><p>"I didn't ask for your help to figure out who it was-"</p><p>"Oh no no," Angel stopped your pouting turning around and pushing you so you'd sit on the edge of his bed. Angel Dust's cocky smirk made your face warm up. "You can't ask for my help and then not give me details. I hook you up with somethin' classy, I get to hear ALL about this."  He dove back in, tapping his chin at his wide selection. He had a lot of things in your size but Cherri wasn't really a reserved dresser. "Let's see... What would turn that prude on?"</p><p>"Do you not just have a simple black dress?"</p><p>"Mmm, Let me keep looking. I got a pile of shit in here." He leaned deeper in his closet. You looked over to the pets, amused to see Fat Nuggets snuggling up to Warbucks. Warbucks was just kind of sitting there indifferently. "Mmm... I have one long black dress in Cherri's size... but sneeze and Al gets an unobstructed view of your melons~"</p><p>"...Please tell me you might have something else."</p><p>"I'll keep lookin' but no promises." He dug back into the closet, throwing stuff out over his shoulder with more speed now. "So... Nervous 'bout your daaaaaaate?"</p><p>"Terrified... What would possess him to ask me out through Nifty?"</p><p>"I don't know but it's gotta be him, right? You ain't havin' an affair with Charlie or anythin'." You didn't answer. You kicked your feet and kept looking around the room. Warbucks suddenly jumped on the bed, looking up at you with a cock of his head. You started to scratch his head to calm your nerves. "Maybe he's not as big and bad as we think he is and he didn't want to be caught askin' you out... Also, lookin' like we're going to have to pick the other dress, I got nothing."</p><p>"Great."</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll babysit," The spider demon offered, scooping your raccoon into his arms. Warbucks tried to lazily scramble in your direction but quickly gave up. "You crazy kids have a good time. Get laid for me, will ya?"</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>You decided to go a little early, making it to the door to the roof at exactly 7:20. Once you stepped out into the cool night you were greeted by the last remnants of the day and a table surrounded by candles and lights. It was a romantic scene. You began to grow self-conscious of your cleavage already thinking of everything that could go wrong as you approached the table. It was a quaint little metal table with a glass top. There was nothing on it, not even silverware.</p><p>"Good Evening, Y/n." You let out a little squeak, amusing the Radio Demon before you even turned to face him. When you did turn around he had to admit he was impressed.  While it's a little more open than he would like he did like the classy slit up the side of the gown. The first thing you noticed was his new suit, despite the face he was presenting you with roses. "I thought for sure I'd get here before you. For you, <em>Ma moitié." </em>You took the bouquet nervously, looking away with a shy smile. He savored it. </p><p>"Thank you... That's so sweet." He led you over to your chair, continuing to be a gentleman and pulling it out for you. He sat across from you with a smirk. You were so bashful, looking at your flowers rather than him. "You really didn't have to go through all this trouble..."</p><p>"Nonsense, it was the least I could do. Look at all the trouble you went through. The setting is gorgeous and you're in full feather, just for me!" You pursed your lips, hiding your face from that charming smile and then suddenly it hit you. You looked back up to him, your confusion throwing him off. " Is everything alright?"</p><p>"You didn't do this?" He wasn't expecting that. He genuinely froze, his entire brain recalculating. You just stared at each other for a while, a sudden chill running over you. The Radio Demon thought a little more about it and suddenly his left ear twitched. He glanced over without turning his head and suddenly a snigger from the demon. You were about to asked but he shushed you.</p><p>"Don't look now... We have a little visitor." You leaned on your hand, looking over as inconspicuously as possible. You spotted one big eye in the dark. It seemed surprised to be spotted and then suddenly hid. You both couldn't help but laugh but your face was aflame with embarrassment. Of course, he'd never do this. "Ah, Nifty is a doll."</p><p>"So, she invited you up here too?"</p><p>"That she did." He couldn't say he was disappointed though. "You look stunning. Who did you think you were going to meet up here tonight, my dear?"</p><p>"Uuh, you first."</p><p>"I thought it was you, for sure." He admitted, "I was almost certain, though I had my fears it might be Angel." Finally, he got a laugh out of you. You were so tense. While this was a welcomed little surprise, he didn't want to lose any progress with you. You had been getting more standoffish by the day and this would either make or break you both. " Let's just have a good time."</p><p>"Right, okay." He didn't like that answer. He didn't get a chance to speak up before Nifty popped up beside the table with a cute little notepad.</p><p>"Hello! What can I get started for you tonight!" She startled you and earned a head pat from the Radio Demon. "Also, drinks!"</p><p>"I think this calls for wine, If you can get ahold of any-" Nifty pulled a bottle out of nowhere, making the Demon shut up. It was red wine but you couldn't tell much more about it from the bottle since the label was facing Alastor. "...Well, Alright then!"</p><p>"Anything else I can get you both!" Nifty was bouncing in place and Alastor couldn't say no to that face. As Alastor gave her a quick order rubbed your forearm and stared at the flickering candles. Nifty zoomed off in some direction, who could say, and Alastor took the time to make a plan with you.</p><p>"Y/n, I know this is far from what we were expecting but this means a lot to Nifty. Let's make it look good." You took in a sharp breath as you nodded, holding back an overwhelming feeling of discomfort. You just nodded.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Nifty was watching every step of the way, squealing every so often to see any bit of interaction. Alastor touching your hand or smiling a certain way at you. She was disappointed when you refused to dance to the soft music she put on. Alastor was torn between you both and didn't know what you wanted from him. When he offered to walk you back to your room she nearly had a heart attack. It took the wind out of your sails to know he was just doing it for Nifty's sake. She was following you from afar even in the hall, practically bouncing off the walls as Alastor stopped in front of your door. He looked down at you with a look you couldn't quite place. Of course, it was a smile but you didn't know what emotion he was trying to convey.</p><p>"I had a lovely time tonight, Y/n."</p><p>"It was very nice." You mumbled. You were on board as the date started but he noticed you were losing steam as it went on. You weren't even looking at him now. He changed that, using a single finger to tilt your chin up. Your eyes were still looking away, at least until he beckoned you in that smooth voice. "Oh, Y/n~"</p><p>"Y-yes?" Now you couldn't look away. His half-lidded expression was driving you crazy. With no warning he dove in for a kiss, claiming your lips and taking both of your hands gingerly. Nifty squealed so loud and shrill that it became a noise only hearable to hellhounds and certain species of fish. You were just stunned and suddenly it was over. He pulled away with a grin, admiring that cute little blush.</p><p>"Good Night, Y/n."</p><p>"N-Night..."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Work the Stage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Slut~"</p><p>"Shut up!"</p><p>"Sllllllllllllllllut~"</p><p>"IT WAS JUST A KISS."</p><p>" S. L. U. T. Sluuuuuuuuut" Angel continued to tease you, at least one of his hands dedicated to pinching your cheek at all times. You went to the bar in the lobby to mostly complain to Husker after returning from work. Husk was perfect because he didn't care so likely he wouldn't go spouting your business. Unfortunately, Angel was there with Warbucks playing on the ground Fat Nuggets under his arm. You told them a little bit. Husk, as predicted, didn't give a damn and Angel was making fun of you. "Can't believe you frenched the Radio Demon on the first date, ya skank."</p><p>"He kissed me and it wasn't even like that-"</p><p>"Why the hell are you even taking him seriously?" Husk finally said, "He'll trade a blowjob for lunch." Angel just nodded. You tried to retort but you just ended up sighing. "Look, you know he's just calling you that because it makes your face do that thing."</p><p>"It's my only form of entertainment."Angel admitted, "Besides, you know how hard it is to find someone in hell who reacts so strongly to just the word 'slut'? Everyone's got such a thick skin down 'ere. Messin' with you is fun, now I see why Smiles does it... speaking of which, you're such a slut-"</p><p>"Angel you're so mean." You put your head down on the bar, not escaping the teasing at all. Husker stopped caring and went back to drinking.</p><p>"Did you let him hold your hand, too?"</p><p>"Angel, I hate you."</p><p>"Get in line, bitch."</p><p>"I'm going to the ballroom."</p><p>"Alone or with Alastor, ya slut?" Angel continued to laugh at his own joke as you left. You picked up Warbucks and started to head back to your room with the complacent little thing. You know Angel was just teasing but you couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Maybe practicing for the talent show could lift your spirits.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Luckily Alastor was not in the ballroom, but Charlie and Vaggie were. They were setting up tables, making sure the booths were at the right angle to see the stage. The stage was put up and it seemed like a perfect time to practice on it. You jumped up on the stage, immediately feeling pressured to be elevated about the crowd. Vaggie looked up at you with a smile and Charlie put on her best announcer voice.</p><p>"Aaaand coming to the stage is the Dead Air Doll!" She started to pretend to be a cheering crowd, earning a nudge from her girlfriend. You fiddled with your fingers, clearly intimidated by the number of seats. </p><p>"Hey, Y/n, you have any idea what to do for your solo performance?" </p><p>"No... Are you performing at all Vaggie?"</p><p>"Ah... that remains undecided." She kept glancing at her eager girlfriend as she answered. Likely, Charlie wanted Vaggie to perform with her. "Angel got the news interested so 666 News will be setting up in here an hour in advance the day of the show."</p><p>"That's going to be super awkward." Charli breathed. "but it might not be bad, right?"</p><p>"And Yet to every bad, there's a worse," Alastor said simply, entering the ballroom and admiring the stage. Charlier was happy to see him and Vaggie just rolled her eye. You tried not to look at him as you responded.</p><p>"Thomas Hardy."</p><p>"I shouldn't have expected anything less from you, my dear. Ladies, how is the stage area going?" He made his way to the stage, standing beside it close to where you were just hanging out. Being the first time you'd seen him since last night, you kept to yourself.</p><p>"We're making progress," Vaggie commented, still not looking at him. "We have most of the tables set up, an area for the media... just need to get catering handled... Since Y/n's broadcast this morning we've had a lot of ticket sales."</p><p>"I didn't know you went to work this morning," Alastor started with a raised brow. "I would have walked you."</p><p>"T-That's okay. I've been to works loads of times-"</p><p>"If you're still on edge about last night-"</p><p>"I'd much rather focus on what on in the Hell my solo talent is going to be!" You interrupted the Radio demon, afraid of anything sounding bad out of context. Incidentally, it sounded bad anyway. He didn't seem to mind, in fact seeming tickled by the whole situation. You hopped off the stage, headed out of the ballroom to start the afternoon off with a drink. As you left Alastor grew a sense of humor, yelling to you as you made yourself scarce.</p><p>"For what it's worth, You're a great kisser!" You didn't even want to turn around to see the reaction that got.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>With teasing coming from all sides you made your way to the lobby. You walked past Nifty cleaning a sconce and she immediately stopped to chase you down. She ran right out in front of you, nearly tripping you.</p><p>"Whoa, where's the fire?"</p><p>"Hey Y/n! Your date last night went well! It looked like it went well- You got a kiss!"</p><p>"Please keep it down, Nifty..." The way you spoke had her stunned. The little thing started to walk with you to the lobby, taking note of the melancholy.</p><p>"I thought that was what you wanted... Alastor to like you more."</p><p>"He just did it cause it was funny... That was really sweet of you Nifty and I'm sorry it didn't work out like you wanted."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Wasn't expecting a crowd." You and Nifty both gasped, hearing how nervous Angel Dust sounded. "I-It's just a dress rehearsal Big Vee-"</p><p>"It counts as a public appearance. I have to make sure you're repping Porn Studios well." Approaching the Lobby you could see Angel Dust, fiddling with his hands behind his back as he looked up at his boss. Valentino, along with 2 others you didn't recognize, towered over the porn star. Worse, the moth prince of porn looked past him and straight at you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Looker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Porn star was clearly uncomfortable. He jumped when you approached and put a hand on his shoulder. He as both relieved and scared that you were there and that you put yourself in the midst of this. Valentino grinned, excited that you came to him.</p><p>"Hey, Angel... Headed to the ballroom?"</p><p>"Yeah... Gonna practice."</p><p>"Are you going to join us?" Valentino asked, tucking some of your hair behind your ear. You flinched but it only made him laugh. "Good to see you again."</p><p>"I'll come with you, sure." You made sure to address only Angel, making the spunky girl behind Valentino scoff. You walked right beside Angel, giving him a reassuring smile. With all eyes on him, it did provide some comfort. "So... The Talent show is coming up fast."</p><p>"Yeah, It's gonna be somethin'." Angel tried to sound optimistic. "So uh... after this you want to go grab somethin' to eat?"</p><p>"Make sure to watch your weight." Valentino made sure to get that out there. Angel offered you a weak smile but it didn't stop you from clearly being worried.</p><p>"That sounds fun. I could use some fresh air." That seemed to turn Angel's mood around. You all made it to the ballroom without much more conversation. Charlie saw you and Angel enter and then seconds later the trio of overlords walked in the door. Vaggie backed up to get in a better position to protect Charlie. Alastor was already upset at the sight of Valentino and then Vox walked in behind him. It seemed like they were all afraid to speak with you.</p><p>"Ugh, look at that stage," Velvet groaned, "Could it even handle on of Angel's performances?"</p><p>"It's surprisingly resilient," Alastor started. "I didn't know we were going to have guests."</p><p>"Uh... Anytime I practice they have to be present." Angel added with a nervous wave. "Don't worry, I'll try and get this shit down in a day."</p><p>"You practice as much as you need to, Angel. You're out there representing me and my brand. I'm not going to let you fuck it up."</p><p>"Yes Mista Valentino." Angel said quickly, "I'll go set up my pole..." The spider demon hurried into the stage and you were about to follow him until someone grabbed your shoulder. The giggle that followed told you it was the girl.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Velvet."</p><p>"...H-Hello-"</p><p>"You're very pretty... Humanoid demons are pretty rare. Especially humanoid to this degree." You didn't know how to respond to that, pursing your lips instead. Valentino was very blatantly admiring you and as Angel set up his pole he kept glancing over nervously. Vaggie and Charlie kept distance, the princess looking at the Radio Demon. Alastor was absolutely pissed. His aura was something not of this world. "You could make a shit load of money as a stripper."</p><p>"She'd be a crown jewel for sure."</p><p>"How unfortunate you traded her then." Alastor finally spoke, nonchalantly checking his nails. Valentino rolled his eyes but Vox was a little more animated with his anger. "Y/n, doll, can I speak to you for a moment? It's about our routine."</p><p>"Aw, we have to come to the show now," Velvet swooned, "She's going to perform with the Radio Demon~" You hurried over to him, both of you relieved to be near each other. That is what Valentino wanted to destroy. There was slight distress on your end and he wanted to exploit that.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"You look like you're constipated, Why are you acting like you're never worked a poll before!" Val scolded. Angel tried to salvage his slow movement but he was having a hard time. The spider demon was embarrassed to be seen like this. You and Alastor were at a table in the center and the overlord trio was holed up in a booth in the back left. Vaggie and Charlie were at a table close to you both but closer to the stage to encourage Angel.</p><p>"You look great up there!" Charlie cheered. It did boost the spider's confidence. He pulled off a hell of a twirl and flip which did manage to awe Velvet and Vox.</p><p>"Break into a Box Split!" Valentino ordered. It was nothing for the seasoned star who belted one out like a pro. Yet, his boss was unimpressed. " I want you to rise into an Archer position. Do you need me to make ALL your decisions for you?" Angel didn't answer, trying to transition smoothly from move to move. While he was being bullied you didn't realize you were tapping the table, not until Alastor stopped it by taking your hand.</p><p>"Don't be afraid, my dear."</p><p>"Why won't he just go away? Can't he see he's not wanted here?"</p><p>"I understand, Y/n," Alastor breathed, his sincere tone helping you calm down. The Radio Demon didn't show a toothy grin, his smile simple and delightful. "Keep a smile on your face. What do I always tell you?"</p><p>"...That I'm never fully dressed without one..." You cracked a small smile for that, a decent start.</p><p>"And you don't want Valentino of all people to see you undressed-"</p><p>"Ugh, don't word it like that." He chuckled at your reaction to that. At least you laughed with him. He linked arms with you quickly. The contact made you shy but your little timid laugh delighted him. "Why do you do these things?"</p><p>"These things like what, my dear?"</p><p>"Make fun of me and pick on me. Just because it's funny? Is that why you keep me around... cause it's funny?" He said nothing. He could have sworn you had this talk before but he didn't want to upset you. "I... know you said that you like me and we get along... but... you're a hard man to read."</p><p>"That's the point." He started, too smug for your liking. "At any given moment those that seek to oppose me could not possibly figure out what I have in store. It's very much on purpose... and I understand how that could affect us."</p><p>"PUT YOUR FUCKING LEGS INTO IT, ANGEL DUST!" Valentino's scolding stopped this moment, throwing you off. Alastor had more to say but being brought back to the present made you less talkative. The Radio Demon as bothered by that.</p><p>"Nevermind-"</p><p>"Y/n, I understand your confusion but have a little faith," He started slowly, pinching your cheek like he always does. "For those who believe, no proof is necessary. For those who don't believe, no proof is possible."</p><p>"...Stuart Chase."</p><p>"I am going to say this once and only once because I think you need to hear it. There's a special place in my heart for you. I just need you to believe it."</p><hr/><p> </p><p>You backed Angel Dust as he packed up his pole, whispering his praises as you helped. He appreciated it, especially since the overlord trio was still there and looming by the stage. Vaggie and Charlie were standing by the exit of the ballroom and Alastor was still seated, keeping an eye on you.</p><p>"You're going to polish that act before the day, right?" Valentino said suddenly.</p><p>"Yes, I-It'll be much better-"</p><p>"That's what I like to 'ear."</p><p>"I thought you were great." You quickly added. Angel looked almost shocked that you contradicted the Overlord but then again not everyone had the Radio Demon at their back. "I don't get how you move your body like that."</p><p>"I'd teach ya but I don't think smiles would appreciate it." Angel joked. Valentino ran with that, looking at you with a flirty growl.</p><p>"Who cares what he would think. She's got a nice body, she should show it off." The pimp spoke, eyeing you like a piece of meat. "You don't keep a luxury car in the garage."</p><p>"I could never do what he does." You admitted, "Angel do you still want to grab lunch?"</p><p>"You know it, bitch. Lemme get my shit together."</p><p>"So, Y/n, right?" You flinched hearing Velvet. She was leaning on the edge of the stage, twirling her hair on her finger. She looked at you like a commodity. "Why radio? Just because you're sleeping with the Radio Demon? You'd make a killing if people could see your face."</p><p>"I'm not- I mean, he and I aren't like you know-"</p><p>"OOoooh," She jumped on the stage, sitting on the edge and kicking her feet. "So, you aren't a couple... So why? Why stick to 'em like glue? You're not getting anything out of it. Just because he owns you, you know like a doll or a cheap couch, doesn't mean you can't do what you want." Vox and Valentino were dumbfounded but quickly saw what Velvet was trying to achieve. Unfortunately, so did Alastor. "He's not going to do anything for you, hon... You're a stepping stone..." Valentino took the opportunity to reach in his coat and toss a business card your way. It slid onto the stage and glided to your feet almost perfectly. The pimp gave you a wicked grin, licking his teeth.</p><p>"If you want a job where you matter... Why not give me a call... You never have to guess what a demon is thinking when they're watchin' a dancer. They're in love."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Changing Tides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Your boss is a pretentious Dickwaffle." Your comment made the porn star crack up, nearly choking on his fast food. You were holed up in your room, letting your pets play as you chowed down. Alastor had to escort you and Angel to get food because the pretentious dickwaffle in question had you afraid. Thankfully, you and Angel could eat in peace.</p><p>"Eh, Val's not so bad." The spider finally recovered, talking with his mouth full. "He's got high standards. If he wanted me the way he wanted you I'd be fucking flattered."</p><p>"That is kind of nice... but he creeps me out-"</p><p>" Fair." The Spider demon took a bite of his burger, practically unhinging his jaw. Considering how he ate it was a wonder he kept that figure. " I mean... this life ain't nothin' to sneeze at... but It's not for you. You should stay away from Big Vee."</p><p>"Yeah... I've seen how he talks to you."</p><p>"C'mon," He mumbled. He started to stare at his food like it was a regret but snapped out of it as he swallowed. Food is delicious. "He's good to me most times. He's tough and shit but... he knows how to make me feel like I'm everything..." The following silence left you both to think. Your adverse situations kept you asking what if and you ate in silence for a little while. Angel had some things he wanted to say, afraid of what you were thinking. "Valentino is good to me... but I ... I just... You have it good with Alastor. I know you don't know where you stand with the guy but at least he doesn't force himself on you."</p><p>"...Does Valentino-"</p><p>"Look, we ain't talkin' about me! We're eatin' junk and talking about our overlords. I deserve what I've got. You don't. Just stay away from Val."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Alastor was patient, waiting for you to be done eating and waving goodbye to Angel to make himself known. He tapped your shoulder, smiling sweetly. You didn't say anything, inviting him inside with a simple gesture and he gladly accepted. As he walked into your room Warbucks waddled up to him. The Radio demon picked him up immediately, cradling him like a baby.</p><p>"I'm sorry to bother you right after lunch but I had to make sure you were alright. That Brothel keeper is getting bolder by the minute."</p><p>"Yeah... I'm a little afraid. He seems so confident that I'll go to him and I don't really know why."</p><p>"Be on your guard. I am almost certain he has something up his sleeve. If you'd allow me, my dear, I'd like to stick very close to you for a while." The way you looked away amused him but he didn't have it in him to laugh. The air was tense in the brief silence. "He's trying his darnedest to butter you up."</p><p>"I can't say it's not working." That made Alastor freeze. His smile became rigid and his pupils disappeared as his dials started to move. Warbucks forced himself out of the Radio Demon's arms with a squeal, snapping Alastor back. "I mean... It's nice to hear what someone thinks of me... You know... Unfiltered honest opinions and all that-"</p><p>"You don't need a reprobate like Valentino to tell you that you're beautiful." He scoffed. While he was still smiling his tone took on a very defensive aspect. You'd never heard him like that before. "You are without question a brilliant diamond, unphased by the fires around you and only shining brighter. That smut dealer cannot even put into appropriate words what a treasure you are."</p><p>"Okay, wow... I was not expecting that-"</p><p>"If speaking my mind keeps you out of his arms, I won't hesitate." He turned to you with a hand to his heart, his smile more serene since he emptied his thoughts. "The moment he gets his hands on you he'll escalate. You may start as a dancer but you will end up beneath him... whether you want to or not. Your beauty means nothing to him but money."</p><p>"In my heart, I knew that..." You trailed off, heading to your bed and sitting on the edge. Alastor sat beside you and Warbucks waddled in front of you both, just staring at you two. "Thank You, Alastor."</p><p>"Anytime, doll. If you need a reminder at how charming you are, just give me a call. I could sing your praises for hours." He gave you the familiar half-lidded expression in combination with his devilish grin. "Would you like me to keep going?"</p><p>"No, that's okay-" He kissed you on the cheek, immediately making you stop. You swallowed hard as he started to leave, wishing you a good night. The moment he was alone in the hallway he took a deep breath, trying to control the wagging of his tail.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"She's not going to call." Velvet sang, sipping her drink very loudly. "I'm tryin' my best, Val but I can't think of how you can get her."</p><p>"Looks like we have to rely on Vox," The Pimp groaned, gritting his teeth. Valentino brought his squad back to the VIP room to talk in private. Valentino was right next to Vox and Velvet was sitting across from the couple, already on her third drink. "How's Plan B?"</p><p>"It's more like plan Q and it's not good," Vox admitted nervously, shying away from his abusive lover, " The Radio demon interferes with camera capture so my hidden camera is not incredibly effective. I can only get audio if they're in the room together. BUT that audio has provided some useful information. Both Angel Dust and Alastor told her to not succumb to you."</p><p>"Fuckin' traitor..." Val whispered. He reached in his coat, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter from an inner pocket. As he lit up, Vox continued. </p><p>"Also we may have to abandon the 'Make you more passionate than Alastor' route. They just had an intense heart to heart. I think he may have romantic feelings for her and competing directly with you is forcing them out." Vox tried to keep his distance from Valentino as he gave him the bad news. The moth was not happy. "Good news, she hasn't noticed that her Raccoon isn't acting normal. I don't think anyone noticed that I made the switch either."</p><p>"So what are you going to do with the real little scamp?" Velvet asked with a silly grin, "Can I keep it?"</p><p>"Sure, whatever. Vox, this plan of yours better give me something. Information is handy but not always useful."</p><p>"I'm hoping more that you can get use out of her before she's yours." Vox floated, getting his friends immediately interested. "Sure, this camera will help you get the edge but it's probably going to help the situation very little. The reason I made it is because the voyeuristic footage it collects can be sold very high. Voyeurism is a particularly lucrative market. Especially with the surveillant being the Dead Air Doll."</p><p>"Oh, cool, secret agent porn bot." Velvet marveled. Val was beginning to like the sound of it. "That's if it catches something sexy though."</p><p>"Voyeurs can get off on pretty much anything," Val added, "Even if it's just watching her do normal shit it turns them on... I can pull a profit without havin' her on a pole yet-"</p><p>"Exactly!" Vox cheered. "Not only that, but you could also sell stories to tabloids, get inside her head- the possibilities are endless!"</p><p>"You only mentioned two-"</p><p>"ENDLESS, VELVET!"</p><p>"Shut up, both of you." Valentino flicked his cigarette but to the side, not wasting any time to light up another. "Finally, things are looking up. Her mom made me a lot of money... and now thanks to you two she will too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Big Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I just want to say to everyone that I'm so proud of you for working so hard on this talent show," Charlie said with a smile, standing on stage and addressing everyone. In the back, the news was setting up their cameras and scoffing at the optimism of the princess. "You all worked so diligently to make this happen and I really appreciate it. Now go out there and show Hell what you're made of!" Only Nifty clapped, thought Alastor did give a spirited nod.</p><p>"We set up the playpen for Warbucks and Fat Nuggets," Vaggie started, "So they won't be locked in your rooms for the duration of the whole thing. That's not good for them."</p><p>"Can you put food in there? Warbucks hasn't had much of an appetite for a few days."</p><p>"No problem, Y/n. Leave it to me. By the way, Charlie, have you greeted the media yet?"</p><p>"I was uhhhhh holdin' off on that." She smiled nervously. "...Please go with me-"</p><p>"Of course. We'll be right back guys." The moment Charlie jumped off the stage, Vaggie took her hand. They started towards the crew, leaving you and the others alone to talk amongst yourselves. The couple quickly got an eye roll from the news anchor as they approached. Charlie was nervous approaching the gas-masked man and the tall spider woman. They very clearly remembered her.</p><p>"Thank you for coming," Vaggie started, taking the lead confidently. "This show-"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, we don't care." The female anchor interrupted. Vaggie's face scrunched and Charlie put a hand on her shoulder to soothe her. "Listen: We're only airing this little production of yours because any news about the Dead Air Doll and the Radio Demon is an INSTANT ratings trap. I've been following their story for months and I am determined to get SOMETHING out of it today! So, why don't you go do something besides bother us."</p><p>"Perra estúpi-" </p><p>"It's okay, Relax." Charlie sang, pulling Vaggie back towards the stage. The smug anchor gave a chastizing wave as they left. "At least we aren't fighting, right?"</p><p>"Oh, not yet."</p><p>"Vaggie, she's not going to ruin this night. I promise." The smile Charlie gave as reassuring and it calmed the fiery girl down almost immediately. Charlie gestured over to you all. You and Alastor were laughing together. Angel Dust was snuggling Fat Nuggets. Husker was lifting up Nifty so she could clean out the ceiling lights. "We aren't doing this for Katie Killjoy or Tom Trench... We're doing this for them and people like them. We just need to get the message out there that there's a safe place."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>People poured in the doors of the hotel and you had to leave the ballroom for a while. You weren't the only one to go, Alastor and Angel Dust disappearing somewhere and promising to be back for their routines. You tried to prepare yourself mentally, walking up and down a vacant hall on a higher floor in hopes of being alone.  The only sound echoing in that hall was your rampant muttering and your footsteps so naturally, when you were tapped on the shoulder you screamed.</p><p>At least it made Angel laugh. You couldn't see the pornstar's eyes behind those overly large pink sunglasses. The little number he had on appeared to be a shorter version of Valentino's coat, right down to the fuzzy cuffs. He lifted his glasses and gave you a cute wink.</p><p>"Oh, well excuse me, I just wanted to see what the fuck you're doin' up here. I could hear the pacing from my room."</p><p>"Am I late for the show-?!"</p><p>"Hey, Easy toots. Show hasn't started yet. People are being seated. Fucking ballroom is packed. I'm not gonna lie I'm feelin' the heat... That why you're up here?"</p><p>" I still have a solo song to do and... oh man-"</p><p>"Don't tell me you didn't practice once-"</p><p>"No, I did... in private- I had this little... kind of lounge singing act prepared... Can I talk to you about this?" Angel shook his head, offering you a nervous laugh and a hand on your shoulder. You looked away but he answered anyway.</p><p>"Look, I'm gonna tease the shit out of you, without question... but your dirty laundry stays 'ere, alright? I won't go just tellin' anybody." You met his eyes, your adorable little smile making the demon feel accomplished. "What's eatin' ya?"</p><p>"I wrote the song at the beginning of the week... for um... Alastor. I was a bit more confident then."</p><p>"So you were fully prepared to put everythin' out on the table but now with the camera and crowds it's feelin' like too much." He guessed, clearly having experience with this kind of stage fright. "I say do it. If he reacts negatively, just tell him it's one of your favorite songs. I mean, hows he gonna fuckin' know. He's from an entirely different century. If he likes it, maybe drop in on the sly that it's about him."</p><p>"But what if I don't know what he thinks about it?"</p><p>"Then literally never bring the shit up. That's my best advice." Angel shrugged, "You're too worried about the reaction. Just go out there and be a fuckin' snack." You hugged Angel without another word, the Spider demon putting four arms into the hug. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The show started slowly, the first act up being Husker juggling. You and Angel were just impressed that he actually knew how to juggle correctly. Husker was up to 10 objects now, still stonefaced and pissed off while juggling. You and the others slated to perform were at a table to the left of the stage, watching Husker in mostly awe. Alastor kept looking at you, wondering what you were planning that you had such a fluffy and long coat on.</p><p>"...Did you know Husker could juggle?" Nifty quickly asked the table, her cute little whisper almost lost in the wacky sound effects Husker had playing. Angel Dust heard it and answered without taking his eyes off Husker. The Pornstar licked his lips, tapping his foot nervously.</p><p>"Damn, Husky has a good handle on those balls. Mm, you think he could juggle a couple more~"</p><p>"Charlie, my dear, can I trade seats with you?" Alastor quickly asked, scooting away from Angel Dust. You pursed your lips to not laugh in the middle of Husker's talent. You started to scan the crowd, your amusement turning to disgust to see demons laughing or being blatantly bored. Valentino and his friends were here as well and they were just outright talking among each other.</p><p>To end his act, Husker just stopped juggling, letting all the balls hit the floor as he held up 2 middle fingers to the audience. That got a chuckle out of some demons who gave vivacious claps for the act. Charlie quickly got on stage, Alastor taking her seat as she left, and clapped as she addressed the crowd.</p><p>"Thank you, Husker!" Husker took a seat next to you, picking up a beer and downing it as he leaned on the back of his chair. " Up next is a special burlesque performance by Angel Dust!"</p><p>"Wish me luck, assholes." Angel blew you a kiss, standing up and strutting onto the stage. The spider demon was greeted with tons of whooping and whistles. He greeted them all with kisses as he replaced Charlie on the stage. Valentino gave his dancer a grin, making the spider blush.</p><p>"10 bucks says Val still finds something he hates about the performance." Husker groaned. His head wasn't looking at the stage but he was watching Angel work that pole out of the corner of his eye. "He learned to set up that pop up pole fast..."</p><p>"I think that's part of his talent." You said with a shrug, holding your coat closed. Alastor was growing more curious. You never even mentioned your solo performance to him and he never thought about it until you walked in the ballroom in that coat. You didn't notice him looking at you but Vaggie did. She shot a smirk in his direction and waited for him to notice, which didn't take long. He just grinned in response. </p><p>Angel was working that stage with such conviction that bills were raining down on him. He relished in the attention, licking his lips and driving the audience wild. The camera was loving him. The anchors in the back were looking at their phones, probably keeping track of their ratings with it. He whipped his head around as he shook off the slutty copy of Valentino's coat, demons flying out of their chairs with cheers. Charlie and Alastor were wildly uncomfortable with this but You and Husker were just amazed. He ended the routine with a split and a wink. As Charlie came on stage to announce the next act, Angel collected all the loose bills.</p><p>"A wild and amazing performance from Angel Dust!" Charlie cheered with a forced smile. " Let's give him another round of applause!" Valentino raised his glass to that, Velvet was filming on her phone and Vox was begrudgingly clapping for the porn star his boyfriend was boning on the side. "Up next we have a special Solo performance from the Dead Air Doll!"</p><p>"Make sure you get every second of this shit!" Katie Killjoy seethed, grabbing her cameraman by the collar. </p><p>"Break a leg, Doll," Alastor whispered, the gesture intimate enough to make you shiver. You were beginning to doubt yourself as you stood, walking to the stage with all eyes on you and a dedicated camera trailing you. You passed Charlie and Angel Dust on your way up, the porn star stopping you with a hand on your shoulder.</p><p>"You got this, bitch, own that fucking stage." He let you go and went back to sit by Alastor. Your chest got tighter the farther you got on stage. You had to keep looking back to your friends, greeted with a festival of reassuring smiles. Demons were shooting you flirty looks and winks and you were beginning to regret everything. The spotlight made you sensitive and you started to nervously tug at the coat.</p><p>You dropped the coat suddenly, revealing a tight black dress with a risque slit up the left side. The sparkling gown had demons whistling on the edge of their seat and the news zooming in intent on getting every last second of your song. Angel and Charlie were already cheering you on and Valentino raised a brow at your spicy dress. Alastor's face didn't change at all but he couldn't control the wag of his tail. With all eyes on you, no one noticed. His shadows joined you on stages, instruments in hand, and prepared to play at your orders. You breathed in, putting one hand on your hip and snapping your fingers with the other hand.</p><p>"Take it, boys."</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Alastor had never watched a stage performance so closely. You strutted about the stage, sultry and charming in your delivery of the lyrics. He hung on every word, occasionally leaning back in his chair to suppress the annoying motion of his tail. Angel was cheering out every so often, excited that you were letting loose. The way you'd show some leg as you strut on the stage had him downright impressed. Nifty was bouncing up and down in her seat, looking back and forth between you and Alastor. She pretty much guessed the meaning of the longing lyrics.</p><p>"Her song is sooo pretty- oh man, I can't believe she wrote it just for you!" Nifty squealed. Hearing that made both Alastor and Angel Dust freeze. Alastor didn't even consider that possibility, assuming the song was just something from your days when you were alive. Angel Dust was mentally freaking out, wondering if Nifty overheard you talking with him in the hall.</p><p>"...Nifty, Darling, what do you mean?"</p><p>"Uh, Hey, let's not take our eye off your doll up there," Angel defended, "She uh probably worked hard on this whole thing-"</p><p>"Well, I'm just assuming it's for you- I mean who else could it be? I noticed her practicing the song in her room for days and some of the lyrics aren't the same. I just assumed she wrote it!" Nifty spoke so fast that Angel didn't even know what point to defend first. "Plus, she did tell Husker that she's in love with you-" The Cat spit out his beer the moment he heard that, also wondering where exactly Nifty gets this information.</p><p>"I KNEW she told you!" Angel accused, completely forgetting this was supposed to be a secret until everyone at the table looked at him. The spider demon started to stutter together an excuse but ultimately couldn't think of anything "...I mean... what-"</p><p>"Nifty, dear, is that why you set us up on that date? " She answered Alastor with quick nods, giving the demon a lot to think about. He looked up back to you on stage. Armed with this new knowledge all he could do was laugh. Angel rubbed his arm, nervously glancing at you and wondering what repercussions were to follow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Be Your Sweet Radio Demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who is commenting. I didn't want to bother you by commenting on you all separately. Plus, I'm an awkward baby. I'm glad everyone is having fun and enjoying the story (´◠ω◠`) </p><p>I am taking a few days off from writing to deal with something else</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few brazen demons tossed money at you as your song roared to a close. This was stopped immediately by a loud radio crack reverbing through the banquet hall. Alastor was waiting on the ramp for you with a smile you couldn't place. Your only response was a deep blush. Charlie passed by you, heading up to introduce the next act.</p><p>"Ma moitié, you were incredible. What a performance."</p><p>"T-thanks..."</p><p>"I had a tad more to say but I am up next. Would you like me to dress you for our duet or did you have another dress you were keeping secret from me?" He teased. You didn't get to respond though, Charlie introducing the Radio demon's stand up routine. You could tell the room was excited by the annoyed groans they let out at the announcement. He gave you a wink before taking the stage and waving to the very uneager crowd.</p><p>"Film it but we're likely going to cut that out," Katie keened, "Just get a few good shots to use as still images."</p><p>"Uhhh." The cameraman was clearly out of his league. He didn't know how to tell his boss that the camera glitches when directed at the Radio Demon. "...sure."</p><p>"How is everyone doing tonight?" Alastor said with a hum. No one seemed to care already. "Yes, I suppose My Dead Air Doll is a tough act to follow... Let's give it a try... Why didn't the green pepper practice archery?"</p><p>"I've heard this one," You mumbled, sitting down next to Angel. He didn't look at you. "...You alright, Angel?"</p><p>"Alastor knows you're in love with him," Vaggie said, breaking the news as Charlie settled back in at the table. You didn't have any kind of response, it was as if you just froze. "... Nifty said it."</p><p>"Oh, this is...I don't." Angel put an arm around you as you tried to hide your embarrassment. Nifty looked up at you with a big smile. "...Why-"</p><p>"I know it doesn't make sense to you but you have to trust me!" Nifty whined, hitting the table with conviction. "I know this will work out!"</p><p>"Oh, Nifty, That's sweet of you." Charlie squealed. You were a little less enthused but the smile on Nifty was too precious. You didn't want to do anything to upset her. "I mean, nothing bad has happened yet!"</p><p>"Just because he likes to put on a show, doesn't mean he'll make a scene." Husker grumbled, "If he's gonna turn her down of course he won't do it here. The Radio Demon has class."</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Alastor was done, everyone was just cheering cause it was over. Not that he minded, he got a lot of genuine chuckles from now embarrassed demons and he heard your cute little laugh on occasion. He called that a victory. Charlie joined him on stage but he decided to stay, standing there smugly.</p><p>"Next up,  Alastor and Y/n will be performing a special routine they made together! Ladies and Gentlemen and Everyone in between, put your hands together for The Radio Demon and the Dead Air Doll!" There were a lot of cheers, more than you expected.</p><p>You got up nervously, Angel's well wishes being drowned out by the heavy beating of your heart in your ears. Alastor offered his hand to you and you hesitated, put off by his smile. He grabbed your hand without warning, guiding you on stage with him. With a spin, he changed your dress to something a bit shorter and more his style. You adjusted to your new shoes, going from heels to tap shoes in a second. He took note of your breathing, pulling you close, and talking to you discretely.</p><p>"Is there something wrong, my dear?"</p><p>"...Nifty told you." The music started, his shadows making up a jazzband. The Radio demon gave you a bit of a surprised look. "I can't focus-"</p><p>"You're going to have to. We have a captive audience because of your charms." He started the routine with a twirl and some in sync taps as the jazzband got into full swing. The flourish of your dress already had demons excited. You were so poised at the side of the Radio Demon. He would give you the sweetest look and the cutest wink. You rapped along the stage in absolute tandem, perfectly aligned with the rhythm of the music. "We can talk about this later-"</p><p>"You're going to tell me the same thing you always do." He flipped you over his shoulder and you stuck the landing flawlessly, solo tapping for a minute during a brief musical break and getting faster and faster. Anything you did got the crowd going. He took you in his arms, keeping up a smile but clearly growing annoyed. </p><p>"I wouldn't have to keep saying the same thing if you didn't keep doubting me."</p><p>"It's just getting harder to believe." He tossed you up, throwing you between his legs so you could pop out behind him to continue your dance. You two were undeniably cute but Vaggie started to point out how it looked like you were talking. Meanwhile, the Radio Demon had enough. As the song came to a close you were supposed to fall into his arms at the edge of the stage. You were prepared for him to let go of you to allow it but he never let you go. As the song reached a triumphant end he gave you a quick dip before slamming his lips into yours.</p><p>Charlie and Nifty's eye's just kept growing, shining at the sight. Husker's mouth fell open, beer trickling out of the corners. Angel was shocked but suddenly started cheering.</p><p>"FUCK YEAH, That's how you fuckin' do it!"</p><p>"Is he... actually?" Vaggie couldn't even ask a coherent question. You were just as shocked everyone else but melted into the passionate kiss. The gap between your bodies was quickly closed. Not a single demon in the building could believe it.</p><p>"Are you getting this!?" Katie started in a harsh whisper, violently shaking her cameraman by the collar. "PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE GETTING THIS! I WANT THIS ON TV'S ALL OVER HELL!"</p><p>"I smell Ratings!" Tom trench cheered, also unaware filming the Radio Demon was impossible. It seemed like the whole crowd was in varying states of shock. Most people had assumed you were a thing but the Mysterious Radio Demon never dared to confirm a thing.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>While Nifty was small, she could still push the giant broom across the banquet hall. She was zooming about collecting trash with it as Vaggie and Charlie showed the guests out. You and Alastor were cornered by the camera crew the second the show ended, your friends sticking around the sidelines for support.</p><p>"Is this a sudden development or is your romance with the Dead Air Doll something that's always been?" Tom Trench asked, shoving a mic in Alastor's direction. He shook his head, moving the mic away with a single finger. He wasn't going to dignify the press with any kind of response. Determined, Katie Killjoy put a mic to you.</p><p>"So, How long have you and the Radio Demon been an item?"</p><p>"Oh, uh... I guess... Alastor, when did the show end?"</p><p>"11 minutes ago."</p><p>"11 minutes!" You answered. He actually chuckled, not particularly minding you giving away the small detail. The news continued to pester you with questions and on the other side of the ballroom, you noticed Angel counting out his money in front of Valentino. He took a large portion of the stack, handing it to the pimp and getting a rough kiss in return. You found it hard to focus when he left Angel standing there.</p><p>"So, Since you've been living together, have-"</p><p>"E-Excuse me," You pulled out of Alastor's grip, not that he minded. The news tried to follow you but Alastor simply had to snap a finger for their attention, not that he intended on making their job easy for them. You made your way over to Angel and you weren't the only one. Husker was halfway there as well. You reached Angel first, putting a hand on his shoulder and startling him.</p><p>"Fuck, Y/n, at least warn me first." The nervous laugh that followed only made you more sympathetic. He didn't like that look you were giving him. "Something on my face?"</p><p>"You just gave that clown most of your money." Husker said, finally making it over with an annoyed look. Angel bit his lip and just shrugged. "You earned all that."</p><p>"...Yeah but... Val gets a cut-"</p><p>"He doesn't deserve a cut. He ain't the one shakin his dick out there."</p><p>"Which reminds me, did ya enjoy the show Husky?"</p><p>"Don't you change the fuckin' subject-"</p><p>"Look, there's a part of me that appreciates that you two are pissed," The Spider demon started, waving around the small bit of cash he had left. "but... this is just how it is. So, how about a round of drinks? My treat-"</p><p>"I ain't chargin' you. Not after what I just saw."</p><p>"So you DID like my show~" Angel puffed his chest out, swinging his body towards the flustered cat. You held back a snicker as Angel threw his arms around him. "Oh, Husky, If you liked it why didn't you throw me a single~"</p><p>"Why are you like this?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Overture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The excitement of the night didn't fade for hours. You all met at Husker's bar, having a toast over the word being spread and a lot of money being raised. The princess counted the bills as you all drank and talked about the events of the night. Alastor was quiet at the end of the bar with a shot of bourbon and a smile on his face. You and Angel were in the center, pointing fingers.</p><p>"Oh, don't you get me started, bitch," Angel looked down on you, exceedingly amused by your nervous laughter. "What about you!? Comin' out there like a sparkly sex doll, shaking your tata's on camera-"</p><p><br/>"Shut up! At least I stayed dressed!"</p><p>"You were definitely undressed by some eyes tonight, toots. Ask me for me: I saved them the trouble. " You shared a giggle about that, actually making Husker smirk. "You came out there in that saucy little number and you expect me to leave you alone, you slut-"</p><p>"Ugh, Husker he's doing it again-"</p><p>"She made out with Al on stage in front of a crowd- Damn, Y/n, you're such a slut."</p><p>"Stop!"</p><p>"Sllllllllllllllllllllllllllllu-"</p><p>"Angel, knock it off," Husker warned, nodding his head in the direction of the Radio demon. While he did give Angel a quizzical look he didn't look menacing right now. "You might wanna stop messin' with her."</p><p>"Hey Al, your girl's a slut." Angel looked around you straight at Alastor, not caring for Husker's warning. He didn't respond. Angel messed with you all the time, so he didn't particularly care "He doesn't mind."</p><p>"I think he's plotting to kill you," Vaggie mumbled. "So, What should we do with the ticket money?"</p><p>"Grocery Shopping." Angel quickly answered. "Get some good ass food in here."</p><p>"Stock the bar-"</p><p>"Yeah, we're definitely not doing that." Vaggie interrupted the cat, making him give her the finger. "Maybe get some more amenities... Maybe a pool-"</p><p>"A vacuum!" Nifty suggested. She popped onto the counter with such fervor that it startled a few of you. Alastor just pet her on the head. "Maybe an extendable duster- I'm working with limited supplies-"</p><p>"Nifty, dear, I can take care of that," Alastor assured. "The money should go towards something more general."</p><p>"Maybe a bed in Y/n's room big enough for 2," Angel started with a grin, "You slut-"</p><p>"For now, I'll just put it away," Charlie decided, jumping off the barstool to her feet. "It's been a long night, no need to decide anything too big right now. Everyone get plenty of rest! You earned it! You were all amazing tonight!"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm pretty fucking exhausted." The spider demon said, stretching his back out. He turned to you, petting your head with a smug little smile. "Bet you are too, ya slut-"</p><p>"You're a slut!"</p><p>"And don't you fuckin forget it." He shot you a wink and your frustration was priceless. "That's never gonna get old. Alright, I'm hittin the sack. Night, ya fucks." Angel didn't waste another minute, growing more tired as he got up to leave. The toll of the night started to take on you as well. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The morning came and you were against waking up entirely. You put a pillow over your head, trying to pretend the day hadn't started. That plan went out the window when a jaunty knock at your door made you groan.</p><p>"Please leave me to sleep." Even though you came through mumbled the knocking stopped. You snuggled back into your mattress but couldn't get comfortable. Suddenly, the pillow on your head was poked. </p><p>"Do I have to drag you out myself?" You were wide awake to hear Alastor but you also didn't want to just hop out of bed. He looked down at you with his usual grin, though more serene. He glowed in the dark of your room, towering over your bed and poking you every so often. "Y/n~"</p><p>"Please, don't-"</p><p>"I didn't let you laze about when we were friends, I'm absolutely not letting you sleep the day away while you're mine."</p><p>"Okay, I'm up, damn," You sat upright immediately, much to his amusement. You thought you could face his grin after last night but meeting his eyes immediately stopped your heart. He could tell, giving you a quick peck on the cheek and taking your hand. "Come along, I have a few errands to run today and I think bringing you along would be an asset."</p><p>"Alright, I'm coming."</p><p>"We were on the news this morning, you know," He said with a devious inflection. "Mostly you, They had a bit of trouble with me." He seemed amused by that which warmed you up. You headed for your closet only to be shot in the back by his sorcery, a dress taking you over faster than you could even think. "Ah, no time for that, I'll dress you myself. We have to get going."</p><p>"Why the rush?"</p><p>"Well, I've been meandering a bit when it comes to introducing to my colleagues. After last night, I have no excuse. All of Hell knows of us by now." He couldn't help but shoot you a smug smirk, tickled by the idea of everyone knowing you were his. He tried not to let that swell his ego. The Radio Demon linked arms with you the moment you were ready. He was emboldened by your embarrassment. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Angel answered his door, mostly annoyed but even more so when a raccoon was shoved in his face. It took him a second to figure out what was happening. Your little smile told him everything he needed to know. Alastor was waiting behind you and offered a friendly wave.</p><p>" Alright, the fuck is this?"</p><p>"Can you pretty please babysit Warbucks? Alastor needs me for today and it's too long to leave him alone." The spider demon dwelled on that for a solid minute. Alastor raised a brow, almost as if to ask what was taking so long. The fat raccoon wasn't even moving in your grip. Anger Dust shrugged.</p><p>"Eh, sure. I'll take him to work with me."</p><p>"Thank you so much!"</p><p>"We should get moving, my dear." Alastor started down the hall, beckoning you with a snap of his fingers. You pushed the furry bundle into Angels arms and hurried down the hall after him. He was about to call for you but then just sighed, looking down at your raccoon with a smile.</p><p>"... You're lucky fat nuggets likes you so much. Let me just text Val and let him know."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was not supposed to be short, I had to rewrite it like 3 times so I just said fuck it. I will update again soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Time Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor held the door for you but you hesitated. The tall building was menacing but more so it was dark. From the little bit of interior, you could see it was refined and oddly damask. Alastor shot you a look and you entered a little faster. The Dark quickly engulfed you both as the door closed behind you. As you adjusted weird and wonderful things began to appear. The room was decorated with an ample assortment of oddities and things of that ilk. </p><p>Alastor walked ahead and once you realized you were being left behind you followed quickly. You held your own hand, looking around with your lips pursed. You found yourself down a long hall and eventually stopped into a parlor. The furniture was very old world, something reminiscent of Alastor's style but daintier. The couch looked so lavish that you were afraid to touch it. Alastor just watched you stare at it until he heard a familiar 'Hello'.</p><p>"As I live and breath~" She purred. "Metaphorically, of course." Alastor turned to the voice with great fervor, greeting the demon belle. You turned around, offering a smile yourself. She was a tall lady, a slouched hat with a feather and dress that looked just as magnificent and tactful. Her eyes were empty and her smile was just as wide and haunting as Alastor's. She spoke with a scarce southern drawl and seemed astonished by your presence alone. "I don't know what I was expecting."</p><p>"Rosie, wonderful as always to see you! Simply a Pleasure."</p><p>"Oh, don't try to butter me up," She started towards you, pinching your cheek and looking you over. "Dirty old man, she must be decades younger than you."</p><p>"And here I thought you knew me better than that, Rosie."</p><p>"Oh, dear, I'm only teasing," She giggled, "After all, this is the first time you've seen fit to introduce me to the Dead Air Doll. I thought we were close."</p><p>"Dreadfully sorry for the radio silence," Alastor quipped, "I should have brought her to you sooner."</p><p>"Hello, Dearie." She finally addressed you directly. Her presence made your blood run cold but you offered a curtsey anyway. She appreciated it. "I am Rosie. Your sweetheart is a treasured friend of mine." the was visible relief on your face and she outright guffawed. It made you blush and Alastor just watched you both interact. "Oh, dearie, did you think there was more? I can see how you'd think so. Take it easy. Nothing can come of nothing, my dear-"</p><p>"William Shakespeare." You answered without a second thought. You flinched, realizing you interrupted the overlord. She just grinned, raising a brow at you and then turning to Alastor. He seemed proud, too much for the lady's liking. She turned back to you with a cute smile.</p><p>"If he gives you any trouble do not hesitate to call. He's not as harmless as he looks-"</p><p>"I could say the same for you."</p><p>"And you'd be correct." They shared a laugh. Their back and forth was jarring but you tried to remain stoic and quiet. If all day was going to be like this then you had to get used to this.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“AND CUT!” The bell resounded, the actors backing up from each other and taking a breath. Angel dust stood up, stretching out his back and letting out a deep groan. “Angel, baby, you glanced at the camera.</p><p>“Won’t happen again.”</p><p>“Better not, I’m going to have to tell Valentino we wasted that shot.”</p><p>“Shit,” Angel said under his breath. The director continued and the others in the scene readied themselves to continue. “Anything else you want to tell me?”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re not ‘Sellin’ it to me,” The director went on, “I Need to believe you CRAVE these 3 demon’s cocks.”</p><p>“Not his,” Angel scoffed, pointing back with his thumb at a rather burly demon behind him. “He smells like a dumpster.”</p><p>“Let’s take 10 and get Hank’s body odor under control!” The director called. Having a minute angel started to wander off, the soreness in his back starting to resonate more. He headed to his dressing room. Fat Nuggets and Warbucks had probably already settled down for a nap in there.</p><p>As the porn star reached his door he heard talking and before anger could fully set in on what schmuck would just be in his dressing room he heard Valentino.</p><p>“And this camera fix will help you film the radio demon?”</p><p>“That’s what I’m hoping. I ran a lot of tests with last night’s footage Velvet took at the show. I think with these modifications we won’t have to rely on just audio… I also offered a lot of audio to the news after their disaster of a fucking story this morning. They paid a lot, as expected.”</p><p>“Can’t believe that fucker finally made his move on her-”</p><p>“We knew this was coming… Well, I did.” The sound that followed was a clang buzz and rattle, the usual sounds of Valentino hitting his lover. Angel flinched and began to fear for the safety of the pets.</p><p>“Anyway, glad something good came out of this… Besides, maybe if we keep pushing him closer to her we could get something a lot more marketable on camera.” They shared a laugh, the sound growing closer to the door. “Actually, I think I have something that can help that along... Put that thing down and come with me.” The Porn star panicked, running away and ducking into a nearby room. </p><p>He waited for the overlords to leave and rushed in to look at what was amiss. Fat Nuggets and Warbucks were fast asleep in Fat Nugget’s pet bed, none of Angel’s pictures or anything were out of place. His go-bag looked untouched.<br/>
<br/>
“...What the hell were they doing in here?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> The only thing you were learning about walking around Pentagram City with Alastor is that he had accolades literally everywhere. With all the time you'd spent together since you got here, you wondered how he kept all this secret. You remained sweet with everyone you met, earning you points with your new boyfriend. You tried to remain vague about your relationship though, unsure about how Alastor would label you both. When all was said and done he took you to get some donuts as a thank you for coming with him.</p><p>In truth, you exceeded his expectations. Not a soul that met you today was disappointed and you carried yourself with the kind of grace one would expect from him and his company. You passed his test with flying colors. He thought about your potential relationship well into the night, trying to find a way to backpedal his advances. After today, he no longer thought that necessary. He bought you a box of donuts, poking your nose cutely as you returned to the hotel.</p><p>"Thank you for these, Alastor-"</p><p>"It was the least I could do. You dazzled me today, my dear."</p><p>"So, I'm guessing the meetings went well!" Nifty yelled, making you and Alastor look up at the ceiling lights. Nifty was taking window cleaner to the chandelier, making you both snicker. You two doing anything together made her giddy and she jumped to the ground overexcited. "How did everything go? You guys are back pretty late! I guess you had a good day!"</p><p>"Want a donut, Nifty?" You offered, opening the box for her. She let out the most exaggerated gasp and Alastor watch on with a smirk. "Alastor isn't much for sweets and I can't eat all these myself."</p><p>"Thank you! I'd love one-"</p><p>"Should we really be giving her sugar?" Husker added, finally getting your attention. You headed over to the counter, putting the box on it and offering him one as well with a smile. He rolled his eyes but then looked over at the Radio Demon. He seemed to be looking down his nose at Husker, almost expectantly. "...Yeah, I'll take one."</p><p>"Donuts for all! Where's Charlie?"</p><p>"She's out. Her and Vaggie had to go see to something. Hell if I know." The doors opened suddenly but before Husker could just say 'that's probably them' Angel dust came in with both pets under his arms. He looked exhausted and you quickly helped him, taking both pets to alieve him a bit. He thanked you, trudging to the bar and falling onto it. "...You smell like shit-"</p><p>"Long day of shootin'..." He groaned, " Y/n... I have to tell you something..."</p><p>"Take a deep breath first. You look like death." You urged him. You handed both pets to Nifty, a simple nod between you both telling her that they needed to be put in your rooms. She zoomed off without another word and you took a seat by Angel. Alastor decided a drink would be nice and joined you 2 at the counter. "Valentino is working you to the bone, huh?"</p><p>"Ugh, yeah, this new flick is going to kill me... but also I heard him and Vox talkin' today."</p><p>"I thought they broke up again-"</p><p>"Nah, they're back together again." Angel answered. "This happens at least  4 times a month."</p><p>"So what did you hear?" You asked, leaning on your hand.  Husker put alcohol in front of everyone, varying in class depending on the drinker. Angel's drink was colorful and possibly strong as fuck. "Were they talking about me or something?"</p><p>"I don't know where it is... but they have a camera on you." You didn't know what to do with that information. Alastor was intrigued, putting his drink back down. "They also said something... The News, someone turn on the news."</p><p>"I'm back!" Nifty said, coming in and jumping up at the bar. Husker turned to her quickly.</p><p>"Ey, Nifty, grab the mini TV from my closet."</p><p>"Okay!" She ran off yet again, not minding the small task. Angel finally took a drink, emptying half his glass into his stomach in one go. Husker went to work making him another drink already. Nifty came back, tossing the TV on the counter. The cord smacked Husker in the head and  Angel rushed to grab it and plug it in. After a bit of a struggle, the little set turned on.</p><p>"The time is 8:20 and we have an incredible story for you tonight!" Katie Killjoy read cheerfully, "As we have been reporting all day: The Radio Demon is confirmed to be in an exclusive relationship with the Dead Air Doll!"</p><p>"That's right, Katie," Tom started, a file photo of you appeared, that familiar sparkly dress making you abashed. " This foxy little demon showed hell what she was made of last night and demons from all over are watching closely. The general consensus is that this infatuation won't last and demons are already salivating at the idea of the Radio Demon's Sloppy seconds."</p><p>"Might have to put a pin in those plans: We have exclusive audio from an unknown source, " She said, a file photo of Vox showing up with the word CENSORED over his eyes, " The Radio Demon is apparently not only a flirt but a cheesy one at that."</p><p>"<em>You are without question a brilliant diamond</em>," The audio began to play on the news. Alastor was fuming, his aura taking over everything in the room and making everything but the immediate area darker. "<em>unphased by-" </em> With absolutely no warning Husker's TV exploded. You and Angel scrambled to get away from the bar and Nifty was just wide-eyed. Husker took in a deep breath before his anger really showed.</p><p>"THAT WAS MY TV."</p><p>"Well, fuck," Angel started with a shrug, "...Can we all agree they didn't even try to hide Vox's identity?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You can take this room while we're figuring out what has the camera." Vaggie opened the door, gesturing inside with an adorable flourish. "Only bring what you need in here. We don't know what they put the camera into so only bring clothes and sundries and things like that."</p><p>"Thank you, Vaggie..."</p><p>"You're worried about him, aren't you?" She asked, rubbing her arm as you both walked into the room. You hugged yourself as you examined the pristine room. The only thing in it was a bed. You didn't even respond to Vaggie, preoccupied with the blank slate. "Husk said he looked mad... Do you know where Alastor went?"</p><p>"Probably to talk to Rosie..." You floated, shaking your head and taking a seat at the end of your bed. Warbucks wandered into the room, looking around and sniffing everywhere. "He's not going to confront Vox or anything... that's not his style. He's patient when it comes to taking action and he doesn't go in any situation without thinking..."</p><p>"You know him well. Then again, he probably wouldn't date someone if they didn't. Are you going to be okay in the new room?"</p><p>"Yeah, I got Warbucks with me. I'll be alright." You offered her a smile, hoping it was convincing enough. Warbucks sat on his butt and started scratching his ear. Vaggie offered a small constrained smile and showed herself out. You threw yourself onto the bed and Warbucks tried his best to climb up the bed beside you. His little fat body struggled but he made it up and rested right next to you.  "...So... New room buddy... because people are creepy." </p><p> </p><p>Not even 6 minutes later there was a knock at the door. It could only be a friend, so you beckoned for them to enter. Alastor strode in midsentence, checking his nails in his usual way with a content grimace. You don't know what he spent the last few hours doing but whatever it was it furthered his goals enough to make him confident.</p><p>"Good evening, Alastor." You sounded so tired and it made him worry a twinge. "What can I do for you?"</p><p>"Nothing, my dear. I'm here to join you for bed." That woke you up a tad, making you sit up at look at the overlord. He seemed entirely serious and entertained by your sudden reservations. You pursed your lips as you thought of a response but he simply just threw it all out on the table. "My dear, as long as I am near you, they cannot get you on camera. While it does open up the avenue that they capture some less than flattering sounds, it is the most protection I can offer you. We still don't know how they're doing it."</p><p>"...but... What makes you think I'm still not safe from the camera?"</p><p>"A gut feeling, at this point," He sighed, striding over. He gave warbucks a quick scratch behind the ears and poked your nose. "I can't put my finger on it. So, this is the best I could do... Besides, if it's you in here alone and they got something... unsavory recorded... I'd never forgive myself.  You're mine. Anyone who crosses you is crossing me."</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The room was remarkably stiff. The moment you both laid down in bed you stared at the wall and tried to pretend you were alone. He didn't really try to get close to you, his back to you as well and just minding his own business. He still couldn't sleep, worried about the situation. He finally sat up, looking over his shoulder at you and clearly enjoying how you still were so afraid of being close to him.</p><p>"... I don't bite, dear." He offered, holding back a chuckle to see you curl into the fetal position. "Do I make you uncomfortable?"</p><p>"...a little-"</p><p>" You just can't get used to this, can you?" His voice was already taking on that tone. You puffed up your cheeks, trying to ignore him. "...So you're going to sleep all the way over there?"</p><p>"Why are you doing this now?" You put a pillow over your head but even that couldn't drown out the enjoyment of the Radio Demon. His laugh was taunting. "Just roll over and go to bed. I said stop-"</p><p>"<em>And what are you going to do about it</em>?" He hummed directly in your ear. He could feel you shudder as his arms snaked around you and the Demon's eyes fluttered. "<em>This is far from the first time we've shared a bed. Do you remember when you first got here? You were so scared and alone." </em>You were silent. He nuzzled into the side of your face. Your body stopped reacting to him, making his brow furrow. "<em>You made me sleep with you for a week, you were so terrified... You didn't understand what had happen... That's to be expected when you die so suddenly."</em></p><p>"I need an answer before I walk out of here and go sleep by myself." You said firmly. His grip on you seemed to tense but he remained cool. "I hate when you tease me. I might be a little more forgiving if you tell me whether or not it's a safety net for how you really want to treat me." You had him intrigued. You started to roll over to your back, the Radio demon propping himself over you and looking down on you with a smile. You laid beneath him, your stoic approach exciting him. In the dark you could only see the soft glow of his eyes. "Answer me this: Do you still just tease me because it's funny... or because it's the only way you know how to show me affection."</p><p>He stared down at you for a while. Your eye contact didn't break the entire time. You sized each other up, waiting for the other to break. He kept his smile, you maintained your serious demeanor. He already made up his mind to answer you but he wanted to see If you would really leave. How willing were you to carry out your threat? He got his answer when you narrowed your eyes. You started to sit up in bed, but the Radio Demon had you pinned. He put his forehead on yours, using it to push you back down. You were holding your ground so well he decided to throw you a bone.</p><p>"𝙼𝚢 𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚛," He chuckled, his tone foreign to you. "𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘𝚘 𝚐𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚎." He punctuated that with a kiss, moving to rest on you. Surprised by the gesture you didn't kiss back, causing the Radio demon pull you close with a hand behind your head. You got into it, promptly letting him in as your kiss grew more heated. He did pause, unfamiliar with your submission in this form. He broke the kiss, pecking your forehead before backing up and looking down at how he left you. That's what he like to see. That little smile, that tint of nervousness on your cheeks. He relished it.</p><p>"...I-is that a yes?"</p><p>"It's more of a: you already know the answer so stop asking."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>You woke up alone, which you entirely expected. He probably had business to attend to elsewhere. How you could be so close to him and never have any idea what he was doing was a testament to how fucking difficult he was. You at least got to spend the morning with Angel Dust. You woke up around the same time and ran into each other right outside the kitchen. After some planning you two were headed out through the lobby to go get something to eat. Nifty stopped cleaning the rug, seeing you and Angel chatting as you headed for the door. She was excited to see you and ran up to you so fast.</p><p>"Good Morning!"</p><p>"ey Nifty." Angel started, shooting finger guns at the tiny demon. "We're headed out to get some food. You wanna come?"</p><p>"Oh, that sounds fun! But I really should stay- but I could use something to eat- You know what, YEAH!"</p><p>"Fuckin hell, slow down, kid." Angel joked, picking her up and tossing her under his arm. She bit her bottom lip, obviously excited to go with you. Husk took one look at the situation and called out from the front desk.</p><p>"Pick me up something too!"</p><p>"Then bring your fine ass with us!" Angel didn't miss a beat and you barely stifled your laugh. Husk rolled his eyes but ultimately kicked off the ground and jumped over the desk. Food sounded better than standing around doing nothing. As he joined you guys Nifty clapped. "Who's ready to eat some good shit?"</p><p>"Val isn't going to be mad at you? You work tonight." You asked. Angel didn't care in the slightest, his stomach winning over him.</p><p>"Eh, I just won't eat somethin' heavy. But I AM gonna eat somethin' GOOD."</p><p>"Ugh, I'm starving," Husker agreed, practically salivating. "I can't wait to get something greasy in me."</p><p>"Oh, so it's that kind of lunch date~" </p><p>"I knew the moment I said it..." Husk lamented, ignoring the goo goo eyes Angel was making at him. You opened the door, letting everyone walk out ahead of you as you took it to the streets to go get something to eat. You caught up beside Angel, who was breathing in the hellish air.</p><p>"So, where do you guys want to go?"</p><p>"There's a burger place around the corner!" Nifty floated. Angel seemed to like the idea and looked to you. You nodded and asking Husk anything was useless so Angel didn't bother. "Then it's settled! I love going out with friends! I'm going to eat my weight in  CURLY FRIES!"</p><p>"Nifty is my spirit animal, I swear." You said under your breath. Angel heard it, chuckling along. "After getting something delicious, I was going to take a break from the radio station today and maybe go spoil myself. Maybe shop, maybe relax-"</p><p>"Oh, there's this good fucking spa on the west side of the Pentagram." Angel started, "When Val's really tryin' to loosin me up he pulls some strings and gets me a two day stay. They offer a lot of shit. "</p><p>"That sounds like a terrible idea." Husk groaned. "but I'm out after we get food anyway so do whatever you want."</p><p>"I'm in," You agreed. Angel's grin was unbreakable and the sider demon was already imagining the lavish treatments. "We'll get to it after we eat."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. An Overlord's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>When Alastor woke up you were in his arms. His grin was insurmountable. Warbucks popped right up in bed, watching the Radio demon get ready for the day and lean down to kiss your forehead. He was careful not to wake you. He glanced over at Warbucks, watching the raccoon closely for a solid minute. The Radio demon suddenly reached for the creature, plucking a whisker from the Raccoon's face. The animal flinched but made no noise, which made the demon furrow his brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Interesting." You stirred, making the Demon watch himself. He turned and left, looking at your sleeping form as he closed the door behind him. The Overlord stared at your door for a moment but did ultimately leave. He had a feeling he shouldn't but there was something he wanted to do.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rosie wasn't surprised to see him after what happened on the news. She was expecting him. Coffee for him and tea for her. The cups were set up on the coffee table, positioned so that Alastor would take a seat in the easy chair across from her on the loveseat. He emerged from the dark, the soft glow of his eyes preceding him. He let himself into her parlor and greeted her as warmly as she greeted him. They took seats across from one another, soaking in the silence and enjoying their drinks before opening the discussion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rough day yesterday?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not ideal, that's for sure." He started. "I can always count on your hospitality though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was a little surprised, to say the least," Rosie said with a shrug, putting her cup down on the coffee table. Her wicked smile bent with an amused curl. "You sound so romantic when talking to her. You could tell me they faked it and I'd believe it." He said nothing. Rosie tapped her chin, trying to read the Radio Demon. He didn't mind. Rosie was one of the 2 people in hell that could read him. "You are surprisingly vulnerable for her... you don't think that's risky?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With this hidden camera nonsense, I must admit, It is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Mmm but you don't have the slightest intention to tone it down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not at all-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She'll be the second death of you, Alastor." The belle joked, daintily covering her mouth as she laughed. He chuckled along as well, enjoying his coffee and her company. "So you finally found 'the one' hm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do believe I have. Though, she's less convinced... I'm doing what I can to satisfy her obligations for this relationship."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hence the flowery speech?" She teased. He offered a shrug and the lady stifled a laugh. She picked her up back up, staring at her distorted reflection in the shifting water. " How has she been reacting?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Less and less with each day," Alastor admitted. He sighed, massaging his forehead but keeping his smile. "I believe I'm gradually losing her. Though what we have cannot be broken it's not enough to sustain a romantic connection... there are sinners who are ready to show their affection that far exceed my emotional range... She's susceptible to flattery."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do have a suggestion... but it will probably be very uncomfortable for you." Rosie posited. The Radio demon raised a brow and gestured for the lady to continue. "It will require you to be the most defenseless you've ever been. You have to admit something to her that if anyone else even knew you'd kill them in an instant. Something so damning that she knows once it's said that the trust you are putting in her is absolute and untarnished. Wait until this business with Vox is sorted out, though. Wouldn't want THAT put on the big screen."</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, That’s the fucking spot.” Angel moaned, the massause blowing the pornstar a kiss. You were on the table next to him, stifling any noise you made as the imp working your back did his job. “Oh, this is heaven… I needed this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re surprised to see you back so soon... Val usually doesn't pay for this more than once a year."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is just a few hours, not a whole weekend." Angel sighed, "Don't even worry about it~" You bit your tongue, not wanting to ruin Angel's carefully crafted lie. The imps didn't question his arrival or his treatment. They just assumed and billed Val's account. You were sure this would only end badly but Angel seemed willing to make the trade. "This is fucking incredible. You likin' the royal treatment, Y/n?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's n-nice." You barely held back some obcene noise, the Imp working on you pleased with how you were reacting. "Valentino treats you well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Al's pretty good to you, too. I bet if you asked he'd do somethin' like this for you. Askin' would get me shut down. Gotta wait for the mood to hit Val." He spoke so softly, and his eyes started to roll back as the imp went to his lower back. "Oooooh yeah, right there. So, How'd you sleep last night~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And that's supposed to mean-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Charlie said Smiles left your room this mornin'. Heard her and Vaggie talkin' about it. He seemed pretty happy this mornin~"<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, It's not because of me~" You mocked. The sinner smiled at you, throwing up his brows at you suggestively. "I didn't sleep with him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You shared a bed~"<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We've done that before. It doesn't mean anything-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit, how have you not gotten dicked down by the Radio Demon yet?" Angel complained, flopping over on his back and groaning. The Imp massaging him stopped and then Angel gave them a wink. "Ey, let's skip to the happy endin'. I'm dyin' here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about you, Miss?" The Imp massaging you said in a gruff whisper, bending to your ear. You grappled onto the table tighter, shaking your head furiously. "We can make you feel very good. It's 40% off if you let us film it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, I'm good." You gave a weak smile, nervous about your control. The Imp simply continued to work on your back and you watched Angel dust practically melt off the table as his Imp was getting to work under his towel. The jerking painted enough of a vivid picture for you. You kept glancing back and further between the pleasure on Angel's face and the quick movements of the Imp. You did have to look away when Angel looked at you, shooting you a wink and encouraging you to take care of your needs while you had the chance.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Alastor returned to the hotel with a smile on his face, but that was normal for him. Charlie was at the entrance when he got there, holding up Nifty while she changed a lightbulb. They were both startled but Nifty recovered faster. She jumped off the princess, running for Alastor excitedly. He pet her head and kept on moving through, finally noticing Vaggie on the couch near the entrance. She shot him a scowl but he didn't care.</p><p>"You're in good spirits!" Charlie started, calling to him as he continued his walk. He didn't stop, so she ran to join him as he went. When she caught up he shot her an amused look. "Did you have a good day... maybe...?"</p><p>"I had a lovely day, thank you for asking, Charlie. How have you been doing today, hm?"</p><p>"Oh, uh, just sprucing the place up a bit." She started nervously, "Before that, Vaggie and I looked through everything for that camera. We never found it."</p><p>"That's alright, I did." Alastor's sudden claimed floored the princess and she stopped walking alongside him. He didn't wait for her and she had to run to catch up to him again. She tried to mutter together a question but ultimately said nothing. "I had my suspicions at first, but after this morning I'm sure of it... I'm going to return the thing to them now." He turned into your room, startling Warbucks as the door hit the wall. The princess followed, Vaggie running down the hall to join them after hearing the crash. Alastor was just staring at Warbucks. The Raccoon was looking at him, unmoving and chittering.</p><p>"...Uh... you okay?" Charlie asked. Vaggie started to piece it together, grabbing Charlie and putting her behind her back.</p><p>"...It's the raccoon... isn't it?" Vaggie pulled out her spear and Charlie covered her mouth, looking away from the scene. Alastor seemed calm. His hands behind his back. The raccoon cocked it's head to the side.</p><p>"I don't know when they made the switch... but I'm almost certain of it." Alastor reached for the pet but the moment it recoiled, tentacles grabbed it instead. Still, the creature didn't cry and scream. They constricted the rodent, lifting it to eye level for Alastor to speak to it. "Valentino, I want Warbucks back. I'm coming down there now to get him."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Porn Studio's Love bites: Sinfully Delicious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Valentino’s phone rang at the same time that he stepped out of the limo. He growled, answering it just as fiery and aggressive. Vox flinched as his boyfriend picked up but composed himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah- Oh, Well, The Radio Demon just spoke to the camera. He’s coming to the studio to pick up Warbucks. The real one…” As he listened he walked into the spa, the front desk immediately cowering.  “What do you want me to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang on Vox. Which room is Angel Cakes in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Down the hall in 12.” The front desk imp said nervously. Valentino began to storm down the hall. The imps in the hall scrambled to get out of the overlord’s way. Vox continued to clue him in on the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ridiculous! We can’t just give the stupid raccoon back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he found your fucking camera, you don’t have a choice… you probably can’t put a collar cam on it, he’ll take it off…” Valentino arrived at room 12 just as an Imp left. The imp was repulsed, wiping a familiar white drip from his hands. He looked up to see Valentino and just froze. “Move-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes, Valentino, sir- They’re inside!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...They?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Angel came here with a friend today-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are they talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Mostly Angel is teasing them about fucking the Radio Demon…?” The imp offered that, assuming it was useless but Valentino got a wicked smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vox, you still there,” He asked, shooing the imp away as he continued his phone. “Vox-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here, I’m here! I’m scrambling to think of what the hell I can do-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give him the raccoon.” The moth started, confusing his boyfriend. Since he sounded confident, Vox listened. “Give him Warbucks, tell him we took care of the little prick and we’ll worry about getting another camera in there at a later time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember that notification about that Spa visit I got? It’s not just Angel cakes here. He brought the Dead Air Doll… .” Val reached in his coat, rooting around through a number of pockets before pulling out a cigarette. He lit it, tossing it cooly in his mouth. “To end up at a Porn Studio’s owned Spa… Must be my lucky day. She’s probably naked in there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my spa, Vox… I’ve got Love Bites here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>You were pretty sure that Angel fell asleep on his table. Your Imps left mysteriously a minute ago, leaving you and the pornstar to just sit. He didn’t mind the silence, though he wished he had those magic hands back. You were just wondering when you could get up and get dressed. A knock at the door surprised you both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is it~” Angel sang. He wasn’t expecting Valentino to open the door and the Spider demon’s face dropped. He jumped upright, not caring if he was exposed. “Big Vee! Uh- What a surprise-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Angel Cakes… Y/n,” He greeted you both with a smirk, seemingly okay with this impromptu trip. You looked to Angel, your skin getting clammy as you realized how exposed you were. You wished the towel draped over your back was bigger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Sorry about just showin up… uh... Y/n had a real bad back injury!” Angel pointed at you, playing concerned. Val raised a brow and then looked at you, further fueling your paranoia. “Oh yeah, I offered to take her here and get the kinks worked out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you hurt, Doll?” Valentino purred. You shook unconsciously, amusing him. “Well, that’s no good… Just Massages, Angel Cakes?” His question was so sudden that the pornstar wasn’t expecting it. He scrambled to answer and you could tell Valentino was containing his anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah… We didn’t want to spend too much-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, Angel, that’s not how we take care of distinguished guests. I’ll reserve the mud baths… Be right back…” He left with a flirty wave, walking out and closing the door lightly. Angel let out a huge sigh but a sinister feeling tickled your back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was fuckin’ close-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was… very unlike him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean… can’t argue with that. I wasn’t expecting him to be so understandin’...but, hey, free spa treatment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I don’t feel right about this-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask for a bikini, They have ‘em if you’re the self-conscious type.” You didn’t respond and admittedly the Spider demon was worried too. He pursed his lips, trying to think of something else to say but Valentino returned. He gestured you both to come with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re ready now. If you hurry.” You just sunk lower on your table but thankfully Angel hopped up, holding his own town up to block the view of your table. It actually surprised you and made Val Grit his teeth. You sat up quickly, wrapping your towel around you and giving a quick thank you to Angel, who shot you a wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>With Valentino escorting you to the tiled tubs, you weren’t able to ask an attendant for anything. As you arrived, Angel was going to hold his towel up for you again but was lightly pushed in the direction of his tub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re wasting time, Angel cakes, you have work in a few hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Mista Valentino.” He shot you an apologetic look as he passed you, dipping into the warm mud slowly. He seemed relaxed the more he sank into it. He pulled his hell phone out of his cleavage and sat it on the side of the tub. You stepped in yours, your towel still tight around you as you tried to sink your way in. It made the overlord laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I work in porn, sweetheart. Nothin’ I haven’t seen before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m still not-” Your towel was ripped out of your grasp and with a squeak you threw yourself into the bath, covering your most sensitive parts. Val licked his lips, chuckling darkly as you shied away from him. He started out of the room, taking your towel with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me get the complementary shit, I’ll be back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Okay…” You mumbled. As the door closed behind Val, Angel grabbed his phone and called someone. He muttered ‘pick up’ over and over again, eventually gasping as someone answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Hey! Charlie, quick, it’s important,” Angel started to tap the side of his tub nervously, “Me and Y/n are at Sextasy- The spa on the other side of town. Listen, Val’s up to something. You need to get her out of here…. Not Yet… Yeah, let him know if you see him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh great,” You tried not to think about who he might be referring to… but it was probably Alastor. You sank down to your neck in the mud, comforted by the warmth. “...I hate everything about this…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charlie’s gonna tell smiles. He’s not home right now. He left to do something. Just breathe. You’re going to be okay.” Angel offered you a smile but seemed unsure himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He was about to say more and then Valentino walked in, an Imp in tow pushing a concession cart. On top of the cart was a bowl of pink, red and purple heart-shaped candies. The cart was parked between you and Angel Dust’s tubs. You saw the Spider Demon’s fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Love bites.” He whispered to himself, feeling breathless after saying it. He glanced up at Valentino, struggling to breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like some candy, ma’am?” The Imp asked you, “I can feed them to you to avoid mud.” You didn’t answer, trying to decipher Angel’s expression. He never looked at you, glancing at everything else but you. You opened your mouth to speak but the imp popped a little pink one in your mouth. Angel turned away from you completely, shutting his eyes tightly. It melted quickly into syrup, sweet and juicy. You smacked your lips, surprised by the fruity festival of flavors.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. No Mercy for the Radio Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second Alastor walked in the door, Charlie was waiting for him. Her face was painted with concern and Vaggie was behind her, still cautious of the Radio demon. Alastor just sighed. Angel must have gotten you into trouble again.</p><p>"What did they do this time?"</p><p>"They're at a spa on the other side of the city called Sextasy. Angel said we have to get her quickly because Valentino is up to something."  Vaggie explained it with urgency but Alastor shook his head. The latina narrowed her eyes at the demon and he continued to walk into the hotel. He passed them, hurting Charlie and upsetting Vaggie. "Did you not hear me!?"</p><p>"Alastor..." Charlie practically whispered. He heard her but didn't stop going deeper into the hotel. Vaggie was nearly ripping her hair out, "...but-"</p><p>"I thought you LOVED her!?" Vaggie seethed. The Radio Demon's ear twitched but he didn't stop walking or turn back around. "She's the only person in the universe you've ever BOTHERED to get close to and you're going to leave her in Valentino's hands?!"</p><p>"She should take better care of herself." He finally answered, not turning around at all. Vaggie's eye twitched and Charlie had to purse her lips to hold anything back. "I can't be expected to come to her rescue every time she needs me. It's becoming tiresome-"</p><p>"Ciervo de mierda egoísta- She is your girlfriend! " He said nothing else. He started to disappear down the hallway and Vaggie's fists clenched tighter and tighter. "Maybe It's a good thing Valentino has her! At least He Wants Her!"  Alastor stopped dead in his tracks. Charlie took Vaggie's side as she staggered back but Alastor didn't move for a minute. He then took a deep breath and continued to where he was going without saying a thing.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Angel bit his lip, his fingers tapping restlessly on the side of the tub as the attendant offered you candy after candy. Valentino left for a moment to get something and Angel was looking for a window to tell you what was going on. A pit started to form deep in your stomach, a dull feeling you couldn't quite place. Angel saw and opportunity as the Imp looked to the lights, trying to bring on a sneeze he was losing. When the Imp's eyes closed, Angel smacked the bowl of candies off the cart, knocking then everywhere just as the Imp sneezed. </p><p>"Oh, No no no no no no!" The imp panicked, sniffing as he felt another sneeze coming on. "I-I'll be right back. Please don't tell Valentino about this." He hurried out of the room as he was talking, a race against the clock to get back before the Overlord. Angel breathed a sigh of relief once the door closed behind him.</p><p>"Y/n, you have to get out of here. Take my towel and... I don't know, go somewhere!" Angel urged. You started to speak to him but for some reason, you couldn't hear what you were saying. Static and garble started to overtake you and you sunk lower into the bath. Even the bath became overtaken and the world glitched into total darkness. You were surrounded by symbols and awful visions before it started to subside. Your body started to cool, no longer surrounded by warm mud. The bathtub you were in was empty. You curled into a ball and without warning the shower was turned on, making you shriek.</p><p>Mud dripped off you and down the drain, making an awful mess of things as you were cleaned. You kept your eyes closed tightly, cowering under the water. The overlord looked down on you, an amused smirk on his face. You could feel someone standing over you, it only made you shut your eyes tighter.</p><p>"...You're a magnet for danger, you know that, right, Ma moitié?" Your eyes shot open and you unfurled to see Alastor leaning smugly on the edge of the tub. He averted his eyes as you sat up. You didn't bother to cover up, confident that Alastor wasn't looking anyway. Your relief distracted you from the growing ache. "You know, when you lay down with pigs, you wake up covered in mud." He quipped, snickering at his own joke. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"...Warm?" You sounded so unsure. "Clammy... Somehow Warm and clammy."</p><p>"Let's get you to bed." Alastor got up, headed to get a towel to clean the rest of you off. He turned off the water and you watched as he rummaged through your cabinets. "and don't worry... I took care of our little camera issue today."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Angel burst through the doors of the hotel, one of his arms dangling at his side. It scared Husker straight awake and stopped Charlie's crying and Vaggie's consoling. Seeing Angel, Charlie started to fear the worst. Angel started to the hall but Husker cut him off.</p><p>"What happened to your arm?"</p><p>"Don't worry about me- some fucking weird evil t-thing took Y/n! She's gotta be here-" Angel tried to get past Husker but he wasn't budging. Hearing that, Charlie and Vaggie looked at each other. They stormed down the hall to your room without a second thought. Nifty popped out of a room she cleaned, seeing their fear and following them. Angel and Husker stopped to talk but after a quick explanation, they hurried too.</p><p>Alastor didn't flinch when your room door opened. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, pushing strands of hair out of your face. You were breathing heavily, your chest heaving under the blankets. The heat overtaking you was gnawing at you. Charlie and Vaggie were so relieved to see you. When Husker and Nifty came in the kept their distance but Angel stayed in the doorway. He saw you and put his hand over his mouth.</p><p>"You went and got her after all..." Charlie smiled. Alastor chuckled, not properly greeting them at all.</p><p>"I didn't go anywhere," He started, confident and smug, "It wasn't too hard to pull her here. Her soul IS mine after all. Barely an inconvenience."</p><p>"What's wrong with her?" Vaggie asked, walking a little closer to the bed. You bit your lip, ignoring the throbbing heat your body was dealing with. "Is she okay-"</p><p>"She ate a lovebite." That got everyone's attention. Angel started to rub his sore arm, leaning against the door jam with a guilty look. Alastor kept up a smile but almost snarled at the Spider Demon. "...Val sends me to that spa every once in a blue moon... Since I go to work right after I eat a handful of Lovebites beforehand... Makes you frisky for work."</p><p>"You're kidding-"</p><p>"It's awful," Angel interrupted Vaggie, having quite a bit more to say. "It's strong. It starts pretty harmless, that's cause they don't want you lustin' still in the spa... it has a slow build of tension. After about a little bit you're feelin' pretty playful... then it gets a little hotter. You start melting. You've never needed a cock so bad in your fucking life. Then it turns to actual fucking pain until you're sated... I've tried to hold out... longest I went before I broke down was 3 days. It just keeps getting worse."</p><p>"Oh, no," Charlie ran to the other side of your bed, putting a hand on your forehead. She pursed her lips, taking deep breaths to calm herself. Alastor was oddly quiet. Angel just kept looking at him, expecting some kind of response from the Radio Demon. "...There's no ....'other' way to make it go away?"</p><p>"If there is, I don't know it. Only one thing works for me when they give 'em to me."</p><p>"She made her bed, she has to lie in it." Alastor finally said with a shrug. Vaggie and Husker fumed, contrasting the disappointment from everyone else. "She's strong. She'll be alright. It'll wear off eventually."</p><p>"There's only one thing you have to do!? And you won't do it!?" Husker started, "Everything you make her do: Join up with the hotel, run errands with ya- You didn't even ASK her to do the talent show with you- and that's just the shit I've seen in the past month! You can't do this ONE THING for her?!"</p><p>"She'll be alright, Husker, don't worry." Alastor's insisting had Charlie eased. She looked at you. She didn't even think he was going to get you and yet he did. Most likely, he was going to help you and just didn't want to announce it. "She just needs some rest-"</p><p>"It won't work!" </p><p>"You're testing my patience, Angel."</p><p>"Maybe we should go," Charlie started. Angel seemed offended. He started to rummage around his pockets. "Alastor will take care of her-"</p><p>"He's making a fuckin' mistake!" Husker chimed in, "Angel just said how bad it gets! He can't leave her like that! Even if it does eventually wear off, Angel confirmed it lasts at least 3 days! He wants her to stay like this for 3 fucking days!"</p><p>"She's a little more strong-willed than a porn star, I assure you," Alastor spat, standing up and finally turning to face everyone, except Charlie who was on the other side of the bed. "I know you think she won't make it but you're overreacting-" Alastor suddenly choked,  turning and coughing the moment he felt something hit the back of his throat and explode. Vaggie and Husker were startled by his coughing fit. Nifty and Charlie were concerned. A dark aura overtook the demon and his eyes were locked on the Spider demon. He composed himself, put off by the sudden sweet taste in his mouth.</p><p>"I had a feeling you weren't going to help her..." The Spider spoke with venom hanging on every word. Angel opened his hand, pink, red, and purple candies pouring out of his palm and onto the floor. Alastor's brow furrowed as he pieced together what happened. "So I brought a couple of these."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. The Radio Demon & The Dead Air Doll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What were you thinking!?" Vaggie screamed, getting right in the Spider Demon's face. Everyone escaped into the hall shortly after that debacle, Charlie taking Warbucks with her. the lazy little thing dangled from her arms, lazily trying to kick out and go back to you. She shushed him, cuddling him close. Angel didn't seem to care about what happened, ignoring Vaggie. "WELL?"</p><p>"Well, what? If you want me to regret that, I don't. He treats her like shit-"</p><p>"THAT IS NOT YOUR PLACE TO SAY, ANGEL! You could have gotten us KILLED. You don't even know what is happening in there!"</p><p>"Nothing good," Husker said, staring at your door with an uneasy look. "What now?"</p><p>"We let nature takes its course," Angel smirked, "He'll make quick work of her-"</p><p>"This is essentially assault, Angel-!"</p><p>"Oh, boo hoo- Listen, they need this."</p><p>"And who are you to decide that!?" Vaggie continued. Angel didn't seem to be taking this seriously. As they argued, Charlie turned back to your door. There was no sound coming from inside and there was an eerie air about the hall. Charlie let out a whistle, getting everyone's attention.</p><p>"Alright, here's the plan. We're leaving the area. I'll come back myself tomorrow but otherwise, we steer clear of this room."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Alastor wiped the sweat off your brow, the washcloth shaking in his hand. He maintained his smile, but his hands had since grown unsteady. You had your sheets gripped tightly, pushing your body off the mattress on instinct and fighting to keep it down at the same time.</p><p>"You poor thing," Alastor teased. He stayed at your bedside, convinced he could care for you despite his state. The heat in his gut already started but luckily unease was all that followed. For now, he wasn't feeling particularly lustful. However, you obviously were and your pain was undeniable. "...Don't worry, Y/n... I'll take care of you." You couldn't speak. You let go, rolling over in bed and getting in the fetal position. He reached for you but the moment he put a hand on you a jolt shot up his entire body. He recoiled so fast that you shot up in bed.</p><p>"A-Alastor?" You could only see his back. He was raking his hands through his hair, taking in a deep breath, and trying to collect himself. You hugged your legs as he returned to your side. Sweat was now visible on his forehead. "...This is only going to get worse... isn't it?"</p><p>"My dear, please. Everything will be fine." He spoke confidently but kept his distance. He put his hand on the bed as if to lower himself but he decided against that just as fast. The Radio Demon sighed again, beginning to pace the room as a rising heat took him over. His body shuddered and he had to sit down now. He threw himself on the bed beside you, taking in a deep breath. You shied away from each other, Alastor staring off to the other side of the room. He didn't want you to see his smile falter.</p><p>"My skin in on fire..." You mumbled, the sound of your voice even breaking him. On the outside, he maintained himself flawlessly. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"I'm more worried about you. I'm trying to think of how to stop your pain." He admitted. You could hear his breathing now, trying to ignore the growing dampness at the sound of his voice. He didn't have more to say, staying at your side in silence for a while.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You hadn't turned a light on in the room since you got there, the end of the day making the room dark. About an hour ago, you and Alastor noticed a soft pink glow coming from your eyes. Alastor theorized that it must get stronger the more time that passes. That was hours ago. You were laying in bed, not facing one another and dealing with your pain. The Radio Demon's claws ripped at the mattress, tearing out the stuffing. Your grip was less destructive, but pink drool stained your side of the bed. You laid beside each other in the dark, together but somehow alone.</p><p>Your back began to ache from this position. You stretched yourself out, bones popping as you did. A little moan escaped you, shooting the Radio Demon's eyes wide open. He pounced, rolling over in an instant and pinning your wrists to the bed. A jolt swept through both of you, the animalistic drive to continue coursing through your veins. He looked down at you with such hunger. Such <strong>Lust</strong>. He hovered over you as if he was going to devour you, which is what snapped you back. You'd never seen him not smiling before.</p><p>He dove in for your lips, taking you by surprise as he forced his tongue in your mouth. Your body didn't want to fight back but a firm hand found it's way pushing the Radio Demon's chest. The contact made him cry out but your voice pulled him back to himself.</p><p>"A-Alastor...S-Stop." Though his name was a moan, the stop was firm. He paused, seemingly scared. He was inches from your lips, your warm breath driving him mad. "I want you...soooo bad... b-but this isn't the <em>you</em> I fell in love with."  He pulled away on his own, taking in a deep breath to calm his nerves. He rolled off of you, laying right beside you and grabbing his own head.  "Alastor-"</p><p> </p><p>"D̴̡̩̬͙͌͆͒o̶̲̺͎̥̹̝̼̼͆̽̇ņ̶̡̪̤͓͍̞̭́͗̓̍͛͊͐̚͜ͅ'̸̧̣̜̲̬̬̗̮͚͖̃t̶͚̰̟̬̦̟̦̦̻̐̀͆̂͋̾̔͗͝ ̴͍̪̺̙̳̍̌ş̸̨̢̪͎̣̪͕̔͛͂͘a̷̤͎̝̥͓̝̱͈̦͋̑̀̚̚ͅy̴̗̼̟̱̹̭̠̼̰̰̿̿͊ ̶̢̨̨̢̻͍̝̠̟͑͒̆̽̌̄̚ͅm̷̳̚͝y̸͔͓̰̝̳͍͎͒̈́̑͐̂͜ ̴̠̰͙̐̍ṇ̶̢̠͍̝̊̈́̋͂́͂͌̕͘a̵̬͈̪̪̟͉͚̱̐͊͆m̴̧͈͍͖͇̼͕̉ȇ̵̱̮͎̫̒̂͂̃̄̏ ̸̨̼͕̹͔͙̳̻̐͗̽̀̈̕͠r̴̡̛͔̟̹̗͇̟̦̣̠͋̈́̐̉̊͘i̷̅̑̋̉͑̍͜ǧ̴̞͚͙͈̮̖͚̂̾͊̃ḧ̴̛̖̮̯́͛̈́͗́̏̄͠͝t̷̛̘̣̾̓͋̍̿͆͛͘ͅ ̵͉͇̪̇̕̕n̵͎̝͖͍͔͖̻̱͖͉̔̍̃͛̽̈́̏̓ö̷̫́̍̏͐͜w̷̭̞̠̗̳̯̭̗̫͐." His scolding normally would have scared you, sure, but your body had you reacting to it like it was poetry. He tried to calm himself down.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry-"</p><p>"I-I'm sorry..." He whispered, closing his eyes and trying to think clearly. His hand between you gripped the sheets, his claws piercing the mattress again. "I'm going to kill Angel."</p><p>"Kill him for me, too." You shared a weak laugh. You pur your hand on his, taking it out of the mattress and holding it tight. He quickly fixed his hand to better hold yours. You closed your eyes like him, trying to think happy thoughts as you wiggled uncomfortably in place. "I thought I wanted you to express yourself more... but seeing you like this... It's like I lost my foundation. My rock. I need you to be unreadable. I didn't realize just how much it made me feel safe."</p><p>"...You could do so much better than me," He groaned, his hand on his face. Unable to see his face, you settled for watching his chest rise and fall. His tie was undone, badly wrinkled. He was falling apart. "I'm not a romantic... and you deserve someone that could give you the moon."</p><p>"I couldn't surive without you," You puffed out, arching your back as a wave hit you. His grip on your hand tightened. "You're my home. I need you to feel complete..."</p><p>"...Then that makes two of us..."</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Charlie entered the hotel she held up up the bags of food, exciting Angel and Nifty. Nifty jumped up to grab her bag as Charlie walked in. Angel waited until the princess walked over with his bag. He took it, shooting up doubel finger guns and giving her a grin. Lunch sounded great right about now.</p><p>"Thanks, toots... Hey, can I snag some of Al and Y/n's fries?"</p><p>"No, we're taking up all of their food up to them." Charlie said confidently. Vaggie entered the hotel a second later, holding more food. She walked to the bar, handing Husker his bag. the cat gave a grumpy thank you and tore into his food. "You got Y/n's?"</p><p>"Got it, hon!"</p><p>"Can I take it up to them this time!" Nifty asked, bouncing up and down in place. "I want to see them. It's been so long."</p><p>"Yeah, it has been a long fuckin time," Angel started, growing uneasy and tapping his fingers on the edge of the bar. A nervous laugh even escaped him. "I mean... to think one lovebite can last a whole month."</p><p>"It can't last much longer now, right?" Nifty turned to Charlie and Vaggie for an answer but they just exchanged worried looks. Charlie exhaled, leaning down to Nifty with a smile. "...Right?"</p><p>"We don't know how much longer it will last, Nifty... but they're doing okay. They're taking care of each other." That seemed to put the hyper demon at ease. She smiled, though weakly. In truth, Charlie had no idea how you were doing. Any time she looked in the room it was pitch black. The only thing that could be seen were 2 sets of glowing pink eyes in the dark. Sometimes close to each other, sometimes on complete opposite sides of the room.</p><p>"I gotta say, their patience and self control is damn near Godlike." Husker commented, wiping his chin with his arm. "Anyone else would have caved by now. They're hanging in there."</p><p>"Let's face it, their connection was always special," Vaggie added, urging Charlie to follow her as she went towards the hall. Charlie nodded, quickly catching up to her. "All they ever needed was each other. It's kind of inspiring."</p><p> </p><p>The door breifly opened and the rustling sound of a bag told you that Charlie stopped by again. When the door closed you darted from the bed, headed to the food to get something in your stomach. Alastor abstained, again. He didn't want to eat. He could tell when you were done. That cute little sigh made his ears twitch and he'd follow it with a laugh. You made your way back to bed immediately, following the pink glow of Alastor's eyes. You crawled into his arms, his claws sinking into you the moment you were in his grasp.</p><p>A few rough make out sessions was as far as it ever went as you tried to stay strong for each other. You kept close mostly, though some days it felt impossible. Alastor's smile was beginning to be common again and you grew hopeful that the worst of it was nearly over.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YES, I bait and switched you, I had a good reason,<br/>Don't worry, this isn't the last we've seen of the Love Bites.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Back to the Plot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Radio demon woke up before you. You were already in his chest but he hugged you tighter. He kissed the top of your head, rubbing your back and trying to force a perverse thought. He had started trying to do that every day. As the days went on, it got harder and harder to do. It’s how he measured how much longer this would last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned, snuggling into you, and accidentally waking you. Your eyes fluttered open and the first thing you saw was his smile. Your little groggy noises amused him and his laugh did make you giddy but you were happy that it didn’t make you feel anything stronger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to wake you, Ma moitié.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Morning, Alastor.” You sounded sleepy but so sweet. He felt a familiar patting behind him and the Radio Demon sighed. “...What do you think? Maybe today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes my dear, I think we’re safe to leave…” He paused, looking away as he contemplated something. You were going to ask but he didn’t make you. “Before we leave… There is something I have to show you.” Alastor got out of bed without warning. You sat up, watching him as he turned on the lights. You moved to the side of the bed, sitting on the edge and waiting for him to address you. He wasted no time standing before you, a soft smile on his face, and maybe even a hint of nervousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...We’ve just been through a lot-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is why I have to say this now.” He insisted. He cupped your face in his hand, emboldened by your little blush. “Ma moitié… I’m in love with you. We spent who knows how long, locked in here suffering side by side and came out of it stronger than ever before… I can trust you with… Well… Anything.” He started to hesitate. You took one of his hands off your face, holding it tightly to show support. “You are a treasure.” He let go, turning around and fiddling with the edge of his coat. “I don’t need to tell you that this doesn’t leave this room.” He lifted the back of his coat and he knew you saw it when you gasped. He rolled his eyes, embarrassed by the reaction… at least you seemed to like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fluffy little red and black tail was lightly darting back and forth. Your eyes were glued to it, enamored and entranced by it. You wondered how he managed to hide it from… well, everyone. He wanted to say something else but he already felt flustered with the reveal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...It’s so cute-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please never say that again.” He quickly added, giving a triumphant clap. You pursed your lips, trying not to laugh and upset him.  The Radio Demon took in a deep breath before mumbling together more to say. “ I had to wait to show you... My biggest fear was that if you touched it during our quarantine that I wouldn't be able to stop myself...Of all the time I’ve spent in hell… It’s only ever wagged because of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” He put a finger to your mouth without hesitation, putting his coat back down. “Don’t ruin this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just really flattered… I love you, Alastor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Your arms were linked as you left the room and you walked into the lobby as if nothing had happened. Charlie was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, Vaggie braiding her hair. She spotted you both first jumping up and not caring that she just made Vaggie rip some of her hair out. Her excitement got Husker’s attention, which got Nifty’s who was sitting on a bar stool kicking her feet.  Nifty ran to Alastor practically squealing but respecting his distance rule, Charlie following suit, equally excited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nifty, Darling!” Alastor greeted, petting her head, “It’s good to see you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re okay!” She cried, “It’s been so long- Y/n you look so pale- I’m so happy to see you’re okay!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it finally wore off or did you cave?” Husker asked, raising a brow at you both. Alastor shook his head and gestured to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Husker, my friend, it’s like you don’t know me at all. We waited it out and endured.” He sounded so proud. Charlie and Vaggie seemed relieved. Suddenly, Alastor’s voice popped and cracked with static. “...𝚆𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝙰𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚕, 𝚋𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚢?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as I’d love to see you kick his ass for that fucking stunt he pulled, he’s not here,” Vaggie broke the news, angry all over again about that debacle. “I’m still pissed about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you ain’t the only one.” Husker said under his breath. “He’s at work… to his credit, I think after the third week he started to feel shitty about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Third wee- How long were we in there?” You asked. Alastor looked at you, admittedly thinking the same thing. Charlie approached you, putting a hand on your shoulder to break the news to you. The way she bit her lip put you on edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...It’s been two months-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two months!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly 62 days!” Nifty corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm… Could have sworn it was longer.” Alastor added, oddly optimistic. “ The point of the matter is that we came out of it unscathed… and perhaps in a better position than when we started.” He spoke softer for the second part, gearing it more towards you. That had Charlie and Nifty all aflutter. “Now, I have some things to handle. I know some of my accolades MUST be confused by my absence… Y/n, my dear, Take some time for yourself. Surely by now, you’re just sick of me.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel was on the stage, the crowd going nuts around him. His boss’s usual booth was filled with friends tonight. Vox and Velvet sat on either side of Valentino, chatting it up as Valentino rummaged through Angel’s photos. The Moth demon was doing a routine check to make sure Angel wasn’t making any money on the side or selling himself outside of work. Vox rolled his eyes, as Valentino would find a hot selfie he liked, sending it to himself from the pornstar’s phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Jealous?” Val didn’t even have to look over to know Vox was giving him ‘the look’. The mechanized demon just scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!...I just don’t get why you’re doin’ that around me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you were coming over tonight, what am I supposed to be fucking psychic now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Send me that one too,” Velvet commented, looking over Val’s shoulder to see the sexts as well. As he did so a notification came in, blocking his view. The moth grew frustrated but he quickly grew intrigued. Velvet saw it too, a silent ‘oooh’ getting Vox’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...What are you two looking at? His dick isn’t that impressive!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First off, it is,” Val corrected, “Second, that’s not what I’m looking at. He just got a text from someone named ‘Husky’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a lot of heart emojis.” Velvet added, snickering. “Said the Lovebites wore off… interesting-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long ago was that fucking spa fiasco?!” Vox asked, “About 2 months ago? They just took the pain that entire time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I remember Angel bein’ on the phone last month.. Overheard him apologizing to someone for it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t apologize,” Velvet added, flipping her hair back. “He drugged the Radio Demon. I don’t know how he did it but good on ‘em… but it looks like they waited it out. Man, their relationship sounds sooo boring. It’s gotta be ‘cause he’s a prude because she’s a natural born cock tease. So what’s the plan to get her or are you laying off for now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m laying off for now. Not because I don’t have a plan, I just need more time to work out the kinks. When he pulled her to him from the spa to wherever the hell, it poked a lot of holes in the plan I was working on… It’ll be hard to keep her if he can just summon her from anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I have a good plan,” Vox boasted, trying to turn Valentino’s mood around. The bragging just made him snarl, so Vox got to the point. “I’ve been trying to think about how to get another camera in there and I definitely wanted it to be mobile since I wanted it to catch it all-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll never think of anything as cool as the raccoon,” Velvet said quickly. “Just throwin’ it out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ANYWAY, I was thinking-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I don’t care if you’re hidin’ in the closet takin all the footage yourself,” Valentino cut the Overlord off with a growl, “Just get me anything I can put a price tag on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’ll want to hear this, It’s very elaborate!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t care.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh, tell me!” Velvet whined, shooting puppy dog eyes at the video demon. “It sounds like soooo much fun.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Over the Hump</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're more antsy than usual," Rosie said, slightly smug. Alastor laughed it off, enjoying her company as they talked in the garden. The female Overlord sighed,  caressing a dying lily. " And you are sure there are no long term side effects? That vagrant's little love potion is over with?</p><p>"It's a storm in a teacup as far as I'm concerned," Alastor announced with a jolly grin. That did little to ease Rosie but she couldn't help but smile back at the Radio Demon. "Besides, it didn't even work as Valentino wanted. His intention was likely to have her to himself while she was under the influence. Luckily, I was warned."</p><p>"He's getting bolder-"</p><p>"She won't end up in his clutches again."</p><p>"You know if she does, that's it for her," Rosie began, looking the demon in the eyes. She could tell he already knew that. "Unless she's the one with the rule of the roost. Either way, He's obsessed with her...and you know why, don't you?"</p><p>"Her mother was quite the money maker for him, that's why," Alastor spat, "...If she was still working for him I doubt he'd be going after Y/n this hard."</p><p>"How did she get out of it, then?"</p><p>"Death," The Radio Demon said bluntly. Rosie breathed a silent 'ah'. "She passed a few exterminations ago."</p><p>"So, 2 years, just about? So, The mother meets her end by the angels... then a year later, her daughter dies in a freak accident and is handed to you on a silver platter... Mm, yes, that makes a lot more sense... I just assumed he was crazy."</p><p>"I wouldn't rule that out just yet." He joked, He couldn't laugh for very long though. The demon found himself overthinking. "He wants her apart of his enterprise... While her working for him is a fever dream at best, the possibility of him taking what he can get is very real. I'm convinced if Vox got any illicit video on that camera of his that it would have ended up in Valentino's hands."</p><p>"Those 2 working together could be dangerous... Are you worried about another camera?"</p><p>"A little. To be perfectly honest, I'm more concerned he'll grow impatient and just force her into something. I'm remaining alert. My vigilance, however, isn't enough. If Y/n ends up alone with him he <em>will</em> take advantage of her."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Nifty was in awe of the fat raccoon, playing with his paws as he lazed about. He didn't mind, making cute little noises as the demon poked his gooey footpads. She would giggle every so often and hug him. You and Husker just watched, this being slightly more entertaining than watching paint dry.</p><p>"Oh, Who's a fat little baby? You are! Yes you are!"</p><p>"She is having so much fun and all shes doing is poking it... She is just having a genuinely good time." Husker started, baffled by the sight, "... I think I'm jealous."</p><p>"Nifty makes that look super fun." You whispered, both of you never taking your eyes off the two. <span>She snuggled the baby again and the doors to the hotel opened. A familiar spider demon came in, looking directly at you with ultimate relief on his face. </span></p><p>
  <span>He was still wearing an tight and eccentric stage outfit. The corset made his chest pop. He let out a heavy breath, his chest hurting as a result. He ran for you, getting to you just as you stood up from the barstool. All of his arms had you, practically squeezing the life out of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank fuck, you’re okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean for anythin’ to happen to you- I swear- If I knew Val was goin’ to show up-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about poisoning Al?” Husker added, “No apology for that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pft, no.” Angel scoffed, adding an eye roll for good measure. He pinched your cheek, a little glitter falling off his hand. “He had it comin’. I feel bad as fuck about you though, kid. I almost got you ra-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch the R-word. Vaggie is around here somewhere,” Nifty warned. Angel got annoyed yet again. He just wanted to apologize to you but Nifty and Husker made him tense. You tried to appear understanding and that did a good job of making the spider demon calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, yeah. Anyway, I’m just… pretty sure that takin’ you to that spa was a shitty idea… and I wanted to...let you know that.” He mumbled his apology in earnest, avoiding your gaze. He pursed his lips and puffed up his cheeks. “So… yeah-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t blame you, Angel." He shied away almost immediately, hiding how that effected him. You offered a smile, hugging him back. "Why don't we just... You like donuts? You guys want to go get donuts?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YES!" Nifty cheered, "Can I go- Can we bring Warbucks!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sure. You can carry him it you want-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YES!" Nifty raised the fat raccoon as high above her head as she could, Warbucks kicking his feet a few times out of fear. He relaxed though, soon being cradled by the small demon. You looked to Husker and it actually took him a few seconds to realize you were waiting for his answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just bring me something back. I have a hangover."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me just get changed," Angel said, heading for the hall and to his room, "I left work when I heard you finally left your room, have to get cozy."</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The three overlords met up, as they usually did for lunch. Today, Valentino and Velvet sat on one end of the table together, waiting for Vox to share his plan. He had a folder ready for his presentation, which Velvet thought was cute. Valentino sipped his soda, more bored than anything as Vox coached himself in his head. With the VIP room empty, he didn't have to worry about anything being overheard here.</p><p>"So, are you going to start, or..."</p><p>"I'm trying," Vox sighed, Velvets push making him more nervous. "I figured out a plan that will get you access to the Dead Air Doll and with that access you can blackmail her into working for you."</p><p>"I like the sound of that... but what's it going to cost me?" Valentino asked, raising a brow at his boyfriend, "You make it sound like it's a complicated and convoluted plan."</p><p>"Partially- I just need you to use your favor from the Radio Demon-"</p><p>"You want him to waste a favor from the fucking Radio Demon for a plan that might not even work!?" Velvet snorted, breaking into such robust laughter that Valentino was beginning to turn against the plan. "What are you even going to make him ask for-"</p><p>"You have to use your favor to make Alastor let her have a hell phone -"</p><p>"You want me... To waste a favor from one of Hell's most powerful and unpredictable overlords... to get his girlfriend a phone?" Valentino made a good point. Vox was having trouble defending his own position. Velvet just shook her head. "What are we going to gain from this? Skip all the steps in between and just tell me what the end game is."</p><p>"We're going to blackmail them both with their own sex tape-"</p><p>"See, now I'm on board, I'm listening." Valentino adjusted himself in his chair, sitting straight up and ready to learn where this goes. Velvet was even invested. "How does the phone come into play?"</p><p>"It's the first step. I remember thinking about what we wanted to achieve back at the talent show. The key to getting her alone is coming between the two of them. The major difference between them is that they're from entirely different centuries. She would probably love to have a phone and Alastor would probably hate her having one." The other two overlords nodded, urging the video demon to continue. He was giddy to see his boyfriend so excited to hear him speak. "Since she's arrived in hell, she's been with him and hasn't had any of the conveniences that she had when she was alive... we have to reintroduce her to them."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Swivel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valentino had to visit the hotel himself, luckily arriving minutes behind Alastor. The Radio Demon was in the lobby, passing through when Valentino arrived. Husker was already groggy and annoyed, growling a little as Val entered. Alastor stayed calm, greeting the man with his trademark smile. The Overlords sized each other up as Valentino approached, towering over the Radio Demon.</p><p>"Ah, Valentino... What a surprise! What brings you to our fine establishment?"</p><p>"You're not easy to get ahold of, you know that?" Val scoffed, looking around the hotel lobby. "I wanted to cash in that favor." Husker was now paying complete attention, his ears twitching in response. Alastor just nodded. He was wondering when this day would come.</p><p>"Very well... What would you have me do?"</p><p>"I need you to allow Y/n-"</p><p>"𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚌𝚊𝚗'𝚝 𝚋𝚎 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚛-"</p><p>"It isn't... It's about you." Valentino seemed so confident. Alastor cocked his head to the side. Husker shied away from the conversation, trying to appear distant but still eavesdropping. Alastor urged him to continue with a simple hand gesture. "You have to allow her to have a phone and take her to get one."</p><p>"...What are you up to?"</p><p>"Just hoping to change her opinion of me after that mess a few months ago," He sang sweetly, his toothy grin agitating the shorter demon. "Speaking of which, how are you feeling? I heard you were... indisposed." Alastor narrowed his eyes at Valentino, but remained quiet. "I overheard Angel on the phone about it a month or so ago... Those things have an intense effect. I'm impressed."</p><p>"I'm not going to be beaten by candy, I assure you... but enough of that. Explain to me how this doesn't violate the caveat I put in place."</p><p>"You just have to allow her to have one and if she wants one you have to buy it. Has nothing to directly do with her-"</p><p>"What do you gain from this?"</p><p>"Hopefully, a little smile from your Dead Air Doll... I imagine she misses tech very much but doesn't want to upset you." Something about that rubbed the Radio Demon the wrong way. The Pimp continued, too smug for Husker's liking. "If she wants one get her one. She has full control. You don't have to get her a particular one or one I provide. Get her any one she wants." </p><p>"Fine." Alastor agreed, making Husker's ears perk up. The overlords shook on it and Husker tried to run through the possibilities in his mind. Valentino saw himself out. Alastor offered a friendly wave up until the door closed behind him, secretly hoping it would hit him on the way out. Husker couldn't believe it, shooting the demon an incredulous look. Alastor chuckled. "Be careful, your face might freeze that way."</p><p>"What are you doing? You know he's up to something-"</p><p>"Oh, Absolutely, there's no doubt in my mind... but he could have asked much worse of me, so I'll take this."</p><p>"You aren't worried the phone will be tampered with or something?"</p><p>"Mobile phones were common when my Doll was alive, surely she'll know how to stay safe with it. That's if she wants one. I don't know what he's doing but It will probably be fine." Neither Husker nor Alastor were confident. The Radio Demon sat at the bar and kept quiet, waiting for you to get home.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>You, Angel, and Nifty burst through the door, boxes of donuts taking up you and Angel's arms. Nifty was only carrying one box, Warbucks riding cutely on her back. When you entered the lobby Alastor was prepared to greet you with open arms but then he spotted Angel. Husker noticed, holding back a laugh as Alastor's eyes burned with a sinister glow. It took Angel a couple of seconds to realize he was in trouble. </p><p>"....Uh... Want a donut hole-?"</p><p>" 𝚈 𝚘 𝚞."</p><p>"U-uh- Good to see you awake, Smiles-."</p><p>"If you're going to kill him, let him put our donut down first." You begged, struggling over to the bar to put down the boxes you had, Angel followed though more fearful. He kept an eye on Alastor the whole time. "I got some bitter ones, I know you don't like sweets-"</p><p>"You're a treasure, Y/n," He still sounded so wicked as he complimented you. Angel was hesitant to put down his boxes. "𝙰𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚕... 𝙲𝚊𝚗 𝙸 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚔 𝚝𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚎?" Angel looked at you, basically begging for you to get him out of this. You rolled your eyes at first but then turned to Alastor.</p><p>"I know you're mad at him and I get it... but can you kill him later, we have a lot of donuts to gorge on."</p><p>"We even got Warbucks a box!" Nifty squealed. That made Alastor give a cute little smile. He shot Angel a look as if to tell him to watch his back. Nifty sat at the bar, putting Warbucks on the counter and handing him a little donut hole from his special box. The raccoon grabbed it so fast, nibbling through it and dropping crumbs. You took a seat by Alastor, who scooped up your hand to quickly kiss it.</p><p>"Did you have a good day, my dear?"</p><p>"Eh, I guess... I don't really know what to do with my time..."</p><p>"Well... I've been thinking... Would you like to have a mobile phone?" He sounded so unnatural asking and you looked at him clearly confused. Angel gasped, shaking your shoulder immediately. </p><p>"FUCK YEAH, Do it, you'll love it- Oh, finally I don't have to wait to show you all my bitchin' selfies-"</p><p>"Why the change of heart?" You asked, ignoring Angel for now. That made the Radio Demon feel a twinge of guilt and unease. "Did something happen-"</p><p>"My dear, you were never forbidden from having anything like that."</p><p>"I just... I didn't think you'd be okay with it. I have a certain image to uphold-"</p><p>"I suppose I did set the precedent." As Alastor reflected, Angel and Nifty started slowly eating donuts. Husker even started digging into a box, pulling out a chocolate one. "My dear, you are free to do as you please. Though, of course, I'd prefer if you maintained proper decorum..."</p><p>"So I can have a phone!?" Your excitement threw him off, secretly hoping that you would decline. He relented though, giving you his blessing with a nod. He wasn't expecting you and Angel Dust to squeal in tandem. Husker and Alastor looked at one another, uncertain about the future.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. The Slow Decay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Radio Demon watched you, rolling his eyes anytime something made you laugh.  Charlie was beside him at the bar, offering a supportive smile as Angel helped you set up your phone and suggested apps. The Princess took note of all of Alastor's reactions. Every time you were excited or in awe over that little device his smile was a tad more forced. You were sitting by Angel on the couch, signing up for whatever social media was all the rage for the time being.</p><p>"I'm gonna doll you up so we can get you a sexy profile pic." Angel pinched your cheek and Alastor's eye twitched. Charlie noticed and saw fit to intervene.</p><p>"Remember you two, this phone is a lot of responsibility. Perhaps it's not a uh... good idea to be flaunting the Dead Air Doll online. At least not with Valentino still being a problem-"</p><p>"She just wants to have fun! Don't worry, I won't get her in trouble this time!"</p><p>"That would be a first," Vaggie commented under her breath, entering the lobby and leaning on the counter. She gave Charlie a peck on the cheek, making the princess giggle. "Y/n, believe me, I am the last one who would suggest that you conform to a man's standards and criteria," She shot Alastor a look, "But, you're a little too... sweet to be putting yourself out there the same way Angel does. Pace yourself."</p><p>"I wish everyone would stop treating me like I'm delicate." You huffed. Angel snickered at your little comment but Vaggie and Charlie exchanged worried glances. Alastor heaved a sigh, trying to reason through everything in his mind. He expected you to rebel, this was hardly the first time, but it was certainly the most dangerous. He chuckled out of nowhere, imagine this is what it must be like to raise a teenager.</p><p>"I'm just saying, Y/n... Social media when you were alive was probably a lot different. There was the safety net of the law to protect you." Vaggie hugged herself, trying to gently get her point across. You seemed insulted anyway. " Alastor may have a good reason for not liking how this is going."</p><p>" Don't ever take a fence down until you know the reason it was put up!" Alastor announced proudly. You actually stopped playing with your phone for a moment, looking to the sky to think about it. It made him hopeful.</p><p>"...Who said that... I know this one-"</p><p>"Just search it," Angel suggested, making the Radio Demon make a static pop as he took in a sharp breath. "You can look up anything now-"</p><p>"No, I know this one... G. K. Chesterson!"</p><p>"As long as you keep that beautiful mind of yours sharp, I suppose I can learn to let go." His smile was sweet enough but it was obvious he was still wildly uncomfortable with all of this.  Angel was laughing at something you were typing, filling out a bio probably. You smiled suddenly and Angel snatched the phone from you.</p><p>"Ah- No, toots. I'm going to make you look fantastic for the profile picture. That's important. You don't want everyone to see ya lookin' like a troll-"</p><p>"I'm going for a walk before I commit murder, excuse me!" Alastor announced, oddly spirited as he saw himself out. Radio interference and static pops followed him as he refrained from killing Angel Dust right there. Charlie grew worried, striding over to the couch to join you and Angel. She looked over your shoulder at your phone and decided that Alastor would have less of a problem with her helping you rather than Angel.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Alastor returned and went straight to your room, knocking on the door and entering. He was happy until he saw you were sitting on your bed, playing on the phone. He rolled his eyes but swallowed his pride and joined you. He sat beside you on the bed, kissing your cheek. Your little giggle put him at ease.</p><p>"Alastor! Take a picture with me!"</p><p>"Why?" He didn't mean to ask so rudely, but it was his immediate reaction. You were just smiling at him.</p><p>"I want it to be my wallpaper... It's the default screen for the phone... No one will see it, I promise."</p><p>"...Fine." He shrugged, pulling you into a hug. You took the picture of you both, so excited that it softened the Radio Demon. When you turned the phone around you both looked at the picture. It was a mess of static, red and strange symbols. Alastor looked away. "Sorry, my dear. I know that was important to you-"</p><p>"No, this is perfect." You still sounded so giddy, it actually surprised him. "This is better even. I mean, being able to open my phone and see you whenever I wanted would have been amazing but now you and me are the only two people who know what this is a picture of... and I think that's more special." He was so touched that he even let it slide that you used improper grammar... though the urge to say 'um, You and I, dear' was strong. </p><p>"You really like that little thing, don't you?"</p><p>"It makes me feel... alive... is that a good word?" He gave you a soft smile before tilting your chin to a better angle to kiss you on the lips. He lingered, almost reluctant to part. When he did though, that immensely smug grin greeted you. Your nervousness only made it wider. "...and here I thought you hated this thing."</p><p>"I do, very much so," He clarified quickly. "but I love you." He purred, making sure to make you blush. The way you cowered into yourself was amusing. You put the phone down, waiting for Alastor to initiate contact so you could snuggle up to him. He recognized the sign, leaning his head on top of yours and letting you cuddle up to his chest. "I hate your phone... and that's not going to change. Compromise makes a good umbrella, but a poor roof-"</p><p>"James Russel Lowell-"</p><p>"How dare you make me proud while I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you." Alastor pinched your cheek, recollecting his thoughts. "I will not ask you to not have it out around me... but I do hope it doesn't impede on your day to day."</p><p>"I won't get addicted to it or do anything stupid. I've owned a phone before, Alastor. You're worried about nothing." He knew that. He didn't answer. Your cute little pout almost made him laugh but he held it in. " You know, Alastor, You can discover more about a person in an hour of play than in a year of conversation."</p><p>"Plato," He said with a smirk, " Wishing to be friends is quick work, but friendship is a slow-ripening fruit."</p><p>"Aristotle." You sounded just as smug as he did now. You shared a laugh. "I know we're really different when it comes to things like this... but I need you to trust me. I can handle myself... maybe not physically but I'm pretty resourceful."</p><p>"Trust is good, but control is better."</p><p>"Vladimir Lenin... I see how it is," You scoffed, folding your arms indignantly. "<b>Trust me not at all, or all in all."</b></p><p>"...Did you just give me an ultimatum while quoting Alfred Tennyson? I'm unsure if I should argue with that or just remain impressed." By the teasing sound of his voice, he was going to choose the former. "This is not a matter of trust. As you learned, I trust you without question but as you also know: someone getting the best of you is getting the best of me. I'm simply trying to avoid that."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"So when exactly am I going to start getting results," Valentino asked impatiently.  He let out a relaxed groan as he melted into his bed, his boyfriend in his arms. Vox  rolled his eyes, upset that their pillow talk was turning into work. Valentino noticed and lightly shoved his lover.</p><p>"It's going to take a bit. I have a lot of work to do... Let's just enjoy tonight-"</p><p>"So this is a little more complex than just catching their sex on the phone camera-"</p><p>"O-Of course?! You really think I'd go through this trouble for such a haphazard plan?" Vox sat up in bed, Valentino quickly following and keeping his arms around the other overlord. "No, there are no plans to film through the phone. That wouldn't work anyway. The camera on the phone she'd pick wouldn't be able to film the Radio Demon anyway. I'm still perfecting and developing a camera that can capture the Radio Demon. I'm doing so by studying all that footage 666 News had to throw away. If I can salvage it, I can make a camera that can film him."</p><p>"Babe, you work too hard," Val purred, making Vox's display fuck up for a moment. "I'm sorry I brought it up. Let's just relax~"</p><p>"I-I'd like that... Just don't worry Valentino. You can trust me with this. It will all fall into place."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Viral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor expected your little rebellious phase to last a few days. You would play with your phone and excitedly download everything or whatever it is those little devices do. Unfortunately, you were internet famous quickly. You had thousands of followers in the first day of being on whatever damnable site Angel was always posting to. Your excitement was cute to the Radio Demon until Husk informed him that he recognized the handles of some of your followers. When he learned of Vox, Velvet and Valentino following you the Radio Demon grew emotionally distant. You could tell he was upset with you any time he saw your phone. You made a habit of hiding it around him.</p><p>Vox scrolled through your posts, Valentino on speakerphone as he did. The Tech Demon was pleased to see the status' and implications of each photo. He had to call Valentino to initialize the next stage of the plan.</p><p>"Oh, this one's a good one." Vox swooned, reading the text to his boyfriend. "<em>Had another fight, So Angie's taking me shopping</em>'. Followed by a shitload of heart emoji's."</p><p>" They're drifting apart," Valentino's grin could be heard over the phone. "Good."</p><p>"She's holdin' up a really sexy red dress in the pic, too."</p><p>"Course she is, Al will never see it. Vox, I gotta hand it to you, this is working like a charm and it's only been a month. I expected this to take much longer."</p><p>"Alastor makes it easy. Old fart is stuck in his ways. Now for the second phase of the plan to begin. I know you've been waiting for it~"</p><p>"Ah Babe, tell me all about it." Val flirted, trying to fluster the monitor man from a distance. It was working. Vox threw himself onto his couch, prideful but still giddy over being on the phone with Val.</p><p>"Alastor won't swallow his pride for... pretty much anything EXCEPT her. You can tell by some of her posts though that he does think of her, like, a lot. He brings her gifts at work, still walks her home, they still share a bed- Just because he doesn't like how she's livin her life without him, doesn't mean he stopped loving her."</p><p>"So, what next?"</p><p>"This is actually where this entire plan was born, you see." Vox sounded so excited that Valentino raised a brow. "I learned that Y/n and Alastor watched the last extermination together... until they were spotted and Y/n went to hide. I found the footage while looking through old 666 News stuff to help with the camera I'm making. A crashed copter caught a broken bit of an Angel trying to chase Y/n off a roof."</p><p>"...Trying?"</p><p>"Alastor stopped it-"</p><p>"Why is this important? You're confusing me, Voxy."</p><p>"It's important because that Angel is still down here in hell and wouldn't it just break Alastor's heart if she stumbled across it."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"I know it's none of my business... at all," Vaggie began, clearing her throat weakly. "...but you and Y/n need to talk about this."</p><p>"Hm... You're right," Alastor started, taking a sip of his bourbon, "Is IS none of your business."</p><p>"Cabrón - Look, I'm just trying to help. You may be a despicable and ruthless beast-"</p><p>"Thank you-"</p><p>"-but Y/n is as innocent as anyone down here could be." That resonated with him. He decided to listen. "For whatever reason, she loves you. If you love her back you'll at least talk about the disconnect you two are going through. If you don't love her, then let her find someone who will."</p><p>"What are you two talking about?" Charlie entered the lobby with about as big a smile as she could, Interrupting the interrogation. Alastor breathed a sigh of relief and Vaggie backed off with an innocent smile. Vaggie and the Radio Demon answered in order.</p><p>"Oh nothing, Charlie."</p><p>"Just having a lovely chat with your paramour."  They both gave smiles but Charlie knew better. Honestly, Charlie knew exactly what they were talking about. From the moment you got that phone, Alastor easily became short with you. Vaggie was pestering him constantly about treating you differently over a stupid phone. Charlie knew Vaggie's concern came from a place of love and she didn't want to tell her not to worry. However, Charlie was certain that Alastor would take care of it in time in his own way.</p><p>"Well, good to see you two getting along!" They both resented that statement, moving slightly away from each other.  It made the princess giggle just as you and Angel walked through the door with bags weighing down your arms. Three of Angel's arms were in use and Alastor was appalled. With a snap of his fingers, Alastor had Shadow's helping you with your bags. You thanked them individually and that brought a smile to Al's face. </p><p>"We made out good today!" Angel cheered, "Kitty, I got somethin' REAL nice to wear for ya-"</p><p>"Didn't we learn a number of weeks ago, Angel, why it's unwise to 𝚞𝚙𝚜𝚎𝚝 𝚖𝚎?" The Radio Demon pretty much growled, walking over to take the last bag you were holding. Angel started to piece it together and scoffed.</p><p>"Yeah but that was poisoning you. You're gonna kick my ass again for not holdin' her bags?"</p><p>"You have 3 other arms you aren't using. If you're going to occupy all her time then at least be a gentleman." That jab was personal. The Radio Demon used his free arm to link arms with you, relieved to have gotten that aggression out, and have you once again. You walked off to the hall together, The demon asking you about your day. Angel settled at the bar with the others and looked to Vaggie and Charlie to see if they agreed with Alastor.</p><p>"...You really should have offered-"</p><p>"Ugh, I knew you'd say that, bitch." Angel groaned, interrupting Vaggie. Charlie shook her head, massaging her temple and trying to figure out how to handle Angel. "Look, if he's mad that she's becoming her own person and hangin' out with me more, he can just say it! He doesn't need to be a dick."</p><p>"I think you guys are being too simple with it-"</p><p>"How could you say that, Charlie?" Vaggie turned to her girlfriend so fast that it startled her, "He's controlling, manipulative and the minute she got that phone he's been trying to keep her off of it! He's trying to dominate her."</p><p>"Sounds hot-"</p><p>"NOT LIKE THAT ANGEL!" Vaggie roared, making the Spider demon purse his lips into a cute little smile. "He's repressing her."</p><p>"That's not how I see it at all," Charlie started. The princess was always the optimistic one, usually to Vaggie's chagrin. It never stopped her from hearing her out, though. Charlie leaned on the bar, looking casually over her shoulder to the hallway. She needed to make sure you and the Radio demon were no longer in earshot. "I don't think this is about him wanting her to live a certain lifestyle. I think he's just jealous that he can't be apart of it." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Looking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Angel Dust sat right beside each other, both videoing and uploading your pets as they played together. You could barely hold back your cute little smiles and then you turned the cameras to each other to show off your company. You laughed together, having a good time all around. Angel spotted an ad that interested him and you switched to simply snapping pictures. Warbucks was riding on Fat nuggets, looking absolutely adorable. The pig was having fun, running around in circles with his friend.</p><p>"They're so precious."</p><p>"Ugh, Fat Nuggs, baby, you're so cute." Angel swooned, "Y/n, I just got an ad for these glowing vibrators-"</p><p>"Why does it need to glow?"</p><p>"I don't fucking know, to look nice. I'm ordering one and I'll get one free, do you want it?" You couldn't help but laugh at that, hell, Angel did too. He spoke between his laughter and flicked you to convince you he was serious. "Hey, come on, I'm bein' nice here. I only offered cause I have a shitload of toys already... but I figure you don't have any. Need to get your rocks off somehow."</p><p>"Sure, whatever," You tried to answer nonchalantly but Angel made a big deal out of it. He snapped a picture of you both, the shutter sound being the only thing to tip you off. He fiddled his phone for a little longer and then you got the notification. "What did you do-"</p><p>" Oh, well let me read it to ya, AHEM 'Guess who just bought the Doll her first sex toy XOXOXO-"</p><p>"You Didn't!"</p><p>"Hang on, I'm not done readin' these X's and O's-"</p><p>"You're an asshole-!"</p><p>"Al won't see it!" You pushed him but he didn't mind at all. "You have such baby punches. Trust me, You'll like it-"</p><p>"You won't like it if it makes the damn news! Take that down-"</p><p>"We're at 30 likes already, babe, words out! Just relax. You're not the only person horny in Hell. Trust me, no one will care. Might even get you more followers."</p><p>"I hate the half a million ones I already have," You put your face in your hands, trying to ignore the Spider demon. A pulse from your phone got your attention. You started to check what it was. "What if Alastor finds out-"</p><p>"He won't don't worry about it..." He looked over, and while he was glad you weren't angry he wanted to know why you were making that puzzled face. "...You okay?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah- I just got a PM from some new account-"</p><p>"Ugh, throw away accounts- just throw it out-"</p><p>"No, this is interesting." You sat up straight, urging Angel to lean over and look at your screen. He did, raising a brow. "This person claims I left something important in the basement of a financing company downtown."</p><p>"...What were you doin' in their basement? Some kinky shit?"</p><p>"I was never in their basement... but I was once chased by an exterminator in their building... but only Alastor and I were there. What could they be talking about?" You were wracking your brain, trying to think of anything that was even missing. "I'm going to go-"</p><p>"Not without backup," Angel grabbed your arm the second you stood up, "You can't just waltz off to any fucking place some rando on the internet tells ya to go to. Something could happen to you."</p><p>"Well, I'm not going to turn down help. Fine, Let's go-"</p><p>"Let me make a call first. We're gonna need more than us." Angel made you sit back down as he dialed. Thought you did, you tapped your foot the entire time, still in your head about everything. You watched him scroll through his contacts, worry clouding your judgment. Angel stopped on someone called 'Cherri Bomb'.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"This is Beautiful!" Nifty swooned, carefully placing lilies around the decorated rooftop. She swirled in place, taking in the beautiful scenery. Alastor couldn't help but feel a swell of pride. Nifty turned to him, her smile hurting her face. "She's going to love it, Al!"</p><p>"I hope so. I know I've been difficult with her lately... hopefully, a candlelit dinner is just what we need. Thank you for helping me with this, Nifty. Now, remember-"</p><p>"I won't tell a soul!"</p><p>"Atta Girl!" He mussed up her hair, making his bounce in place. "I want tonight to be perfect." He looked down at all of hell from the roof the light breeze playing with his ears. He took in a deep breath and his hands shook for just a moment. He chuckled, running a hand through his hair as he thought about tonight. Nifty noticed the back of his jacket moving weirdly but chalked it up to the breeze. "I should go get her."</p><p>"Should I light the candles yet-"</p><p>"Hmm, I did put quite a few," He mumbled, looking at the plethora of candles surrounding the small table. He shrugged, "Sure, start lighting them!"</p><p>"On it!" She pulled a lighter out of nowhere,  beginning with the outermost candle and moving inward. Alastor left, giving her a little wave and walking down the stair headed straight to your shared room.</p><p>"Ah, Doll," He breathed, "I can't wait to have you all to myself tonight." His voice echoed in the stairwell and the demon tried to psych himself up. To think that asking out his own partner could still make his heart flutter. "Just you and I, talking well into the night and delving deep into each other..." The Radio Demon made it down to your floor. He could see your room from where he was. His eyes were glued to it as he walked, his heart beating in his ears. He reached into his pocket to see if they were still there, the source of his exhilaration and trepidation. They were. "...Calm down, Alastor... You can do this... You love this woman." He knocked on your room door, waiting with a smile. When Husk answered though, holding Warbucks and Fat Nuggets, Alastor just sighed.</p><p>"...Hey, Al-"</p><p>"She's out, isn't she? With him."</p><p>"Yeah... I'm watching the 'babies'." Warbucks licked Husk's cheek as he spoke, agitating him a little but not enough to stop him. Alastor pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to leave but Husker kept talking. "She'll be back soon. They didn't go clubbing or shopping or anything. Y/n said she left something at Crack N Pott finance. Eh- I didn't ask many questions."</p><p>"What." Alastor's ears perked up and worry shot through all his nerves, "...That building was destroyed in the-" He stopped talking so suddenly that it scared the cat demon. He raised a brow at Alastor but he turned heel and started to leave.</p><p>"Wait, Al- What the fuck is goin' on?!"</p><p>"𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚘."</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Angel let out a long whistle at the sight of the collapsed building. You didn't even remember the building being destroyed that night, only the roof of the one next door. You stared at it's ruins, your legs feeling weak.</p><p>"Whatever answers that are in there are trapped under rubble... We ain't getting in there."</p><p>"Angie!" The sudden call turned his mood right around and he turned around to the spunky cyclops stomping your way. Her walk commanded respect and you recognized her from a few of Angel's photos. This was one of his best friends. "We blowin' this bitch up, or what?"</p><p>"Hey you smokin' hot bitch, good to see ya!" He greeted her with a hug and they shared a cute enough chuckle, she looked at you as if She'd known you forever. Thanks to Angel, she probably did. "Y/n, this is Cherri. She's one crazy cunt and there's no one In the fucking world I trust more."</p><p>"Aww, Angie," She punched his shoulder, still giggly. "Hey. I've heard a lot of shit about you, Dolly. Name's Cherri."</p><p>"Hi. Y/n." Your weak introduction was comical and she joined the long list of people comfortable with pinching your cheeks. Angel just joined her, talking more about how much of a baby you were... lovingly of course. You weren't listening too much as they started to shoot the breeze. You kept staring at that building.</p><p>"So, what's up? What's in there anyway?"</p><p>"That's the thing, we don't fucking know." Angel started, "Little lady got a Dm that she left something in the basement. She said she'd never even been in the fucking basement."</p><p>"Then we need to get in there then and find out." Cherri grinned, sashaying to the ruins. She pulled out little small balls, one black, and another hot pink. You don't even know where they came from... let alone the hundreds she ended up throwing into the ruins. The bombs exploded with flashy colors of smoke, blowing bits of rubble back at you and Angel and all around the area. The Spider demon stood in front of you, doing his best to make sure a stray bit didn't knock you out.</p><p>"Yeah, she's reckless but you can't keep her outta anywhere! She'll get that basement open!" He yelled over the many explosions. You heard him well enough though, quickly nodding. "If this was a trap or anything we're more than ready to throw down!" The explosions stopped towards the end, leaving Angel to yell at you in the newly silent air. He realized this, turning to the ruins to see the silhouette of Cherri standing in the smoke. "...Everything alright, sugar tits?"</p><p>"I found a staircase in my blastin'!" Cherri yelled back to you, "Probably goes to the basement! Let's fucking go!"</p><p>"Yes! Come on, toots." Angel ran ahead, motioning for you to come with him. Your confidence was gone. The exposed staircase brought out an unheard of fear. Even looking into the dark of the stairwell brought up feelings of being watched. Dare you say, hunted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. The Limit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the end of the stairs, daylight ended abruptly. The rest of the way was dark with the faint echoes of dripping water reverbing in the dark. Cherri walked ahead, looking around and listening carefully. Angel walked alongside you, less confident when you touched down at the bottom of the stairs. An eerie cold washed over you all and for but a moment you all hesitated. You looked at one another, unsure of what awaited you in the dark.</p><p>"I know you really want to know what this was: an ambush or trap or if you really have something down 'ere... but we can leave if you're not sure." Angel started. He turned to you with a mix of concern and fear. "You don't have to do this."</p><p>"If someone was going to ambush us then wouldn't they have by now?" You reasoned, "I don't think that it was anyone luring me here to ambush me. They'd have no assurance that I was coming alone. Besides, no one but me and Alastor knew that we were here extermination night. The fact someone knows we were here is hinky enough that I want to see this to the end."</p><p>"Yeah, I don't think it's some shmuck lookin' to score," Cherri agreed, "...but something's down here... Something big too...Wait for just a second, put your feet flat on the ground. There's a big fucking pulse every minute or so." Angel stopped to try and you just started to walk deeper in the hall. You felt it that time and it sent a shudder up Angel's spine. " There it was again."</p><p>"Ooooh I felt that shit," Angel hissed, "Uh, we sure this is a good idea?"</p><p>"I'm going to keep going."</p><p>"Then we're coming with you," Angel said, throwing an arm around Cherri, "Lead the way, toots. Let's solve the mystery or some shit." You continued together, confident in your walk even as the light diminished. Your eyes adjusted to the dark soon enough and the hall diverged into a hall lined with doors or another staircase. "What do you think, sugar tits?"</p><p>"Eh, whatever is making that racket is way further down... I'm going to head down there. This spot would make a bitchin' base. Angie, once we find whatever's down here you want to renovate this place with me?"</p><p>"Oh, hell yeah. We'll hook this bitch up," Angel's laugh echoed as you continued down the stairwell. The stairs turned and wrapped onto the new floor, another staircase down right next to it. "Put up strobe lights, make each room something fun."</p><p>"Hell yes. Hey, Dolly, you like to party?"</p><p>"I'm getting used to it, if that counts as an answer." You offered, starting to walk backwards down the stairs to face them. The pounding in the group was stronger. You were getting close. Angel reached forward to pinch your cheek, but missed and messed up your hair instead. </p><p>"I'm a bad influence on her. Her boyfriends such a fuckin' prude though. Of course, anything I do is too 'gross' for him."</p><p>"Who the <em>hell</em> are you fucking?"</p><p>"She's fucking the Radio Demon."</p><p>"Oh, I think I heard of that guy- Not that big on politics-"</p><p>"Cherri, you slut, you're my soulmate." Another floor down. The tremors in the concrete were becoming more robust.  Your small talk died down after that as you descended another flight of stairs in the darkness. The quakes were more intense with each step-down. By the time you touched the ground of the last floor, the turbulence was enough to knock you off balance. The pounding now had the company of metal screeching.  </p><p>"...What the fuck?" Angel spoke once and as it repeated down the corridor the pounding and screeching stopped. You all tensed, looking at each other. "...Did I do that?"</p><p>"Why does a finance company have such a fucking expansive basement?" Cherri bitched, continuing down the hall. You two lagged behind. You made it to the very end, a metal door with dents from top to bottom  "Oh, that's right... They deal with money and shit. Gotten put it in a safe."</p><p>"...I don't think they keep money in that safe..." You ran your hand down the door, the certain parts of the metal were warmer than the rest. You were in front of the door one minute and them thrown to the wall across from it in the next as whatever was back there slammed into the door again. The impression it made was great, hitting you right in the stomach. Cherri looked at the dent and Angel rushed to you, giggling a bit.</p><p>"You got knocked on your ass," He helped you up with no hesitation though, looking back to the door with a nervous glance. "I-I don't think we want to know what the fuck is in there... Let's get lost."</p><p>"I think Angie is right." Cherri leaned against the new dent. The end of the dent was starting to tear. Cherri didn't see it but you and Angel's faces dropped. Through the tear of the metal, an eerie smile and a Xed out eye showed itself. The face seemed to glow unnaturally, almost robotic. Cherri saw your changing faces and cocked her head to the side. "...What are you looking at?"</p><p>"....Uh... Let's just slowly GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" Angel grabbed you and Cherri's arms slowly but when the sound of rending metal wretched he was basically dragging you behind him. You were all running up the stairs and as claws tore the door down the middle, freeing the long-forgotten exterminator.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"This is bad, this is bad, this is super fucking bad." Angel chanted, in the lead running out. Your legs were starting to hurt but the sound of breaking concrete made you a little faster. "It's gaining on us!"</p><p>"What the fuck is it even doing down here?!" Cherri rounded the corner to make the next staircase up but slid on her ankle, taking her to the ground. You and Angel stopped to help her, pulling her to her feet. As you did the hallway before you gave way, the floor falling below it and from the dust rose the angel with a single flap of it's wings.</p><p>It's face glowed in the darkness, hovering over your small group. Angel didn't delay, picking up Cherri and tossing her over his shoulder. Instead of giving chase, the angel started to destroy the walls and rooms of the floor it was on and flew up to the next floor to do the same. As you both started to run, the structure buckled. You all were finding it hard to stand, let alone continue to run up the many stairs.</p><p>"It's breaking the building," You huffed, out of breath and paranoid in the darkness of the stairwell. "I-I am so sorry, Angel-"</p><p>"Babe, no," Angel breathed, "T-This... You couldn't have known this shit was going to happen-"</p><p>"Oh, I'd like to kick the ass of the guy that sent you that message though," Cherri seethed. "I think I can walk. Let's get the fuck out of here."</p><p>"Problem with that is, He's on the floor above us now..." Angel whispered, "I think he's waiting for us..." While there was silence between the 3 of you the sounds of the sublevels being destroyed were overwhelming. You started to creep up the stairs slowly, listening to try and pinpoint the fallen angel's location. As you 3 made it to the next floor up, you were met face to face with the angel, it's eerie grin and it's spear. Your hearts stopped. You couldn't even think of what to say to each other. </p><p> </p><p>It took one step forward and that was enough. As you three cowered the hallway flashed a deep red. For a split second at the end of the hallway you could have sworn you saw antlers, large and mighty.  The area around the encroaching angel began to distort. Then the floor opened up beneath it. The inky black tendrils came out of nowhere, hands of shadow reaching up and clawing at its legs. The tendril engulfed the spear, attempting to disarm the agitated angel. Its wings were flapping mercilessly to escape the grip. </p><p>"RUN!" Angel yelled, making you and Cherri stop watching whatever the hell was happening. Though, this dark art was familiar to you. You escaped as the Tendrils drew the creature back into the hallway, slamming it against the concrete wall.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Oh Fuck, Fresh air!" Angel cried, dropping to his knees as he touched the street. Cherri couldn't help but snicker at him, despite all that happened. "Ugh, I thought I was going to die- I'm too hot to die again!"</p><p>"That was fuckin' close... Good on ya, Dolly."  Cherri nudged you playfully. You shook your head but your attentions were drawn back to the rubble of the building when the offending exterminator exploded from the rubble. He was flying straight up, headed for the heavenly clouds. It wasn't worried about you anymore. It just wanted to return to the heavens. You started to run back towards the rubble without another word. "Hey! Where you goin!?"</p><p>"Let her go, Cherri," Angel groaned, stopping the woman from running after you. "She's probably just going to check if her boyfriend is alright." You couldn't help but smirk hearing Angel say that as you subjected yourself to the darkness once again. You only went down 2 floors, seeing the carnage of the angel's struggle and a familiar demon leaning against the wall. It wasn't his normal way of milling about. He was tired. Drained, probably completely. He stayed in the dark, a low glow from his eyes. You could even hear his breathing.</p><p>"....Alastor?" You got closer. He finally looked at you. He was smiling, but there was fury.  There was darkness. Dark circles under his eyes plagued him. "...That must have taken a lot out of you... Are you alright-?" You were cut off immediately by a swift backhand, the smack on you left cheek stinging almost on contact. He snarled at you, grabbing your arm and pulling you to his face.</p><p>"𝚆𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐?" He seethed, " D̴̰̳̘̞̤͛̌̿̈́̄ͅͅo̵̡̯̪̠͉̜͚̖̒̈́̀̾̾̚ ̵͇̗̄̌̌̄͌̈̂͐y̴̼̾̋̍̋̐̓̓̍͝ơ̷̡̼͎̥̮͈̦̦͒̏̈̆̆̍̊̉͜ṷ̵̼̘̜͈̼̖̠̾̍̽̂̈ ̶̧̯̥̮̼̮̫̖͋̃͆̕ͅh̸̨̼̹̒̏͝a̴̡̗̦̲̲̲͕̣͎͎͛̈͑̒͐͐̊͛̍͘ṿ̷̤̤̝̻̿̊̉͊̎͂̅͝e̵̢͎̟̪͋̈̏̊̓͘ ̸͎̲̯̖̪̰̭̻̄̾̍̌̆̎̏͑͑͘a̷̱̱̱͆̅n̴̩̖̥̺̫͚͋̀̋͋̊̈́͆͝ẏ̵̨̭̥̫̘̤̍̒̒͊̿͒̈́̒͛ ̴̹̟̈́̒́ï̵̢͉̖̥̜͐͐̃̕̚ḑ̷̪̺͕̳̙̤͖̒̇̇̃́͑̋̿̚ȩ̷͔̥̞̣̭̪̹͙͑̈̂͊̅͜a̸̱̺͓̜̩̩̐́̍̓̒̈́͐͝͠ ̸̣̯̮̬̯̒̅͂̅̑̅͋w̵̡̰̦̗̖͉͖̜͐ͅͅẖ̶̳̝͎̺͇̰̻͋͒̀̄͆̿̈̋̃a̴̧͚̓̒͗̀͝ṭ̵̨̬͓͔͎̎̊͌̾ ̴͈̙̱͉̗͔̱̺̀̐̾̂͜c̸̢̜̗̠̰͎̩̟̔̎̆̈́̚o̵̢̲͖͓͓͆̄̿ṳ̶̼͖̄̒͛͋̈̈͛̐͆͝l̸̨̩̰͉̦̥̼̥̼̃̆͋͌̑̃̆͝ͅd̶̯̻̬̩̬͊͋̒̏͑͋͝ ̶̨̹͎͇̄͛̈́̉̌͑̚͠h̶̩͕͔̯͕̜̲͐̄̂ä̵̺́̏̋̒͌͝v̴̮̞̫̭̦̣̳͐̔̾̐͘͜e̷̛̲̪͈̒̊̅̀̾̽͑͝ ̸̜͕̮̆̍̒̈́̌̕ḧ̷̢̢̡͎̺̥͕̖́̀͌͝ͅa̶̗͙͉̥͎͓̖̅̊͜͝p̸̛͈̫̽p̸̭̻̲̘̠̪̼̙̥̰̈́̍̏͊͝͝e̶̱̯̱̜̭̞̬̦̟͋̿͐́͐̎n̵̨̨̡͓͔̾͆̇͒̾̿̆̕ę̸̱̗̩̬̺̑d̸͚̲̩̈́ ̸͉̱̄͒̚͜t̷̢̻͓̰͎̲̰̏̇̔͌̈́̈̚͜͝ó̶̮̟͈̅̎ ̶̲̪̄̋͜y̷͒͆͑̽̅̀̎̎͜o̷̢̳͈̮̠̬͓̊͒̆ú̷̝̱̱̯͖̀̔̈́̃̿?̴̙͓̪̬͇̾̋ͅ  ."</p><p>"A-Alast-"</p><p>"𝚂𝚑𝚞𝚝 𝚞𝚙." His voice was fluctuating wildly between his normal static and his more chaotic static. You tried to pull away but his grip on your arm was tight, suffocating even. His nails were starting to leave impressions on your skin. "𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚍𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚌 𝚙𝚑𝚊𝚜𝚎<strong>. 𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚕."</strong></p><p>"I-I'm s-sorry-"</p><p>"𝙷𝚘𝚠 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚖𝚎𝚝 𝚋𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚞𝚙𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚜𝚘𝚞𝚕 𝚒𝚗 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚘𝚏 𝙷𝚎𝚕𝚕? 𝚆𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚞𝚌𝚔 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎? 𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚘!?"</p><p>"...D-Did you just curse-"</p><p>"Y̴̧̡͎̖̰͋̃̋̇̔̍̿͌͜O̶̪͈̰͔̘̐ͅU̶͔̠̪̹̍̋̌̈͘͠ ̶̞̥̗̦͓̬̬̫̝̏̄̾̾̂͛̓̂͠C̸̡̙̼͉͓͇͍͇̮͙̊̈́̆̈̈́͊͋O̸̡̪̘̳̠̺̝̞̞̲̎̀̔̏̇͆͌̍̏́U̵̡̯̭̘̯͓͙̙͍͊̊ͅL̷͕̳̥̱̣̯̆̽̾̿̉̅̑̄̕͜ͅͅḒ̷̯̳̤̻̐͗͜ͅ ̴̪̣͕̋̀̐͊͘ͅH̷̡̥̭̫̰͋̈́̀̽͐͑̒͝ͅA̶̱̤͖̾̍̌̈́̒͠V̷̢̗̹̭̩̣̪̼̉̏̏̈Ȩ̷̖͔̱̀̈́̓͋̉̌ ̵͔̈́̇͑͋̑̒͘̕B̵̥͐̔͌͌̊̃̕Ë̸̜͖̪́̽͋Ë̴̝̥͔͍̻́̌̀Ń̸̲̅ ̶̯͚͈̄͐̋̇̀Ḏ̷͍̥͖̲͍̜̝̘̞͆̾̓̊̆̎̀̽̚E̴͖̦͒͒̎̅ͅA̴̩̯̾̾͋Ḑ̶̨̖̗͉̥̜̏̒̐̈́͠ͅ," His nails started to draw blood from your arm. "𝚈𝙾𝚄'𝚁𝙴 𝙻𝙸𝚃𝚃𝙻𝙴 𝙳𝙰𝙼𝚂𝙴𝙻 𝙸𝙽 𝙳𝙸𝚂𝚃𝚁𝙴𝚂𝚂 𝙰𝙲𝚃 𝙸𝚂 𝚂𝚃𝙰𝚁𝚃𝙸𝙽𝙶 𝚃𝙾 𝙶𝙴𝚃 𝙾𝙽 𝙼𝚈 𝙽𝙴𝚁𝚅𝙴𝚂."</p><p><br/>
"I-I said I'm sorry-"</p><p>"<strong>Ḑ̴̨̮̘̝̖̆̓̒I̷͕̖̙̲̗͙͆͊̕͜D̸͍̤͛͆͒N̶̢̡̡̨͚̬̟͕͖̒͌̄̐̈́̆̾͒̌͠'̶̨̨̟̭͚̟̯̠̙̚Ṫ̴̖͚͎̰͙͋̓͑̏̑̃̅̕͝ ̶͚͈̭̫̇Y̸̡͍̩̙̋̂Ō̶̧̻͇̱̺͍̤͖̑̓͑̓̔Ǘ̵̫̳̇̓̀͠R̷̯̠̅ ̷̮̐̒͘D̵̤̤͚̈̆̐͒̔͑̃͝Ḛ̶̛̔̀͌͋̃̌̂A̷̟̗͉̰̩͛̔͋͐͋T̴̪͖̠̺̣͕̋̃̃͗̐͘H̶̗̻̫͚͓̞̘͑̄̓͌̽͋̈́ ̴̡̳̼̬͕̜̫̭̯̠͗̒̈́͝T̶̨̋͌̊̕Ē̷͍̕͘̕Ạ̴̞͐̓̿̅̈́̊̕C̷̛̹̈́̅͑̏̌͊͋Ḧ̶̡̡̝̩̥͈́̚ ̵̘͒͐̾͑̾̎͐Ỹ̷̞̼̱̩̬̜̰͐̃̔͘Ö̷͔͙̗͙́͜U̵̙̠̥͚̠͆̋ ̷̰͈̑N̷̫̳͇͔̦͍̏̍͊͆͊̚͠Ȍ̶̡̬̗̩̘̞͕̅̑͌͐͒̊̀̂Ṱ̸̥̰̘̈́̈́̉͝ ̷̡̧̭͓̾͛̀̿T̶̢̘̤̭̟̳̟̣̂̉̍̆̾͊̽͛̃͘ͅỌ̸̜̖̩̉̽̍̚ ̶̞̜̞̣̫̤̈̈͌́̒̽T̶̛͍̆̒͋̏̂͆̌̈͠R̸̠̩̪͔̝͍̩͕̻͌̾̉̆̎̓̈́͘̕͜Ȗ̷͈̪̥̫̪͛͐̓́̒̀̓͘Ŝ̷̩͎̪̟͆͐̉Ţ̴̯͕̭̮̖̠̀̋̋̄͐̔̅̚͝ ̷̛͚̏̉̿S̶̱̓̆T̸̞̥̙̻͖̬̱̬̄̈́̃ͅR̵̹̫̼͎̜͑̀̊̒̈́̎͠A̴̱̘̰̳̔́̃͠N̷̢̨͇̥̫̆̈́̏̒͗Ĝ̵̬͎̹̜̒̉̂̈̎̂̽Ë̵͓̺͍̹̩̣̻͍́R̸̢̧̛̖̪̦̳͖̍̈́̏̅̅͗̚S̶̠̹̳̯͕̳͖̝̪͗̃̈͑̄̎ ̷̛̹Ś̶̱̔̆̕̕Ô̴̜̬͉̲͈̩̗̈́͗̔̊͜ ̷̘̲̓Ē̸̩͂Ȧ̶̧̪͕̱̠͚͍̮̓͛͌̆̚͜͝Ș̸͔̘͇̳̻͔̿Ǐ̷̖̦̯̜͊͝ͅL̷̞̱̓̓Y̶͍̣̾̽͑?̸̢̘͓̤͐̉̎́̃̊̀͊͋̀!̶͍̰̣͕̗̥̒̊̇͂͒͗͋̌͜͠͠ͅͅ. " </strong></p><p>"A-Alastor..." The Radio demon was fuming. He opened his mouth to continue his tirade but then he heard it: a sniffle. Broken sobs escaped you and you couldn't even look at him. You took in a breath, hiccuping as you choked back a cry. He softened quickly, his smile wavering and then breaking down. As tears started to fall he looked at your cheek, red and irritated from the strike. He looked to your arm, a line of blood dribbling from a puncture from his nail. He pulled you to his chest and rested his head on top of yours. There was no holding back your emotions now. You clung to him and he let you cry.</p><p>"...Please, Ma moitié... Forgive me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Repair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’ll give you credit where credit is due: you didn’t go alone. That’s probably the smartest thing you’ve done in weeks.” The Radio Demon scolded you, pacing in the side of the bed. You sat on the edge, letting his words sink in. “Also, It’s not as if you were expecting to find an angel there, so I won’t take the danger of the situation into consideration… but for your own good I think you should stay away from Angel for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sir.” Hearing that made him sigh. His fury with you died don very quickly when he started to examine the situation as a whole, factored in timing, and considered little details. He bowed to you, sincere as he could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“However, I was out of line to bring up your cause of death and I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had every right to…” While he was thankful for the emotional renaissance, he didn’t like the price. He’d much rather see you smile.  “I… I went a little crazy there-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very much, yes,” He agreed with a chuckle, “but… I should have expected the immaturity… you ARE decades younger than me.” No reaction. He shook his head, settling down beside you on the bed. “When you first got here… you did everything I said… clung to me like a sloth. I’m not surprised that you did the same with Angel… but I am disappointed that nothing I taught you seemed to stick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It did, I just… I really want to be friends with Angel… and I feel like I’d be free to have fun if Valentino wasn’t a problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if he wasn’t, I would feel much better about it but for now he is and we have to handle that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if he never stops being a problem?” That question sat there for a bit. He didn’t want to tell you that you weren’t free to explore or make friends but Valentino was likely going to remain a problem for a long time. He didn’t answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are very different.” He said bluntly, “it’s becoming more apparent with each day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... are you about to break up with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not, that’s ridiculous,” He pinches your cheek for good measure, the little blush his reward. “I realize that you spent all of your time in hell conforming to my interests and standards… until you met Angel Dust… but I haven’t put forth the effort to do the same-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t your fault, Alastor,” you pleaded, intriguing him, “this is my fault-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wrong. We are both at fault, my dear. I haven’t exactly been handling this situation the best myself… I purposefully didn’t tell you Valentino ordered me to buy you a phone… if I had you likely wouldn’t have gotten so comfortable with it.” You didn’t say anything, which was fine. The Radio Demon turned to face you better, taking your hands and putting his fingers between yours. “But… part of me wanted you to have it. Your job, your room decor, the way you dress: I influence it all… but you look so happy with Angel, making your own choices. The problem is that I was unable to let you go and you dove headfirst into Angels lifestyle. It’s not for you. You’re too sweet…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So am I. Try and smile, ma moitié. </span>
  <span>We’ve been through too much together to let something like this stand in our way.” You paused, your phone vibrating wildly on the nightstand. You didn’t even look at it, which made Alastor nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I want that thing anymore…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep it,” that surprised you, hell, it surprised Alastor. He knew it was right but saying it hurt. “Your phone has caused some stress, for sure but it makes you happy. I don’t want you to feel like my disdain for your device will make or break our relationship. You should be free to have it. I don’t own you. I love you.” He ended it with a kiss on your forehead. He could tell you were still struggling though, and there was still no smile to be seen. “You know, Husker will show me your little posts sometimes… you look so happy. I should have been content with that instead of bitter.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Alastor only took his jacket off and rolled up his sleeves when he really wanted to put his soul into his food. The kitchen was locked up tight to protect the secret of The Radio Demon's fluffy tail and he couldn't help but smile when he'd catch you staring at it. As a result, it would wag a bit.</p><p>"Don't neglect the roux, love. It's the very foundation of Mother's gumbo."</p><p>"On it... Salted or unsalted butter?"</p><p>"She always used salted but we'll take what we can get. I'll devein the shrimp and chop the vegetables. Can you handle the meats?"</p><p>"I'll do my best." Your smile was a welcomed return. He kissed your cheek before you got too far from him, putting bell peppers on a cutting board with his shadows. "...Have you ever tried it with crawfish?" He let out a lovely sigh just at the sound of that. It made you relax.</p><p>"That sounds like it's to die for, ma moitié. We'll have to give it a try. Add our own personal touches... make our own family recipe." The grin that followed made you melt. You had to look away from him and the Radio Demon loved that reaction. His tail really started going and he had to calm himself down by getting distance. He didn't blush ever but now that you knew about his fluffy friend you could always tell what mood he was in. He saw you trying to look behind him and turned towards you to block your view.</p><p>"...Embarrassed-?"</p><p>"It's not just me." He teased, "Keep stirring the roux, you're bound to 'Roux'n it." You made the motions of being annoyed by the joke but the held back laugh said otherwise. You turned your back to him, the tables turned. "...Embarrassed?"</p><p>"Yes. Constantly." You sounded so exhausted, only serving to make the demon laugh. He was cutting those bell peppers so quickly and professionally. You stopped to watch for a second once you were don't cutting up the sausage. "What's your favorite thing your mother ever made?"</p><p>"Oh, That's a good question," He tapped his chin as he thought, "Her Jambalaya was her go-to whenever I was feeling down... but I always had a weakness for when she made oysters. Sometimes I would pretend to be sick just to get a batch... a little shellfish of me, I know-"</p><p>"Christ, Alastor-" You scoffed to avoid laughing, something that amused him more than anything. He kissed your cheek again, his tail fluttering as a result. "She must have been one hell of a cook."</p><p>"Her cooking was sublime. She had a way with seafood. In fact, she was a master chef and that's a tidal she earned." You pursed your lips but a little laugh did escape you. You were breaking, so he kept going. " Too much for you? Should I sea myself out?" That got a chuckle. So he continued. "We should have made this with crab. Crab is good in a pinch-"</p><p>"God, Stop," You covered your face, a little snort gracing the air. He was loving it. "...You're so corny, I love it."</p><p>"Oh, Y/n~" He teased. his eyes narrowing at you. You fanned yourself and avoided looking directly at him. "Tell me... What made the catfish stop going to class?" You were quiet for a second. You tried to think about it and shrugged.</p><p>"I don't know... please, tell me-"</p><p>"His school was spreading fishious rumors."  That didn't get as big a laugh as he wanted but the reaction on your face was still well worth it. You did start to crack up the more the joke ran through your mind. While you were slowly losing your mind, a knock came at the door. Alastor had his coat on with the snap of his fingers. "Darling, keep the food going, I'll get that." You didn't give a verbal answer, still trying to get over the word 'fishious'. Alastor answered the door, pleasantly surprised to see Husk. He looked back at you one more time before stepping out of the kitchen to speak with him. </p><p>"Husker, my good man, something wrong?"</p><p>"...Is she okay?"</p><p>"We had a ... turbulent afternoon," He looked away as he recalled it but recovered quickly, "Why do you ask?"</p><p>"After you left, I got a message. Some random account, It was only like 10 minutes old when it messaged me. Told me the address and that Y/n was in danger and to make sure you got there. What the hell was in that old building-"</p><p>"Don't worry about it. So, they intended for me to show up to save her..." Alastor mulled that over and Husk rolled his eyes. " Thank you for letting me know-"</p><p>"You think this is something Valentino cooked up?"</p><p>"Could be but whatever his plan was I'm sure it failed... We did have a small tiff over the incident... but it lead into us having a talk that we needed to have. If he was trying to tear us apart he failed. Now, excuse me, I must return to the kitchen." Alastor turned on his heel before he even finished speaking, disappearing into the steamy kitchen to help you. Husk waited at the door for a second, unable to shake the feeling that something was horribly wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. The Turn of the Century</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All of your comments give me life. You guys are great &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The small demon climbed to the very top of the marquee, using a broom to knock the webs and nests out of the 'H'. When Nifty asked for help you rose to the occasion but didn't expect her to be climbing the 'Hazbin Hotel' sign with no kind of safety. She was happy as could be though, carrying a messenger bag of lightbulbs.</p><p>"Alright, we have a few of those things to change- We also have to shoo these birds-"</p><p>" Do you have to break their homes?"</p><p>"They knew what they were getting into." It was a mystery how she could say that so innocently. She lost her grip as she swept the bridge of the 'H' and dropped her broom. You ran for it, picking it up just as the door to the roof opened. Nifty looked over as you passed her the broom and waved enthusiastically. "Hi, Angel Dust!"</p><p>"H-Hey, Angel." You turned to see him, your hands behind your back. Angel gave you a friendly smile and one of his hands was behind his back. You were a bit worried when his smile became a smirk.</p><p>"Hey, toots. Toy came in the mail~"</p><p>"Oh, Angel, I don't-" He pulled it from behind his back and you were at a genuine loss for words. Your mouth fell open, seeing the small little raccoon plush. "...What-"</p><p>"My toys came in but uh... I'm gonna keep 'em both. I think this one suits you more. Warbucks might like it." The pornstar shrugged, trying to look away from you but he kept glancing back. Your smile kept growing. Even Nifty was watching and smiling now. "So... uh... I know we can't like go hang out and shit... but uh... The babies can still have play dates, right?"</p><p>"Definitely. I think that would be okay."</p><p>"Hi, Alastor!" Nifty acted like a warning bell, telling you both that the Radio Demon was at the door. Angel turned to see him but Alastor kept a natural smile. Angel tried to mutter together a hello but Alastor pointed at your little Raccoon.</p><p>"...Is that the 'toy' Husker told me about?"</p><p>"uh, yeah, I uh... thought she'd like it... It squeaks!" The moment Angel said that you squeaked it twice, amusing yourself and staring at the toy in awe. The Radio demon pursed his lips at the stupid little face you were making. "I know I shouldn't be near her but I mean... We've been behaving for a few weeks. Can Fat Nuggets hang out with his friend again?"</p><p>"Ah, You're setting up a playdate," Alastor cooed. He scratched his chin for a moment then shrugged. "Sure, I don't see why not."</p><p>"YES!" You both cheered and the Demon felt his tail thump at your jubilation. Nifty looked on at the whole interaction, ignoring the small sound of groaning metal... Until the 'H' started to tilt. When Nifty noticed and gasped, it got everyone's attention. Alastor had shadows holding up the H at a snap of a finger and You dove to catch Nifty as she fell off. When you caught her she seemed more disappointed that the H was ruined. Once everyone got out of the way, Alastor put the H down gently.</p><p>"Aw, Charlie's going to be so upset." Nifty whined. "...Do you think it's expensive to fix it?"</p><p>"Not to worry, Nifty, I'll take care of it." Alastor offered, "You two have been working hard. Let me take you out for some ice cream."</p><p>"WOOOOOOO- ICE CREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!" Nifty's yell made the birds fly off the room and you snickered. Angel turned to leave, surprised when a hand caught his shoulder. He was expecting you, so he flinched to see the Radio Demon. He didn't look like he was going to hurt him.</p><p>"Where are you going? Don't you like ice cream?" </p><p>"...Huh?" The pornstar reacted slow and Angel's confusion made the Radio Demon smirk. Angel kept shifting his look between you and Alastor. You couldn't offer him any explanation. You were just as confused. For the past few weeks Angel wasn't allowed to have anything to do with you. While that was good for you in the long run, Alastor could see you weren't thriving from your limited interaction."...Me?"</p><p>"Well, I'm looking at you and speaking to you." Angel was still baffled and looked to you for an explanation. The Radio Demon poked him in the forehead." Brain freeze, already? Do you want to come or not?"</p><p>"Uh...Yeah-"</p><p>"Then it's settled!" He linked your arm, and Nifty hopped down to take his free hand. "Let's turn this Tuesday into a sundae!"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"I got something, I got something!" Velvet called. Valentino was popping candy into his mouth and dropped the one he was holding when she spoke. He pulled out his phone, calling Vox immediately. "Finally, some headway. He kept her cooped up in that hotel for like 3 weeks-"</p><p>"What's going on?" Vox answered the phone, clearly frantic.</p><p>"You're on speaker, I called you cause Baby Doll's got somethin'."</p><p>"Y/n just posted that she's got Ice Cream. She took a selfie with Angel and that little short one she's friends with. The edge of the screen is degraded so I think Alastor was at the edge of the picture."</p><p>"Perfect." Valentino purred, "I'll send my guy to Tombstone Creamery. That's the closest one to the hotel. The plan is in motion." The moth pimp picked up his phone and shot a text, surprised to get an immediate response. "Good news, he's just a block away."</p><p>"Problem, Angel will recognize your guy." Vox added, "You have to get Angel out of there."</p><p>"Opposite of a problem." Valentino picked his phone up, putting Vox on hold and making another all. He picked at his fingernails as the phone rang and his devious grin let Velvet know that he got someone on the line. "Hey, Angel Cakes~... I need you to come in early today. Like, Right now... You know I'll make it worth your while, Baby... I know you like the bed at the studio~." Velvet hung on every word, impressed with the deep octave Val took just for this. "Mmm Maybe not, I could join you... I'll see you when you get here, Angel Cakes~"</p><p>"Wow," Velvet spoke the second he hung up the phone. He had already called Vox back and was just waiting for an answer. "That was hot."</p><p>"Thanks, Baby doll-"</p><p>"I'm here!" Vox yelled, " Is it done, what's going on!?"</p><p>"Angel's coming to my studio. My guy is on the way. Is everything ready?"</p><p>"Perfect," Vox began, sounding as maniacal as ever. "Yes, everything is set. I perfected the camera and I've hidden four of them. The plan is all set."</p><p>"What makes you think the Radio Demon will take the bait?" Velvet asked, leaning to Valentino's phone with a cute little bored look. "There's no guarantee he'll buy it."</p><p>"Oh, He'll buy it alright. If your guy tells him exactly what I said, then he'll buy is as a gift for his Doll."</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Angel took one lick of his strawberry vanilla swirl and gave a loving sigh. You looked at the climbing likes on your post one last time before handing your phone to the Radio demon. He put it in his pocket and just watched as you three enjoyed your desserts. He preferred his coffee. You walked out of the ice cream parlor together, Nifty marching ahead of everyone else and viciously devouring her cotton candy cone.</p><p>"Ugh, this is amazing, Thanks for lettin' me tag along, Al."</p><p>"You're very welcome, Angel Dust." Alastor remained cordial, ignoring the flirty tone the pornstar was giving him. He looked further ahead on the sidewalk to keep an eye on Nifty. There were only a few people. One was leaning against the wall smoking and another was approaching. That sinner seemed startled, panicked even.  They were much further down the sidewalk though. Angel's phone suddenly vibrated and it didn't take even a second for him to see his boss's name on the screen. You glanced over, as did Alastor.</p><p>"You don't have to answer it-"</p><p>"Nah, toots, I do. I don't want to piss him off." The whole group stopped and Nifty even turned around to join you guys as Angel answered the phone. "Hello~... Right 'now'? I- I don't know-....Oh Really? MMmm Yeah, it is nice and soft but it's sooo big. Do I have to sleep in it alone?" You and Alastor were wildly uncomfortable, unsure what they were talking about. Angel was biting his lip and considering it, whatever it was. " Yes, Mista Valentino, I'll be right there~" The pornstar hung up with a smile on his face and mussed up your hair while tucking his phone in his cleavage. "I gotta walk the opposite way. Big Vee needs me at the studio early."</p><p>"Have a good day at work!" You offered, waving to your friend as he left. Alastor remained indifferent, at least he didn't have to hear half of that phone call anymore. You all continued down the street, though you kept looking over your shoulder to see Angel walking the other way. You didn't get to see the frantic sinner on the sidewalk grab the smoking one.</p><p>"You have to help me! Do you have any money!?" They pushed him off, mumbling curses as they left the area. Nifty started to walk slower, letting you and Alastor get in front of her. Alastor didn't mind and faced the madman head-on. "H-Help me-"</p><p>"What is the matter, my desperate fellow?"</p><p>"T-they're going to come after me. I need to get them their money!  Will you buy my cabin off me?! I-It's the only thing I have! It used to belong to the Stage Demon!" Alastor raised a brow at that intriguing claim. The man reeked and seemed insolvent, not the kind of person that would own real estate. The man must have realized what the look meant. "I won it in a card game once- I don't even go out to Lake Hemlock- Please, I need the money more than a stupid cabin in the woods!"</p><p>"...How much?" You looked at Alastor, confused by his legitimate interest. The begging man seemed hopeful.</p><p>"J-Just a hundred. I don't even need too much- It's just, they want it so soon and I don't know where to get it!"</p><p>"I'll take it." Alastor agreed, handing over the money like it was nothing. The man looked like he was going to hug Alastor but he just dug in his pocket and handed over a set of keys.</p><p>"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You just saved my ass! Hope you get more use out of that hole than I ever could."</p><p>"The pleasure is all mine Mr..."</p><p>"Oh, Call me Hank," The sinner grinned, "Thanks again!" He ran off down the street, cheering and coming off happy to be rid of a burden. Meanwhile, you and Nifty were floored. Alastor looked at the keys and noticed something that made him grin.</p><p>"...Did you just buy a cabin from a stranger without any proof it exists?" Nifty questioned, "That's...very unlike you."</p><p>"Yeah," You agreed, speaking slowly as you looked at your boyfriend. "...You don't seem skeptical at all."</p><p>"Because I've been to the cabin on lake Hemlock. I'm very familiar with the Stage Demon... The insignia on the house keys even matches. This is legitimate." He seemed to grow more excited by the minute. Nifty and you looked at each other and then back at Alastor. "Y/n, my dear, the Stage Demon was your Grandmother."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Reminiscence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I think it's a great idea." Charlie sighed, sweet memories running through her mind. She shifted quickly to bouncing excitedly in place, watching you fold and pack clothes. "It's going to be so romantic!" You didn't say anything but at least you smiled. Charlie tucked some hair behind her ear, looking through your drawers and helping you pack. You didn't mind the thing she was picking so you welcomed the help. "It seems so unlike Alastor: buying property off a stranger and insisting on a romantic getaway. It's almost surreal."</p><p>"Its... He's got something planned. I don't think it's bad but I can tell by how he smiles and how he asserts himself that he's working towards something specific."</p><p>"You know him so well," Charlie hummed, still airy and ardent. "When did you realize you loved him?"</p><p>"Oh, long before we were dating." You said with an exhalation, "I fell for him long before that..." It felt as if your memories were playing out in realtime. You could smell the bakery you were walking by, hear the rabble-rousing of the streets of Pentagram City. You regaled Charlie as you both packed, very clearly hearing the entire scene. "It was still my first month... He had taken me to see a movie. He didn't care for them but I didn't leave the house much. It was the first time he escorted me by the arm."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Your eyes were all over as you walked down the street. The Radio Demon watching your childlike wonder with a mix of amusement and skepticism. As people walked by you would stay close to him and your skittish nature always earned a laugh.</p><p>"Everything alright?"</p><p>"I'm just...cautious."</p><p>"It's great to be cautious but you don't have to back down. I'll keep anyone from hurting you. I can't have some brute ruining my investment after all." He finished with a grin. It put you at ease but only barely. Alastor steered you towards a small smoke shop, which made you cock your head to the side and Alastor straightened it back with a single finger "I have some business to attend to inside. Please, peruse if you're interested." The bell dinged as you entered the damask shop. The posh decor was offset by the dark colors and mismatching displays. Alastor walked right to the counter and you walked straight to the solo display in the middle. It was locked tight with a single wooden pipe on display.</p><p>"HEY!" You squeaked to hear the yell from the counter. The ornery shopkeep huffed from his massive underbite, looking down his nose at you and unintentionally pointing his horn right at you. "That's pure Dalbergia wood. Handcarved by Lucifer himself. Keep your filthy fucking-"</p><p>"𝚂𝚑𝚎'𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚖𝚎." Alastor reached the counter, putting a firm hand on the glass. The Shopkeep sat upright immediately.</p><p>"A-Alastor! I uh didn't see you come in- Sorry about that-"</p><p>"𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚋𝚎." A chill ran up your spine as he spoke. You could only see the back of his head, unaware of what face was making the Shopkeeper so tense. "𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚒𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚔 𝚝𝚘 𝚊 𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚢. 𝙼𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚎𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚊 𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚊𝚛 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚟𝚊𝚕𝚞𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝙻𝚞𝚌𝚒𝚏𝚎𝚛'𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚌𝚛𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚜 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚓𝚎𝚌𝚝."</p><p>"Sure, Sure- Hey, no hard feelings. Let's just squash it. W-why don't we do business in the back?"</p><p>"𝙻𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚢."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Charlie hung on every word, trying to picture it right along with you. Your cheeks took on a pink tint as you remember how protective he was. The Princess sat on your suitcase, helping you zip it closed as you prepared. She loved the face you were making. Even all this time later, it still had an effect on you.</p><p>"Alastor can be clingy, to a fault... that much is true... but he is always there for me and I know no matter what happens between us I know he'd never hurt me on purpose. Alastor is the first person I ever met, including when I was alive, who was willing to put himself on the line to protect me. I can't even say the same for my family. He's extremely protective and I honestly feel bad when my stupid choices make him have to rescue me... but It kinda makes me feel special... or is that dumb?" Charlie looked like she was on the edge of tears, moved by your emotion. She just shook her head, unable to speak for a second. "Breathe, Charlie." She nodded and suddenly took in a sharp breath. What followed was a loving sigh that sounded almost painful.</p><p>"You two are so cute. When Alastor offered to help with the hotel I was worried... and there have been some times that was warranted... but Its great to see his relationship with you. It's really beautiful and complex-"</p><p>"Very much complex, yes." You agreed, laughing with Charlie before the end of the sentence.  The princess felt hopeful.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Alastor rolled the cabin keys in his hand, taking in a deep breath at the familiar stage curtain symbol that made up the bow. He opted to keep Husk company, mostly because it was the avenue where he would be left alone. Bourbon wasn't a bad idea, either. The Radio Demon was barely sipping it though, many thoughts plaguing him as he stared at the key. Husk took notice but didn't care enough to ask anything. Angel, however, was walking by and cared enough at one glance.</p><p>"That the key to the place you bought yesterday?"</p><p>"Good morning, Angel." The demon gave a half-ass wave, completely ignoring the question. "You're still here?"</p><p>"Yeah, I ain't workin' today." Angel sat on the stool beside Alastor, making the Radio Demon roll his eyes. Angel leaned to the bar cat with a flirty wink. "Hey Husky~"</p><p>"Take a long walk off a short pier."</p><p>"Will you walk with me, Husky~"</p><p>"Ugh, what do you want to drink." Husk groaned, tapping the bar impatiently. The Spider Demon was unperturbed.</p><p>"Same thing I'd want if we took a walk on the pier: Sex on the beach~"</p><p>"Coming right up, just stop fucking talking." Husker went right to work, an odd nervousness about him. It made Alastor chuckle, which got Angel's attention.</p><p>"So, Al, headed to your cabin for a nice romantic weekend. You gonna be good to my girl?"</p><p>"<strong>My</strong> Y/n will have a great time, I'm sure." The Radio demon contested, "We're going to have a lovely experience, go to the lake, spend  plenty of time in the kitchen-"</p><p>"What about the bedroom~?"</p><p>"It's a whole weekend, of course, we'll sleep at some point." Husk actually cracked up hearing that and Angel just groaned. Alastor continued to play dumb, not wanting this conversation. "Now, enough of this, I'm busy-"</p><p>"You're just sittin' there," Angel defended. He looked to Husker for some sort of confirmation but he just handed him his drink and stayed out of it. "Okay, fine, Mr. Sensitive... I have a better question anyway."</p><p>"What is it, Angel Dust?" </p><p>"When did you realize you were in love?" Angel asked. Alastor froze for a moment, damn near slamming the keys on the top of the bar. Husk actually flinched and Angel stayed confident. The Radio Demon then started to laugh. He actually laughed for a while. Husk was a little unnerved but Angel was still poised. Finally, he stopped and felt a twitch in his tail as he reminisced. </p><p>"It was a brisk day, I had just taken my darling to a show and stopped by a colleague's shop to... handle affairs. I disappeared into the back room for just a moment."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>" Very sorry again, for the inconvenience-"</p><p>"It was a simple mistake," The Radio Demon shrugged, "I trust it's the last time you'll make it." The storeowner nodded vigorously, amusing the demon. He pet the shopkeep on the head like a child or a dog and continued back into the main store.  "Now, I'll take my leave. Do let me know if anything changes."</p><p>"Of course, of course-" As they reentered the main store, you were by the front counter. You didn't seem to notice their return through the festival of shelves and because some smooth-talking lizard that looked down at you with hunger in his eyes. He had his hand on the counter beside you, nearly trapping you in this half-baked conversation with him. Alastor shook his head but just watched for now.</p><p>"Come on~" The saurian purred. You remained wildly unimpressed. It was as if you were emboldened by something and Alastor had no idea what brought on the change. You weren't cowering but treating him like an inconvenience. "we go out, get somethin' to eat, we end it with a nice walk back to my place."</p><p>"Careful, your wax wings are melting." That put down confused the sinner but lit a fire in the Radio Demon. He wasn't expecting that kind of answer from someone like you. "I'm not a tramp. Go try that out on someone else."</p><p>"Besides, she's with me." Alastor showing up brought a smile to your face but also a little blush. It confused the demon at first and then inspirited him. "Surely you weren't talking to this lovely lady like that, hm?" The man put his hands up defensively and backed away slowly, muttering something about the Radio Demon. It got a laugh out of Alastor but you were still nervous. Why were you so nervous? It was the first time he ever pieced it together. It was because of him. He gave you wicked grin and you gulped.</p><p>"...Uh... finished already?"</p><p>"You never told me you were versed in greek classics, Y/n." He teased, pinching your cheek. You were put off by the sudden contact, and it only made your face redden worse. He took note to pinch your cheeks more often. "Beauty and Brains, a combination I was sure was a myth." He wasn't going to stop until your entire face was red. Something about that reaction warmed his chest. "There's a bookstore not far... let me introduce you to some of my favorites. I'd love to test your mental mettle."</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"My Dead Air Doll isn't the best at immediate decision making. She naturally curious by nature, to a fault, and that is both a curse and a blessing. She's always willing to learn but it could lead her to some very dark places. There are smart people all over but Y/n never tried to prove she was smart. She collected knowledge simply because she wished to, for her own advancement. I was drawn in by the timid nature and hooked by the revelation that she may even be more intelligent than me."</p><p>"You sure about that?" Husk scoffed,"She's pretty bad at readin' a room-"</p><p>"I said intelligent, not intuitive." The Radio demon corrected, "She could recite 14th century poetry from memory but I doubt she could find the can opener when she's looking for it. She can have a lapse in thinking from time to time but I've never met anyone so enthusiastic to discover yet still so playful. I knew then that I had to have her."</p><p>"Aw." Angel put a hand to his heart, his eyes watery. Husk just rolled his eyes, going back to ignoring the conversation. "That's... actually fucking sweet... and here I thought you just wanted a piece of that ass-"</p><p>"And suddenly I have somewhere else to be!" Alastor downed the last bit of his bourbon, putting the glass down on the bar with fervor. He grabbed the key and made his way out, leaving Angel laughing at the counter.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The Moth pimp groaned, cycling through his feed and leaning back into the limousine seat. Vox sat beside him during the ride, snuggling to his boyfriend and turning his mood around only slightly. The Video Demon offered a weak smile but Valentino remained irritated. </p><p>"...Something wrong?"</p><p>"Fucking Candi isn't coming in to work. I don't give a shit who's having a baby, she better get her ass in my studio by five."</p><p>"You should relax... maybe... get a smoothie?" Vox tried to be confident but unable to see his boyfriend's eyes behind those sunglasses he lost the nerve. Val sighed, flicking his partner's monitor.</p><p>"That sounds like a good idea, Voxy... Text me the password to get in the camera feed again, I forgot to write it down."</p><p>"They aren't at the cabin, yet. I don't know when they'll show up but it's going to stress you out of if you keep checking every hour on the hour-" Vox stopped when Big Vee shot him a look. Through the glasses he couldn't tell what look but it scared him still.  Vox didn't say anything else, taking out his phone and sending Valentino what he asked for.</p><p>"Thank you, Voxy. Ugh, at least that's going exactly as planned. I can't wait to get some good fucking footage."</p><p>"I-I've been meaning to ask you." Vox murmured, making his boyfriend raise a brow. "How exactly did you get that key? When I originally gave you my plans I assumed that would be the hardest part to make come true... but you just had the key."</p><p>"Yeah," Valentino shrugged, "Stage Demon was a heavy gambler. Just loved to test her fucking luck. She actually lost the cabin in a card game to me. That, we just kinda lucked out on."</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>"...Disappointed, Voxy?"</p><p>"No, I just... I assumed you had an emotional or fun story about it, that's all-"</p><p>"I don't have enough time in the day to have fucking flashbacks, babe. Who has time for that shit?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Set up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was originally Vaggie's intent to visit earlier but you and Alastor were leaving sooner than she thought. You were already waiting in the lobby for Alastor to finish packing. Vaggie offered to check on him, in a hurry to get the Radio Demon out of the hotel for a little while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> When she entered your room she wasn't expecting it to only be Alastor. She startled him, making him drop what he was holding. She was about to apologize and leave until she looked at what landed by his feet. Her lungs swelled and she held her breath at the sight. Those pink, red and purple candies. Alastor picked them back up without a second thought, not caring about the growing fire in the woman behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...What the hell are you doing with those?" She snarled. He said nothing, continuing to add to his own suitcases. "What are you going to do to her-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be stupid, Vagatha." Alastor finally derided. "I would never put her through that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you have those?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't see why that's any business of yours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll tell Y/n." Vaggie's threat made static roar around the room. She just kept her breathing steady. Alastor finally turned to face her, his eyes menacing dials. "Look, I know you'd never hurt her... but convince me that you're not trying to lightly persuade her-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"𝙸 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚘𝚗 𝚑𝚎𝚛." He barked, his defensive tone not sitting right with her. Vaggie was on the offensive but gently let her guard down as the realization hit her. Alastor turned his back to her, not liking the look she was giving him. That pity in her eyes was disgusting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...They're for you..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get out-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine," Vaggie surrendered, headed out of the door, she left it open a crack as she left her parting wisdom. "but... If you're not ready, you're not ready." Alastor thought about it a little longer, staring at the candies in his hand. He couldn't help but chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Perhaps you're right," He spoke to the empty room, whispering. "...but I am ready... I'm just unequipped to act on it."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Leaving the hotel there was quite a bit of fanfare. It seemed like everyone had to tell you to have a good time, except for Angel who told you to sleep with Alastor or don't come back. You gave him Warbucks and told him to babysit and shut up. The last time things seemed normal was being on the stoop of the hotel. Things were far from the same once you got out into the country. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The concrete jungle became an ominous wood, so far from anyone that it was amazing anyone knew it existed. The cabin was sizable, perched atop a small hill high enough to see the lake from a back patio. It loomed over the lake and surrounding forest. The dark wood dwelling had a sumptuous front door with door knockers shaped like stars. You were in awe of it and Alastor had to close your mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She was always so dramatic," Alastor opened the door, pushing them both at once and holding it open for you. He showed you in, bringing you to a living room with a cozy old-world feel to it. There was no television. The couches centered around a fireplace that seemed too posh for the rustic feel of the rest of the cabin.  "The bedroom is down the hall, the bathroom is across the hall from it. Just past the kitchen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...How many times have you been here?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A few." He answered, wary of the soft tone of your voice. You were soaking in history, wondering of the words the walls would choose if they could speak. Emotions were holding you back. Malice and abandonment. "Is everything alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I uh... I never even met her..." You shrugged, hugging yourself as you walked deeper into the house. "...but she gave me to Valentino... before I was even alive."  Alastor closed the cabin doors, quickly taking your side and throwing an arm around you. He was never one for comfort, but it still made you relieved when he tried. "It's just weird being here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not her cabin anymore," Alastor started, taking your chin and making you look at him. "It's rightfully yours. You deserve it... We could always put our personal touches into it. Turn this house into a home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-No, I mean, I don't want to spend our weekend renovating a house..." He got so close to you, your lips practically touching. "...Maybe some other time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll make time for it. I'd do anything for you, ma moitié." You motioned to speak but his start was intimidating. You felt your legs quaking and he put his arms around you to better support you. You were breathless in his grasp. He snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Alastor-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so cute when you're nervous." He cooed, that teasing tone making your ears burn. Alastor loved getting a rise out of you but you weren't expecting it to start this early into your trip. Since you were speechless, he led you past the kitchen to the room. "We'll get comfy, make something for dinner and I suggest a quick nap. It will calm your nerves."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>You laid on the bed for a while, your body clammy and limp as you took it all in. You just tried to breathe and not worry about anything else. Alastor had started cooking already, his coat draped over a chair in the kitchen, and his tail reflecting his excitement. He hoped you liked what he was making but he did find it hard to focus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The Radio Demon failed to consider that your complicated family history may upset the whole weekend. He now made it his goal to help you get through this. Even as his cooking finished, he couldn't enjoy the smells of familiar spices. He washed his hands, walking to the bedroom, and standing in the door. You were still in bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Still feeling dizzy?" You nodded. He kept a soft smile and remained understanding. "Are you hungry, Ma moitié?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Anything you make can make me hungry.” The cute little laugh is exactly what he wanted to hear. He strode over to the bed, hovering over you as you laid down. His eyes glowed a light red in the darkness of the room. It was comforting. “You’re too good to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we pack our food and get out of this house? The lake is breathtaking at night.” He sounded so exhilarated, who could hold back a smile?  You sat up, meeting his lips for a quick kiss. Well, it was supposed to be quick. The Radio demon lingered, putting a hand on you cheek. He wasn’t ready to stop so soon. He put a hand on your waist and then he broke the kiss. You were still just happy, blushing a bit. He was smiling, but internally cursing himself for always being the one to back down.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The dark red sky didn’t show in the water. In the darkness the lake looked pitch black. In the water you could see the reflection of the heavens.  The boat left waves and so did your hand that was lazily dangling from the side. The water was freezing, a harsh change from the warm night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You used the benches of the rowboat as tables, Alastor’s shadows rowing to the lake’s center while you both ate. Though, it was clear your mind was elsewhere. The Radio Demon took a sip of wine, rolling the glass in his hands and staring up at the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would have been a beautiful angel…” He sighed. That got your attention and you finally glanced his way. “Some days I feel bad. Like I held you from a better place. Then again, and I know how self-centered this is… I cannot fathom an eternity in hell without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Alastor,” You put your hand to your chest, forgetting it was in the water seconds ago. You yelped as a result and your boyfriend got a hardy laugh out of it. “Who wants to go cavorting in fluffy clouds anyway. I bet I never would have had this much fun in Cloud Cuckoo Land.” You shared a laugh. A little breeze passed you both by. “I love you so much, Alastor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you more, Ma moitié.” When you sat up he was able to lean over and peck your lips easily. He didn’t stay too long, a rickety boat wasn’t exactly where he wanted to start being more romantic. He could feel the lovebites in his pocket and his determination grew. Soon, he'd show you how much he loved you in a way he never thought possible.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Vox switched through all four camera’s, showing off the angles to his impressed boyfriend. The Video demon felt proud of himself until he noticed something. The Moth snarled and Vox flinched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Are all four of those cameras in the bedroom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes? They’re strategically set up to get all possible angles-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made 4 cameras that could do the impossible, film the Radio Demon, and you didn’t think to put it anywhere else they could fuck!? Not the kitchen or bathroom or even near the livingroom!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh boy, Val’s in one of his moods.” Velvet sang to herself, putting the finishing touches on her nails. She was laying down in one of the booths, painting her nails upside down. “...I mean, I’m sure he’s not a shower sex kind of guy but you really could have put at least one in the living room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry, I- didn’t-” Vox was cut off with a hit to the monitor, cracking it up the middle and making color bleed down the screen. Velvet just sighed, witnessing yet another lovers spar. Vox composed himself, upset at the work he’d had to undergo. “Aw, not the new display-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“1080 Pinhead,” Val scoffed, “We can’t even get another camera in there. You better fucking HOPE they do it in the bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, even if they don’t do it in the bed right away, statistically we’ll catch them in it once.” Vox seemed so unsure and Valentino was already storming off. Velvet just continued to work on her hands, excited for how things would turn out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Your laughing could be heard all the way to the cabin, Alastor pushing the door open and still unable to control his merriment. You both were soaked, unable to be angry about the loss of your dinner to the lake, or the shadow that rowed the boat straight into a rock. At least the swim back to shore was fun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor shook the water off his hair and ears. It barely helped. He turned to you as you tried to reach for the zipper on your back. After watching you struggle for a little longer he just unzipped it himself, dragging the zipper down past the small of your back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hurry up, you're soaked," He pinched your cheek as he walked by you, headed to the room. "I'll grab a few blankets."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you just going to magic yourself dry or are we going to dry by the fireplace together?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll join you," He assured, making it to the room and grabbing some blankets off the end of the bed. He had to talk a little louder to account for the distance, as you continued to disrobe in the living room. "This is our weekend, after all. Cuddling by the fire is pretty much mandatory."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you grab my robe from my suitcase?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll grab it.” He pulled your luggage aside, taking it to the ground to unzip it properly. There was an attempt to arrange your clothes but it seemed like your organization fell apart. It made him smile. Your robe was easy to find, he remembered getting it for you. He always thought red on black and silk was a good combination.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Radio demon lingered in the room after closing your bags. The fabric in his hands was causing un unfamiliar warmth in his chest; Then again, you did that too. Perhaps by now, he should be used to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He checked his pants to see if the impromptu swim had ruined the lovebites, taking them out of his pocket and staring at the mess. The colors were starting to run and mix but they were still intact. Alastor looked at them and then at the bedroom door. He then put all but one of them in his suitcase.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"CUDDLING. BY. THE. FIRE. VOX-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I Said I was sorry!" Vox and Valentino continued their little spat, the pimp viciously shaking his boyfriend down like he owed him money. "M-maybe when things get too heated they'll head to the bedroom?" Velvet just chuckled, already guessing what Valentino's response was. She was right, he continued yelling. She just kept an eye on the camera's, watching Alastor collect blankets and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, what the fuck?" Velvet's confusion caught the attention of the male overlords. They strode over to her laptop, looking over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you see, baby doll?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alastor has like 10 or 15 lovebites with him." It surprised all of them. Vox and Val looked at each other and then back to Velvet. "I know it sounds crazy but he has a shitload of them. Where did he even get them?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They aren't hard to come by," Val corrected, pushing Velvets head out of the way in time to see Alastor leave the bedroom. "What I'm wondering is what the fuck does he need them for?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't think he's going to rape her, do you?" Velvet mused with a sly grin, " I mean, he had to snap one day-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's not a demon though," Val really started to scratch his chin now, "if he wanted to just take her he could have at any time. He's way more powerful than her. He wouldn't need to drug her... unless he wanted her to be a writhing begging mess… Which does sound pretty hot. Maybe that's his thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He put all but one back and he’s leaving the room now. Man, if only someone had the foresight to put more camera's in the house~" Velvet teased, igniting the argument again. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>The Radio Demon, one of hell’s most mysterious and fearsome overlords, was cuddling up to you on the couch in matching robes. You were snuggled into the crook of his neck, watching the fire dance.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt safe, despite your state of undress. Your robes were long, but the only thing between you both was 2 layers of silk. You could actually see the top of his chest and you tried to keep your cleavage under control. You didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. Unfortunately, he already was but that was out of your control. He put his hand on yours out of the blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/n, there’s something I… have to ask you.” Your little smile had him sweating. He glanced to the bedroom door and then looked back at you. “I’ve been thinking about being more… intimate.” His grip on your hand suddenly tightened. You were surprised, for sure, but tried to maintain your smile to keep him at ease. “When we were under the influence of those lovebites… I felt some strong emotions that I want to feel again… I keep thinking about what would have happened if we didn’t wait it out. I’d wager that I’ve thought about it every day since.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Alastor.” You answered, you shook your hand out of his, opting to hug him instead. He didn’t hesitate, to your surprise. Quite normally you weren’t the one to initiate affection. You would wait for him to be comfortable to do so. “I’ll do anything you want me to do-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was actually hoping that I could do anything for you,” He cut you off, putting a finger to your lips. You blinked a few times in rapid succession, the red stain on your face relaxing him. “I just ask that we… experiment a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why you kept them, isn’t it?”  That came out of nowhere and suddenly the Radio Demon was at a loss for words. “The lovebites… the ones Angel threw on the ground when he poisoned you.” His shock subsided quickly. Of course, you noticed. He kissed your nose, wondering how long you’ve been onto him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...You never cease to amaze me. Yes, I kept them… I wanted to see what may have happened if I didn’t fight it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… You actually do want this, right?” You started, your hurt tone confusing him. “I mean, If you don’t it’s okay, I just- I’m having trouble organizing my thoughts. Please tell me now: Are the lovebites the only way you would ever do anything with me? If so… I don’t think I want you to take one. You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I’m okay with that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve… thought about it before, Y/n. The ways I want you every day are vastly different than when I was under the influence… I want to try both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want our first time to be all us.” You decided, getting no objection from the Radio Demon. “Don’t you remember what I said? What came out when you took one of those… it’s not the Alastor I fell in love with.” You earned a faint blush from the demon. You could hear his tail shuffling against his robe and he seemed nervous to continue. The desire to take the lovebite and be rid of those nerves was tempting but how could he say no to that face?  “So… To the bedroom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually,” He purred, running the back of his fingers down your cheek. “I’d like to stay out here by the fire.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. True Passion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope this doesn't feel TOO disjointed. I wrote it at different intervals. I'll try and go back through and smooth it out later if itis.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The only light was the dying fireplace, the flame too dim now to light the entire living room. You both just let the fire die, busy tangled in one another. Alastor had you beneath him on the couch, kissing and nipping at your neck. His sharp teeth occasionally making you squirm. The small struggle was creating enough friction to untie your robes, the satin barely hanging on with the loosening knots. He let out a heavy sigh, his sudden warm breath on your neck making you shudder</p><p><br/>
You let out a small whimper and he felt a twitch and tingle as his erection started to grow. It empowered him, the demon leaving your neck and opting for a rough kiss. It didn’t last long. He started to kiss down your jaw, sliding the cool silk off your shoulder but not quite exposing you. It was working for him though, already feeling his heart beating in his cock.<br/>
He was torn between feelings obscene and his growing feelings for you. He pulled at your loose belt, the robe falling open under him. He could partially feel your skin on his chest. He craved more contact but he pulled back. He wanted to see you. He wanted to be the only one to see you this way. </p><p><br/>
His robe was hanging off his shoulder but yours was wide open. You kept your hands above your head where he had put them, embarrassed by his stares but you didn’t move to cover yourself. Though, you wished you could see a bit more of him. He gave you a flirty grin and his eyes were half-lidded with a soft red glow.</p><p><br/>
“You’re beautiful,” He breathed. He put his hands on your hips, though he wasn’t sure why. He just wanted to. He rubbed circles in them, examining you and how you reacted to his touch. He loved the held back moans, the whimpers, the way your face burned,  the avoiding eye contact- oh, and the way you’d squirm. That was his favorite. His hands traveled up your sides, stopping by your breasts. He cupped the left one, lightly brushing your nipple with his thumb. “Every inch of you is absolutely perfect.”</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“Shhh,” He came back down, pecking your lips before returning his attention to your chest. He continued to paw at the left one but wasn’t sure what to do with the right one. With no warning, he gave your nipple a playful lick. That got him all the reactions he loved at once. He positioned himself on you better, unintentionally parting your legs and brushing his thigh against your aching slit. <br/>
The moment you felt him he got another moan from you. He smirked, adjusting himself again to see what exactly got the response. In his testing his cock touched you this time, sending a strong jolt between you both. He stopped cold, pressing himself staunchly against your entrance. You could feel it still swelling. He was still, extremely flustered to feel your developing dampness.  He just stayed put for a few minutes, distracted by feeling you against him. </p><p><br/>
“Are you alright-” You couldn’t finish what you said, a weak thrust rubbing him against your clit. He let out a fervid moan himself, biting his lip to choke it back. You hadn’t realized just how much you craved each other’s contact. Even the smallest motions were akin to torture. He wasn’t aware of the feeling he had but he knew what had to be done. <br/>
He returned to your lips, comforted by them. Kissing you made him feel stable. You moved your hands a little and he understood, giving a quick nod. You wrapped your arms around his neck to further your embrace.</p><p>With the succor of your kiss, you started to grind against each other. The friction was overwhelming. He acted on this drive, repositioning his tip to your pussy. He didn’t wait or warn you, delving into you with breathless moans. You broke the kiss for a second to cry out in pleasure but he took your lips back quickly. He didn’t know what face he would make but he didn’t want you to see him that way. When he was in to the hilt, your kiss finally broke. Ragged gasps for breath and salacious panting. You were so warm, wrapped around his dick, and unconsciously tightening around him. You could feel his heartbeat inside of you. The two of you decided to rest like this for a few minutes. </p><p><br/>
“Are you okay, Y/n?” He asked suddenly. You couldn’t speak but offered a smile. It was enough for him. His forehead was against yours and he started to nuzzle your nose against his own. “...May I?”</p><p>“Please.” That was all he needed to hear. You could tell by his face that he wasn’t sure how to start, mostly pulling out of you and easing back in. He went back to your lips. Of everything, that’s what he wanted the most.</p><p><br/>
The Radio Demon did pick up speed in his thrusts, you joining him and moving your hips in sync. He maintained a fair speed, occasionally groaning into your kiss. You could even hear your name from time to time. Then static. Your eyes were closed with your kiss and you hadn’t paid attention to the surrounding area for a while.</p><p>The fire had completely died. The only light was from the windows and the delicate red radiance of Alastor’s eyes… which had become dials. His pace started to pick up, the pins of the dial shaking wildly, and as they slowly inched toward the end of the dial. You were almost unaware of your own mounting pleasure for a moment, wondering what could come of this.</p><p>He broke your kiss soon enough, his pins teetering at the edge of the dials, and his breathing ragged as they reached the peak. Your grip on him was only getting more firm and you couldn’t hold back your moans. Each thrust was a fleeting pain that transformed into fire. His hands weren’t on you anymore. He had them on the couch, his nails tearing into the sofa. The sound of crackling and static only got worse.</p><p>“A-Al-”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
“M̸̛̬̳̙͍̱̮͖̞͍̲̮͇̺̫̝̹̫̲͓͙̻̜̤͙̲͖͇͊̉͒̑̈́͊̈́̓̒̊̆̿̈́̚̚͜ͅa̷͍̻̳̩͖̝̮͕̣̟̪͓̙͎̱͖̘͉̎̆̒͆̊̈́̎͜ ̷̡̨̛̺̜̲̜͉̙̐̏͗̑̏͐͋̄͌̔̅͑̇̈́͌̏̊͛́͑̆̈́͆̈́́̓̃̐͑̚̕͘̕̕͘͝͝͝͝m̶̧̧̯̺̣̜̙͎͕̭͔͈̹͕̝̜̯̰͎̩̦̝̼̟̄̒̉͑̉̉̃̒̑̓̊̚͜͝ǫ̸̨̡̨̼͔̫̺̲̬̺̘͙̩̘͚͍̝̼̲̹̘͙͇̰̫͂̒͂͑̑͊̄̇̌̾̔̔͛̍̏͂̓͒͗͊̊͛̇́̊́͌͗͂̚̚̕̕͝͝͝i̶̢̛͕̪̠̺̗̪̭͍̩̰͍̭͇̩͔͒̀̑̐̀̈́̂͆͒́̑̊̒̃̍͗̆̈́̉̊̿̇̽̏̅̔̂̚͝ͅţ̸̛͈̖̼̱̦̝̊͊̓̃͂́̓̍̽͠i̶̛͚̲͚̩̙̩̞̠͚̬͓̰̮͇̭̲͊̾̂͐̀͂̑͝ͅȩ̵̡̨̝͕͚̹̗͙͚͈͈̙̟͙̣͖̪̘͓̼̖̹͍̩̪́̈́̈́̓́̐̓͆̃̍̓̕͜ͅ”  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
The Radio Demon reached his peak, grabbing the back of your head and slamming your lips together. His entire body shook as he climaxed, thick warm ropes filling you up and overflowing. A loud pop from the back of the house startled you.  Weak thrusts that followed forcing his seed to drip and spurt out of you. It started to pool on the couch right beneath you. His eyes changed back and forth between the dials and his normal eyes.</p><p>When they finally settled he stopped kissing you, sitting upright and letting his sweat cool his entire body. His satin robe had stuck to his skin and he finally noticed his ears drooping and twitching. He was a mess… but looking down at you on the couch he could see he wasn’t the only one. </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
“I can HEAR the couch scraping against the hardwood floors,” Velvet bragged, “He is railing her in there-”</p><p>“This is absolutely your fault.” Val seethed, poking Vox’s monitor right between his eyes. “You better hope he gets laid more than once this weekend-”</p><p>“It’s just the first day!”</p><p>“Man, He is going at it.” Velvet was ignoring the other two, headphones on and listening intently. She heard one moan, but nothing but the creaking floorboards ever since. On the camera feed, something caught her eye. A small radio on the nightstand turned on, dimly lit and fluctuating wildly between stations. “...What the…” She took her headphones off, looking around at Valentino’s lounge. There was a small radio on the bar and she was delighted to see it was doing the same thing. “....Oh that’s interesting~”</p><p>“Babydoll, not now-” Suddenly the small radio on the bar exploded, the one in the camera feed doing the same. The spunky overlord was overjoyed, her mouth fallen open after piecing it together. Vox and Valentino were just confused. “...What the fuck was that?”</p><p>“In my professional opinion,” Velvet started, tenting her fingers together evilly as she turned to the boys. “I think he just came.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Prep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor was in the shower and you had just gotten out, sitting on your bed in pajamas and scrolling through your phone. You weren't entirely focused, only thinking about what happened a little bit ago. Alastor seemed so needy and cuddly afterward, you wondered how long that would last. As you daydreamed of cuddling, your phone rang and A picture of you and Angel Dust appeared on the screen. With a quick roll of the eyes, you answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse you, I am having a romantic weekend-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bitch, at least say hello. Shit." You did giggle at that. A small scratching sound on the other line let you know that Angel was filing his nails, probably in the lobby lounging all over the couch. "So, How's the country? Havin' a good time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, yeah. It's very relaxing... Everything okay back at the hotel? How's Warbucks?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He ate half a donut and fell asleep in the hallway. I was going to wake him but Nifty put a blanket on him and told me not to move him. Fat Nuggets waddled over and took a nap with him. I uploaded the pics if you want to see them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll check them out-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey uh... Did you fuck yet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Angel-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just asking!" The pornstar defended. "Actually the reason I called is 'cause the radio in you and Al's room fucking exploded about half an hour ago. We flick on the news and learn that radio's all over hell popped out of fucking nowhere. No one knows what the fuck is goin' on... SO... Did you fuck the Radio Demon, ya skank-?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"GOODBYE ANGEL-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're such a slut, Y/n-" You promptly hung up, putting your phone down in front of you and burying your face in your hands. You promptly received a text from the spider demon that simply said 'Slut'. As you lamented, Alastor left the bathroom, refreshed, and more jovial than normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is Angel bothering you?" He asked, familiar with that adorable puffed-up face you were making. He walked around the bed, getting right beside you under the covers. With a wave of the wrist, he had a book in his hand. "I heard you yell at him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah... Not ready for bed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm, I can't sleep." He skipped a few pages ahead, removing a bookmark and shooting you a grin. "I don't wind down very easily... however you probably could use some rest. You look tired."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see those dark circles under your eyes," You teased. You scooted closer to him and he filled the rest of the gap. He let you lean on him and suddenly he didn't feel like reading. "Even you aren't all-powerful, Mr. Radio Demon... You should probably rest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> been pushing my limits, lately." He closed the book, setting it on the nightstand and giving you a swift kiss on the cheek. "Why don't we both get some sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>If you were hoping for a morning to wake up right beside the Radio Demon, tough luck. You woke up alone but could smell cooked meat permeated through the air. Still groggy, you choked out a laugh. Leave it to the demon to already be in the kitchen. He's had his eyes on that island counter since he arrived. You stepped out of bed, a dull pain in your hips that wasn't there the night before. A You peeked cutely into the kitchen, spotting a fluffy wagging tail at the stove. You smiled. You didn't have the drop on him though, he knew you got up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You slept well," He teased, "It's well into the day already."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought that tail only wagged for me." You pouted. He finally turned to face you, shooting a brow up at you. The playful look he gave you brought you back to memories of last night. Hopefully, he'd keep this mood all weekend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I'm thinking about you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And cooking?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My two greatest loves, only natural that I'd combine them." He advanced on you, taking your hands in his and looking down at you with a loving smile. You grew flustered, unable to play this little game for long without looking away. He chuckled as you shied away. "We have all day to do whatever we want: no business to be handled or people to deal with. It's just you and I, Ma moitié. What would you like to do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well... I..don’t entirely know." You answered lamely. He seemed to expect that answer and just waited patiently while you figured it out. "Maybe... go for a walk... maybe there's a board game lying around here somewhere... Then we can do whatever you want to do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Fair enough,” He shrugged, turning back to the stove. “Breakfast is ready if you’re hungry. I’m sure you are, by now. Can’t start the day without something on your stomach.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smells good. Are you joining me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” He droned, pinching your cheek. “By the way… How are you feeling? After last night?” He was much less confident bringing it up directly, speaking softer and sounding more anxious. “You whimpered in your sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I?” He nodded, turning off the oven. He opened it up, taking the bacon out and starting to serve two plates. “Well, I… my… um… Insides hurt a little-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me, Ma moitié. I don’t know what came over me… I should rethink using Valentino’s little candies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure the soreness is normal,” You assured him. The little smile did help, but he still felt embarrassed. “I support you one hundred percent. No matter what.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I hurt you, I’d never forgive myself-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can take it.” You bragged, making him look at you with a hint of incredulity. “ After one of those things I’m sure we’ll just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that’s cute,” Alastor cut you off, clearly chastizing you as he finished making the plates. “You think I’m going to let you have one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean- Yeah- I-I thought we were doing this together-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not,” He grabbed both plates, taking them to the kitchen table and intentionally walking faster than you. “I saw what those things did to you, I will NEVER put you through that. Besides, you don’t need them. Your sexual appetites are normal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...and you think yours aren’t?” That made him stop for a moment. He bounced back fast and set the table, licking his teeth as he listened to you. “I love you, Alastor… Like I said, no matter what. You don’t have to be a sex pest like Angel… I like you just the way you are. If you still do want to take one of those things tonight, I will still support it… but I do want you to know that last night was amazing without one… and you don’t need it for me to love you.” He didn’t turn around and you were afraid you overstepped your boundaries this morning. However, he was relieved, just not showing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an angel, Ma moitié. Now, Enough of all this. Let’s eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Husky, come on, please.” Angel begged, “You gotta help me-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Bathe the little mongrels yourself,” Husk groaned, knocking back the third beer of the day. The raccoon and the pig were rolling around together on the floor of the lobby, nearly tripping Vaggie who entered with groceries. She was going to complain but the pets looked so cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Husky, come oooooooon, I have to work but I have to bathe the babies!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sucks for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should keep an eye on them better.” Vaggie finally said. Charlie made it to the lobby, helping her girlfriend with her bags. “Thanks, Hon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Charlie,” Angel started, looking to the princess with puppy dog eyes. “I have to work and Husky is bein’ stingy. Can you bathe the babies?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already babysit when you’re out there whoring, why should I have to bathe them!” Husk complained. Charlie looked at the rolling raccoon and the tumbling pig, her heart melting at the sight. Vaggie recognized that face, pleading nonverbally for Charlie to say no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be happy to!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, great,” Vaggie groaned. She was pulled into a hug by her girlfriend and couldn’t help but crack a smile. “Charlie-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax, Vaggie. It’s going to be fun! They’re so cute. Just look at them~” While everyone watched the little babies run around, the doors to the hotel opened. Husk raised his bottle, giving a half-assed greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the Happy Hotel, stay or don’t. I don’t fuckin’ care.” Normally Vaggie would be all over him for that greeting but familiar faces walked in and they weren’t welcomed. Katie Killjoy sauntered in, throwing up her nose at the Hotel’s decor. Vaggie stepped in front of Charlie, as her and Tom Trench approached. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re looking for the Radio Demon. Radios all over hell exploded last night and we need to get to the bottom of it. We were hoping for an interview. He probably won’t answer, so we’ll probably have to settle for his lover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy to report that you wasted your fuckin’ time,” Husk chimed in, Katie’s eyes narrowing at the souse, “Neither of them is here….are here…. Is it ‘is’ or ‘are’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Husky, you’re drunk, babe,” Angel joked, “But, he’s right, they’re not here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, great, I should have known this would be useless,” Katie spat, turning around and heading for the door. “Finally, a handy and predictable place to find him and he’s not even here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it helps, I doubt either of ‘em would talk to you.” Husk glugged down the last of his beer, letting out a satisfied sigh. “You’re kind of a bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse you?” Katie’s eye twitched and Charlie instinctively backed away. “Do  you know who I am, you drunk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Did you forget or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is why I like Husky.” Angel said under his breath. Katie shot the stank eye at the cat but decided not to waste more time here, barking at the nervous male anchor to follow her out.  They slammed the door as they left, scaring Warbucks and Fat nuggets. They ran back to Angel Dust, who picked them both up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a bitch.” Husk whined, grabbing another beer and popping the cap off on the side of the counter. “...Radios did what now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last night at exactly 10:16, all the radios for hundreds of miles exploded with seemingly no reason.” Vaggie explained, “I mean… who else could be behind it. It had to be Alastor… the question now is why-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Cause he fucked his girl,” Angel cut her off and shrugged. The whole room went quiet and the Latina just looked at him with a nauseated look. “....What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said that confident as all hell,” She started, “Why would you even think something like that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh honey, you should see what Vox does when he gets it from Val. Fried my fucking phone once,” Angel winked, poking Vaggie on the nose and turning around to walk off. “Just makes sense, to me at least. Anyway, Charlie, let me show you where their shampoo and shit it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. True Lust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please take a moment to look at the new tags and Archive Warnings.<br/>Nonconsensual recently added.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The entire day had you nervous. Knowing it would end in the sheets kept you on edge. Alastor was determined and you eager to support him. The Radio Demon was at your side for everything from checkers to a stroll in the woods. There wasn't much to do, but everything was fun together. He was undeniably somber, though. The demon's conscious weighed on him heavily. His morbid curiosity of how different the encounter would be drugged versus knowing that you love him as he is already. He wanted to just say it was settled but he could not.</p><p>"Pasta does sound nice," You agreed. He had nearly forgotten he asked you a question, lost in thought the whole time. You were looking around the kitchen and determining everything that was possible to make, but he was just staring into a cabinet that he was pretty sure he didn't look in yet at all. "What do you think?"</p><p>"Whatever you want, my dear. We can make it." He answered you quickly, with his usual vigor, but he was still thinking. He tapped his foot, considering his next move. This weekend between you both was nonstop communication but he couldn't do that this time. If he just asked you, you'd tell him not to.</p><p>"Alright! Dinner is settled! What do you want to do next?" You turned around so cutely, your hands behind your back and you bounced eagerly for his answer. "This time you pick."</p><p>"...Why don't you... hmm." He looked around from the kitchen, the large bookshelf against the wall catching his eye. "Let's get lost in a book."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>The bookshelf had a sizable collection but most of it you had read or were too familiar with. Alastor left the room for a moment while you were looking for a book to read together and returned with a smile that even you couldn't read. You tapped your foot impatiently, trying to find something worth cuddling up and reading together. The Radio Demon spotted a book, no name on the spine. He grabbed it, breaking you from your thoughts.</p><p>"What's that?" You asked. He flipped the book over, finally seeing a title on the cover. He opted to get closer to you to show you the well-worn cover.</p><p>"Ah, Dracula. Bram Stoker's work is remarkable. What about this one?"</p><p>"Haven't we both read it?"</p><p>"In truth, I haven't." He admitted with a shrug. He waved the novel back and forth, waggling his brow at you. "Shall we, my dear? We'll have to sit on the loveseat. The couch is still wet. I had to... clean it this morning." He waved that off quickly, sitting on the end of the loveseat and laying down. He urged you to join him and you wasted no time snuggling up with him. He rested his head on top of yours for a second, entranced by your scent for a moment.  When he caught himself, he cleared his throat, opening the book to the beginning.</p><p>"I haven't read this in a long time, so this will be fun." He just hummed in agreement, tense as you snuggled into him. You eased up but the Radio Demon brought you back, pulling you back into his side. His rough grip made you look at him but his eyes were glued to the book.</p><p>"Let's get started, this is going to be a long read." Something about his voice was off, but he sounded happy enough. You just looked to the book, memories of your first read reacquainting you with the story.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"...the sweetness, a bitter offensiveness, as one smells in blood. I was afraid to raise my eyelids, but looked out and saw perfectly under the lashes." Alastor read, his voice so smooth that you hung on every word. You genuinely blushed when he was speaking in that low gravelly tone. He kept doing it, enjoying your reaction. " The girl went on her knees, and bent over me, simply gloating. There was a deliberate ... <em>voluptuousness</em> which was both thrilling and repulsive-"</p><p>"Okay, You didn't have to read it like that." He said nothing, smug as he held you in his arms. His hand on your waist, which had been unmoving, was now lightly stroking your sides. He continued, strained.</p><p>" and as she arched her neck she actually licked her lips<em> like an animal,</em> till I could see in the moonlight the moisture shining on the scarlet lips..." He took in a deep breath, his eyes airy as he looked at the page. His fingers went to work, caressing your waist and the light touches of his fingertips brought the heat to your cheeks once again. "Lower and lower went her head as the lips went below the range of my mouth and chin and seemed about to fasten on my throat." He bit his lip and something was clearly bothering him. You reached for the book but he pulled it far out of your reach, shot you a knowing look, and then brought it back down to continue to read. "I could feel the hot breath on my neck."</p><p>"You skipped a line-"</p><p>"I could feel the soft, <em>shivering touch</em> of the lips on the sensitive skin of my throat-"</p><p>"Alastor-"</p><p>"𝙸 𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚢 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚞𝚘𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚜 <strong>𝚎𝚌𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚢</strong> 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚊𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚍, 𝚠𝚊𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚋𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚝." His grip on you tightened in desperation and for the last bit, he whispered the story directly in your ear. His breath was tickling the shell, making your squirm which only made him chuckle darkly. Your confused face changed things though. He cleared his throat, taking his one arm from around you to adjust the book. "Very compelling, Bram Stoker was ahead of his time-"</p><p>"Alastor, are you alright?"</p><p>"Perfectly fine, my dear!" He cheered, sounding normal enough. The sweat on his brow wasn't doing him any favors though. You gave him an incredulous look, sliding off the couch to get some distance. He just waited for an explanation. </p><p>"I'm getting something to drink... Do you want anything? You look hot." He let out a playful growl. The way you looked away from him, shy and reserved, it made the Radio Demon lick his lips. "What in the 9 circles has gotten into you?"</p><p>"You aren't complaining~" He sang, standing to take your side. He gave you a kiss on the cheek, his shaky hands revealing his state to you. "And I was starting to think you liked me this way. You loved it very much last night... <em>I even had you moaning in your sleep</em>~"</p><p>"...How many did you have?"</p><p>"Why don't you relax? Let me draw you a bath," He droned, ending in a purr. He took your hands in his, dipping you romantically and giving you a flirty grin. He took in a deep whiff, rocked by your smell. "Ahh, T-This is much harder to control."</p><p>"How many, Alastor."</p><p>"All of them."</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me?" The genuine hurt in your tone shook him off guard but he maintained a smile. "I-I... You know what. Okay. Let's do this. I'm yours." You moved into his arms, putting your hands on his chest. His tail was going wild and the knawing impulse was overwhelming. He put his hands on your waist, his nails sinking into you immediately after contact.</p><p>Rationally, he wanted to know why you came around but instinctively he wanted to take you right there. The hungry way he was looking down at you both scared and excited you. You started to walk backward, leading the demon to the bedroom. As you walked him back, his breathing got more erratic.</p><p>"....I-"</p><p>"Don't, It's going to be okay, Alastor." You said with a smile. "Every stupid thing I've ever done, you've been there for me. I bet there were plenty of times you wish I consulted you first... Tell me what to do-"</p><p>"𝚂𝚝𝚘𝚙 𝚃𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐." He barked, He corrected himself quickly. His huffing became worse and his eyes already glowed a dull pink. "... Your sweetness is poison right now, Ma moitié... Please, spare me. Ugh You're rubbing off on me, this was a terrible idea."</p><p>"Let's just take it to the bedroom and see if we can't fix this. I'm not going to let you suffer, Alastor."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Late into the night the Moth was up looking at his phone, annoyed by everything he saw. He had a phone in one hand and his other hand not the keyboard of his laptop, looking through finances and shifts. The lone overlord sighed, wishing he had a drink right about now. A beep on his laptop got his attention but he just ignored it, continuing to scroll through shifts. The beep went off 3 more times, finally annoying him enough to change tabs.</p><p>He wasn't expecting to see the scene being played out at 4 different angles. The Radio Demon was an animal, ripping your blouse open and sinking his teeth into your neck. His hands were all over you, he was singing your praises. Valentino was awestruck, watching as the normally composed overlord pinned you to your shared bed. Each camera had a good angle. The pimp grinned evilly, the scene reflecting in his glasses as he watched.</p><p>"So that's what you did with them..." He started, dialing up the 2 he wished was here with him. Velvet answered first and vox answered as Valentino merged the call.</p><p>"Yo! What's up!"</p><p>"Everything alright, Val?"</p><p>"Hey, we got it." Val said simply. His tone was all they needed to hear. A notification came in that other devices had logged in and Velvet's long whistle could be heard. Vox even laughed. "I have to admit... the extra angles are perfect."</p><p>"Oh, shit, That's some intense predatory shit," Velvet mused, "How many do you think he took?"</p><p>"I'd have to look back in the footage and see but if he took more than 3 that's why he's on her like that. Oh, that's a good shot... Damn the Doll is built like a pornstar."</p><p>"He's uh... getting a little rough," Vox started, obviously concerned. "Uh... You think he might kill her?"</p><p>"Doesn't matter if she dies, the footage will sell... probably will even be better. He'd never want the last footage of his precious doll to be porn. He'd give me anything I wanted to keep it out of sight. Besides, snuff films have clientele."</p><p>"I don't know, I kinda don't want to see her die." Velvet added He's getting kind of- HOLY SHIT." They both knew what made Velvet panic, as both men flinched as well. </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>You kept you breathing steady, the pain and pleasure coexisting as your cunt ached and your wounds bled. You were stripped, riding the Radio Demon. He loved watching your body bounce on his cock, and his nails raking down your back. There was a rush about being completely bare before the demon. The hunger in his eyes was dizzying. </p><p>"𝚈𝚘𝚞'𝚛𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚘 𝚐𝚘𝚘𝚍, 𝙼𝚊 𝚖𝚘𝚒𝚝𝚒é. 𝚂𝚘 𝚘𝚋𝚎𝚍𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚝... 𝚈𝚘𝚞'𝚕𝚕 𝚍𝚘 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙸 𝚜𝚊𝚢, 𝚠𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞? 𝚂𝚊𝚢 𝙼𝚢 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎. 𝚂𝚊𝚢 𝚒𝚝 𝚊𝚜 𝚕𝚘𝚞𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚌𝚊𝚗."</p><p>"Ala-"</p><p>"ⱠØɄĐɆⱤ." He slammed into you, knocking the breath out of you but also a lewd moan that fueled him. He grabbed you, turning the tables and pinning you to bed. He sunk his teeth into your neck, unable to leave the calm and sweet kisses he spoiled you with yesterday. In his head he was apologetic but his actions were merciless. His eyes shined bright pink, with drool to match dribbled out of the corners of his mouth. Then his eyes turned to dials.</p><p>"Uh, Alastor," You squeaked. He didn't seem to react to your nervousness. "I- uh- think we need to get a safeword in place..."</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The spider demon put up little sticky notes in your room, all spelling 'slut'. He laughed at his little practical joke, already imagining the look on your face. He couldn't wait until you got back home in a few days. He hopped off your nightstand after posting probably about a hundred little notes up and was caught off guard when your radio turned on. Angel eyed it curiously.</p><p>"...The fuck?" He approached it, headed for the dial to turn it off. Without warning screams erupted from the relic, the dials fluctuating out of control, and relentless static plaguing the airways. Angel felt his stomach drop, listening to bloody murder over the radio. The screams were piercing, so loud that they took up the entirety of the room. Angel's heart was being out of his chest and he scrambled to leave the room and get his phone out of his cleavage. He exited the room, the screaming flooding into the hallway. Vaggie and Charlie ran up, confused until they looked into the room and saw the radio going mad.</p><p>"What the hell is going on!?" Vaggie cried. Angel just put a finger up, urging her to be quiet. He had the phone to his ear but seemed frustrated. "Angel what-"</p><p>"That's Y/n screaming." He answered firmly. Charlie covered her mouth, the reality sinking in. Vaggie was breathless. "S-She's not picking up. PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE, Y/N."</p><p>"What do we do!?"</p><p>"We do fuckin' nothin! We're all the way out here! They're who knows fuckin' where!" Angel panicked. He got your voicemail, hanging up and then immediately calling back. He started to pace the hall, putting most of his hands above his head to combat the stress. "I swear if he hurt her-"</p><p>"Why would he do that?" Charlie jumped to the Radio Demon's defense, getting both of them to look at her. She tried desperately to fight the screams she was hearing and reason what she knew in her heart. "Yeah, he's a dangerous demon, b-but he's in love with her! He wouldn't hurt her-"</p><p>"Not on purpose." Vaggie choked out. She put her fist over her mouth. Her eyes were wide, shaking just like the rest of her. "...Charlie, there's something I didn't tell you."</p><p>"...Vaggie-"</p><p>"When Alastor left- Before they left, I-I saw Alastor pack love bites." Angel froze, turning slowly to Vaggie with pure disgust. She didn't blame him, the look on his face well deserved. Charlie's eyes started to water and she put her face in her hands. "I-I'm sorry-"</p><p>"Why didn't you fuckin' tell someone!?" Angel yelled, Your screams were intermittent with whimpers, though the static was growing so erratic that you were being drowned out. "How many? Why the fuc-"</p><p>"I didn't think it was a big deal!" She defended, already breaking down, scared of what was happening to you. "T-They're a couple, he wasn't planning on giving them to her- they were for him. So I didn't worry-"</p><p>"Dependin' how many he took, this shit probably stopped being consensual a while ago. Come on, Y/n PICK UP THE FUCKING PHONE!" Angel screamed into your voicemail before hanging up and calling again. Vaggie hugged herself before Charlie took her in her arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Famished</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Radio Demon woke up completely exhausted, unable to sit himself up in bed. Any weight he put on his hands just sent him falling back into the mattress. The overwhelming stench of blood made the air stale. The headboard had deep scratches. He could smell your blood on him. He took in a deep breath, but he couldn’t exhale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked slowly, adjusting his eyes to consciousness. The sheets were stained dark red, ripped with pouring stuffing coming out. He snapped awake, throwing the sheets to the side and looking for you. Nothing. You weren’t with him, sending the overlord into a panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel the sweat on his back chilling him.  He hopped out of bed, dressed at the snap of his fingers. His legs were wobbly but he powered through it, hurrying out of the room and hearing the sound of crackling coming from the kitchen. He rushed in and there you were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eggs popped on the stove beside you, nearly done and ready to be removed. He could see the oven was on but didn’t know what was inside. Your back was to him and you were humming a jaunty tune as you washed some dishes. You seemed perfectly fine. He did take special note of the long sleeves, despite how wet they were getting washing dishes. Why wouldn’t you roll them up?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/n?” You froze as he called, biting your lip. You let go of the dish you were holding, letting it sink to the bottom of the dishwater. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Alastor.” You started sweetly, still not turning around. “Are you feeling better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened last night?” He asked, standing perfectly upright and collecting himself. He tried to find some kind of problem but your skin was too covered to see any damage. You sounded happy enough but that could easily be a facade. “Did I hurt you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- well, just a little.” You admitted. “You got very… intense.” You finally turned to face the demon, your hands clasped together. The low neck of your dress showed off some bite marks on your neck and throat. He had to look away, ashamed by the sight. It did make you self conscious and you looked away. “This was not your fault-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was absolutely my fault.” He held. He took a step towards you, retreating to see you hug yourself. You ran your thumb over your arms, probably to numb some sort of pain from grabbing them. His heart ached. “How could I be so stupid-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hey, don’t be like that,” you offered, giving him a weak smile. “I knew it could get dangerous. We got through it together-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I took it out on you- Y/n, I’m so sorry-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please stop talking like that,” you pleaded, straining your voice. “I’m not a victim… okay? I knew that this could get ugly when I told you I’d be  there for you-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Consent can be taken back…” He started. “Just because you agreed at the start, doesn’t mean you agreed the whole time...  I didn’t listen, did I?” You said nothing, just closed your eyes. He backed away, his breathing more unstable. “I’m despicable-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never asked you to stop,” you snapped, grabbing the edge of the counter. You turned off the stove, not wanting to overcook the eggs. “I-I liked it, anyway-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The whole thing?” He challenged, concerned by the pained face you made. “Are you telling me there was never a moment you wanted me to stop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I uh… I was okay with a lot of it… but I’m… I could have done without the clawing and the… being tossed around- but I never said no or made you stop-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is no excuse to inflict pain on you, especially without asking-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were a little out of your mind, I’m not going to fault you for that-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You utterly should. I could have done some serious damage to you… and to be honest I’m not so sure that I didn’t.” The distance between you only seemed to get bigger. You were divided by the urge to hug him and the fear of the twisted grimace from last night.  He wanted to hug you but felt that he had done enough to you already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Alastor-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too… but I had no right to do whatever I did-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While you were very… rough… I honestly only drew the line at the broadcast…” He felt his heart stop. The Demon massaged his temple, hoping you didn’t mean what he thought you did. You continued. “Angel called me… frantic as hell. Said I was screaming and crying over the radio. I, uh, could have done without that… He said he sat in my room and listened to the whole thing. He said it sounded like a murder… nothing about it sounded obscene.” He leaned against the wall, still working on his forehead. You opened your mouth but he cut you off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why were you screaming?” He asked simply. “What did I do to you?” You were quiet, starting to pace around the kitchen. He couldn’t even look in your direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I know you would have never done any of that on purpose…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My intention doesn’t matter. It happened. Please, What did I do to you?” The way you danced around the question was irritating him but he remained perfectly calm. No one benefited from anger right now. You looked at the stove one last time, turning off the oven and then heading to the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I um… let me show you.” You walked to the couch alone. He didn’t even feel right to sit next to you, yet you craved a gentle touch. You sat, waiting for him to join you. He didn’t leave you waiting but his steps were hesitant.  He finally joined you and you turned your back to him. He knew you wanted him to open your dress but he couldn’t even lift a hand to do so. A shadow appeared to do it, pulling the zipper down slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slow reveal was torture. The monstrous gashes on your back were revealed, running straight down and then curving as it reached your hips. As the dress fell off of you, he could see your arms. Bites and rips, tears, and bruises. He was horrified at the sight. Then there was silence.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It felt odd to return to the hotel so soon. It felt even odder to leave with your arms linked and return afraid to be near each other. Alastor walked ahead, all his shadows carrying your bags, even his own. He would have but he's been extremely weak today. He walked in ahead of you and you stared up at the Happy Hotel, wondering if it's still called that or if Charlie was okay with Alastor's name change. You heard yelling from inside and rushed in, soreness reverbing up your body as you used your weight to push in the door.</p><p>"Where is she!" You could hear Vaggie's yelling more clearly. Alastor didn't even stop and dignify her with a response. He wasn't the only one in the lobby. Nifty was following him down the hall and Angel was in front of the couch, probably sitting on it before Alastor came in. Charlie ran down the hall, stopping to talk to Alastor but he walked right past her. Vaggie tried to follow him but you ran into the hotel.</p><p>"Leave him alone! I'm fine!" That made everyone stop, except Alastor of course. He continued to the room and that was fine. Your friends descended upon you Angel taking you in with all of his arms and lifting you off the ground. You yelped, making him drop you and Alastor stop walking for just a moment. He closed his eyes and then continued walking.</p><p>"Sorry! Sorry!" Angel started, taking a step back once he realized he hurt you. Vaggie saw your neck and was speechless. Angel finally noticed and just let his mouth fall out. "...Holy shit-"</p><p>"Please, guys, lets not make a big deal out of this-"</p><p>"You didn't ask for this, right?" Vaggie scoffed, you didn't answer. "Then why should we let it go-"</p><p>"You're hurt." Charlie breathed, reaching for you but shying away before touching you. The area around you felt crowded. Vaggie advanced, too in her own head. You felt cornered and only the spider demon could see it. He backed up a few steps, showing you his hands and trying to appear nonconfrontational.</p><p>"He hurt you. You need to give each other some space-"</p><p>"He needs me right now, Vaggie," You argued, "This traumatized him just as much as it did me-"</p><p>"He's not the injured one. Why are you defending him-?"</p><p>"Because what happened is between Alastor and I and it will stay between Alastor and I." You barked, making the woman fall back. Angel understood, taking your hand and leading you down the hall. The others watched, silently questioning. </p><p>"I'll walk you to your room, toots. Don't worry about them. You don't have to explain anything to anyone."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>True to his word, Angel didn't ask a single question. He didn't want you to detail anything you didn't want to. He walked with you, holding your hand and paying attention to how tightly you held it back. You weren't walking fast at all, almost afraid to return to your room.</p><p>"You know... You asked a long time ago what happens between me and Val..." Angel started, looking at his feet as he walked. "...Pretty much what happened to you last night... except he means it." He laughed, biting his lip anxiously, "I mean... I return to him every time. Yeah, I'm contractually obligated... but part of me loves the attention I get from Val. He may have rough touches... but he has soft ones too... and after a night of rough touches... I need the soft ones. I don't want him to stay away... despite everything." You looked up at the spider demon, a smile waiting for you.</p><p>"...So... when Val hurts you... how do you forgive him?"</p><p>"Eh... I don't really know... but don't let that get you down. What Val and I have, ain't got nothin' on what you and Al have. You were right, this is something you two have to talk about. That should be easy for you. You ain't acting like you hate his guts... but the demon I saw walk down the hall is not the same one that left the other day. He's gonna try to push you away." Angel gestured to your door and started to muss up your hair. "Do me a favor. Pull him back in."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Ugly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you entered the room Alastor had just finished putting everything away. He was sitting on the edge of the bed. He still had dark circles around his eyes, concerning you. This was the longest they'd ever stayed like that. You started towards him, but he suddenly stood and cleared his throat. You took a few steps back, putting your back against the door. Now that you were before him, you didn't know what to say. He seemed to have the same thought but soldiered on.</p><p>"I can keep saying I'm sorry... it's not going to fix it-"</p><p>"Alastor please don't walk away." You begged. He tried to look you in the eye, distracted by the wounds on your neck. "This will heal... we can heal together. You're going to do more harm if you just leave-"</p><p>"I won't be gone too long," He started, heading for the door. You were still leaning against it and he didn't want to physically move you. He sighed. "I need to get my thoughts together. Come to terms with some things. I will be back and we will talk about this. I promise." He put a hand to his heart, making you step aside and let him leave. It did no good to force him to talk anyway.</p><p>He left, seeing Angel look back from further down the hall when he closed the door behind him.. Angel turned back around to head towards your room, looking at Alastor the whole walk. The Radio Demon seemed agitated but Angel didn't give a shit.</p><p>"Hey, Al."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Nothin'," He shrugged, "I'm going back to talk with Y/n, since you're headin' out."</p><p>"Mind your own business-"</p><p>"Look, do what you gotta do," Angel waved the Radio Demon off as he walked past him. "I'm doing what I gotta do. She needs somebody right now. If you're not ready that's fine but she still needs someone while she waits for you." The Spider demon reached for the handle, stopped by one single word.</p><p>"Angel..." He looked over. Alastor had stopped walking but didn't turn around at all. "I am sorry."</p><p>"...I know... She knows too."</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The Radio Demon sought sanctuary in the only place he could, massaging his forehead in the ornate tea room of the familiar overlord. Rosie did not question his weakened state, giving him what she could to build him up. The plate she put before him was empty in seconds, coffee inhaled as well. She didn't know exactly what happened but she knew there was a broadcast last night. She simply waited for him to tell her.</p><p>"...I always make a point to keep venison around," She finally said, "You made quick work of it. Whatever you did, you pushed yourself too hard." He was silent. Rosie hummed, certain something was wrong. "...How is Y/n... is she doing alright?" Nothing. That told her everything she needed to know. "She's the one you attacked last night."</p><p>"I can't believe I laid a hand on her..."</p><p>"How is she doing? Did she survive?" Rosie gave him a dubious glance, studying the overlord over from top to bottom. He nodded, at least that was good. "Is she afraid of you?"</p><p>"Quite the opposite... She's defending my actions."</p><p>"Oh, that's a surprise..." Rosie put her tea down, genuinely surprised by the reaction. "For her to be on your side... Does this have anything to do with Valentino's little poison? A side effect, perhaps?" He didn't answer, but between them, it was as good as a confirmation. Rosie seemed shocked as she pieced together just what kind of attack this was. "So let me guess... You're uncomfortable with how she's forgiving you so easily."</p><p>"...A bit-"</p><p>"She isn't," Rosie said flatly. The Radio Demon's ear twitched and he cocked his head to the side. Rosie gave a cute shrug and the man gestured for her to elaborate. "Her telling you she forgives you is her way of dealing with it. I guarantee if you accepted her forgiveness, she would be far from relieved. Now that I know what happened Alastor, allow me to be blunt." She adjusted herself in her chair, dusting off her dress. She thanked the 9 circles that none of the ladies were around the emporium today. No one but Alastor needed to hear this. "You raped her." She started, scathing and direct. He closed his eyes and began to fiddle with his fingers. "Let's cast aside that you were influenced by drugs, that's hardly an excuse. You wronged that delicate girl. Defiled her. Let's be honest, you deserve to feel bad... It's the least you could do. The carnage I heard on the radio tells me that she probably didn't walk away without some kind of 'souvenir' from your assault. She has to stare at it every morning now, wondering if when you snapped if you ever even tried to hold yourself back."</p><p>"...Blunt." He mumbled. He understood the matron's anger, though. " So... If she doesn't really forgive me... what do I do?"</p><p>"I wouldn't worry about that. She's a bright young lady and I believe she will come out of this stronger... but you are already weaker for it. I'm not suggesting that you forgive yourself, absolutely not. Responsibility must be taken and no amount of forgiveness can fix what you broke in pursuit of carnal pleasure."</p><p>"I didn't come here to be lectured."</p><p>"Well, that's what you're getting," Rosie replied with a pout. "I know you feel bad but trust me that I am trying to make it better... but I have to break you down, first."</p><p>"Why-"</p><p>"Alastor, you are an enigma," She marveled, "Not just to me, but even to the woman you love. You are at your most helpless right now that you've mistreated her. I'm using this chance to break you down fully, so you can rebuild yourself with her, together. You come in here all the time, telling me about how she's living her life, how she's adjusting, what's going on in her life... Have you ever sought to adjust yourself to meet her needs? From where I stand, It's mostly her doing that for you... THAT is why I need to break you."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Alastor didn't breathe again until he stepped out of Rosie's Emporium. Hours of tense talk both scared and enlightened him yet he didn't feel ready to talk to you. He took her verbal lashing for hours, nervous about how long he had been away from you. He started to walk home, the bustle of the streets being his only noise as he didn't have it in him to hum. A limo on the street tailed him from a distance, watching him on his walk. Of course, Alastor was aware. He recognized Valentino's limo. When the limo honked and drove right up to Alastor's side, he finally stopped. He could see his reflection only in the window until it rolled down, Valentino in the back seat apparently alone.</p><p>"Alastor. Need a ride home?"</p><p>"Mother was very clear about getting in the car with strangers," Alastor quipped, continuing to walk. Valentino gestured for his driver to follow, the limo moving at a snail's pace so that the Moth could keep up. "What do you want?"</p><p>"How was your weekend? Good?"</p><p>"Fine." The Radio Demon raised a brow but kept looking forward down the sidewalk. "Was there a point to this?"</p><p>"I have something you'll want to see."</p><p>"I'm not getting in your car-" The Radio demon was cut off by an obscene moan, crying his name. He recognized it anywhere, stopping dead in his tracks. The Limo stopped as well and the two overlords looked at each other. Valentino grinned, lifting his phone to Alastor to show a profile view of an abhorrent scene. Static crackled around the demon, his air intake intense.</p><p>"You're not going to want to do that, Alastor. We can cut a deal... Talk about this like gentleman."</p><p>"What do you want-"</p><p>"You might want to watch your tone." Valentino seethed, " I'm sure this is a side of your doll that you don't want all of hell beatin' their meat over." The pimp opened the limo door, patting the seat beside him with his other hand. "Come inside... Let's talk."</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Angel loved to see you smile, comforted by your giggling. He made you change clothes, the tank top you had on showing all the damage he didn't get to see earlier. He dipped his brush back in his makeup, finishing a mural on your arm to simulate the night sky. The brush tickled and the bruises were well hidden under the visage of the universe.</p><p>"I didn't know you could draw-"</p><p>"Fuck no, Art ain't my forte. I'm good at doin' makeup and sucking dick, sometimes at the same time." You both laughed at that,  the spider demon digging in his bag for a specific color. "Now, can't hide those scars on your back behind colors... but if we add some lines to 'em they could look like a forest with a path in the middle."</p><p>"Thank you for doing this." You murmured, earning a pat on the head from the demon. "...I don't know how I feel right now."</p><p>"Eh, probably a mess of things," Angel shrugged, taking green eye shadow on his big brush and preparing to make treetops on your back. "You're gonna have to lose your top for the back piece, that okay?"</p><p>"Y-Yeah." You grabbed the hem quickly but hesitated to actually remove it. He noticed and grabbed a blanket off the bed. You took the shirt off, covering your chest and trading it with the blanket when Angel dust got back. He caught a glimpse of more bites on your breasts and pursed his lips. "Thanks."</p><p>"I know he fucked you up... but he loves you."</p><p>"I know that. Angel, I already said I forgive him-"</p><p>"I don't think you do." Angel pondered, skeptical by nature. "I think you just don't want to lose him and that's okay I get it, he's your whole world and he's done a lot for ya... but don't ignore how you're feelin' to save your boyfriend. I say, give him hell next time you see the bastard. Maybe scream and cry- Let it all out. You ain't doing yourself any favors bein' quiet- Damn I fucked up that tree.... uh.. I'll put a bird in it, fuck it." He continued to work on your back. Every time you flinched he had to stop and gather himself. "So... Here's the hard question... How was the sex?"</p><p>"Angel-"</p><p>"This ain't me lookin' to get the dirt on your kinks. Humor me... How'd it start?"</p><p>"Well... I led him to the bedroom... He took all the lovebites he brought... all at once. He looked so pained and desperate."</p><p>"Must have been scary looking."</p><p>"N-no," you whispered, trying to find the words. "I wasn't afraid... I felt... hurt. I knew he was going to take them. I just... didn't know when. I'm sure I've done a lot of things without asking him though-"</p><p>"And I'm also sure you were chewed out for it, don't give him the excuse. What happened next?" Angel pressed, finishing a chubby bird on your back to cover his earlier mistake. "This isn't about anything but that night."</p><p>"Right, right... I- Uh.. The moment we got in the room, he kissed me-"</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"He was an animal." The way you said 'animal' was particularly interesting. The inflection made the Spider demon smirk. "He was so... boorish and... <em>vivacious</em>."</p><p>"I don't know what that means but it sounds like it started off as a hot night. Raw, uncut passion, that's what I'm talkin' about... When was the first injury?"</p><p>"He bit me first." put your hand to your shoulder, the uniform punctures lined up perfectly. "...I moaned."</p><p>"You liked the bite."</p><p>"I liked all the bites," You breathed, chuckling off your nerves. "...Then I uh got on top of him."</p><p>"He let you top?" Angel raised a brow, genuinely perplexed by that. "...Sounds like he was getting rough... but he still kept you in control... When did he take control from you?" You looked away, the memories coming back in violent bursts. Angel noticed your face and spoke up. "Alright, skip ahead, skip ahead. He's finished with you. What happened?"</p><p>"He just... passed out." You whispered, "It's like he just... ran out of batteries. He shook violently and collapsed."</p><p>"And that was it-?"</p><p>"No," You raised a finger to shut the demon up, he didn't mind, gesturing for you to go on. "He grabbed me first... He didn't sleep until he had me in his arms... I-I also want to mention that he never stopped talking... like, the entire time."</p><p>"Chatty lovers, ugh." Angel groaned. You didn't take to the joke, though. "So, that's not normal?"</p><p>"No, not at all... but he worshiped me... literally the entire time. Even as he fell asleep. I'm so beautiful, so good, I feel incredible, he loves me- He just... ugh-"</p><p>"Alright, that's enough. You did good, sweetie." Angel finished up one of the trees, proud of himself with how it was going. "You're brave, don't forget that. It takes a whole fucking lot to forgive people that literally fuck you over."</p><p>"Angel-"</p><p>"Sorry, couldn't resist." He joked, poking your cheek with his brush. "Can't believe you let the Radio Demon cum inside you, you slut-"</p><p>"Ugh, you're an asshole." You did laugh though, which put the Spider Demon at ease. At least you were still comfortable with that. It's a start. "Why do you do that to me-"</p><p>"Honestly, I never thought you'd get laid but now you have. How dare you go out there and have hot sex. How am I going to make fun of you now?"</p><p>"I'm sure you'll think of something."</p><p>"I'll probably keep callin' you a slut," He said proudly, teasing your hair. "If you're okay with that, toots." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Contractually Obligated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you comfortable?"</p><p>"What do you want?" Alastor growled, sitting on the complete other side of the limousine. His arms were crossed and he looked down his nose at the pimp. Valentino didn't mind, already deciding he had won. "You didn't come all this way just to gloat. You want something.</p><p>"I do," He said with a grimace. Alastor prepared himself, trying to think of a way to get ahead of the situation. "So... 3 whole hours? That's good stamina-"</p><p>"What. Do. You. Want?"</p><p>"I'm just going to come right out with it."</p><p>"Finally-"</p><p>"I want your doll in my bed~"</p><p>"You're out of your mind-"</p><p>"I'm not finished. See, I don't think you realize what it would do to have this little tape out there." The Moth waggled his phone around, crackling static filling the silence. "You may not give a shit about your reputation... but you care very much about what people think about her-"</p><p>"I'm not handing her over to you. No matter what.... I'll do anything else-"</p><p>"You aren't in a position to argue." Valentino scoffed, "I've got 3 hours of you viciously assaulting your Dead Air doll, on-camera... Better, dirty slut is going along with it." The shadows behind the Radio Demon peeked out with vicious glances.</p><p>"She's a lady. So you will treat her like a lady-"</p><p>"But she rode you like a slut."</p><p>"You're not getting her. The forces of Heaven and Hell couldn't make me give her to you."</p><p>"Hmmm No chance of getting her in my bed?" He teased again. Alastor narrowed his eyes at the overlord and Valentino's smile only grew. "We'll see about that. Either way, I see I'll have to start small with you. We'll work our way up to me plowing your doll-"</p><p>"Get to the point. Exactly how many favors are you going to try and pressure from me?"</p><p>"How many do you think that video is worth? 10? 20?"</p><p>"1." </p><p>"If it's one, I'll have to make it one hell of a favor... Are you sure you want to risk that? I could ask you to do anything-"</p><p>"And it can't have anything to do with Y/n-"</p><p>"Then no deal. I could make a killing if I sold this video. I have 4 different angles. Plus some bonus footage of her getting dressed. If your offer is weak, I will walk and I will ruin your doll. " Alastor said nothing, backed completely into a corner. Valentino took advantage. "So, I get that this isn't just about you. Your doll, she's a big part of it. So, I'll make a visit to the hotel tomorrow. We can talk out terms."</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"I Messed it up-"</p><p>"Eh, that's fine," Angel waved it off, throwing himself onto your bed. "Couldn't expect ya to walk around topless or anything. How do you like it? Make you feel pretty yet?"</p><p>"Thank you, Angel." You couldn't hold back a smile, twirling in the mirror to look at all the artwork. The Spider demon smirked, optimistic for when you would see Alastor again. He just didn't think it would be so soon. Alastor walked in clearly troubled but that melted away when he saw you. He was less strained in an instant, relieved to see your smile and your colorful body art. He actually laughed, looking you over with a genuine smile.</p><p>"My, My... Angel how could you? What's next? Drawing a swirly sun on the edge of the Mona Lisa?" The spider demon responded with a middle finger and Alastor sighed. "You're lucky Y/n can make anything look beautiful." You held back a smile, backing away a little. You didn't really mean to and the gesture hurt the demon but he also understood. "Angel, could you leave us?"</p><p>"Hmmm..." Angel scratched his chin, purposefully taking a long time to answer. Alastor folded his arms and started to tap his foot but the spider demon didn't care. ".....Huuuuuuuuuhh mmmmmmmmmmm-"</p><p>"Angel."</p><p>"Yeah, sure." He finally shrugged, hopping of the bed and giving you a cute little wave. "See you later, toots." You waved up until he left the room, scared once he left. It was an odd feeling to have around someone who cared about you so much. You didn't talk and you kept your distance.</p><p>"Y/n... What I did was awful. I ask for your forgiveness but please do not give it to me just so this can be over. I want you to be comfortable forgiving me and I will take any steps necessary to make this right."</p><p>"Actually... Charlie came in maybe an hour ago." You started, growing a little too giddy for his liking. "...I mean, no one in hell really cares about this so you probably can't get consequences... but Vaggie is teaching a sex addiction class in a few days and If you pass then I'll forgive you."</p><p>"Oh, come on." He muttered, not really expecting to be thrown another curveball today. To be associated with others with an actual addiction made him uncomfortable, though he thought about what Rosie said and changed his tune. "I'd love to. You're in good spirits, by the way. You and Angel Dust must have had a very good afternoon."</p><p>"Yeah, we uh... talked a lot... It was good to get some of that out."</p><p>"Is there anything you need to say to me? I'm here." He was going to regret asking. You walked over to the Demon, making him nervous the closer you got. You took in a deep breath and after mentally preparing yourself you slapped the shit out of the Radio Demon. He held his mouth, trying to adjust to what just happened. The red outline of your fingers was very visible on his cheek. He was silent for a whole minute and then looked at you a little confused.  "Ah... Well... Just once? I was braced for another-"</p><p>"I mean, I CAN hit you again-"</p><p>"I do not know how to respond to that." He genuinely flinched when you reached up to scratch your nose, making both of you laugh. He missed your laugh. He thought he'd never see it again. "Y/n... I need to tell you something about that night-"</p><p>"Alastor please, I know I shouldn't just want to let it go but can't we just put it behind us?" You pleaded, getting some distance from him. He reached for you, but stopped. "I... I have a lot of feelings okay. I love you, but how dare you but I liked it but for all of hell to hear me scream-"</p><p>"It's about to get much worse than that..." He began darkly. You fell quiet, fiddling with your fingers but keeping them very close to your body.  "Valentino has the whole affair on camera."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was your idea to get everyone else involved. Alastor was against it but decided to trust your judgment. Husker was the last to sit at the round table. Angel and Nifty sat by you and Alastor had Husk and Charlie on either side of him. Vaggie tapped the table nervously after Alastor broke the news to the group. Angel leaned back in his chair, cursing to himself.</p><p>"So," Nifty started, supporting her weight on her hands as she stood at the table. "What are we going to do?"</p><p>"So, his ultimate want is just to fuck her?" Husk asked, Alastor looked away. "I say sleep with him. One and done-"</p><p>"But if he films that too, he's just gained new leverage." Vaggie added. "He has you two trapped."</p><p>"What I don't understand is how the cabin was rigged with cameras." Angel started, " You bought it off some desperate fuck off the street!"</p><p>"Yeah, some demon named Hank." Nifty added. Angel snapped to attention and seeing his reaction Alastor growled.</p><p>"...Does that name ring a bell, Angel Dust?"</p><p>"Tall guy? Blue? Smells like shit?" Alastor nodded at the Spider demon's description. "Hell yeah it does, guy's taken me from behind for the last 2 years. He works for Val."</p><p>"This was a set up from the start." Vaggie fumed, speaking between her teeth. "but he had no way of knowing you guys would have sex there. The lovebites weren't planted. You brought them of your own volition-"</p><p>"No... this makes sense," Husk started with a nod, "Think about it like this: Val orders Al to let Y/n have a phone. She falls back into her old ways. They drift apart. Y/n is lead to the angel trapped in the vault. They fight. BUT, he owns her soul and he has her around all the time. Of fucking course they'd make up and be better off for it... So, sex is the next step... and a romantic cabin in the woods is good atmosphere-"</p><p>"Can we appreciate how fucking convoluted this 10 step plan is?" Angel joked. "Like, who in their right mind thinks that's a good sequence of events!?"</p><p>"We're in the aftermath, so, it worked." Charlie started, her matter of fact attitude taking over. "He's not going to relent until he gets what he wants. Either she works for him or he sleeps with her. Both of those things give him even more leverage of her."</p><p>"OR" Nifty started, scaring Angel Dust when she spoke up. "What if instead of 1 big favor Alastor offers, like, many tiny favors!?"</p><p>"It's not just Alastor in that video, yet he's using you for the business deals. Typical." Vaggie complained. Charlie pet her shoulder but wasn't able to offer much comfort aside from that. "So, let's say he gives him like 10 tiny favors. He could still ask for something that would give him leverage over her. He has to be very careful with what he offers and accepts."</p><p>"I've been making deals since before hell was forced to deal with you," Alastor said with a grin, making the woman pout. "I know better than to bet against myself-"</p><p>"This isn't about you, It's about her."</p><p>"She's an extension of myself. Why do you think I call her Ma moitié?"</p><p>"I have no idea what that means?" Vaggie said, rolling her eye. Alastor opened his mouth, but Nifty was faster.</p><p>"It's typically a term of endearment used in french speaking parts of the world meaning My half or My other half!" Nifty smiled cutely after and you and Angel Dust just looked at her. Alastor nodded, reached over, and patted Nifty on the head. </p><p>"Yes. Y/n is the other half of my soul. Love is the unique opportunity to mature, to take shape, to become a world for the love of the loved one."</p><p>"...Rainer Rilke.....H-He also said...T-The highest form of love is to be the protector of another person’s solitude<b>.</b>.."</p><p>"Valentino is a fool. Your mind is far more of a treasure." You couldn't help but smile, taking in a deep breath. Angel just threw his hands up.</p><p>"You can't tell me they aren't made for each other! The way they flirt is fucking nuts!"</p><p>"It's cute~" Charlie cooed, her cute little smile making Alastor abashed. Vaggie stayed on task, pinching the bridge of her nose. </p><p>"As cute as this is...  There's a lot going on right now. More important things to deal with than this. Angel, since you work for Valentino, see what you can find out about these tapes. Maybe you could dispose of them-"</p><p>"Whoa, whoa... Val would have my head. At best, I can tell you where he keeps them and how many copies he has. That's as much as I can do." Angel compromised. Everyone excepted that and Vaggie turned to Alastor.</p><p>"Make a lot of small favors. Like, a LOT of small favors. Enough to drag this out for days or months. Enough time for Angel to find where the videos are stored and for us to find a way to destroy them."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Fine Print</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up alone, but you fell asleep alone too. Alastor never joined you for bed last night. You missed his warmth, often staring over to the empty side of the bed, only to see a Raccoon on its back kicking at the air. When you left the room the next morning, cuddling Warbucks, Charlie was there to greet you with her usual smile. You walked to the lobby together, mostly silent.</p><p>"So... How'd you sleep?" She finally asked. You offered a weak smile and held Warbucks closer. "I... saw that Al was on the couch all night."</p><p>"Is that where he went? He didn't bother to tell me he wasn't coming to bed." She put a supportive hand on your shoulder and you made it to the lobby. Only Husk was there, leaning against the counter as grumpy as ever. "Morning, Husk."</p><p>"Mornin'." He grumbled, "...When's Val getting here?"</p><p>"In about half an hour," Charlie answered, getting a bit closer to you. "Let's not worry, everything will be fine. Alastor would never do anything to hurt you."</p><p>"Except that's how we got in this mess." Vaggie started. You finally noticed her on the couch, a little confused that she was suddenly there. Though, you had a rough night and morning so it was easy to overlook. " You can speak up in there Y/n. It's not just Alastor's decision to make."</p><p>"I'll think about it... Where is Alastor?"</p><p>"He's out. Don't worry. He'll be back in time." Charlie assured you. "When your meeting is over, you and I can go out and get cupcakes. That'll be fun!"</p><p>"Thanks, Charlie." You put Warbucks on the ground and Charlie gave you a hug as you came back up. The door opened to the hotel and you were prepared to greet Alastor but he didn't walk in alone. Valentino was at his side, laughing at something you assume Alastor said. You cowered and Charlie took your side. Vaggie stood, eyeing both overlords. Neither of them cared in the slightest.</p><p>"Ah, The Dead Air Doll~" The moth pimp purred. Your discomfort was obvious and Alastor didn't like it. A stray shadow tripped up the towering pimp, making him stumble but not knock him to the ground. He did have to deal with a few snickers and at the moment that was all Alastor could do. He walked ahead, gesturing for you to follow as you went somewhere more private to talk. You stuck your arm out for the demon but he didn't link with it, instead just walking by.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Alright, so wow me," Valentino started, leaning back in his chair. You took to a round table in the kitchen, Nifty walking around and putting little drinks and snacks on the table. None of the cups she gave you matched, which got a chuckle out of you a couple of times. Valentino had a kitty cat cup with a crazy straw and you had a space movie cup with no lid. She put cookies on the table before leaving. "What have you two come up with?"</p><p>"I... am prepared to offer 100 favors." Alastor put forth, you whipped your head in his direction and Valentino looked interested. "They can include her... but she can't be filmed. At all. When the 100 favors are done, I want the videos destroyed."</p><p>"....Hmm... that sounds like a bit of a bogus deal..." Valentino started, "Sorry, The videos stay with me. I want to keep them. The best you can do is delay their release. So, I get 100 favors and I will not release the videos until I'm out of favors. I'm okay with not being able to film her again... because you said nothing about you."</p><p>"Do with me what you will." Alastor's comment had you nervous and you grabbed his hand under the table. He pulled it away, not expecting the contact. "I can't let you release them."</p><p>"Then let me offer ." Valentino adjusted himself in his chair, leaning over the table to Alastor. "I won't film her. The tapes won't be released, but I will keep them... I'll even tone it down to 50 favors... but I get to fuck your doll-"</p><p>"Absolutely not." The demon growled, "I won't stand for it-"</p><p>"Then the same deal except for 80 favors and she works in my strip club for a week. I'd only need a week to make a killing with that beauty-"</p><p>"No-"</p><p>"I think I'm being very cordial here," Valentino said, waving off the Radio Demon. Static began to crackle and you scooted away from your boyfriend. "I promised not to film it... though, maybe it'll be spectated. As for dancin', she can share the stage with Angel cakes. I know they get along~"</p><p>"Don't insult the gator until you made it through the bayou, Valentino." Alastor warned. They seemed at an impasse but you had an idea.</p><p>"How about this," When you spoke up they both looked at you: one excited, one worried. "100 favors. Tapes cannot be distributed, sold or posted anywhere. You cannot do more than 1 favor a day.  A day doesn't pass until the previous favor is complete." He nodded along, following you so far. "Once all 100 favors are done... I will sleep with you and work in your establishment for one night. When all of that is done, you destroy those tapes." Alastor had a harsh radio screech and Valentino jumped at the opportunity. He extended his hand to Alastor, a familiar pink aura in place. "My caveats are that I cannot be filmed, penetrated, my relationship with Alastor is to be respected and don't expect any nudity from me before that day comes."</p><p>"...Alastor, we have a deal~?" The moth sounded too excited for the Radio Demon's liking. Alastor looked to you, leaning over to speak discretely.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing-"</p><p>"What I have to. Just agree."</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"YOU. DID. WHAT!?" Vaggie was angry, but she wasn't the only one. Alastor was leaning against the wall, disgusted with the deal he just made. Charlie and Angel Dust stood by you. Nifty and Husk were just in the middle. "Do you realize that he is going to have his way with you in 100 days-"</p><p>"That's if he uses one favor every day, and remember a favor must be completed before he asks for another." You added, "I know what I'm doing. Remember, Valentino is far from our only problem. The Three V's run together-"</p><p>"You're handing yourself over to him." Alastor groaned. He scratched at his throat as he stood idle. "I... On one hand, it extends the time Angel has to figure out where the video is being kept. Then all we'd have to do is dispose of it and call off the deal. If we do that within the time frame, you wouldn't have to sleep with him... on the other hand... if we fail... Sure, the tapes will be destroyed anyway... but Valentino will hold sleeping with you over my head forever. He'll probably brag about it everywhere. Not to mention your one night of service-"</p><p>"That's just extra incentive to get this shit done," Angel said, optimistic. He pulled you into a hug, messing up your hair. "The girl's a genius. Besides, toots, Val ain't that bad in the sack-"</p><p>"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Charlie started nervously. She started to massage your shoulders, puffing up her cheeks as she thought. "but after hearing about the deal she set, I think it's our best chance of working. Even if we fail to find the tapes, they'll still end up destroyed... albeit, she'd have to take one for the team." Vaggie and Alastor looked to each other, for once completely in agreement: they hate this. You hugged Charlie and Angel Dust, thanking them for their support.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>You didn't see Alastor for the rest of that day, staying in your room and playing with Warbucks. You imagined that Valentino was going to have a hard time calling in those favors. It took him months just to call in one. You had more time than anyone realized, you didn't get why no one understood that. As you were justifying your sacrifice Alastor entered your room. You could tell his smile was strained and it even dropped once he locked the door. You pursed your lips and looked away.</p><p>"Don't get me wrong... I'm upset... but I'm absolutely not mad at you."</p><p>"You're not happy either." You curled into a ball and the Demon swooped in beside you. He caressed your cheek, tilting your head to look at him. He did have a smile this time, small and sweet. "...Now you want to touch me?"</p><p>"I love you, Y/n. I'm sorry that I can't show it lately." He took his hand off your face, scooping up your hands. You kept looking at him and it made him hopeful. "When I look at you, I feel so guilty. When I see your wounds and all that I can think is that I don't deserve your forgiveness... as badly as I just want to kiss you and hold you I can't pretend that everything is alright."</p><p>"I miss you," You choked out, unfurling from your ball to look up at him. You were close, lost in one anothers eyes. "I-I just want you to kiss me. I want you to touch me- Alastor, I have a lot of feelings I don't understand but dammit I need you to help me sort through them."</p><p>"I'm here-"</p><p>"For how long-!?"</p><p>"Ma moitié, Please," He took his voice down to a whisper, holding your hands tighter. "You and I are bound together for eternity. I'm not going anywhere. Nothing can come between us. We may have our mistakes and problems but we also have each other. We will always have each other. I would rather die of passion than of boredom."</p><p>"....Van Gogh..." Your smile calmed you both. You inched closer. "My love is selfish. I cannot breathe without you..."</p><p>"...Love is like an hourglass, the heart filling up as the brain empties."</p><p>"Love is my religion - I could die for it-" Alastor didn't wait another second, taking your lips in a sloppier embrace than you thought possible for him. You threw your arms around him, the Radio Demon putting just as much into the kiss. His touch never felt so warm, melting you into him as he took you down to the bed. Each movement was purposeful and with every light touch desire grew inside you both until the night was filled with only hushed moans and praises.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Responsible Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the morning came your eyes fluttered open in unison. You and Alastor smiled softly at each other, your bodies still stuck together from the night before. He nuzzled his nose into yours and you could hear the light shuffling of his tail under the covers. You both giggled, so content in each other's arms that you stayed that way a little while longer. You didn't need to speak, your sleepy eyes, and your smiles doing it for you. At least, for a while.</p><p>"How'd you sleep?" he finally said, groggy but jovial. You pecked him on the lips, earning a little blush from the Demon.</p><p>"Well... I went to bed earlier than normal... something tired me out, I guess." </p><p>"Maybe we should go back to bed," He suggested, pulling you in closer and resting his chin on your head. "I don't have anything to do today... and I think I would rather spend my time cuddled up with you-"</p><p>"Yes you do," You scoffed, utterly confusing the demon. He sat up in bed, looking down at you. You could see the cogs going in his mind as he desperately tried to think of everything he had to do or had gotten done. Nothing came to mind, but you were so confident. "You don't remember, do you?"</p><p>"....I... I'm sorry?"</p><p>"Alastor," You teased, "Did you forget that you had an obligation today."</p><p>"Darling, I genuinely have no idea what you are referring to."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Hello, Students! I am Ms. Vagatha and I will be your teacher today!"</p><p>"Now I remember..." Alastor groaned, leaning back in his chair as the class began. Vaggie put a few chairs and a chalkboard into a storage room and called it her class, ready to teach the dangers of Sex Addiction. The Radio Demon shook he head, looking to the seat to his right to see a very bored Angel Dust. To his Left, Husk. "I can't believe this."</p><p>"Now, Welcome students. We are going to start, left to right, introducing ourselves and stating why we are here," She pointed to Husk, making the cat raise a brow. "Why don't you start us off." He stood, dusting himself off and clearing his throat.</p><p>"My names Husk and I'm an alcoholic." Angel cracked up, snorting through his laughter as Vaggie just sighed.</p><p>"Husk, Nifty is teaching Alcohol Addiction in the storage room across the hall. This is sex addiction."</p><p>"Oh... bye." He just shrugged, going out the door without another word. Alastor looked to Angel, seeing that the spider demon was now making paper airplanes. Vaggie then gestured to Alastor, hoping to just keep roll call going. Alastor didn't stand and seemed overall annoyed.</p><p>"I am Alastor... I'm here because I hurt someone very important to me."</p><p>"Alright," Vaggie accepted that, not going to force the demon to be detailed. She pointed to Angel, who bungled his paper airplane and just turned it into a paper hat. He put it on, awed by his own creation. "ANGEL"</p><p>"Huh? What?"</p><p>"Introduce yourself-"</p><p>"To fucking who!?" Angel defended, "I already know you and Al."</p><p>"Angel, please, just tell us who you are and why you are here."</p><p>"Alright, sheesh." The spider demon stood, adjusting his bust. "I'm Angel Dust. Angie if we're friends. Angel Cakes if we're fucking." Vaggie pinched the bridge of her nose, predicting that this was going to be a long class. "I am here because APPARENTLY, it's a sin to host orgies in your room with copious amounts of drugs and sex toys."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Is there a beginners course." Alastor asked, raising his hand, "I am absolutely not at Angel's level here."</p><p>"This is the only course I've got, so you have to deal with it. Alright sit down and let's talk about why we are using sex to cope with our problems." Vaggie began. "Now Angel... Why do you think that you need to have all these sexual encounters?"</p><p>"Spoken like  someone who's never done The Crab Walk with a double-headed dildo while high on nose candy." Without another word, Alastor got up and took the seat Husk was in, putting a seat between him and Angel. Angel was far too proud of what he said, picking at his teeth while Vaggie thought about how to proceed. "... The Crab walk is when you get down in a scuttling position-"</p><p>"Please make him stop talking," Alastor begged. Luckily, Vaggie agreed, tapping on her blackboard until Angel stopped. Angel just shrugged and Alastor had a feeling that wasn't the only private thing he'd learn about Angel today.</p><p>"Alright, Moving on. Alastor, Why do you think you need to have-"</p><p>"I'm going to stop you right there." started the Radio Demon. "I am not a sex addict. That is far from my situation-"</p><p>"When is the last time you had sex?" Vaggie's direct question threw him off and a quick static grumble followed. The Radio demon sighed, looking away and mumbling his answer.</p><p>"...Last night-"</p><p>"Oh Hey, You're hittin' that regularly now, congrats." Angel shot up double fingerguns and the Radio Demon just groaned. Vaggie decided to change the topic to Angel Dust to spare the older demon.</p><p>"Alright, Angel, what about you? When was your last sexual encounter?"</p><p>"Uh... About 20 minutes before class." Vaggie and Alastor didn't really know how to take that news, looking at each other first. "I was hungry for breakfast burritos and he was buyin-"</p><p>"Okay, moving on. Now sex is supposed to be sacred," Vaggie started. She began to draw a diagram of the reproductive systems of men and women on the board. Alastor didn't even look, staring at the ground or his nails. "Sex is good... but you know you can't rely on it to make you happy or to ignore things. The original purpose of sex is procreation. Fun is fine but addiction is not... Any questions?"</p><p>"Yeah, can you draw that wang bigger?" Angel suggested, immediately getting a glare. "No comment on the pussy, you probably know more about those than I do-"</p><p>"ANYWAY," Vaggie's drawing made the chalk start to crumble and she tried to calm herself down. "Sex shouldn't be something you're having so much that it becomes basically nothing to you. Each time you have it, it has to mean something. It has to be you putting your heart and soul into it. It's a deep emotional connection that only you and whomever  you trust should have-"</p><p>"What if you're Poly Amorous!" Angel complained. Vaggie opened her mouth to speak but Angel had more to yell. "Also, what if you just want dick with no strings attached?"</p><p>"Maybe you should do some reflection and wonder WHY you want sex with no strings attached."</p><p>"Uh, because who else is going to break me off at 2:30 in the morning if not a stranger?"  Husk entered the room just in time for that comment, eyeing the spider demon curiously before taking the only seat available between him and the Radio Demon. Husk had a little gold star on his cheek.</p><p>"Uh... Welcome back, Husk?" Vaggie offered. Angel leaned towards where the cat was sitting, giving him a quick wink.</p><p>"Hey Husky~ You pass your AA meetin' already?"</p><p>"Nifty just put a bottle a beer in front of me and told me not to touch it. After 6 minutes she gave me a gold star."</p><p>"Can we do that?" Angel whined, "Just put dicks in front of us. If we suck one, we fail-"</p><p>"It's very clear that Angel isn't going to pass," Alastor finally said, "Can you just pass me, Vagatha dear, so I can leave-"</p><p>"Settle down, class, I'm in the middle of a lecture here." She tried to regain control of her class, tapping chalk on the board. "Now-"</p><p>"Question!" Husk raised his hand, interrupted the teacher. "Why is that dick so small? I know you don't really use those things, but why is it so tiny-"</p><p>"That is enough questions about the size of the dick on the board!" She slammed the chalk back in the tray, accidentally breaking it. "NOW. Alastor, I won't ask for specifics here but when you have sex what are you feeling?"</p><p>"I don't know, that sounds like an awfully personal question," Alastor raised a brow, unsure if he was comfortable talking about this. However, Vaggie did seem to have her hands full with Angel so he didn't want to cause any more problems.... besides, she would probably tell you that he didn't cooperate. "I... um... have only been with my doll a handful of times... It's simply joining with her on a deep emotional level."</p><p>"Thank you, Al." She had a spring in her step after that, excited that she was getting through to someone. She looked to Angel and hesitated to ask the same question. Angel just spoke up anyway.</p><p>"When I have sex, I feel good. Next-!"</p><p>"Angel, you aren't even trying. You know, this will be real important towards your redemption-" All 3 of the men burst into laughter at that, deflating the Latina's ego for a moment. Her blood boiled after that, waiting for the men to finish their little giggles. Angel wiped a tear from his eye and let out a heavy sigh.</p><p>"That's a good one, toots. You think one class is going to change who I am? The only reason Al is doin' so well is 'cause sex ain't his vice. And Husk isn't even supposed to be here?!"</p><p>"I don't have anything else to do." Husker shrugged. Vaggie started to tap her foot, wondering where exactly everything went off the rails. Alastor just wanted out of this room, wildly uncomfortable with sex as a topic. The only time it felt right is when he was just going with the flow with you. Even when you slept together, it never felt dirty. It was just beautiful.</p><p>"Okay... Well, class. Let's get into the C word-"</p><p>"Coke!"</p><p>"CONSENT, ANGEL!" The moment Vaggie correct him, Alastor rolled his eyes. He was waiting for the part that was geared towards him. He just didn't know when it was coming. "Consent is key to sex and contrary to popular belief: consent can be taken away mid-act."</p><p>"Let's be honest, if you're halfway done just let them finish the job." Angel said with a shrug. Alastor wanted to contest that, knowing fell well Angel was more sensitive than he was being right now. This Angel he was seeing in class was fighting hard against Vaggie on purpose. Then again, what are you to do when your lifestyle is being judged?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Charlie raised her cupcake and you two toasted, sprinkles flying off your cupcakes. You and Charlie went and got a box full of them, sitting on the couch in the lobby and just dishing about your relationships. There was a lot of common ground and you can't believe how similar Vaggie and Alastor are behind the scenes. You two were laughing about it between bites.</p><p>"I love Vaggie, she's so great. She is high strung though but I need that in my life. She completes me. She's so smart and organized and I'd be a complete mess without her."</p><p>"Oh, Alastor is the only reason I even wake up in the mornings. Not in the romantic way, I mean it more in the 'I want to sleep forever, leave me alone I'm comfortable' way. I'm more of a night owl."</p><p>"It's great to date someone who's so different in so many ways," Charlie assessed, taking another bite of her cupcake. She started talking with her mouth full, making you giggle. " I mean, I forgot to pick something up? Vaggie remembered!"</p><p>"I can't find something, Alastor knows exactly where it is-"</p><p>"Oh! When you leave something at home and you think you have to go back for it-"</p><p>"But they brought it with them because they know they're dating an absolute ditz." You finished her sentence, both of you laughing it off and being silently thankful for your lovers. Both of your cheeks started to burn as you thought about them, the mind reeling from pleasant memories. "... I really lucked out with Alastor."</p><p>"I feel the same way about Vaggie." Charli raised her 1/4th of a cupcake, but it was at least more than the bite you had left. "To the people that put up with us!"</p><p>"Cheers," You smashed your cupcakes together anyway, taking your final bites. "May they find peace with us even though we're walking disasters."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Valentino walked in the hotel like he owned the place. You and Charlie had mouths full of cupcakes and scrambled to compose yourself quickly. He laughed, approaching you both and towering ominously over the two of you. Charlie stood in front of you, despite being more scared than you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ladies." He greeted. "Where is Alastor today?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's in a meeting." You lied. He didn't have a reason to doubt you though. He was looking at you only now, licking his teeth. "Cashing in a favor already?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've got 100 of 'em so I figure I'm going to use a few to test the waters." He grinned. He glanced around the lobby a bit. "I'll just wait for Alastor. This requires both of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, you really should call if you're going to drop in unannounced." Alastor's voice scared you but Valentino almost seemed to be expecting him to appear out of nowhere. Alastor was sitting at the bar, leaning cooly against it and leaning on his arm. He seemed bemused, making you confident. He didn't get up to talk to the overlord, forcing Valentino to approach him. "What did you come up with?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Little test... You want to do this somewhere private?" That request did make the Radio Demon unnerved. Valentino was waiting for a physical response but Alastor never gave him the satisfaction. The Radio Demon just nodded, getting up and walking over to you. He linked arms without another word. Charlie gave him a worried glance but Alastor was in complete control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As you wish,  Right this way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt weird to take Valentino to your room and the looks he was giving you wasn't helping. Alastor did well to keep you by his side though. When he could tell you were nervous he would start to hum a jaunty tune. When the door closed behind Valentino, he knew nothing could soothe you now. The Overlord looked at your quaint little room, raising a brow to see the sleeping raccoon in the open drawer. Alastor snapped his fingers, a passive-aggressive way to get his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright. We're in private. Now, what concerns both of us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a simple request-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Keep in mind the terms that were put in place-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trust me, I have them committed to memory." His cheeky tone put you on edge. Alastor just smirked. "I want you to make out with her." And suddenly Alastor was at a loss. Physically he stayed the same but he didn't really understand the request. "Just start making out. Put as much feeling into it as an average makeout session would go. I believe that respects ALL of your terms?" You nodded, glancing over at Alastor and coming to the same conclusion as him. This was done to knock Alastor off his game. The Radio Demon was famously against PDA. Alastor looked at you, maintaining a smile but the strain told you that he wasn't going to enjoy this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You two actually just looked at each other for a few minutes, not that Valentino minded. He just kept watching. Alastor eventually pecked your lips but couldn't bring himself to do much more than that. He let out a little annoyed growl, uncomfortable with being watched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hesitation fueled the pimp, only making him more conceited. Alastor sighed and took your lips more seriously next time. The tender kiss was demure, the Radio Demon keeping his hands to himself and opting not to deepen it in any way. At least, that was his original intention. You smiled into the kiss and that's the demon's one weakness.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Valentino left the hotel, giving the both of you cheeky goodbyes and forcing a blush to your cheeks. Alastor remained stoic but he was absolutely panicking on the inside. He had never done anything like that before and you holding his hand was his only comfort at the moment. The others joined you in the lobby as the doors closed behind the porn overlord. Charlie gave you a reassuring smile, concerned at your red face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Everything okay, you two?" Husk asked, "What did he ask for-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing." Alastor's quick answer didn't quell everyone's fears and it didn't help that he turned around and headed back to the room. You missed his hand in your already. Angel and Husk didn't care enough to ask more questions but Vaggie still wanted to know more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y/n, what did he want?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was a very simple favor and it's completed." You said simply. "Nothing extreme or bad even, just out of Alastor's comfort zone. Angel, you work tonight, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, toots, I'll get right to investigatin'." Angel bragged, noticing you wanted to change the topic of the conversation. He waltzed over, messing up your hair in the usual way. "I'll try and come home with some juicy info for ya."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Angie." You gave him a smile, headed down to your room to follow Alastor. They didn’t ask anything else and let you go back to your room. Though, worried looks were exchanged when you left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> When you got back to your room, Alastor was sitting on the bed. He grinned when you entered, always excited to see you. He let you sit beside him, even kissing your cheek as you settled in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came up here to ask you that,” You grabbed his hand. There was instictive resistance but he eased up quickly. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… not thrilled,” He said with a scoff. “What an absolute.... Just- He’s such a-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re alone, Alastor. Let it out before it kills you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking asshole.” He manged to get a laugh out of you, so at least there was that. He pet your head, disappointed to curse in front of you. You’d only heard him curse a handful of time, usually a hilarious experience. He normally reserved that that kind of talk for being abolutely alone. Your ears didn’t deserve his rage. He kissed your ear that was closest to him before chuckling himself. “Valentino and Vox are just so annoying. Terrible, uncouth creatures that feed on the dregs of hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Fucking assholes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He said. He pulled you into a hug, taking in your warmth and your scent to calm himself. “I can’t believe I not only got myself into this predicament but to get you caught in the crossfire… I should be more careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Considering what he wants me to ultimately be doing, making out with you in front of him wasn’t too much of a deal for me… How are you holding up though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Disgusted,” He groaned. “What does he even get out of that? What does he gain-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Making you squirm.” Your answer made sense. The Radio Demon tried not to think about what future favors could entail. “He pretty much has no way of getting with me until all the favors are used up… so he might as well use them to knock you down… Do you think he’ll come back tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, he will. That much is certain but after today I haven’t the foggiest what he’ll ask of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The Spider demon counted his bills, wiping makeup off his face as he walked into his dressing room. Valentino followed behind him, probably ready to take him any second now. Angel prepared himself for what was going to happen, heading to the pet bed in his dressing room and picking up Fat Nuggets. He cuddled his precious snookums, taking the pig to the hall just outside his dressing room and flagging down a dancer. She approached taking the pig from him with a brisk nod. It wasn't the first time she babysat. Fat Nuggets didn't need to see this.</p><p>The second the door was closed, Angel was turned around and forced against it, Valentino's sloppy kiss both thrilling and unsettling. Angel moaned into the kiss, 2 of his arms going around the pimps waist. Valentino moved to the pornstar's neck, undressing him as he left an assault of hickies and bites.</p><p>"Ugh, Val, damn~"</p><p>"Tell me what you want, Angel Cakes." That deep purr made the Spider demon's eyes glow a lustful pink. He opened his mouth but then an idea hit him. He leaned to his boss, licking his lips before he spoke.</p><p>"I want you to bend me against your desk and fuck me like an animal, Mista Valentino." The Overlord didn't want to say no to that, grinning evilly as he dragged Angel out of his dressing room. The Spider demon was ready for what was going to happen to him but now had to think of how to look around his boss's office unnoticed. </p><p>Angel kept his eyes on Valentino's computer the entire time, unable to get a good look at it between the unforgiving thrusts and hair-pulling. Angel just needed a moment to get to it. He thought that moment arrived when he heard the office door open.</p><p>"Mista Valentino, Vox is downstairs~" She said sweetly. Val didn't stop his stride on Angel, continuing to pound him as he told the young woman he'd be downstairs in a minute. Angel was forced around, Valentino wickedly watching his face contort as they approached climax together. Angel was then unceremoniously dropped the ground by the desk. Valentino adjusted his jacket, grumbling something about Vox's sudden visit. Angel tried to stand, stumbling a bit. His legs weren't very ready to carry his weight.</p><p>"Alright, get out. I gotta meet Vox-"</p><p>"I-I can't walk-"</p><p>"Damn right you can't," He said smugly, too proud of himself over that. He picked Angel up like he was nothing and started to walk out of the office. As the computer got further out of his grasp, Angel grew desperate but his aching joints prevented him from moving too much. He felt weak.</p><p>"C-can't I just rest on your couch, Big Vee? It's so soft-"</p><p>"No one's in my office without me," Valentino threw the pornstar to the ground once they hit the hallway, locking his office behind him. "Clean yourself up, Angel Cakes. You got a shoot in 20 minutes." He then left, going to meet Vox and leaving Angel to recuperate on the floor. Dealing with Valentino's advances was his best shot of getting in that office, he thought to himself. He just had to keep doing it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Practice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"They hurtin' again?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up and give me the sock." You whined, the toasty rice-filled sock being tossed to you by the Spider Demon. He didn't have heating pad handy so he threw a bunch of rice in one of his socks and tossed it in the microwave for you. You held it against your sore chest, leaning against the kitchen counter. "Thank you, Angel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Al getting rough with you in bed or are Valentino's favors making your titty's hurt?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Neither. Valentino's favors for the past month are just him trying to make Alastor uncomfortable," You groaned, "You know yesterday he made him take a lot of sexual internet quizzes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I heard from Husk. Nice to know what smiles is a powerbottom. " Angel snickered. That did manage to get a smile from you but you didn't keep it. "So what, your tits are just sore?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I... guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I feel that,” Angel started as he thought about it, “My chest hurts for no reason sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I just need to get it under control. Alastor is taking me to see Rosie later… She has a plan to help with all this Valentino business."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, that's good. Wish I could be of more help. Val's been breaking my back every fuckin' day but I can't be alone in his office. I can tell you how often it's empty though if that comes in handy later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Angel, you're doing great." Even your compliment was weak. You rubbed the sock on you a little harder, trying to relieve the ache. "Ugh, Why do they hurt?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ask, Al to rub 'em for ya." Angel suggested, waggling his brow. You were going to respond but Alastor ended the kitchen and you tossed the sock on the counter behind you. Alastor heard the loud thud, but didn't care enough to ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling, we have to go a little early-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I'm ready." You followed Alastor out. Angel shot you a concerned look but you just shook your head. Alastor lead you, taking you by the hand, unaware of your suffering.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rosie greeted you so warmly and the emporium was lively today, with several ladies waving their handkerchiefs at Alastor upon arrival.  Rosie lead you in by the hand, mostly asking in Alastor was being a gentleman and being good to you. She was pleased with your answers and shot a smile in the Radio Demon's direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A lot of the ladies are around today." Rosie said with a giggle, "but relax. They're lovely. It is so good to see you in one piece, Y/n."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Ma'am-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No need for formalities. Such a sweet little thing." She looked to Alastor as she praised you and he agreed with a swift nod. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed your uncomfortable shuffle. She was curious but let it go. “How have things been with Valentino’s orders?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exhausting,” Alastor sighed, earning a laugh from the lady of the house. “Thankfully, he hasn’t asked too much of Y/n, yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like it’s doing you some good,” she teased. Your boyfriend cocked his head and she pointed to your hands as Alastor led you to the easy chair he normally occupied. You sat down and he stood beside the chair as Rosie made herself comfortable in the opposing loveseat. “You’re holding hands… usually, you link arms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Alastor noticed she was right, immediately nervous to be called out. You didn’t even think about it. “That is something… I suppose-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet you’ve been much cozier with her. It must be heaven compared to what that smut lord has been asking of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is a lot more cuddly,” you wondered aloud without a second thought. Some of the ladies passing the tearoom giggled, making the Radio Demon tug at his collar. Rosie even laughed. “Valentino might be slowly desensitizing you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On purpose or is it just a side effect of this madness?” Alastor posed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s too unexpected to be on purpose. I think you’re just adapting to how he’s forcing you to be… Y/n seems to like it.” Rosie gave you a knowing look and you felt heat rush to your cheeks. Alastor pinched your cheek, which only made it worse. Your eyes watered a little and though you didn’t even notice Rosie was alert. "So, I did a lot of thinking about your situation, asked around and I learned that the Three V's all have keys to Porn Studios."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is good news," Alastor smirked, "Angel Dust has been having a hard time getting into the office... but if we can get him a key-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're going to have to make sure the other 2 V's don't notice their key is missing. Something the ladies and I came up with is a breakup." Rosie clapped excitedly but during her reveal, she kept glancing over at you. Alastor noticed but any time he looked over you were just sitting there. "Vox and Valentino break up all the time. When they do break up, Vox would have no need to go to the studio and would not notice that his key is missing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I shouldn't have expected anything less from you, Rosie-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dear, are you alright?" She asked out of the blue, cutting Alastor off. He looked to you and your little stunned look. With both overlords looking at you, you were still. You absolutely weren't going to tell her what was wrong. You just nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm alright, Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Try and take care of yourself dear, this is a stressful time for you both." She said simply, before returning to her conversation with Alastor. You listened on, wishing that you could get relief in some way.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When you returned to the hotel, Valentino, Vox and Velvet were standing there waiting. You rolled your eyes and Alastor felt the vein in his forehead throb. Angel Dust  was standing by Valentino, looking regretful. The worst thoughts plagued your mind but considering how excited Velvet looked, they must not be wise to your plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh good. You’re home. I have a very special favor today. The pimp purred. “Since you’re going to end up on my stage I need to get you trained.” Alastor didn’t like the sound of that but his hands were tied. “Angel Cakes here is going to teach you some things. I’m thinkin’ once a week until you’re used to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go easy on ya, toots,” Angel assured, He even tried to give Alastor a reassuring look there was no soothing the pure rage in his eyes. You gave Angel a smile, at least there was that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel walked with you and Alastor to the ballroom, the overlords lagging behind. When you arrived, Charlie had just finished setting up the table for the overlords to sit at.  The fourth chair made Alastor uneasy. There were two pop up poles set up a little bit from the table and you and Angel Dust exchanged nervous looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is going to be fun,” Velvet started, giggling wildly between her speech, “Hey, Alastor, does she have anything more suited to wear? Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I got it,” Angel pointed to a bathroom on the other side of the ballroom and started patting your back. “Some of Cherri’s shit is waiting for you. Don’t worry, I tried to pick something to your taste.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emphasis on ‘tried’.” You joked, headed that way with a plastic smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried his best, but the shorts were much shorter than you were comfortable with. You weren’t the only one suffering, spotting Alastor sitting by Vox the moment you left the bathroom. Ange waved to you and by the door of the ballroom, you could see Vaggie waiting, offering you a smile and a wave as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright toots, we’re going to start real simple,” Angel began, letting the title of teacher go to his head immediately. “You’re going to be usin’ your muscles in a way you probably never have before. It’s gonna hurt and you will absolutely be feelin’ it for a few days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh great…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Alastor,” Vox began, his smug tone not doing him any favors. Alastor looked at him incredulously. “How does it feel seeing your ‘lady’ practice on a pole?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How cute. Tell me Vox, Isn’t her teacher the pornstar that your boyfriend is cheating on you with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooooooh!” Velvet’s taunting made Vox scowl at her but she could only shrug. “Come on, he got you good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” The Video Demon scoffed, “We have an open relationship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I'm so sure,” Alastor rolled his eyes, glancing over at you and Angel. You looked so adorable, despite what you were learning. Valentino paid close attention to Alastor as you learned. His reaction was not what he was expecting</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s enjoying herself up there.” Velvet noticed, seeing her fall and just laugh it off. Angel was pretty giggly too, more than he usually is. That made Valentino see what was happening. Alastor wasn’t equating this to something sexual because you were clearly having fun. He was watching you out of the corner mod his eye like a parent at a playground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel, she needs to get a little more sultry with it.” Valentino suddenly ordered. Alastor snarled and Angel was at a loss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on, now. She’s just startin’. She doesn’t even know how to hold herself up right-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time is money, Angel Cakes. Get her there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Mista Valentino.” Angel turned to you, fiddling with his fingers and glancing at his boss every so often. “Alright, toots, we’re going to get you climbing and swinging on this thing. Now, use your thigh to get some traction , boost yourself up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, like this?” Your thigh slid harsh against the pool, rubbing dry against your skin. You hissed and Angel tried to help you. “I don’t think I’m ready for this-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I know you aren’t,” Ange whispered, “but I can’t help you here.” He positioned your legs correctly and the jostling made your stomach turn. You clutched onto the pole and Angel could tell by your face this wasn’t going to end well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Doll, you sick?” That got Alastor’s attention and he stood. Angel helped you down, pulling you into a hug. “Val, we might have a problem, I think somethings makin her sick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” The Overlord cursed, massaging his temple as he tried to recalculate his plan. “Maybe it’s just a first time thing or she was sick before this. She’ll come around. Try a couple more things with her.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span> Charlie, Vaggie, You and Alastor breathed a sigh of relief when the Three V’s left, though It was bittersweet. Valentino dragged Angel out with them, taking him to work early. You threw yourself into the couch in the lobby, your whirling stomach too much for you to go all the way to your room. Vaggie leaned over the couch looking at you and Charlie sat in the floor in front of you. Charlie was just taking a breather but Vaggie was looking at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully you don’t have to go through that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed... but I probably will," you moaned, rolling over and sinking deeper into the couch. Alastor sat beside you and started to scratch the top of your head, which was oddly comforting. “Thank you, Alastor~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should get some sleep. You’ve been in pain all day.” You looked at him when he said that and the Radio Demon grinned. “Yes. I noticed… eventually. Do you want me to carry you to our room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’ll probably be better to walk.” He at least helped you off the couch, Vaggie looked you over before weakly smiling. Alastor led you to bed and just before you left the lobby Vaggie started talking to Charlie.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Practice pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>VERY SHORT CHAPTER.<br/>This was supposed to be at the end of the last chapter but I left it out somehow, so now it must be posted on it's own.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel grinded on Valentino, keeping eye contact with Vox for most of it. Val didn’t care in the slightest, cooing and teasing Angel Dust as he serviced him. The Video demon snarled, has feedback crackling from him. The Spider demons hands were all over Valentino, telling him everything he wanted to hear. Vox got up with a grumble, saying something about getting a drink. Angel straddled his boss and clung to him.</p><p>“Vox has been awfully pissy lately.” Angel huffed, getting the ball rolling when Val nodded. “You’re more patient than me, boss. You two haven’t broken up in weeks.”</p><p>“He proved his worth recently, besides things are going fine.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t want him to be mad at me,” Angel pouted, getting off his boss’s lap. Valentino gave the pornstar a roguish look as he got up. “I should probably go-” He was yanked down by the arm, landing on his knees in front of Valentino. The overlord looked down at him with a snarl.</p><p>“You’re finished when I say you are.”</p><p>“Yes, Mista Valentino…. You wanna put me to work while I’m down here~? Or… maybe go somewhere more private?”</p><p>“I like the way you think.” Val didn’t waste any time taking Angel out of the crowded club but the moment he got to the winding back rooms Vox spotted the pair heading off. He seethed, storming towards his boyfriend before they could dip into Angel’s dressing room.</p><p> </p><p>When Valentino was blocked from opening the door he was livid and turned to Vox with pure hate surrounding him</p><p>“Where are you going with him?” Vox asked, looking down at the spider demon with disdain. He then looked back up to Valentino, scared by his rage for a moment. “Val-”</p><p>“Vox, get out of the way.”</p><p>“Why do you keep fucking around with him?!”</p><p>“Get. Out. Of. My. Way-”</p><p>“NO.” When Vox yelled, Angel saw an opportunity. He ran a hand down his chest and purred. This gesture didn’t look like it meant much, but Angel suddenly giving his attention to Vox made Valentino take in a harsh breath. “I-I just-”</p><p>“Vox, We’re done.” Val barked, the screen of the overlord failing in and out. “Give me your key. You can come back when you stop bein’ such a bitch about this-”</p><p>“You’re breaking up with me?! Look, I don’t give a shit that you sleep around, Val… but why do you keep going back to him!?”</p><p>“I do that thing with my finger that he likes.” Angel bragged. Vox was horrified, looking to his boyfriend in shock.</p><p>“He knows about our THING?!”</p><p>“It’s over Vox, out of our way.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>You rolled over in bed, groaning every so often and annoying the Demon sitting in the bed beside you. You had been doing this so long, Warbucks was copying you. The raccoon was holding his stomach and rolling all over the bed. Alastor grabbed him by the scruff, holding him to his face.<br/>
“Oh, don’t YOU start, too. Y/n, dear, can I get you anything?”</p><p>“Kill me.”</p><p>“Normally an acceptable option but let’s set the bar a little lower, please. You’re just sick, you’ll get over it.” You said nothing, hugging yourself and looking up at Alastor. It took him a second to notice but when he did he smiled.”...Yes, Dear?”</p><p>“Alastor… is it possible that-”</p><p>“You’re going to ask me if you’re pregnant.” You were floored by the guess. One, he was correct and two, he sounded so nonchalant about it. You just nodded and he pet your head. “Oh, Y/n, don’t be ridiculous. Neither of us are hellborn. It is literally impossible for us to conceive. You’re probably just sick and your soreness is probably from all the sex… we have been fairly active lately.” He glanced down at you as he finished. The look in your eyes confused him and then he smiled. “...Are… Are you disappointed?”</p><p>“...A little.” That did it. He started laughing, so loudly that you were afraid someone would hear. You put a pillow over your head to avoid him but he leaned on it, still very amused.</p><p>“While I must admit, Ma moitié, I have fantisized about putting you in a family way, I cannot… but who needs a baby when you have this!” You peeked from under your pillow and Alastor was holding up Warbucks. It did make you chuckle but you hid back under your pillow.</p><p>“I-It’s not the same-”</p><p>“Why not? He’s small, he poops on the floor- It’s practically the same.” You said nothing and Alastor looked at Warbucks, the Raccoon sniffed his face. “...Well, don’t just stand there. Make her feel better.” The Raccoon licked his face and the Radio Demon just set him down. Alastor watched you a little longer. “Ma moitié, don’t be upset… If you want to further or relationship in a meaningful and beautiful way, there are other methods than starting a family. Oh, I have an idea,” He lifted the pillow off of your head, slightly amused by your pouting.</p><p>“What-”</p><p>“Let’s get married.” You were at a loss but the Radio demon was all smiles. You put your pillow back onto your head with a scoff.</p><p>“Really, that’s how you ask me to marry you?”</p><p>“Well, Marriage is hallowed by the community and ordained by God, both things that no one gives a damn about in Hell! So, as you can imagine, I’m not going to put a lot of work in to propose. We probably won’t celebrate in any way. I’ll just buy a ring for you and start introducing you as my wife-”</p><p>“This isn’t making me feel better!”</p><p>“Would it make you feel better if I put in all the bells and whistles? Ceremony, rings, vows, all that nonsense?” You were quiet for a second. He was about to lift the pillow but your muffled voice came through.</p><p>“You have to propose better!” </p><p>“This is going to be entertaining.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Life Style</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel returned home mid-morning, trudging through the lobby. Nifty was brushing out the fireplace and greeted Angel with a big smile. He couldn't help but smile back and throw himself onto the couch. Nifty stopped for a moment and approached him. He wasn't moving. The little demon started to poke him with the end of her brush handle. Angel didn't care enough to stop her, keeping his eyes closed and just pretending he was back at work where he would be poked in the face with much worse.</p><p>"Angel?!" He heard you call for him and he jerked to the left only for the broom handle to get in his mouth. Nifty panicked but Angel just spit it out. You came running from the hall, something oddly slow about your gait. "Are you okay!?"</p><p>"Eh, I just got off work, so I've had worse in my mouth." He shrugged. Nifty giggled like a child hearing a swear word and you just smirked. "Anyway, bitch you won't believe what I learned."</p><p>"Did you get Vox and Valentino to break up like I texted you?"</p><p>"That and better," Angel grinned. As he started, Charlie came into the lobby, immediately walking over. "So, he broke up with Vox and Vox had to hand over his key. After some careful maneuvering and also anal I got it and got right in Val's office~"</p><p>"That's great!" Charlie cheered, "How many copies are there?"</p><p>"That's the good news. See, while I was searching Val's laptop, he got a message from Vox. Vox said he deleted his copy out of spite cause blah blah you're a bastard, blah blah. Anyway, I deleted those so Val doesn't know Vox got rid of em and I learned through the rest of his messages that all 4 videos are on 3 flash drives. Each one of the 3 V's carries them around. Thanks to Vox bein' a little bitch, we only have to get the flash drives off Velvet and Val."</p><p>"That... sounds like bad news." You noted, Angel thought about it for a little longer but he didn't see the problem. "How are we going to get it off Val? Velvet might be doable... but off Val?"</p><p>"We'll figure that one out. For now, we need a way to get it away from Velvet. I can keep Big Vee and Vox apart, so that part will be handled."</p><p>"Angel, you're amazing."</p><p>"Yeah, I know, right?" He bragged, leaning back on the sofa, "I'm just the whole package. So how are you feelin', toots? Sickness ever go away?" You shook your head and Angel snapped his fingers in defeat. "Ah well. Hopefully, Val doesn't ask too much of ya today and you can take it easy. You should probably get checked out."</p><p>"Where would I even go?"</p><p>"Razzle and Dazzle are qualified to handle simple medical issues," Charlie started, "They can't perform heart surgery but they can diagnose a cold!"</p><p>"Thank you, Charlie." You were pulled into a cute little hug fast. "Oh, don't squeeze please, I might vomit-"</p><p>"Let's get you to Razzle and Dazzle," The princess started, leading you down the hall with limited protesting. Angel was going to chill on the couch but he ultimately just said fuck it and followed you. "Angel, Did you hear the news by the way? Alastor is going to propose~" Charlie teased, poking you in the cheek. Angel joined her but dedicated 3 hands to it.</p><p>"Aww, You're gettin' married. 'Bout fuckin' time. He's been poundin' you for over a month, ya slut-"</p><p>"ANGEL-"</p><p>"Sllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllut~" You leaned on to Charlie to avoid him but he just towered over her as well and continued to poke fun at you all the way to the room.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>"It's perfect, Rosie." Alastor breathed, rotating the ring in his hands. The diamond on top had an artsy crack in it but the prongs wrapped around the gem and showed off its flawed beauty. The intricate woven band was also adorned with diamonds and the Radio Demon couldn't wait to put it on your finger. Rosie just started to laugh. </p><p>"I should have known you'd ask me for a favor like this after yesterday." He didn't look over, too busy eyeing the ring but he was confused. He didn't know what she was talking about. "How is Y/n feeling?"</p><p>"She's fine. A little sick but she'll get over it." Alastor shrugged. His relaxed demeanor made Rosie raise a brow. She started to walk around the Radio Demon, studying him. Rosie then got it, her mouth falling open slowly. He finally looked at her, chuckling at the face she was making. "...Rosie?"</p><p>"You do realize your doll is pregnant... don't you?" Then he laughed. Rosie smirked, waiting for the Radio Demon to finish being amused. He wiped a tear from his eye and when his laughter died down enough for her to speak, she continued. "I take it that you didn't even consider the possibility."</p><p>"Rosie, Sinners and Demons can't conceive. Only Hellborns can have children." He smugly stated. "I expected Y/n not to know that, but you?" Rosie waited for absolute silence, still smirking. It unnerved the demon just a bit.</p><p>"....Alastor... Y/n is not a sinner or a demon..." She let that sink in and when it hit Alastor's ear twitched. "You own her soul. If you didn't, she would be in heaven... meaning she is not damned, like the rest of us." Alastor didn't move. He was either lost in thought or his brain just stopped working. Rosie understood, snickering a bit. "Just focus on proposing to the woman you knocked up before you worry about changing diapers." He didn't react. For a second she was afraid she had broken him. Rosie reached to put a hand on his shoulder only to be expertly dodged. The Radio Demon started to pace around the parlor.</p><p>"Well... this is news... I... I had no idea."</p><p>"Did you just assume she was destined for Hell?"</p><p>"I-I never knew where she was headed before she came to me. I didn't think about it."</p><p>"And now you have a baby on the way." she cooed, "Which... will make the child Hellborn... I assume. The rules are unclear-"</p><p>" I need to sit down."</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Razzle and Dazzle found nothing wrong, leaving you and your friends at square one. With nothing else to do, you retreated to the lobby to loiter at the bar. Husk wasn't happy to see or serve any of you. Nifty joined in a little later, popping out of the chimney with a smile. Having all your friends together was nice. The only one missing was Alastor.</p><p>"So, how's he gonna propose? Fireworks? Falling from the ceiling?" Husk guessed. "Some cheesy shit-"</p><p>"I bet it'll be romantic." Charlie sighed, "With lots of flowers and hearts and kisses."</p><p>"He's going to put minimal effort into it." Vaggie guessed, rubbing her temples. She even rolled her eyes for good measure. "He loves you, but this doesn't sound like something he's too passionate about."</p><p>"Knowing Al, you're probably going to get a cute heartfelt speech and a smooch." Nifty cooed, doing the new rising trend of poking your cheek. Angel joined her, as he usually does when you're being made fun of by someone other than him.</p><p>"He's going to eat you out and when he pulls away the ring will be in his mouth-"</p><p>"Okay, Angel, you are forbidden from guessing." He didn't seem surprised by Vaggie's order and just smirked. The whole hotel knew by now, which you thought would take the wind out of your sails but it only made you more excited. No one knew how Alastor was going to propose. You all made a game out of it.</p><p>"Oh, I got it," Charlie yelled, scaring most of you. " A musical number!"</p><p>"Ugh, he probably would, too," Her girlfriend chimed in. "It would be sweet though."</p><p>"You think he's going to fuck your brains out on your wedding night?" Angel asked. Vaggie opened her mouth to scold him but decided against wasting her breath. "He'll probably fuck you so hard you'll end up in Heaven."</p><p>"Do you think the wedding will be before or after this mess with Valentino is sorted?" Charlie asked. You didn't have an answer. It didn't even cross your mind. While you thought about it, a familiar demon returned to the hotel, clearly busy thinking. He was tapping nervously on his cane, grinding his teeth. You saw his agitated state and tried to hop up to see him. With no warning his shadow stretched over the room before he manifests right before you.</p><p>"No! Please, Y/n, stay seated. Don't strain yourself." He pleaded, taking your hand and kissing it. "You need your strength."</p><p>"Hey, Al." Nifty greeted, enthusiastic as ever. "Are you going to propose?"</p><p>"Huh- Oh, yes, Of course... not at this moment. Y/n, darling, we need to have a very serious talk about your... health."</p><p>"Razzle and Dazzle looked me over today, they don't know what's wrong." You admitted, pouting a bit. Alastor seemed tense and you wondered if he knew what was happening. You refrained from asking for now. "I... think I'm going to lay down-"</p><p>"Al, is everything okay?" Angel, grabbed your other hand, agitating the demon. He just wanted to discuss this in private. "What's wrong with her?"</p><p>"It's... None of your business-"</p><p>"Well, it sounds like we'll find out eventually. Just spit it out. Don't make her walk all that way up to her room. She ain't feelin' good."</p><p>"I should REALLY do this in private-"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because."</p><p>"WHY?"</p><p>"BECAUSE."</p><p>"WHAT IS IT?!"</p><p>"SHE'S PREGNANT." And then it was dead silent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Puppies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is not good,” Angle mumbled to himself, over and over as he paced the lobby. You watched him, cool sweat on your forehead. Alastor was composed, but not much more. He was quiet and just kept glancing at your stomach.</p><p>“Don’t panic,” Charlie started, taking your hand and giving you a big smile. “This is a good thing! You’re going to have a baby!”</p><p>“This is absolutely not fucking good,” Angel interrupted, Vaggie growled but he paid it no mind. “The second Val finds out you’re pregnant, he’ll call the deal off and sell the footage. He’d never let you swing on his poles and be knocked up.”</p><p>“So we just have to keep it a secret until we destroy the tapes-“</p><p>“It’s not that simple Charlie,” Vaggie slowly began, finally understanding Angel's fears. “Valentino has about 2 months worth of Favors left… depending how far along she is, she might be showing by then.. then we wouldn’t be able to hide it. We had until all the favors were used up but now we have until her pregnancy becomes obvious… we have even less time now to get the tapes-“</p><p>“But thanks to Angel one is already gone and we know where the last 2 are,” Charlie added. The Radio Demon appeared more hopeful. “We just need a way to get close to them…”</p><p>“I have an idea,” Angel started, nervously looking at you. “But… it’s at the cost of your special day, toots.”</p><p>“What is it?” Alastor steppes forward, clearly willing to sacrifice the wedding for this. </p><p>“Val wouldn’t miss the wedding for anything if he knew about it. Since his goal is making you squirm and shit. If you invite him and Velvet, we can take the flash drive off one of them. Most likely Velvet. She can be easily distracted with photo ops.”</p><p>“You want to invite them,” you asked, “and turn my wedding into some covert operation?”</p><p>“Well, maybe you shouldn’t have gotten knocked up,” Husk huffed, earning a slap on the arm from Nifty. You got out of your seat, starting to leave, and head to your room. Angel tried to follow you, only for the Radio Demon to catch him by the arm.</p><p>“No. She and I need to talk.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Alastor was on your heels the entire walk to your room, keeping his distance. You left the door open as you entered, throwing yourself on the bed and curling into a ball. When he arrived in the doorframe he sighed, staying there for a few minutes.</p><p>“So… You’re 100% sure? Because last night you were pretty sure I was overreacting…”</p><p>“...Dear, I didn’t take some things into account… You’re less excited than I thought you’d be.”</p><p>“You’re more calm than I thought you’d be.” With that, he came in. He closed the door behind him, sitting on the edge of your bed. “I… feel sick.”</p><p>“I think that’s going to happen for a while.” He gave you a soft smile. The Radio Demon started to rub your arm. His eyes traveled down your body. You couldn’t determine what he was thinking.</p><p>“So… Baby…”</p><p>“Yes… Baby.” He couldn’t hold back a chuckle. “...We...are going… to have a baby…”</p><p>“...Are you scared too?”</p><p>“Terrified.” He got a giggle out of you. You grabbed your hand, his death grip letting you know his current feelings. You sat up, the Radio Demon cutting you off with a chaste kiss. You fell back down onto the bed, closing your eyes. He hovered over you, watching you closely. He couldn’t stop staring at your stomach “The wedding will be a good opportunity to get ahead of Valentino… I don’t want to take that moment from you. It was so important to you. Y/n, Ma moitié, As an unperfect actor on the stage-”</p><p>“You are not about to propose to me with Shakespeare’s 23rd sonnet.” You groaned, a rumble in your stomach keeping you from laughing.</p><p>“I was going to… What would you prefer-”</p><p>“I just want to hear you, Alastor… Your honest unfiltered words… please.” You sounded so weak. He reached into his jacket, fishing out the ring box and playing with the lid as he pieced together his confession.</p><p>“Y/n… You’re an idiot.” You sat up, a little too fast for your own good. He had a smug smile but he did have a blush on his cheeks, so you calmed. “You’re brilliant, yet you don’t think about a single thing. You’re like a blissfully ignorant frog, just hopping about-”</p><p>“Alastor-”</p><p>“You’re Impulsive, hedonistic, a little selfish sometimes,” He went on, noting how hurt you were getting. “But… I love all of it. Every bit of it- I love you, Ma moitié. Plus, I’m conniving, egotistical, narrow-minded, prideful, and contemptuous… I’m just a wretched soul with few redeeming qualities that ended up falling head over heels for Hell’s only angel. And I want to be with Hell’s only angel for all of my eternal suffering. I have no right to ask you to marry me… but I can’t imagine my afterlife without you.”</p><p>“Alastor…” You smiled, reaching up to put a hand on his cheek. He didn’t move, letting you do so and you could feel his tail start going wild. His ears drooped when you made contact but they went back in a second. “...No-”</p><p>“No!?” He actually panicked for a second but when you laughed the vein in his forehead throbbed and he flicked you in the forehead. “You little fucking hellion, How did I end up with you?”</p><p>“Maybe I was sent to torture you,” Your little smirk started hurting your cheeks but it was worth it to poke fun at the demon. “You think that could be it?”</p><p>“No, Ma moitié,” He hushed, getting closer to you with a whisper. “You could be nothing but a blessing.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I just think you should apologize,” Vaggie said simply, leaning over Husk’s counter. He didn’t even dignify that with a response, making the fiery woman groan. “Look, she’s pregnant. She’s sensitive.”</p><p>“That’s her problem. Also, I thought we weren’t supposed to talk about it. Isn’t it supposed to be a secret?”</p><p>“Yeah, we probably shouldn’t be talkin’ about it. Val hasn’t stopped by yet today for his daily favor.” Angel added. He had been peeking at the door the entire time, expecting the overlord to waltz on in. Charlie kept looking towards the hall, far more interested in you and the Radio Demon. Her girlfriend noticed and smiled.</p><p>“Let’s make a code then,” Nifty suggested. “When we want to talk about the baby let’s call it a pizza!”</p><p>“Why pizza?” Charlie asked. The little demon shrugged.</p><p>“I mean… Pizza is in the oven right now.”</p><p>“Yeah, I see what you’re sayin’” Angel nodded, “I can’t wait to find out if it’s cheese or pepperoni.”</p><p>“See, Angel gets it!”</p><p>“... So… Would it be right to say I want to buy a special… 'plate' for the pizza?” Charlie asked, hoping that was translating well. “Maybe get it some… more toppings?”<br/>
“Wait, I thought the toppings were genitals?” </p><p>“No, Angel, the toppings should be clothes-”</p><p>“That’s fucking dumb, Vaggie. Pepperoni Means it’s a boy!” Angel argued. Husk slid his hand down his face and Nifty tried to think more about it. “Okay, so, what about stuffed crust-”</p><p>“What if we call the baby a sandwich instead-”</p><p>“Nifty, why do you keep using food as an example?” Husker asked, “Why not an animal? Call it a puppy-”</p><p>“Oh, that’s good!” Charlie agreed, “Some people do buy cribs and toys for puppies-”</p><p>“Who buys a crib for their fuckin puppy!?” The pornstar complained. “Plus you don’t put puppies in the oven!”</p><p>“I’m sure someone has before-”</p><p>“Please never say anything like that again, Nifty,” Vaggie begged. The team continued to bicker, unable to think of a proper substitute. Vaggie really mulled it over, ignoring whatever Angel was saying about puppies. </p><p>“I’m just saying, not all the puppy stuff fits-”</p><p>“We could get the puppy cute pajamas!” Nifty squealed.</p><p>“You’re getting a puppy?” Everyone stopped talking, freezing as the overlord let himself in. His glasses glowed and his menacing aura preceded him. Valentino took up most of the entrance hall, looking down on the others with his head slightly cocked to the side. Vaggie spoke up quickly.</p><p>“Ah, Yes. Charlie and I want a puppy.”</p><p>“Adorable.” He cooed. The girl’s spine shivered and Valentino just laughed. “So… Are Alastor and Y/n around?”</p><p>“Yeah, she went to lay down. She’s still sick.” Angel covered, “But uh… she should be over it tomorrow. I think she ate somethin’ bad.”</p><p>“Good… Angel, walk with me. I need to talk to you.” The Spider demon froze at the invitation. His first instinct was to decline but the moment he fixed his lips to say no his boss snarled. He nodded instead, headed to his boss’s side. Valentino put his arm around him and lead him with him down the hall.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Valentino said nothing for a while, letting Angel squirm in his hold. The pornstar had some questions but he chose not to ask. Then he remembered the plan. Angel suddenly perked up.</p><p>“Hey, boss, you know I probably shouldn’t be tellin’ you this,” That got Val’s attention for sure. He looked to the demon with a smirk and a bit of intrigue. “Alastor proposed… he and the Doll are getting married.”</p><p>“Oh, That is good news,” Valentino commented suggestively, “I was wondering when he would. He’s very old fashion. I didn’t think he’d fuck her first… but lucky for me he did… Speaking of which,” Angel gulped, Valentino suddenly holding onto him a little tighter. “I misplaced Vox’s key… have you seen it?”</p><p>“Is that what that was?” Angel chuckled nervously, playing with his hands. “I saw you drop a key, I just tossed it in my bag and figured I’d hand it to ya later- I-I must have forgot-”</p><p>“Where is it?”</p><p>“I-It’s just in my room. We pass it on the way, I’ll grab it for ya-”</p><p>“Good.” The boss’s tone lightened up with that explained and Angel finally let out the breath he was holding. “You know, With Vox being a little bitch… I’m awfully lonely at night… Think you can come in today anyway?”</p><p>“Oh..well… I don’t know, do I get tomorrow off?” Angel chuckled at his own joke but it died down when Valentino didn’t laugh. “Y-Yeah, I can come in.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“Was there anything else you needed Big Vee?”</p><p>“Yes, actually. Since the Doll is sick, my favor will involve you today.” They closed in on your room door. When Valentino reached for the handle a stray moan could be heard. The Pimp grinned hearing your pleasure.</p><p>”uh... we shouldn’t go in there-“</p><p>”We definitely should.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Careful Planning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alastor heard the door handle and stopped immediately. You went from writhing under the Radio Demon to under the covers and alone in a second. You were confused until he answered the door, fully dressed and composed. His grin grew seeing Valentino's visible confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I help you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...The fuck? How were… weren’t you just-?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm afraid my doll is asleep at the moment." Alastor sighed. To fit his lie, you closed your eyes, pretending to be fast asleep. The growing high in the pit of your stomach was, unfortunately, dying down but Alastor was always one to make it up to you. "Please make your favor quick today, she's not feeling well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Poor thing," The Overlord cooed, making Alastor scoff. "Actually, I'm going to ask you to do something with Angel today." The overlord stepped aside and the spider demon behind him offered a nervous smile. "You see, Angel is going to be starring in a porno soon and I want you to give him a virgin’s perspective of their first time. So tell him all about your time with Y/n.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Just Angel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, since I’m producing it I have to be present.” Val shrugged, grinning like a mad man still.   Alastor gritted his teeth and then looked to Angel Dust. The Spider Demon looked apologetic enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, come in. Please leave my doll alone, she’s very sick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the way, I heard you’re getting married, congratulations,” Val announced as he entered. Both you and The Radio Demon grew nervous. You bit your lip and snuggled into the pillow more. Alastor’s smile turned soft. “It makes her sex tape worth so much more if she’s your wife-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And to think I was about to say ‘Thank you’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t recall getting my invitation, by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I proposed earlier today, no one has gotten one yet,” Alastor strode to your side, putting his hand on your forehead. You kept your eyes closed tight and he was thankful you decided to play along. “You can come, but if you do anything to ruin this day you’ll regret it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you threatening me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“𝙸𝚝 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚐𝚘 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚊 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚊 𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚘𝚏 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚝 𝚎𝚡𝚙𝚎𝚍𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚕𝚢.” The Demon warned rigidly. “This is my Y/n’s special day. 𝙸 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚜𝚎 𝙷𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚒𝚏 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚞𝚙𝚜𝚎𝚝𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚛.” That was enough to make Angel die a little inside. Valentino was cautious and simply nodded as he contemplated the full wrath of the Radio Demon. “Now let’s get this over with. I have a lot of planning to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You listened, feigning sleep but ridiculously embarrassed. Alastor went into detail, so much that it sounded educational rather than sexual. Angel Dust was bored as hell by the end of it and it didn’t take much longer for Valentino to leave. When you were alone with you demon again he shuddered, disgusted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope I never have to explain that to anyone ever again… How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sick-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides that. We’ve established that already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh, overwhelmed. We have to plan a wedding in a very short amount of time-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have 2 weeks,” Alastor cheered, “No need to fear, my dear, your wedding will be extravagant!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our wedding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same thing, really.” The Demon started. With a flourish of his fingers he had a magazine and handed it to you in a roll. “Pick out whatever you’d like. I’ll make it happen. If you would like my input I’d be more than happy to oblige… just not with the dress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… aren’t going to get the dress with me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no no no no no.” He denied fervently, “I mustn’t see the bride in her dress before the wedding. It simply can’t be done!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Sometimes I forget the signs of your times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forget myself sometimes when I’m with you. Marriage should have come before… everything else.” He glanced at your stomach, fear welling in his gut. “This has been quite a day.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The studios quite a nice reprieve from the last few days as you buried yourself back into work.  Since the shocking reveal of your pregnancy, Alastor kept you in the hotel for days. Charlie finally convinced him to let you go to work but with Alastor preoccupied, Angel Dust took you. He sat in your lobby, letting Warbucks and Fat Nuggets play. He had a radio on in the corner, bored by your music selection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, they were made for each other…” His bosom vibrated and without missing a beat he answered his phone. “Yo-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel, have you taken Y/n to pick out her dress yet-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Vaggie~” Angel teased, rolling his eyes. He should have expected this call. He’s only gotten it 3 times today. He adjusted himself in his chair, turning the radio down a bit. “Listen, If Al wants to go, he can go-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how old fashion he is,” Vaggie complained. She was speaking openly, likely nowhere near Alastor right now. “He wants to know if she bought the dress yet but he doesn’t want to go with her to get it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, tell him times have changed! It’s perfectly acceptable to bang the bride in her dress before the wedding-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t think that’s what he’s thinking. I think he is just genuinely curious about the dress she’ll get-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s soooo cute.” Charlie could be heard in the background and Angel had to agree on that. “He’s trying to play it off like the wedding is just to make Y/n happy and take the flash drives, but he’s so embarrassed when he asks if Y/n got her dress yet~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Smiles is fucking suffocating. I mean, he proposed 2 days ago. How fast does he want her to buy the dress?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s just excited.” Vaggie clearly wasn’t as fascinated with the whole thing as everyone else. The Latina was likely just tired, being the only other one besides Alastor making all the plans. “Meanwhile, when Y/n is available I need you to put her on the line. 666 News reached out, they want an invite to the wedding-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They better not ruin my girl’s special day. I’m going to need to speak with Katie Killjoy directly and go over some ground rules.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re taking Maid of Honor too seriously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jealous~?” She didn’t even give Angel any kind of response. “Anyway, Y/n trusts me to keep shit running smoothly. Not to mention, I’m gonna throw her the best fucking bachelorette party there’s ever been!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Alastor will be okay with that!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pfft, No, he’ll hate it. Then again, it’s not for him, It’s for her-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t overdo it, okay?” She scolded, her tone turning hushed as if Alastor was nearby. “You have a tendency to get her in trouble-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a relaxing night! We won’t even leave the hotel. Nothin’ bad will happen.” The music ended on the Radio and you started talking. He listened to Vaggie scold him for two seconds but preferred to listen to you. You then started to talk about your engagement and your wedding in two weeks. It warmed Angel's heart to hear you so passionate about it, spreading your happiness all over hell whether people gave a shit or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor listened in from the hotel. His cheeks warmed at the sound of your voice and reddened at the love in your words. He sighed, imagining you wrapped in white, walking toward him with a smile on your face. The Demon was weak at the thought. He wanted to adhere to his values and yet he was so impatient to see you togged to the bricks just for him. He would have to wait and see you on the day. It had the demon excited and keyed up.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Al's gonna love it," Angel assured you. The dress fanned out around the feet, wrapped tightly around the rest of your body. The mermaid gown was solid white with a large cathedral train and a giant bow in the small of your back. The low neckline and drooping straps showed off your shoulders and you saw an opportunity for a choker or maybe a bow to make the look pop. "Oh, this is beautiful. Do you like this one, toots?"</p><p>"...Do you think Alastor will like it?"</p><p>"Lady, you've got your hooks in that demon. He's in love with you and only you. I think you could go out there in sweatpants and a t-shirt and you'll still be the most beautiful he's ever seen ya." You bit your mouth closed, turning in the shop mirror as you looked at the elegant dress. The saleswoman wandered over, bursting at the seams to be selling the dress you'd be wearing to marry the Radio Demon.</p><p>"You look AMAZING, Ma'am. Will that be cash or charge?"</p><p>"Hey, ease up, she'll still lookin' it over." Angel snapped. The clerk shot him the finger and he gave 3 in return. "I don't know if buying the dress will put Al at ease, or if it'll just make him more fuckin' antsy." Your smile seemed forced. It took a moment for Angel to notice but the way you grabbed at your mouth was a giveaway. You stepped back into the dressing room, you needed to change now. As you scrambled, Angel leaned against the dressing room, whispering to you. "You alright?"</p><p>"I-I just feel sick-"</p><p>"Might be a combination of the tight clothes and the...uh... puppy."</p><p>" Puppy?"</p><p>"Just go with it. You get all that out, okay and don't worry about it."</p><p>"...I-I like this dress-"</p><p>"Fits all you criteria? Pretty, fancy, easy for Al to remove?"</p><p>"Very funny." You spoke from the back of your throat, letting Angel know your nausea wasn't taking a back seat. He got out of the way. You were back in your clothes so fast and ran off in the direction of the bathroom. Angel hated to see you suffer this way. The clerk was concerned and turned to Angel Dust. "Don't worry about it. She'll take the dress. We got cash... but uh... We need it altered. Can you make it a little wider? Just in case she gains some unexpected weight."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Connection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rosie led the way, walking up the porch to a large black double door.  The door was adorned with carvings of flowers growing out of skulls and a large brass doorknocker. There were stain glass windows in both doors and the townhouse it lead to was just as opulent. Alastor loved the hardwood floors and the familiar style of the little bits of furniture that were there. Rosie let him continue to look around. Visions of you and your child running around the house warmed both their hearts.</p><p>"I take it you like the house."</p><p>"I love it... thank you for doing this, Rosie."</p><p>"Well, I can't very well let you raise your child in that hotel. I haven't provided much around the house, just the basics... but the nursery is completely stocked," She started to go up the stairs, Alastor following behind. The second door to the left opened to a mostly black nursery. The crib was hand-carved as well. Depictions of forests and deer decorated it. The Radio Demon loved the little handstitched toys as well. "The ladies heard the good news, made a few things for the baby."</p><p>"Rosie... this is-"</p><p>"I won't take any more 'Thank you's from you, Alastor," She teased, leaning in the doorway with a delighted look. "This is the least I could do. This is a nice proper home to raise your family in. It's in my territory, So if you ever need anything I am not far. How soon do you think you'll move in?"</p><p>"Probably after the wedding... I'll start moving her things quietly over the next few days."</p><p>"5 more days until the wedding." Rosie sang, "Nervous?"</p><p>"Absolutely. I've toppled overlords less intimidating than this wedding. I'm more ready to be a father than to read my vows before all of Hell." Alastor looked down into the crib, admiring the forestry bedding. He felt at peace here. The rustic charm of the house had brought him back to simpler days. Rosie walked to his side and ran her finger over the edge of the crib.</p><p>"So... You are ready to be a father?"</p><p>"Nope! Not jazzed for that either!" He admitted. His smile did convey some excitement but Rosie could see how shaky he was. "This... is a lot. Thankfully, I don't have to do it alone. In 5 days time, I'll have a beautiful wife. "</p><p>"See, you sound like you're trying to convince yourself of something." Rosie noted, tapping her chin pensively. "Nothing has you worried? The flash drive? The Wedding? Fatherhood?"</p><p>"Our greatest fears lie in anticipation<b>.</b>"</p><p>"Balzac. I actually knew that one." She couldn't help but brag. Alastor even chuckled. "The big day is almost here... How is the accompanying scheme going? What's the plan to get the flash drive from them?"</p><p>"We'll only be able to get Velvets. According to Angel, she keeps it in her phone case. I'm leaving the details up to Angel and Y/n."</p><p>"It's so hard to get people to part from their telephones these days. I hope they can figure it out."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>You were just scrolling down your social media, switching between them at random. Angel paced around your room, talking to himself and occasionally tapping on your furniture. Warbucks and Fat Nuggets following him closely. He almost tripped on them a couple times but would get it together fast. Fat Nuggets whined to be picked up and Angel plucked him right up and handed him to you.</p><p>"He wants head pats."</p><p>"On it!" You took over the duty, the pig happy to be loved. Your free hand was still busy perusing, though. You passed some amusing selfies of Angel and Cherri. "So, What do we do?"</p><p>"I'm thinkin', I'm thinkin'... How do you make a media freak put her phone down?" He started to talk to himself again. You just ignored it, looking at your old posts and trying to remember what you were doing on that day. A cute picture of you and a glitched background told you that you took this picture with Alastor. The caption told you the same. 'I kissed the cook &lt;3'.  You scrolled to the post under it. You were talking about how Alastor was a goofball reading his favorite book.  Something caught your attention though. You continued to investigate.</p><p>"...Hey, Angel, do you like all my posts?"</p><p>"Pft, liking too many posts in a row is desperate. I like some of 'em. Anyway, what to do... hmmm-"</p><p>"Angel, I think I got something." You started, beckoning the spider demon. He squeezed beside you, Fat Nuggets jumping into his arms instead. "Velvet has liked a LOT of my posts."</p><p>"I mean, she does that though-"</p><p>"Yeah but she only likes the ones where I talk about Alastor." You scrolled to a post to show him. Once he saw, you scrolled to another. "BUT she doesn't like the posts where I talk about ME and Alastor. She only likes the posts where I bring him up-"</p><p>"She's crushin' on him~" Angel guessed, "Oh, I think she'd be DTF with the Radio Demon."</p><p>"What if we use that to our advantage?" You started. Angels smile turned to a full blown grin. He licked the inside of his cheek, hopping off the bed and walking around the room. "I mean... We'd need to ask Alastor, of course."</p><p>"Oh, this is the best plan, ever."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Alasor returned to the hotel he lost all the excitement he had. The way you and Angel were waiting for him had him worried. You were apologetic but Angel was smiling like a madman. You had come up with a plan and the Radio Demon knew he wasn't going to like it. He walked right between you two, waving you off for now.</p><p>"Fine. At least let me get a bourbon before I have to hear this."</p><p>"Get 2, you're gonna need it." Angel warned. The Demon took in a deep breath, gesturing for you to follow him to the bar. Alastor didn't wait for Husk, manifesting his own ale and sitting down with it quickly. Husk woke up briefly, standing upright and stretching out his back. Alastor savored his sip and you and Angel sat down on either side of him. "Comfy?"</p><p>"Just spit it out." He sighed, taking a sip. You opened your mouth but you couldn't say it. You looked to Angel and he had no qualms with telling Alastor all about the plan.</p><p>"We need you to sleep with Velvet." Alastor spit his bourbon out, straight in Husk's face. You pursed your lips to keep from laughing and Husk cussed wildly as he shook himself off. "Velvet is into you-"</p><p>"And I'm Getting Married!" Alastor barked, "I Will Not-"</p><p>"You just need to get her to put her phone down long enough for us to take off the case and grab the drive. You need to keep her busy~"</p><p>"You want me to cheat on my bride on our wedding day-"</p><p>"Well when you say it like that, it sounds bad!"</p><p>"It Is Bad!"</p><p>"Y/n, Help me out here." Angel begged. You weren't sure what to say. While it was most likely your best bet, you weren't crazy about him doing anything with Velvet. Alastor could see your hesitation and banked on it.</p><p>"Angel, you can't possibly ask me to cheat on this absolute beauty." He cooed, making sure to look at you and wink. His flirtaous smirk did make you giggle. "My Y/n is the only one for me and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her-"</p><p>"Y/n, you gotta be on my side, toots." Angel warned, "We've only got one shot-"</p><p>"So you want me to cheat on this woman ON HER WEDDING DAY-"</p><p>"HE IS TRYING TO TURN YOU, Y/N-"</p><p>"Alastor, Dear," You laughed, trying to compose yourself from his sweet words. "The last thing I want is for you to be uncomfortable... or to kiss anyone but me... However, we don't have a lot of time before I'm showing. We have to do this. You have to do this." He tried to give you another sweet smile, but it wasn't convincing you. This had to be done. He slowly came to realize he lost you and committed himself to fate.</p><p>"...I... If I must. "</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Bachelor Party Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vaggie and Charlie left Angel's room laughing, covered in stickers and glitter. Angel had his room decked out with strobe lights, glow sticks, a bubble machine, and music shaking the whole hallway. You were having harmless fun. Angel did a good job putting a party together for you. You were dancing the night away as the girls left. Vaggie was concerned but her fears melted away to see your bachelorette party was tame. Next stop, seeing how Alastor was holding up.</p><p>"I'm impressed that Angel had that much restraint." Vaggie joked, making her girlfriend giggle. "Where do you think Alastor is?"</p><p>"He's in a room on the top floor, for tonight. He and Y/n moved out the last of their stuff today. They sleep in separate rooms tonight and the next time he sees her she'll be walking down the aisle."</p><p>"This wedding is going to smaller than the talent show, for sure... but ... how many overlords are coming?"</p><p>"...Only 3..." Charlie started nervously, tapping her fingers together. " Alastor was GOING to invite more but he didn't really want to risk it. Considering he has to flirt with Velvet he didn't want to be caught doing that by certain Overlords. He doesn't want us talking about it."</p><p>"Tomorrow is going to be very eventful." The girls couldn't help but speculate the wedding. Between you and Alastor, the ballroom was decked out. The scene was like a dark rainy night and charlie struggled to remember all the intricate details while not looking at it. It made her excited to see it tomorrow. Vaggie  loved that little look on her girlfriend's face.</p><p>As they made it to Alastor door they knocked, putting their hands behind their back and waiting cutely. He beckoned them to enter and Charlie went in first. They didn't know what to expect, but Alastor embracing the comfort of his easy chair and reading wasn't it. He greeted them with a smile but their confusion made him curious.</p><p>"...Is everything alright, ladies?"</p><p>"I thought you and Husk were going to have your bachelor party?"</p><p>"Husker shared a few drinks with me, we chatted and we went our separate ways." He cheered, "That's all. It was fun."</p><p>"I guess I shouldn't have expected you to go all out like Y/n is." Vaggie posited, putting her hands on her hips. "It's your last night of being unmarried, though. You don't want to do something fun?"</p><p>"We have fun in very different ways. Y/n's little party is good for her. Meanwhile, I'm content with a good book and silence... besides... I won't get much silence with the baby." </p><p>"I never congratulated you, by the way." Charlie started. Her smile warmed the demon's heart and he let out a weak chuckle. He dog earred his page, setting the book beside him on the chair. "I know babies probably weren't your intention or anything but I think you'll do great and like it more than you think!"</p><p>"Please, Charlie. Baby. Singular. If I end up with multiple, I'll blame you."</p><p>"Why not tell her to get rid of it, if you don't want it."</p><p>"It's not that, Vaggie." He shook his head. The Demon seemed conflicted and Charlie took a seat on the nearby bed as she listened. "I would rather not get into it. This is a talk between me and my Doll. Ladies, was there anything I could help you with?" </p><p>"Why don't we have a little bachelor party for you!" Charlie squealed. Alastor just shrugged, willing to humor Charlie. He didn't have anything important to do, so why not? He gave the princess his full attention and she was through the moon. "I have an idea that I think you'd enjoy!"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Welcome everyone to the first ever Happy Hotel Game Show!" Vaggie cheered. Alastor was already amused, leaning against his rickety podium. His name was on it, spelled wrong, crossed out, and spelled correctly above it. Next to him, at his own podium, Husk was annoyed. At the end, Nifty had her own podium that she was dusting. "We're going to be competing tonight for fun and fabulous prizes!"</p><p>"This was a good idea." Alastor said to himself, looking at the large board Charlie was now wheeling in. There were categories and points all over the board in a neat grid pattern. This was obvious put together on the spot but the Radio Demon appreciated the effort.</p><p>"Look, I had a drink with you. We talked. I thought I did my part-"</p><p>"It's just a game show, Husk," Nifty began, finally putting her feather duster down. "It won't kill us!"</p><p>"Oh, if only It could."</p><p>"Settle down, contestants!" Charlie began. "I will now go through your categories! From left to right we have: Literature, History, Food, Y/n, and Ducks!"</p><p>"Why do ducks have their own catergory-"</p><p>"Please Hold All Questions!" Charlie quickly interrupted Husk, which kept Alastor entertained. Nifty even giggled. Charlie grabbed a little bag from Vaggie, taking out service bells for each contestant. Once they were all passed out, Charlie returned to the board. Vaggie cleared her throat, before starting.</p><p>"Now, Husk guessed the number I was thinking of, so he gets to go first. Pick a category and a point value! Remember, anyone can ring their bell." With that, everyone looked to the winged cat. He looked the board over. Points ranged by tens from ten to fifty. He didn't know much about most of those things but he at least knew a little about you. He pointed to the board, unconfident with his option already.</p><p>"Uh... Y/n, for twenty points."</p><p>"An excellent choice." Alastor praised. Vaggie started to look through her cards and found the question quickly.</p><p>"Alright, for twenty points, What is the name of The Dead Air Doll's Radio Station?" Husk and Alastor rang nearly at the same time, but the Radio Demon was faster. Husk was cursing to himself already, knowing there was no way the Radio Demon would get this wrong. After all, he gifted her the radio station. Nifty just watched, in awe. "Alastor?"</p><p>"66.6 DEDSET F.M."</p><p>"Correct!"</p><p>"That's not fair! They're datin'!"</p><p>"You were the one who picked the category, Husker, my good man." Alastor teased. Vaggie gestured to the board and the demon grinned. "I'll pick... hmm... Ducks for fifty points!" Husker seemed to pop a vein in his forehead and Nifty clapped excitedly for the choice. Vaggie rolled to the car, clearing her throat to read the question.</p><p>"What do Ducks eat to aid with digestion?"</p><p>"...I legitimately don't know." Alastor gaped, looking over Husk. The cat's eye twitched and he was about to curse at the Radio Demon but Nifty's spastic bell ringing interrupted them. Her genuine excitement made them both raise a brow.</p><p>"OH OH, THEY EAT ROCKS!"</p><p>"That's correct!"</p><p>"Holy shit, is it?" Husk asked. The Radio Demon just shrugged and Nifty danced as Charlie wrote down her points. "That's fucking weird."</p><p>"Okay, I pick uhhhhhhhh.....Hmmmmm.... Y/n for fifty points!"</p><p>"Alrighty then," The latina cheered, snickering at Alastor and Husks disbelief. "Okay: What is the first thing Y/n ever said to Angel Dust?"</p><p>"How the fuck are we supposed to know-" Nifty cut Husk off with more wild bell ringing. The Radio Demon was a little miffed that he didn't know the answer. Nifty was practically bouncing off the podium to respond.</p><p>" She asked him if cursing was a sin!"</p><p>"Holy shit, Nifty. That's correct." Vaggie looked to Alastor, enjoying his strained smile. Naturally, it would bother him that someone knew more about you than he did. Husk already done with this, laying on his podium defeated. Nifty was having a one person party as she celebrated her clear memory. "You get to pick the category again!"</p><p>"I'll take history for forty points!"</p><p>"Okay, History.... History... Forty- Here we go. What day was the Declaration of Independence signed?" All of them rang their bells at once, Husk managing to get in first. He seemed so proud of himself and Vaggie gestured to him with a point. "Alright, Husk, when was it?"</p><p>"July 4, 1776-"</p><p>"Incorrect!"</p><p>"What!?" The Cat demon seethed. Nifty started to tap her chin. SInce her answer was the same, she remained quiet and tried to think. "What do you mean wrong?! That's got to be a mistake."</p><p>"Mmm No, She's right," Alastor derided, "The actual signing of the Declaration of Independence didn't occur until August 2, 1776."</p><p>"Correct!"</p><p>"This fucking game." Husk complained. Alastor started to look over the categories, drawn to the category about you but also wanting to explore the board more. As he thought it over, Nifty scratched at a little rusty spot on her bell. "Any time you're ready-"</p><p>"I'll take food for thirty, please, Vagatha."</p><p>"Oh, I got that one here. Okay: What is a single spaghetti noodle called?"</p><p>"There's a name for that?" Alastor wondered aloud. To his surprise, Husk rang his bell with fervor. The cat looked eager to give an answer. Determined, even.</p><p>"A Spaghetto!"</p><p>"Correct!"</p><p>"That's ridiculous." The Radio Demon complained. Nifty was just impressed and Husk was just happy to have points. "I've never heard of such a thing."</p><p>"Thank fuck for facts on bottle tops." Husk breathed, "I'll take... ducks I guess for ten points."</p><p>"What shape is a duck penis-?"</p><p>"WHY IS THAT THE QUESTION!?" Husker's complaint was shared and Alastor gestured to Husk as if to say 'Yes, please answer that'.  Vaggie didn't though, just waiting patiently for an answer. Nifty hit her bell first and answered sweetly and politely.</p><p>"They're spiked and shaped like corkscrews-"</p><p>"Nifty, Darling, how do you know that?" The Radio Demon's concern was evident but Nifty didn't directly answer that question.</p><p>"Also, Female Duck's vagina's have evolved to defend themselves against the advances of unwanted male ducks because sexual assault and gang bangs are apparently super common among ducks." It was quiet for about a solid minute and all the demons just looked at each other. Alastor's mouth had just fallen open. Husk wondered where Nifty learned so much about ducks. The silence was broken soon enough.</p><p>"....What the absolute fuck." Alastor said without thinking. Husker whipped his head in that direction but Vaggie continued after learning more than she bargained for about ducks.</p><p>"Okay, um... New development. The Duck Catergory is now removed from the board!" Vaggie announced, ripping up the rest of the duck cards. As she did, Nifty picked her category with the cutest bit of hesitation. </p><p>"I'll pick.....uhhhhh... Y/n, for thirty!"</p><p>"Right, so," Vaggie dug the card out quickly, dropping the remnants of the Duck cards on her podium. "What is Y/n's internet handle?" Alastor had no idea what that was, but Nifty and Husk hit the bell at the same time. Nifty pointed to Husk, as if to let him have the question. Meanwhile, the Radio Demon didn't even know what that meant.</p><p>"@TheDeadAirDoll-"</p><p>"Incorrect!"</p><p>"Are you shittin' me-"</p><p>"Nifty, your guess?"</p><p>"@AlsDeadAirDoll!"</p><p>"That is correct!" Nifty celebrated her points and Husk groaned at his failure. Alastor, however, was feeling heat rise to his cheeks to hear that. He never even knew. It made him feel warm to know that even online, where he couldn't be, you let all of hell know you were his. He dwelled on that too long, not hearing what category Nifty picked until the question was asked. "Why aren't Daedalus and Icarus allowed to leave Crete?" Alastor hit the bell the moment he heard it, immediately thinking of you.</p><p>"Because they know the secret of King Mino's labyrinth."</p><p>"Correct! Nice one," Vaggie complimented. She noted the dazed and romantic look on the Radio Demon's face. He couldn't focus anymore. He wondered what you were doing, if you were okay and if you were thinking of him too. His heart started to beat a little faster and his tail started to bother him as the game continued. He was having fun with Charlie's little game show but he couldn't wait to see you walk down that aisle toward him tomorrow. He couldn't wait to be your husband.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Unholy Matrimony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The entire ceiling of the ballroom was covered in dark clouds, glass rain motionless in the air as if a rainstorm was paused.  At the end was the elevated wedding arch, pitch black and carved into intertwining tendrils. All the flowers were deep red. petals were scattered everywhere and the rows were lined with large luscious bouquets. Thunder could be heard booming in the distance but you couldn't figure out where the sound was coming from. Guests were in awe as they started to pour in. </p><p>Rosie entered, some of her ladies at her side chattering away about the scenery. The overlord was impressed by the rainy facade. More so, she wanted to know how Alastor pulled it off. She went to take her seat, spotting other overlords as she entered. Valentino was already here, somehow already annoyed as he took a seat in the 3rd left row. Rosie took a seat close to the back, wanting to keep an eye on everyone.</p><p>"Oh, look how beautiful it is." One of her girls swooned, "Alastor is such a romantic~"</p><p>"I guarantee this motif is all thanks to his Doll," Rosie said with a snicker. "but it is very lovely."</p><p>"Rosie!" She turned the moment she heard Alastor, excited to see him dressed up. He was smiling as he usually did, but the demon was distressed to the trained eye. Rosie seemed surprised but remained cordial. "It is lovely to see you! Thank you so much for coming."</p><p>"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Alastor. You look like a bundle of nerves right now."</p><p>"I am dying inside, yes." He said confidently. It made all the ladies laugh and thankfully that put him at ease. As Alastor mingled with the guests, Nifty was making sure everything was perfect. She was walking around with her little checklist, being as thorough as possible.</p><p>"Alright. Black dresses on ALL the bridesmaids. The bride is getting her makeup done now... The rooftop reception is all set...WHERE ARE THE MINI WINE GLASSES!" Nifty went off to hunt for those, almost knocking down Husk as he walked by. The cat demon just shrugged, continuing to leave the ballroom and head to the front desk. He passed by scores of guests and the news crew entering with their cameras. It made him groan. All this effort for something so useless.</p><p>Husk made it to the front desk, Vaggie and Charlie greeting guests and locking up wedding gifts in the nearby office. A young owl demon was at the desk, hanging over a large box with celestial bodies on the wrapping paper. Charlie struggled to lift the box, taking it to the office while Vaggie documented the gift.</p><p>"Yeah, My dad was sorry he couldn't make it... and I'm definitely not staying," The teen started. "He wanted me to drop off his gift while I was in town."</p><p>"Name, Please."</p><p>"Just put It's from Stolas."</p><p>"One of the Goetiel Demons?" Vaggie's question went entirely unanswered as the young woman just left. she just wrote down the little information she had and continued on. "Alastor has friends in high places."</p><p>"And Admirers from all over," Charlie huffed, locking the office once she was done. "We have gifts from Overlords I've never even heard of. My father even sent a gift."</p><p>"Yeah, I saw it. I kind of hope they'll tell us what's in all these boxes and bags." Vaggie joked. As more demons entered she greeted them, gesturing towards the hall and telling them to note the signs pointing the way. Charlie smiled and couldn't contain her excitement. It was really happening.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Finally, you're here," Valentino complained, seeing, Velvet enter. She seemed peeved, texting on her phone and barely paying attention. "I've been waitin'. This wedding's lookin' pretty ritzy."</p><p>"Yeah, it's totally beautiful." Velvet scoffed, looking at the wedding altar. Alastor was up there, chatting with Nifty and petting the short demon's head. He felt eyes on him almost instantly and looked over to see Velvet looking at him. He gave her a wink and peacefully returned to his conversation. Valentino didn't see any of that, so was startled when Velvet let out a little squeal. He nearly panicked. She covered her mouth quickly, unnerved that her face was heating up.</p><p>"...You okay there?"</p><p>"Rational thought: Gone."</p><p>"Velvet, babydoll, you okay?" Valentino snapped his fingers in her face and when she stood in attention she couldn't help but glance at the radio demon again. This time he was leaving, walking out with Husk at his side. He did steal a glance at Velvet though, giving her a friendly wave as he left. She took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. Meanwhile: Valentino still had no idea what was happening. "... You need to sit down, girly."</p><p>"On the contrary! I think I uh... I'm going to get some fresh air!"</p><p>"Whatever." He didn't even care as she sprinted out of the ballroom. She disappeared into the hall, rounding corners until she was absolutely alone. The air was still and the only sound she could here this far in the building was her pacing up and down the hall. She fanned herself profusely, telling herself that she was imagining things. The overlord dug her phone out of her bra, scrolling through anything she might have missed while she wasn't looking at it. It filled her with a sense of calm to check the apps she regularly used.</p><p>"Ugh, that's the stuff. Okay, keep it together, Velvet-"</p><p>"Hello, Velvet~" She nearly jumped out of her skin, turning around and falling against the wall. The Radio Demon towered over her with a wide grin. She was breathless as he looked at her. The soft glow of his eyes made her shudder. "You're very far from the wedding area."</p><p>"Oh... uh... yeah." She shoved her phone into her bra, adjusting her bosom accordingly. He looked away at that moment but chuckled. "So are you... Ain't ya gettin' married to your dream girl today~"</p><p>"I...am... but Velvet," The way he said her name started to break her and she stopped breathing as a result. "Forgive me if this sounds... forward...but there is simply a craving I must act on. I'm expected to tie myself down for the rest of eternity," He put a hand on the wall, trapping her against it with a wicked pur. "and yet... the closer I get to being married... the more I wish for a <em>passionate dalliance."</em></p><p>"Uuuuh... please hold-" She took her phone out one more time to look up what exactly that meant and once she found out her mouth fell open. He had to admit, that was kind of cute. "...I...uh.. With me?"</p><p>"I just love of your chaotic energy," He drawled, backing up and laughing to himself. "Now, I have somewhere else to be... obviously. Do let me know at the reception if you've considered it." With a final wink for good measure, he left. She fell against the wall with a longing sigh and Alastor wanted to throw up.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Angel finally arrived at the altar, the last one to arrive as the rest of the wedding was set. Alastor was at the arch, tapping his foot as the ballroom dimmed. His nerves were getting the best of him. In the dark room the glowing eyes of the demons lines the aisle. Charlie got to the altar, standing there with a big smile as the rolling thunder got more intense.</p><p>"Your bride is almost here." Charlie squealed. "I'm so excited." Alastor couldn't speak. He just nodded. Then he heard heels in the dark. The room lightened a bit and he could see your bright white dress at the very end of the aisle. Husk had you on his arm. You were like an angel, perfectly outlined in a mostly form fitting dress. Your glow was inspiring, dropping quite a few jaws in the audience. Unable to film Alastor anyway, the news tracked your every move. You were a vision and Alastor for one moment dropped his smile entirely.</p><p>It took him quite a few minutes to compose himself but thankfully with all eyes on you, no one noticed Alastor. Husk let you go as you made it to the arch and the Radio Demon took your hands immediately. You were a little afraid to look at him. He noted how unuslaly elaborate and glamourous your makeup was and then glanced at Angel. Angel promptly winked. The Radio Demon turned back to you and his ears kept twitching. He held your hands tighter but he couldn't speak.</p><p>"I missed you." You whispered. "I knew it's only been a day but it was a long day without you."</p><p>"Ladies, Gentleman, Demons and Sinners, Welcome," Charlie started. Alastor was still silent and just admiring you. "We are gathered here today because honestly who was going to stop us? Two demons have found eternal happiness with one another despite the state of Hell. On this day, we unite two damned souls forever... the couple now has the opportunity to tell each other how they feel." You and Alastor took in a deep breath at the same time but Alastor couldn't speak. He just closed his eyes and held your hands tighter.</p><p>"Alastor," You started, shaky and scared. A tone he hadn't heard from you since they day you met. He looked to you, immediately worried by your voice. "...I love you... and I can't imagine where I would be right now without you. We're been through Hell together, literally and figuratively. We probably have more trials ahead of us... but I feel safe as long as I'm with you." Charlie was already tearing up and Angel was almost there as well. Nifty was swaying back and forth, excitedly. Husk was already drinking.</p><p>"Oh, Y/n," He sighed, digging the rings out of his pocket. He slipped yours on your finger and continued to hold your hands after. You wished you could look at the ring but his hold was firm. "I'm sorry... I don't know what to say. " He admitted with a shrug. He let out a longing breath. He finally let go of your hands but he cupped your face instead. The look he was giving you was so urgent. " I am speechless. The moment I saw you just now the only thing I can think is: That angel right there... that's my wife. I've never been so in love with anyone."</p><p>"Aww." Charlie cooed. She collected herself with a quick cough. "Oh um- I-If there is anyone in here that thinks they should not be wedded... then do us a favor and shut up, okay?" She smiled. "I now pronounce you-" Alastor didn't wait, pulling you onto his lips for a hungry kiss. Charlie was just stunned but got over it a few seconds later as people already started to stand and cheer. "Fair enough. Have at it, you two."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Affair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You clinked wine glasses with your new husband, surrounded by envious and jealous demons. Your eyes were drawn to the 7 layer cake but there was a table for every culinary preference. The meat-filled table scared you the most, especially when Alastor partook. He assured you it was fine and offered you some, hand feeding you with a flirty grin. The 666 news yearned to catch that on camera. The news kept their camera solely on you, talking up your marriage from the corner of the rooftop party. Katie Killjoy adjusted her hair before going on air and gestured to the elegant party behind her.</p><p>"I'm here at the Hazbin Hotel where the Radio Demon and the Dead Air Doll have tied the eternal knot!" Katie announced, "It's the shindig of the century, Overlords from all over either showing up or sending their congratulations. Everyone who's someone is here, which really puts in perspective how little most people matter!"</p><p>"That's right, Katie!" Tom Trench began. "It's a real who's who of Hell, up here tonight."  You were staring up at the cake by yourself when Katie noticed you. Alastor was busy with the meat lined table. Seeing an opportunity for an interview, Katie descended upon you with cameras and a microphone. Angel was at your side, luckily, sneaking icing off the cake.  When you noticed them, you hid behind Angel, which got him to notice the media.</p><p>"Y/n, sweetie, Your wedding is amazing!" Katie cheered. You smiled at the compliment but remained wary. "Sleeveless was a bold choice for you, considering those nasty scars on your neck and back! Would you mind telling us where those came from?"</p><p>"Oh... Uh... Angel, help." You whispered to the Spider Demon and he debated how much trouble he'd get in if he told the truth. "Well, those were just an accident..." You looked to Angel again for some kind of help</p><p>"The lady doesn't want to talk about it." Angel, put an arm around you, and sneered at the crew. "It's private-"</p><p>"Did you get those scars from a hot night with the Radio Demon?" Katie's question made you shy away and Angel got a bit more aggressive. He shoved the camera and started to guide you away. "Look, kid, give me something to work with." She dropped the facade for a second but Angel was already getting you over to Alastor.</p><p>"Fucking Vultures," He seethed. When you both made it to Alastor, The Radio Demon was talking to some ladies you recognized from the emporium. They were giggling but got worried when Angel led you to him. Alastor snarled and took you in his arms.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"News is asking her about her scars."</p><p>"Oh you poor thing." One of the ladies lamented. They all exclaimed their worry and Alastor gave you a kiss on the cheek. As he pulled away he couldn't help but look at the scars. He was so consumed by you today that he didn't even notice them... or maybe he himself had gotten used to seeing them. He handed you off to the ladies, trying to ease your worries.</p><p>"My dear, I would love to stay with you... but I have caught Velvet's eye..." He nodded in the direction of a sandwich table. Velvet was texting but she hadn't actually typed in 10 minutes. She kept looking at the Radio Demon. Valentino was chatting up some unfortunate souls near her but not paying attention to her. "I love you, Y/n. Olivia, Ariel, and Vanessa will take good care of you while I'm gone. Angel, after a while, follow us both."</p><p>"Got it, smiles."</p><p>"Trick her good, Mr. Alastor~" One of the ladies cheered. They looked so similar that even if you knew their names, you likely wouldn't know who was who. "Don't you worry. She's in good hands." He nodded and then started to leave the rooftop, but not before giving a sly grin to Velvet. As he descended the stairs, he could feel someone following him and dread began to take over.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Alastor dipped into the closet hotel room to the door, mostly empty with an unmade bed. He took in a deep breath. He didn't want to do this. When he heard the door open and close, he turned around with a smile. Her pursed lips suppressed her own smile. Velvet's nerves grew exponentially to be face to face with the Radio Demon. She shifted foot to foot. The overlord seemed almost overwhelmed. Ironic, considering Alastor was the one absolutely not ready for this.</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>"Hello, Velvet... It's good to see you." She giggled, taking her phone out of her bra and putting it on a dilapidated dresser. She started towards the demon, growing bolder with each step, which started to put him off. "S-So I take it you've considered-" She kissed the Demon with no warning and he resisted the urge to throw her across the room. He definitely didn't put too much into the kiss. He was listening for something. When he heard it, then he put more work into it. When he heard the door lightly close, he knew Angel was in the room. The Demon closed his eyes and thought of you. It made it a little easier to handle.</p><p>Her approach was getting too much too fast. She had his suit jacket off already, working on his buttons now. He was much slower paced by nature, growing annoyed with her advancements. His hands were on her waist barely moving. As she moved him toward the bed, two red eyes suddenly opened on the ceiling from the shadows. The hand crept down, taking the phone off of the dresser. That put Alastor at ease... until he was pinned to the mattress. He put a firm hand in the overlord's chest, pushing her back.</p><p>"Precocious, aren't you?" He spoke between his teeth, obviously annoyed. She just smirked and was already sliding her dress off her shoulders. He wasn't a fan of the hungry look in her eyes. "Where was this enthusiasm downstairs?"</p><p>"I've got you already. Why be coy about it now~" He pushed himself up and she fell to his side. She giggled as the Radio Demon tried to compose himself. "Oh okay, I get it. You like those submissive types."</p><p>"My Doll doesn't touch me without permission."</p><p>"Sounds boring." Velvet scoffed, moving behind the demon to massage his shoulders. He immediately tensed, resisting his instinct to rip her away from him. At the same time, Angel popped the case off and found nothing. The Spider demon panicked, looking down as Alastor was on top of the chaotic overlord. He rode his hands up her bare sides, cupping her bra. It wasn't like anything you'd wear. It made closing his eyes and thinking of you much more difficult. "Mm, Alastor-"</p><p>"No talking." He broke for a second, trying desperately to buy Angel some time. His hand slid under her bra and then the Radio Demon completely stopped. He pulled away with no warning, quickly clearing his throat. Velvet was out of breath, looking up at him from the mattress with a twisted grimace of ecstasy. She wanted more but he was done.</p><p>"Al~?"</p><p>"Sorry, I can't do this." He stood, brushing himself off and fixing his suit with a snap of his fingers. She sat up in the bed but still seemed frisky. She started to play with her bra straps but he remained unmoved "I've had enough."</p><p>"You don't have to hold back with me." She snapped her bra off, letting it fall to the bed with a cute wink. She started to play with them and Alastor simply rolled his eyes. "I can take the abuse. Unlike some people-"</p><p>"𝚈𝚘𝚞'𝚛𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚐𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐." He reprimanded, his menacing tone making Angel dust bit his lip. He wanted to tell Alastor not to stop and that he hadn't found it. The Spider demon grew nervous. " I thought just maybe there was something I could learn from the experience... the only thing I learned is that other demons are repulsive." He snarled, turning around as Velvet scoffed. "I may only be attracted to my beautiful Y/n... you know what... that's perfectly fine with me."</p><p>"I bet you she can't do the things I can-"</p><p>"𝚆𝚎𝚕𝚕, 𝙸 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚘. 𝚈𝚘𝚞'𝚛𝚎 𝚊 𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚘𝚝." She immediately stood, but didn't follow Alastor as he made his way to the door. She covered her bare chest, scowling at the Demon that was jilting her. "𝙶𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝚅𝚎𝚕𝚟𝚎𝚝. 𝙸 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚎𝚡𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚊𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚊𝚜 𝚛𝚎𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚊𝚜 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚖𝚎."</p><p>"I-I'll tell Y/n!"</p><p>"She already knows," Alastor said with a snort, opening the door with a flourish. The static that followed him distorted for a moment and he started to tap on the door impatiently. "and even if she didn't...I̶t̸'̵s̶ ̶V̸e̷r̴y̵ ̶U̵n̴w̷i̵s̴e̶ ̴t̴o ̵T̵h̴r̸e̸a̷t̴e̴n̶ ̷M̴e̵,̴ ̶V̷e̶l̸v̷e̶t̷."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Alastor walked up the stairs to the roof, feeling a little disgusted but happy it was over. He could feel someone running up behind him and turned around to see Angel. The Spider demon was obviously pissed but the Radio Demon didn't care. He waited for Angel to try and find the words to yell at him, fully expecting it.</p><p>"The fuck was that?!"</p><p>"I couldn't do it. I know you wanted me to be with her but I just couldn't-"</p><p>"To hell with sleepin' with her, that's not what I'm mad about!" Angel roared, "I didn't give you the signal. I didn't find the drive so why did you leave!?"</p><p>"Because I found it." He reached in his pocket, pulling out the small red flash drive. Angel calmed down immediately as Alastor dangled the device from his finger. The Radio Demon quickly tucked it into his pocket again. "She doesn't keep it in her phone case. It was in a pocket in her bra."</p><p>"Oh, thank fuck... Hey, you went farther with her than I thought you would, though-"</p><p>"I'd very much like to be around my wife, now." He started to ascend the stairs again. As he and Angel reached for the handle the door to the top opened. You didn't expect to look down and see them both there. You didn't even have a chance to speak before Alastor pulled you down into his arms, kissing the top of your head. Angel snickered and walked past you both.</p><p>"I can see that you two need a minute." As the door to the party closed, you and Alastor were bathed in the dark of the staircase. Alastor took your hand, leading you down the stairs. He tried to keep a modest pace, not wanting you to trip in your wedding dress. As you left the staircase, Velvet was leaving a room by the stairs and huffed to see the two of you together. The disheveled overlord pushed through the two of you, bumping into your shoulder as she did. Alastor let out a little growl but it seemed to put you in good spirits.</p><p>"Are you alright?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm okay...So ...You couldn't get... <em>you know.</em>.. for her?"</p><p>"I am wildly insulted THAT is the reason you think I didn't go through with it." He pinched your cheek and laughed at your assumption. He could hear the heavy metal door to the roof close and dove in for a kiss. "No, Ma moitié, it's because I am in love with you. The only person I want to share a bed with is the treasure that's having my child." You put a hand to your heart but he pulled you into a more passionate kiss. "How have you been feeling?"</p><p>"Like a blimp... I look good, right?"</p><p>"You've never looked more beautiful."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Angel wandered over to Velvet and Valentino as if nothing happened, sticking close to Val on purpose. The pimp put his hand on his ass but didn't engage much more than that. He wanted to know why Velvet looked like she was angry crying.</p><p>"....Babydoll, you doin' alright?"</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it. Leave me alone."</p><p>"Fine, whatever. So, Angel cakes, you look smokin' in that dress~"  Angel gave a flirty laugh in response and Val's grip on him was tightening. "So uh... anywhere we can sneak off and see if it looks better on the floor?"</p><p>"There are rooms right down here~" Angel winked, sashaying away with a switch in his walk. Valentino was on him in seconds, following him through the crowd to the door out of here. The Spider demon opened the door to the stairs, startled by Katie Killjoy returning to the rooftop. She seemed excited until she ran into Angel.</p><p>"Watch where you're going, whore."</p><p>"Eat shit, Katie~" Angel called with a cute wave. She turned around with a snarl but Valentino narrowing his eyes at the anchor kept her in line. Angel rode that high all the way down the stairs, ready to get some from his boss. Though, he didn't expect to see you and Alastor kissing in the hallway. He tried to turn around and head back to the party but once Valentino saw you both chest to chest he had to call out.</p><p>"Couldn't wait 'til after the reception?" Hearing Valentino would have normally startled you both, but you broke your kiss slowly and blissfully. You were unable to look away from each other. "You couldn't even duck into a room, Alastor?"</p><p>"If you don't mind, I'm with my wife right now," Alastor sighed, a twitch in his tail as he called you that. Valentino did see some shuffling behind Alastor but Angel grabbing his hand took his attention. The pornstar teased him with a wag of his chest, luring the overlord into a nearby room. </p><p>"Eh... Consider this a wedding gift," Valentino started, entering the room with his employee. "My favor today, Give it to her good, tonight." As the door closed behind them both, Alastor started to laugh. You tried to shy away from his gaze but he brought you back, grabbing your chin and forcing you to look at him.</p><p>"Oh, I plan to."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Callypigian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Your house is beautiful." Nifty breathed. You and Alastor couldn't help but smile, your husband holding you tighter. The living room was filled with wedding gifts and you all crowded around to open them and find them a place in their new home. Charlie and Vaggie were the last to sit in the circle, Charlie holding a sleepy Warbucks in her hands. So many colorful bags and boxes filled the middle of the room. You picked up the first one that caught your eye and held onto it until everyone was ready to start. Alastor saw you cuddling it and couldn't wait to see what it was.</p><p>"Are we ready to do this shit?" Husk complained, "I can't sit like this forever-"</p><p>"Then stretch your fucking legs, you see this pile? We're gonna be on the ground for a long fucking time." Angel teased, putting his arm around the cat demon. "What's the one in your hands, toots?"</p><p>"Oh, well, it was from Lucifer." You showed off the tiny bag, gold, and black with apples depicted in the filigree. "I was the most curious about it." You plucked the card from the bag. You cleared your throat, focused on the words, and then... "...I cannot read this handwriting for the life of me, Alastor help."</p><p>"Yes, Darling." He took the card, snickering at you, " Charlotte Told me how you met... From Lucifer &amp; Lillith."</p><p>"What?" You tore into the bag quickly, surprised by a wooden pipe. You pulled it out and rolled the intricately carved piece in your hands. "... I think I remember this-"</p><p>"What a thoughtful gift. Do thank your father for me, Charlie." Alastor took the pipe from you, putting it to the side and preparing to open more gifts. He grabbed a giant celestial box. You could have sworn the pretty paper was an actual moving galaxy. Alastor ripped the paper off without a second thought, though. Nifty quickly scooped it up and collected it in a trash bag. "Stolas? He remembers me? Interesting-"</p><p>"What's inside, what's inside-"</p><p>"Calm down, love. It's a pot and pan set. My love of cooking is common knowledge... at least in that circle. I'll have to thank him."</p><p>"This one's from Valentino," Angel said, holding up a fuzzy leopard print bag. "I helped him pick it out so I can tell you what's in it... it's not an 'open outside of the bedroom' kind of gift."</p><p>"Ugh, typical," Alastor complained, quickly grabbing another gift. "Let's try this one. It's from Rosie."</p><p>"Rosie already gave us the house," You interjected. Alastor nodded to that and then seemed to dwell on it more. "Was that not our wedding gift?"</p><p>"No dear, I gave her your grandmother's cabin for this house. She's going to remodel it into a summer home."  You opened a present while he talked, struggling with how much damn tape was on the outside. Meanwhile, he opened Rosie's gift with a pleasant look of surprise. He pulled out 2 robes. The silk looked so luxurious that you were gasping for air just looking at it. "Oh, and they're monogrammed. Rosie is a delight."</p><p>"Who's the taped up gift from?" Angel asked, crawling over to help you rip at it. It found a card in the mess and started to read the ripped thing. " Eh, 'Dear Alastor, Congratulations on your recent marriage but good luck collecting your gift from the confines of this over taped box. You will know the name of Sir Pen-' oh, it's from this fucker." Angel started to rip up the car, just as you got the box open. Nifty was diligent in collecting all of the bits of tape. "What did he get you?"</p><p>"It's a hotdog toaster."</p><p>"Throw it in the closet, we'll make a point to never use it." Alastor said quickly, pushing the gift out of the way and handing you a much cuter little bag. "Try this one instead. It's from one of the ladies." It didn't take you long to find the gift in the bag, but it confused you. It was just a tiny sweater. It was shaped too weird to be for the baby, though. When you held it up, you realized it had the phrase, fuzzy friend on it and then you got it.</p><p>"Oh, it's a little sweater for Warbucks~" Everyone cooed as you handed it to Charlie. The princess wasted no time dressing him up, entranced by his cuteness. He picked at the sweater for a minute but then sat on the ground and ignored it. "That was awfully nice."</p><p>"Heads up," Husk started, pulling a blender out of a box. "Someone didn't give a shit."</p><p>"Blenders are very much appreciated." Alastor added, "Though, I wouldn't be surprised if we ended up with 10 or so of them."</p><p>"This bag literally just has spiderweb and no other identifying properties." Vaggie complained, "In fact, I don't even remember this being dropped off."</p><p>"Ah, I know who that's from. what's inside?"</p><p>"A set of wine glasses."</p><p>"Ah yes, I definitely know who that's from. I'll have to thank him in person one of these days." There was a story behind that, but you had a feeling Alastor wouldn't tell you.  You just sat quietly and continued to open presents, wondering if and when you'd meet these overlords.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>You said goodbye to your friends and once you threw around hugs and kisses the house was remarkably empty. You don't know where Alastor went, but Warbucks was waddling around the living room and you were just standing by the door. Your steps echoed in your mostly empty house and you tried to tell yourself this was really happening. This was your marital home. Where you and Alastor would raise a family. You ascended the stairs, each step shaky as you noticed a light from the upstairs hallway. That must be Alastor.</p><p>When you entered the room the first thing you saw was the impressively sized bed. It made your legs wobble. You realized how exhausted you were the second you looked at the soft ornate comforter. You threw yourself on it for a moment, convinced just resting your eyes would be fine.</p><p>"You're not going to even get dressed for bed?"</p><p>"It's my house, I'll sleep how I want." He had to laugh at that. You finally looked over at him, leaving the master bath in his robe he got from Rosie. You could see his chest and you shied away as he got into bed. He noticed and pinched your cheek as you climbed out of bed.</p><p>"Why don't you come to bed, Ma moitié? Try on your robe. It feels great. I hung them both on the door in the master bathroom." You gave him a shy smile before going to check, sure enough finding the robe hanging there, Thought it read 'ALASTOR' on the front. You were about to speak, but then you smirked. You just got dressed for bed and put on the robe like it was yours. When you joined the Radio Demon in bed, he gave you a devious smile. You slid in silently and acted like everything was fine.</p><p>"Ready for bed, dear?"</p><p>"... Y/n... Your robe is lovely. Is your name spelled correctly on it?"</p><p>"Probably, I don't need to check." Oh, that's how it is. He scoffed, realizing you were already ahead of him. He smirked, taking matters into his own hands. As you rolled over to lay down, the Radio Demon positioned himself on top of you.  The move was so risky that you could only look up in surprise.  He loomed over you with a wicked smile. You went with it quickly, your eyes half-lidded and driving him wild in combination with that smirk. "...You alright, dear?"</p><p>"I believe you're wearing my robe."</p><p>"Do you want it back, <em>Mon démon</em>."</p><p>"Oh, you are pressing your luck, tonight." He breathed, his voice hungry and alluring. He rested his forehead on yours, purposefully ghosting over your lips as he untied the robe. "I can just take it back." He peeled you out of the silk and took your lips. The Radio Demon's hands enveloped you, attracted to the feel of your skin and the rising warmth of your embrace. He let out a shaky moan, further undressing you and tossing the robe to his side of the bed. Then he froze. You put your hand on his bare chest and he didn't know how to react.</p><p>"Well then... can I take my robe, back?"</p><p>"You could try, <em>Ma moitié</em>." He followed that with a seductive purr, immediately burying himself in your neck. He helped you take it robe off. The Radio Demon kept absolute control in the bed, making short work of anything in the way of your bodies touching. Breathing hitched and held back moans plagued the air. The Radio Demon wanted to kiss every inch of your bare skin. He wanted you so badly he couldn't hold back anymore. He returned to your lips and you let out a yelp as the demon buried his cock inside you. He loved that reaction. The surprise faded into trembling ecstasy.  He broke the kiss just to hear you love it.</p><p>"Y-You... can't wait... huh?"</p><p>"I've been waiting for this all day," He groaned, his gravelly voice whispering in your ear. "How much longer do you want me to suffer?" He started to move. It only took a few thrusts before you began to move in sync with the demon. The bedposts scooted along the wood floors, a symphony of screeches accompanying your moans. Your name escaped him many times over the course of the night, usually followed by praises and rough kisses. The demon laid claim to you multiple times before the sun rose on the next day, each time longer and more tumultuous than the last.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Words Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Radio Demon shared the kitchen with you, cooking together to prepare for the day. Warbucks was in the living room, hanging halfway off the couch and watching the news drone on about violence in the street. You kept peeking at him every so often, laughing at the fat little creature. Alastor would just laugh at you. You returned to the stove, keeping an eye on Alastor's cut of venison. You didn't want to burn that as it would likely lead to hell's fastest divorce. It was still bleeding, but that's how Alastor liked it. Not much longer now.</p><p>"Ugh, why does this smell so good."</p><p>"Because you're pregnant and it IS good."</p><p>"If you say so," You teased, flipping the meat over, "After breakfast, can I take a nap?"</p><p>"We just got up."</p><p>"I'm sleeping for two now-"</p><p>"That is not how that works!" He pinched your cheek on his way to the fridge, still amused by your argument. In truth, he didn't mind letting you go back to bed. You didn't get much sleep last night because of him.  He rummaged through the fridge, listening to the news from the living room as he did.</p><p>"The wedding was incredible, Katie, but I want to know how long that dress lasted afterward."</p><p>"Judging by the bad scarring on the bride, I'm sure she got it good on her wedding night." The Radio Demon rolled his eyes, hoping you didn't hear how they were talking about you. He started to pile things in his arms, all sorts of culinary ideas popping up as he looked at his ingredients. "Though, he may go easier on her, since she's pregnant." His arms felt weak and everything he had dropped to the floor. Eggs broke on the hardwood and a bottle of milk shattered on impact. You turned off the stove, moving his meat to another burner and then looking at your husband. Dread overtook you both and after confirming with each other that you heard right, you rushed to the living room.</p><p>"You heard that right, Hell," Tom Trench started, "The Radio Demon and the Dead Air Doll are expecting! No one is quite sure how, but the Dead Air Doll has a bun in the oven." Your phone started to vibrate in on the counter and the house phone began to ring. You and Alastor looked at one other before answering the phone separately. He took the kitchen rotary phone to his ear, his shadows turning off all the appliances he was using. You answered  your phone and Angel Dust didn't even wait to hear 'Hello'.</p><p>"Are you watching the news!?"</p><p>"Yes, Angel. He and I just heard it."</p><p>"Who fuckin' blabbed!?"</p><p>"I have no idea, but I- Look, I have to go-"</p><p>"I'm actually still at work from last night. I can try to keep Val from hearin' about this but eventually, he's going to hear it." You looked over to Alastor on the phone, hearing him explain to Rosie that he doesn't know what happened. You ducked into the other room, whispering to Angel and cupping your phone. </p><p>"Alright, listen carefully. I'll be at Porn Studio's this afternoon. Tell, Valentino I'm coming alone and have an offer for him-"</p><p>"What the fuck are you going to do? Are you going to tell smiles-"</p><p>"No, I'm not. Angel, we just ran out of time. I need you to trust me."</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Alastor was in his easy chair in the living room all morning, thinking to himself. He had burdened himself alone with the thought of fixing this, not wanting to upset you or the baby. However, he was suspicious of your lack of meddling. It made him uneasy. You must be doing the same.  You were doing a good job of hiding you worry, cuddling Warbucks like a baby in your arms. It was supposed to convince the demon that your mind was elsewhere but he knew better.</p><p>"I forgot to tell you, I'm going shopping with Angel today." You said suddenly. He rose his brow at you but the narrowing of the eyes is what made you nervous. "... Now I'm thinking I should have more maternity wear-"</p><p>"You made plans the day after our wedding? Somehow you forgot to tell me?"</p><p>"...Well... yes? Would you like to come? It's just clothes shopping, you're welcome to join us-"</p><p>"No thank you, dear." He laughed. He almost agreed, wanting to call you out on your rouse, but he was confident that you wanted that. "I'm... going to go to see Valentino in a minute." That made you take in a sharp breath and the Radio Demon knew it. He smirked, tapping his foot pensively. "I figured that he must know by now... maybe we can come to an understanding."</p><p>"What are you going to do?"</p><p>"Don't you worry about that." He warned, "I need you to go upstairs and get some more sleep. You're probably exhausted." He suddenly rose, walking to the door. "While I'm gone, you eat well and get some sleep. I'll handle everything." With that, he left. As he stepped down the stoop he kept an eye on the door behind him. Luckily he thought ahead and the house was being monitored. You weren't going to do anything reckless on his watch.</p><p>You took out your phone when you were absolutely sure he was gone, calling Angel quickly. The Pornstar, luckily, was in his dressing room. He answered quickly, concerned by you calling again so soon. He even answered sounding frantic.</p><p>"What's wrong!?"</p><p>"Put Valentino on, now." You commanded. Angel didn't want to do that, shaking his head but not saying anything to let you know he was against it. He bit his lip as he left his room, ignoring stagehands telling him to get ready for a shoot. You could hear his whole walk through porn studios and eventually heard the angry growl of Valentino. He toned it down once Angel told him why he went looking for him. The phone jostled and suddenly a deep seductive answer.</p><p>"Yes, Y/n? How can I help you, Doll~"</p><p>"Alastor is on his way," You started, the tone of your voice making him curious. "I'm going to make a deal with you. If you want my deal, you'll refuse to see him."</p><p>"...Now what would the Radio Demon want with me-"</p><p>"You're not allowed to ask."</p><p>"Oh baby, I love it when you talk to me like that." He purred. You had to take the phone away for a second just to wretch in peace. "Mmm, So  What do I get by ignoring his potential offer?"</p><p>"I'll come in person and we can negotiate some things..."</p><p>"So we don't have a deal yet? But, you want me to ignore dealing with the Radio Demon-"</p><p>"Who do you think you could get more out of? Him or me?"</p><p>"...Tell me... What's the likelihood that you'll be bent over my desk for me?"</p><p>"Better, if you send Alastor away. Nothing is off the table, yet." The Overlord bit his lip, considering his options. He stared down at Angel Dust, who looked increasingly nervous. The pornstar had been listening the whole, time and took note of your plans. Though, he didn't understand what your end game was. You were smart, so he wasn't too worried.</p><p>"Alright. I'll shoo Alastor away, won't ask details. Just be here before the end of the day. We can talk this out. Pleasure doing business with you, Doll."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Zugzwang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Valentino tossed the pornstar his phone, chuckling darkly as he continued to his office. Angel wasn’t invited but followed anyway. He smiled up at the overlord, earning a smirk and a pat on the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give it to you good some other time. I have business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heard you’re going to screw my friend.” Angel teased. Valentino opened his mouth to tell him to fuck off but then smiled. He looked to the pornstar and stopped walking away for a moment. Angel swayed back and forth, trying to lure the overlord.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right… You’re friends with the Doll. Angel, what do you think she wants to talk about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ain’t no tellin’,” The Spider Demon scoffed. He feared the actual answer. “Maybe she wants to get fucked good. I don’t know how things go in the sack for her and Al, but he can’t be better than you, Big Vee~” He pushed himself against the overlord, stroking his ego. Valentino was falling for it, enjoying the attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not wrong, Angel Cakes… Hmm, I’m going to enjoy plowing her. Wonder what Alastor will offer me?” That made Angel’s smile drop. He tried to laugh it off but he couldn’t do it convincingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I uh… Thought you had to turn him away?” The sharp look he got in response made the pornstar choke but Valentino wasn’t as mad as he thought he’d be. “I-I mean,  I heard you agree to that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please. The Dead Air Doll isn’t Alastor. Him, I need to look out for. Her, she won’t know. I’ll make a deal with Al and then make a deal with her. She doesn’t have to know, anythin’.” Angel didn’t respond to that but wasn’t even able to fake amusement. Valentino threw an arm around the pornstar, pulling him close as he walked down to the ground floor of the studio. Angel wanted to pull away but the hold on him was tightened. “...Hand me your phone, Angel Cakes… Can’t have you talkin’ behind my back and all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-Don’t trust me, Val?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Angel Cakes… I don’t trust anyone. It’s how I got where I am.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Alastor arrived there was a pair of wolf twins holding the door open for him. He was led to Valentino’s office with a smile and he hated every step into that building. Every bit of it was showy and disgusting, especially the office. Valentino waited for him with a smirk, standing in the center of his office. Behind him, Angel Dust was sitting on the couch, poised and awaiting permission to speak. Alastor winced but walked over with a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Valentino.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alastor… To what do I owe the pleasure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to modify our deal.” That intrigued the moth demon, making his look down his nose at Alastor. He started to walk around him, examining the Radio Demon. Alastor remained calm. “I need that footage destroyed now. I’m willing to trade whatever I have to for it to be gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...But not your doll?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything but her… I can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...You’re a mortal being… Right?” The moment the question was put out there, Alastor tensed. A shadow peeked from behind him, looking at Valentino with a growl. “...I want your soul.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck,” Angel’s hushed panic threw Valentino off for a moment and he stopped to harshly glare at his pornstar. “S-Sorry, Big Vee-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway. Do we have a deal-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is Angel Dust here?” The Radio Demon started. He thought he was cornered but Angel changed the game. Suddenly an entirely new hand was dealt and the Radio Demon was ready to play. Valentino remained quiet. “The common link between Angel Dust and I is my Doll… You’d only have a low-level grunt sitting in on a meeting of this much importance… if you wanted to avoid something…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ignore Angel-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, No- You saw the need to let him stay… So clearly you don’t want my Doll to know something… BUT… It can’t be the fact that I’m here. She already knows that. It can’t be to protect what happens in this meeting… because a simple fix to that would to not have Angel here…” As he narrowed down the options, Valentino swallowed hard. He should have expected this level of deduction from the Radio Demon. “...You would only keep tabs on Angel if you stood to lose something from him contacting my Doll…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...How the fuck do you do that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, You think </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> good? I assure you, my Y/n is better. She might be reckless, but she’s smart. If you think you can pull one over on her, you’ve already lost. This is an adversarial game. You don’t have the patience to play it.” Valentino couldn’t hold up his smirk. He started to mess with his nails. He began to regret not turning the demon away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out of my studio-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, You don’t want my soul now? Is what my Doll going to offer worth more to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or are you afraid once she looks at you she’ll know you dealt with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get. Out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“𝙸'𝚖 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚐𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎. 𝙸 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝙸'𝚕𝚕 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚌𝚔 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍. 𝚄𝚗𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tearoom wasn’t expecting another guest. The Ladies whispered among themselves as the Dead Air Doll walked alone into the emporium. A few were brave enough to be friendly, greeting her and asking about the baby. You were cordial and answered, but had to see Rosie right away. She didn’t leave you waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must admit, I’m glad you sought me out, first.” The madam breathed, taking in all the information she received. Rosie then started to laugh, fanning herself. “You are a clever one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, There’s no way Alastor would be suspicious of me leaving the house and then not send someone to watch me. I figured it had to be one of your ladies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was a broken mold in your wake for sure.” She joked, “...Honestly, Alastor never mentioned going to see Valentino. I don’t even know what he’d offer…but if what you’re saying is true, he doesn’t know you’re pregnant yet. That gives you a huge advantage. What were you planning to offer him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. I’m going to talk him into circles and get the video from him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you even know where he keeps it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t carry a flash drive like the others, “ You said confidently. Rosie raised a brow, her mouth slightly agape. “Alastor said when Valentino first approached him with the video that he showed it on his phone. That’s where Valentino keeps it. I just have to get his phone from him. Aside from that, I have my doubts that he doesn’t have more copies. I have one more place to stop before I go see Valentino.” Rosie nodded along, her smile only getting wider. The lady took in a deep breath, unable to conceal her amusement. “I need some help from you to pull this off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you need. All of my resources are yours.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Reproach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alastor and Valentino were quiet, looking at one another and planning their next move. The Radio Demon could end this right now before Valentino discovered your pregnancy or he could let your take the reigns. It was a gamble. He cursed his arrogance, wishing he had just collaborated with you instead of trying to go over your head but he feared what you would offer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, since you want to make yourself comfortable… Your soul and I will get rid of all of the videos that I have.” Alastor paid attention to that wording, cocking his head to the side. While Alastor knew that Valentino’s copies were the last of it, the overlord himself was unaware. “So, do we have a deal-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the videos the others have?” Valentino hissed hearing that, which made the Radio Demon confident. “You want me to sell my soul very quickly. I’ve pretty much figured out that it’s because my Doll will be here soon… Maybe I should wait for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or, you can take my deal and leave-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? So you can squeeze a deal out of both of us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” The overlord barked, Terrifying Angel and making Alastor scoff. “You two are the ones who called me and wanted to make a deal. Apparently, whatever happened is fucking important enough that you want our deal over now. So, I’m offering you that quick out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t actually believe for a minute that I intend to give you my soul, right? Clearly, that’s a terrible trade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean… you prefer I had your soul or slept with your wife?” Alastor said nothing. Valentino was lulled into thinking he had the demon cornered and started to grow smug. He approached the Radio Demon, looking down with a devious grin. “So which one is it? Cause I’m pretty sure she’ll offer to fuck me and more to get those tapes gone…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Should I be insulted or flattered that you think a roll in the hay with my wife is comparable to my soul? One of those is clearly a better deal-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t know. How good is she in bed-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a miracle that you have the status you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then get off my property. I have a meeting with your wife-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing her agreement hinged on me staying or not?” Alastor guessed, further pissing off the overlord. Angel gripped the couch tighter, nervous with the way this was going. “You’re lucky. I’m leaving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.”  Angel seemed almost disappointed as the Radio Demon turned around. Valentino didn’t care in the slightest. As the cogs started to turn in his mind, begging the question ‘What happened to bring this on?’, shadows separated from the Radio Demon. They hid in all corners of the office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As the Radio Demon hit the streets he took in a deep breath. He began to walk the grimy sidewalks, biting his lip and looking back every so often. He paused before the studio was too far from him, ducking into a skeezy coffee shop and nodding to the scared staff. Patrons saw him and started to slowly scatter as he took a seat in a booth. He kept calm and smiling, but all his thoughts worried him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can I continuously sing your praises… yet undermine your efforts at every turn?” He sighed. He leaned back in the booth, admiring the strong smell of coffee grounds in the air. “I’m going to trust you, Y/n… I’ll be nearby if you need me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Porn Studios was an eyesore. The Neon lights that decorated the outside were blinding, almost nauseating. You kept your eyes closed for most of the walk. The clack of your high heels and your reputation kept you safe from lesser sinners and demons. No one was going to approach the Dead Air Doll. Being inside the building wasn’t better, as the lights were just as jarring in the otherwise dark room. The club was packed, strippers earning their keep and snatching bills from desperate demons. You rolled your eyes, walking through and meeting a shapely hellhound by the back doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Valentino is this way,” She teased, opening the door and beckoning you with a single finger. You nodded, following her in. As she led, you took out your phone, sending a couple of messages. “He’s been waiting for you. He’s very excited about your visit~”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Was Alastor here?” The pause you got was a good enough answer. She said absolutely nothing, trying to play it off like she didn’t hear you at all. The twitch of her ears betrayed that. With the new information, you adjusted accordingly. You sent another text, just as she led you to his door. “Thank you, I got it.”  You entered without so much as a knock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hellhound winced as the door opened. Valentino was holding up Angel Dust by his arm and clearly in the middle of berating him. He turned to scold her as well but saw you holding open his door. He dropped the pornstar and smiled. Angel hit the ground with a thud and gave you the most scared look you’d ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/n, Doll! You know, you really should knock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you wanted me in here,” You asked with a smirk. Oddly, it excited him. “Any room for me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course… I hope you don’t mind, Angel Cakes is here. I thought it would be more comfortable for you.” Angel offered you a smile, but in conjunction did something odd. He put his hands behind his back. His posture reminded you of someone. “Now then, let’s-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was Alastor in here?” He froze at your question and Angel felt relief wash over him. Valentino was about to turn to him but then you spoke again. “I only ask because there are circle indents in your shag carpet about a foot from where I’m standing. Like he put his cane in the carpet.” You lied, protecting Angel. Valentino snickered, adjusting his sunglasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Doll. I don’t know what those are from.” His lie didn’t matter. If Alastor was here, he’s still here. He’s not far. You smiled. “So… I’ll make you an offer. Video can be absolutely gone. Let me take you right here, right now-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Please Val,” You teased, putting a hand on your cheek and swaying lightly side to side. “You need to take it slow with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to, trust me.” You laughed at his innuendo, biding time for your plan to start. A bit of regret hit you, as you wished you and Alastor collaborated rather than sought separate plans. Unbeknownst to you, you were already collaborating. A shadow traveled along Valentino’s wall, ducking into the vent. You barely noticed it, genuinely startled. “...Something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing at all… just looking to the roof… It helps me think. I even encourage Alastor to do it, sometimes.” A shadow perked up at your statement, also exiting the room in the same way as the previous one. You were far more at ease with this development and Valentino just chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s cute. Take all the time to think about it. Why don’t we take a seat on the couch? I’ll kick Angie out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, that’s a good idea. It would be much better if there was no one around for this.” You started, striding over to the couch and winking at the pornstar. “Why don’t you just let sugartits handle this? Okay?” You teased. Val purred, enjoying this flirty side as he practically pushed Angel off the couch. The pornstar stumbled out of the room, apologizing to Valentino as he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fell against the hallway wall, relieved to be out of there, but fearful of your intention. He wanted to go find Alastor but he wouldn’t even know where to look. As he took a moment to collect himself your clue hit him. He took out his phone in an instant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Sugartits isn’t my nickname for her…”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look to the rooftops?” Alastor mumbled, His shadow in his ear nodding. “Hmm… If she’s in a room, it would be the ceiling… So that means...” He got up from his booth, leaving money on the table for his coffee. He walked outside and got a good bit of distance from the Porn Studio’s building. “There’s something she wanted me to see.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept scanning the roof of the studio but saw nothing out of the ordinary. He was about to give up when a few building down a dark figured jumped from rooftop to rooftop. He grew hopeful, his ears twitching as he could barely make out a familiar cyclops, jumping to the top of the Porn Studio’s roof.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Taking Flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> The precocious young demon kicked up her feet, checking her phone for the time at the right moment to get a phone call. She answered with a laugh, rolling a small bomb in her hands and looking to the sky. That was a call she was happy to take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Angie~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are you, you bitch?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On the roof of your job, ready to fuck Val's world up... You aren't working today, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I slept here. I'm on the way up there now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh good, don't want you caught up in this mess." Cherri looked over to the sound of shifting gravel, grinning to see the silhouette of the Radio Demon. She gave him a friendly wave and he just had to return it. "Also, we got company up here. Hurry up." She hung up, walking over to talk to the Radio Demon but being startled by the door to the roof opening. Angel was out of breath, phone in hand and leaning against the door for support. Cherri and Alastor rushed to him, her helping him to his feet. "Jeez, how close were you when you called? That took you like a minute-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The fuck is going on here?" Angel looked to Alastor but the Radio Demon just shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is Y/n's plan. I have no hand in it and therefore have no idea."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She called me this morning and asked me to bring a fuckin' arsenal," Cherri started. "The plan is to bomb the support beams the moment she has Val's phone in hand. The whole building will go down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She could have fuckin' told me." Angel complained, "She knew I was at work-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She probably thought you'd be fine... or she's playin' it by ear. Who the fuck knows!" Cherri cheered, patting Angel's cheek. "All I know is, any chance to stick it to Valentino I'm going to take. If all of this goes right, the destruction will be blamed on me and whatever dirt Val has on her will be in her hands or destroyed in the wreckage." Alastor couldn't help but laugh. Of course, you'd opt for an all-out assault. With Velvet wanting to be alone for a while and Vox and Valentino not dating, there was only one threat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm interested," Alastor began, "So... How are you getting the explosives to the basement unnoticed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look down there." Cherri motioned to be followed, gesturing down to the street with a cheeky grin. Alastor looked down but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. There were people walking, cars passing, and everything seemed normal. There was a large group of women walking together, but they were just talking amongst each other. Alastor looked back to Cherri and she nodded, which made him look back at the group of ladies. Now, he could recognize a few. He couldn't tell at first, their clothes were so raunchy and tight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Those are Rosie's girls."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoa, Really? She pulled out all the stops. Yeah, those chicks are going to sneak in. Should be pretty easy, there's always sluts running around there dressed like that. When the charges are planted, they meet us up here, we all get a couple rooftops away, wait for the Doll's signal and kaboom the fuckin' building-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With her inside?" Angel and Alastor asked at exactly the same time, looking at each other right after they did. Angel covered his mouth, curious about the ramifications. Alastor held his tongue. You likely didn't even think about an escape plan for yourself. It seemed like the kind of detail you would overlook.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Valentino loomed over you as he talked to you, taking in your scent and speaking low. He made sure to be close to your ear, enjoying the tingles that shot up your spine. He liked where this was going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what are you thinking? We could have a lot of fun right here and now~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, I don’t know,” You teased, trying to avoid looking the overlord in the eye. It drove him wild. “I like the sound of fun… but I do need you to be gentle with me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen the abuse you can take.” He lifted your chin, hoping to catch your eyes. He was out of luck, but your nerves were starting to get the better of you. “Alastor wasn’t gentle with you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t my Alastor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You rode his cock like a good little slut, though~” He whispered, growling in your face. “You were so obedient for him. He fucked you like a piece of meat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fuck pieces of meat?” He couldn’t help but laugh at that. He felt his coat vibrate and groaned as he pulled out his phone. You were still, watching the device as it’s low ringtone played. He looked at the screen and scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fuck does Velvet want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-Don’t answer it.” You tried to entice him, your stuttery start stopping him from falling for it. You tried to salvage it, putting your hand on his arm. “There are a lot of things I wouldn’t be able to do with Alastor.” He liked the sound of that, but put a finger up to silence you and still answered the phone. You grew clammy, visibly shaken as he greeted the other overlord.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up, Vel?” He just listened for a moment. You couldn’t hear a word on the other line and tried to remain positive. Then he looked at you. You couldn’t see his eyes, just your desperate reflection in his glasses. He looked as if he was thinking. He didn’t say another word, hanging up the phone immediately and just watching you. He kept his phone in hand, just silently looking at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Everything okay… Valentino?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah… Yeah,” He taunted. You felt it coming and braced yourself. “...Figured out why making a deal with me was so important today…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“....O-Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t think to tell me that Alastor went and knocked you up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that important-?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s very fucking important.” He snarled, more serious now as he looked at you. You cowered under his gaze but kept your eye on that phone. It was still in his hand. “I can’t have you dancing and pregnant, it’s not a good look. Sorry, Doll, I gotta-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t look it right now,” You begged, “Do whatever you want with me. ANYTHING-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is tempting… but no… It’s not my thing. I’d hate to do this to ya doll… Maybe the video won’t be popular by the time your kid is born. Would hate to have them watch their dad rape their mom.” He had the gall to laugh, making you furious. Your scowl wasn’t menacing but it was a mistake to not take your anger seriously. “Hey, maybe it’s a good thing. That’s probably when the little shit was conceived. Wouldn’t that be something?” The more he laughed, the less his hand was clenched around his phone. It was right there. You just let him keep laughing, taking your own phone out of your pocket, and resting your finger on one of your contacts, ready to hit it at the right moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Val, do you like greek classics?” That came out of nowhere. He didn’t even have a sarcastic answer for you, just floored by the question. “They’re all very interesting. You might like them because they usually involve ridiculous sex and weird lessons. One of my favorites has to the story of Icarus. Just because you think you’ve won, doesn’t mean you can throw caution to the wind-” You snatched his phone from his hand, jumping off the couch and to the door as you dialed Cherri. “Icarus was overconfident too!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>HEY.” </b>
  <span>You had never heard such a deep command from the moth before. The whole building seemed to shake but Cherri had yet to pick up the phone. You had a sneaking suspicion that a demon was right on your heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cherri counted every one to make sure they were all there. Most of the ladies were canvassing Alastor for opinions on their outfits. Alastor was very vague but Angel offered them tons of praise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looking good, Veronica,” Angel winked, “Flaunt it if you got it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, stop~” She giggled. Alastor tapped his foot impatiently, unable to focus on anything but you. Cherri’s phone ringing got his attention and he was at her side in minutes to hear what you had to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s it goin’ in there-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“DO IT NOW-” It sounded like utter carnage in the background. Cherri didn’t wait, pulling the detonator out of her pocket and activating it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s got a 10-second delay but it’s done. We’re all already a few buildings down-” Your scream cut her off and a little way down the street the sound of the bombs going off incited rioting and chaos in the streets. Alastor felt his heart drop and suddenly he couldn’t let you do this alone anymore. “I think Val is on her ass right now, Angie. It’s going to be hard to pin this shit on me now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to get over there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of you stay here,” Alastor started spinning his cane into existence. It had a brief moment of static and feedback before he spoke into it. It reverbed at every word, echoing his voice with a sinister overlay.  The ladies gasped, huddling together and even Angel started to cower next to Cherri. His eyes lit and were dials soon enough. He cleared his throat. </span>
  <span>“𝙶𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝙴𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝙳𝚎𝚖𝚘𝚗𝚜, 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚜𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚐𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚋𝚎𝚝𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚗… 𝙰𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎…₳₦Đ ł Ⱨ₳VɆ QɄł₮Ɇ ₳ ₴ⱧØ₩ ₣ØⱤ ɎØɄ ₮Ø₦ł₲Ⱨ₮..”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Broken Wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When the explosions started to go off, you dove for a window, painfully landing on broken glass in the street. The building went down in smoke and fire behind you, making the air thick and unbreathable. Little bits of debris landed around you, some hitting you and large chucks just barely missing you. You tried to stand, your ankle letting out a sickening crack. As you shifted to your other side, the other leg gave out as well. You fell to the asphalt with a pained cry, still clutching the phone in your hands for dear life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your own phone had landed a little ways ahead of you, cracked with a picture of you and Angel on the screen. Angel was calling. You hesitated to move, unable to safely get to your feet in the pile of glass. You tried to drag your body towards the phone, digging glass and gravel into your body further. You clenched your teeth and opted to stay still when the call suddenly stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-Dammit-” You breathed. “...ViVi...Call Angel back…” Your phone seemed to acknowledge your voice, beeping once and listening for a command. You groaned as the virtual assistant turned off again, though. “...Fucking phone-” You let out a sharp yelp as a heel stabbed into your back. Your subsequent cries were almost like music to the winged overlord who now had his heel in your spine. You had never seen Valentino so angry, looking down at you like garbage. He had more arms than you remembered and a dark pink aura. His left lens on his glasses was cracked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You little cunt.” He dug his heel deeper into you, relishing in your pained wails. “Do you have any idea how fucking long it takes to rebuild all this? </span>
  <b>Huh</b>
  <span>!?” He lifted his foot, stomping on your lower back this time. The lower half of your body felt like it was tingling when the pain shot up your spine. “And it’s going to cost so much fucking money… and I think it’s only fair I use you to raise the money.” He broke into a laugh, sounding hysterical. The mad Moth got off of you, picking you up by your throat. She seized your windpipe, strangling you as he dangled you at eye level. “I have half a mind to only charge a buck for 20 minutes alone with you. Oh, demons would be linin’ up for miles... THEN YOU’LL BE JUST AS SCREWED AS I AM, YOU WHORE.” The moth slammed you back down into the glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Stop…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… You want me to stop.” He mocked, leaning down to you. You looked away, a slightly larger piece of glass catching your eye. You reached for it. “You stupid little shit. If you can’t handle this, you’re going to fuckin’ hate it when you’re chained up naked in the goddamn streets like a sideshow.” He got closer, berating you harshly as you gripped the piece of glass. Your palm bled as the sharp edges dug into you. “And Alastor isn’t going to be able to do a God Damned THING because 3 overlords will always be more powerful than one-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Except that, we aren’t talking about 3,” You spat, “It’s just you!” You attacked, stabbing the piece of glass into the overlord’s throat. He recoiled, panicking violently as he pulled out the shank. You tried to stand and get away but he recovered too fast, picking you up by your hair this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d kill you, but I need you alive to whore yourself. So I guess I’ll just take this out on your boyfriend when I see him.” Valentino’s threat made your heart hurt and you started to grow aware of just how much pain you were in. All your wounds started to sting at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually,” Valentino gasped when he heard the familiar jaunty voice. He dropped you, looking around the empty streets. He didn’t have to look far. The Radio Demon was standing in wait, shadows towering over him with twisted grimaces. His hand was held at chest height, his fingers prepped to snap. The Radio Demon’s face was static, stuck in a glowing smile to match his dialed eyes. “ T҉hat҉'҉s҉ my ҉w҉ife҉ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really,” Valentino gave a dark chuckle, not noticing the winding tentacles traveling across the ground. “Hey… Al… You think you’re havin’ a daughter?” That question set the Radio Demon off, the tentacle shooting straight for the overlord’s neck. It slammed Valentino to the pavement, other eldritch horrors grabbing and wrapping around the moth. The shadows slithered from Alastor’s side, crowding and surrounding the downed overlord.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alastor was at your side in seconds. He could only help you up with one hand. He noticed you trying to stand, cursing to himself to see your legs couldn’t support you. He had no choice but to put you back on the ground. He saw Valentino’s phone in your hands and took it, shifting to contacts and calling ‘Angel Cakes’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...B-Big Vee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s me,” Alastor’s voice was so strained. You noticed his eyes dimming and the dark circles forming. “Send Cherri to the street behind Porn Studios. Y/n is hurt. She needs to get out of here. Hurry, I can’t hold him for much longer.” He didn’t know how to hang up, but Angel hung up thankfully. He stared at the phone and then to where the tendrils were holding Valentino. The shadows that surrounded him were pushing him to the ground, others biting and scratching at him. The Overlord was laughing wildly, sometimes screaming in between.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Are you going to be okay?” You asked. Alastor didn’t look at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Darling… I don’t know. My priority is to protect you and our child. What happens to me is inconsequential-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please be careful…” You begged. He offered you a soft smile. The Radio Demon was going to speak but his hand suddenly popped, Valentino rose, bursting through his restraints for a moment before being tethered to the ground once again. He managed to get to a kneeling position though, fighting against the bonds and shadows. Cherri ran up at the same time, taking one look at the scene and letting out a shrill whistle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa… I’ll get her outta here and I’ll come back and give you some backup-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, get her far away… but don’t come back… I can’t hold him much longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Cherri handed you off to Angel and you just remember waking up in the lobby, laying on the couch covered in bandages. Angel was smiling at you, holding Warbucks and fat nuggets. You sat up quickly, pain echoing through your back and forcing you back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay down, toots. You took quite a beatin-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to help Alastor-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, easy,” Angel warned, a third hand coming to keep you down. The contact hurt. When you winced he took it away. “You’re not a demon. You don’t have powers or any advantages and shit. If you had stayed, you’d be dead. Don’t worry. Al has back up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Who? What’s happening out there-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, just relax.” He lowered Warbucks to your face, letting the critter lick your cheek. You still looked so pained and it made the spider demon feel defeated. “You and Me are the only ones here. Everyone else is out handlin’ Val. You’re pregnant. You gotta stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I c-can help-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you realize what you’ve done already? And you ain’t shit. You can’t defend yourself for nothin’... yet you got that phone all by yourself. You’ve done what you can, that’s more than enough. Let Al carry his fucking weight, you’re gonna be carryin’ his for 9 months.” He poked your stomach, quickly apologizing as you yelped. He scratched the back of his head, trying to laugh it off. “So… get some sleep. Don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I’m scared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I know… So is Al. I’m sure of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The Radio Demon kept his distance, letting the Moth Demon exhaust himself as he slashed and clawed at Alastor. The Radio Demon shifted through the shadows, his creepy smile a constant as he evaded. It was beginning to take its toll, though. He was growing slower. Alastor was barely holding it together but Valentino was losing steam as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“STOP MOVING.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M҉ake҉ me҉.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking Prick.”  The pimp growled, a single beat of his wings rocketing him at the Radio Demon. Alastor couldn’t move fast enough, taking the hit and sliding against the pavement and Alastor was pinned to the street.  The demon hissed in pain but kept his smile. “When your dead, I’m going to plaster your Doll’s body on every billboard hell!” He barked, earning a snarl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y҉o҉u҉ ҉c҉a҉n try҉-҉”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what? I can’t decide if I want to kill your kid or put ‘em to work… Guess it depend if they look like their mom-” A harsh static screech rang out first but Radio Demon’s claws penetrated the Pimp’s chest. Alastor’s shadows ripped and pulled at Valentino’s wings. The gaping hole in Valentino’s chest was growing bigger. Alastor manifested above the overlord, jamming his heel into Valentino’s back.  The pimp let out a failing growl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S҉tay҉ Awa҉y From҉ ҉M҉y҉ ҉F҉amil҉y.” The moth didn’t get a chance to respond, The Radio Demon sinking his claws into what remained of his wings. All the radio’s of hell were filled with the sickening ripping of flesh, Alastor ripping Valentino’s wings out of his back. Flesh and sinew stretched and snapped as the demon was torn apart. The Moth’s screams filled the airways, showing all of Hell what happens when you threaten The Radio Demon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie and the others arrived, gasping for air at the sight. Alastor sunk his teeth into the bleeding edge of Valentino’s wings, blood oozing from his mouth. Nifty hid behind Charlie, who threw herself into Vaggie’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I guess he didn’t need any back up-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, shittin’ me?” Husk, scoffed. “Of fucking course, he didn’t.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Until Second Death Do Us Part</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hurry, Hurry, Hurry-"</p><p>"Charlie, hon, please calm down." Vaggie warned, giggling at her girlfriend as they climbed the stoop. Charlie was bouncing so happily, reaching for the door knocker just as the door opened. Angel Dust was surprised to see the couple on the other side, in the middle of lighting a cigarette.</p><p>"Oh, hey, you're here. I was stepping outside for a cig. Al doesn't want me smoking in his house-"</p><p>"Has she delivered the baby yet?"</p><p>"Calm down, princess. Baby's still in there. Alastor doesn't want anyone in the room until they deliver the baby." Angel stepped onto the porch, taking in a much-needed puff of smoke. He puffed out a ring of smoke, his entire body relaxing. "Oh man, that's the stuff. Should be any minute now. Nifty is in the kitchen, she's making... some shit, I don't know."</p><p>"Thanks, Angel." Vaggie said simply, heading inside with Charlie. Charlie just couldn't keep still, her eyes wide at the sight of the house. There were little gates at the top and bottom of the stairs. Outlets were covered. There was a toybox in the corner of the living room that you could see from the door. You and Alastor were prepared. You had spent many months worrying together about your ability to raise a family but with each day you grew more confident and excited. Though, you were the one to babyproof the house, as Alastor thought it would probably be fine. In Charlie's awe, she didn't notice the tiny hyper demon. Nifty darted straight to the foyer, happy to see Charlie and Vaggie. She had a little apron on, a little wet spot in the middle of it. "Hey, Nifty. Is Husk here?"</p><p>"He's asleep on the couch in the living room! He's pretty hungover. Are you excited!? I'm excited! I can't believe the baby is here!"</p><p>"Please keep it down over there." Husk groaned, sure enough from the living room couch. They just laughed it off.</p><p>"Me and the others are in the kitchen. Some of Rosie's ladies are here too! We're all making some pretty yummy things. Just a whole buffet. Hopefully, the leftovers will save Y/n some trouble while she recovers. I hear childbirth is very literally trauma-"</p><p>"Is Rosie here?" Charlie asked, earning a quick nod from the hyper demon. She pointed to the upstairs.</p><p>"She and Alastor are delivering the baby."</p><p>"How long have they been up there?"</p><p>"Y/n went into labor last night, Rosie arrived maybe 2 hours ago-"</p><p>"Do you hear that?" Angel, popped his head in the house, getting everyone's attention. The sounds of clanging pots and pans even stopped in the kitchen as the ladies slowly hear the noise from outside. The moment Angel heard it, he put out his cigarette. A soft crying from upstairs was pouring out of a window.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Rosie retreated to the corner of the room once her work was done, opening a window and watching on as Alastor held your child before you. You were speechless, still aching from the delivery but fighting through it as your half demon wiggled in your husband's arms. The Radio Demon examined the baby, taking note of the small, slimy tail and ears. He was going to go clean the newborn up a bit, but your voice made him stop.</p><p>"W-What are they?" You asked, weakly. Alastor grew embarrassed, too concerned with how much it looked like him. Rosie noticed, chuckling as Alastor checked.</p><p>"It's a girl, Ma moitié... It's our little girl..." He sounded so breathless as he spoke, his baby's soft cries endearing him more than he thought they would. The overwhelming emotions made him tremble. He looked to Rosie and she stepped in to help. "Let's get her cleaned up, get this blood and fluid off her tail and ears... she's colored differently than me-"</p><p>"Looks like she's more like her mother in that regard," Rosie teased. "Y/n, Dear, it will just take a second. I'll bring her right back. Alastor why don't you stay with her and figure out what to name the little thing." The Radio Demon nodded, handing the baby to Rosie. She stepped into the bathroom and Alastor took to your bedside. You had set up a cot in the corner of the room to give birth, much better than Alastor's idea of just using your bed and not giving a damn about stains or anything. Though, you wished you had the comfort of your luxury bed right now.</p><p>"So... Baby."</p><p>"Yeah....Baby." You sounded so dead, making the demon laugh. "...What was your mother's name?" That made his heart beat out of his chest. Alastor's tail started to wag and he took your lips with no warning. You didn't put much into the kiss, but you didn't have to. Today, you did so much more than that. A knock at the bedroom door made you groan. Rosie returned to you with the baby and motioned for you both to stay put as she put the bundle of joy in your arms. </p><p>"I'll get that." She said quickly, opening to reveal Charlie and everyone else peeking from around and behind her. "Well, that's not what I was expecting-"</p><p>"Where's the baby!" Nifty cried. You did laugh at everyone's curiosity, but it stung to so. Charlie looked over at your family and tears welled in her eyes. </p><p>"You all can come in, but no crowding. The baby was just born and Y/n is in an awful lot of pain-" The crowd rushed in the moment they got the chance, and Rosie just decided to stop talking and follow. Your friends came in, looking down at you holding a swaddled little demon.</p><p>"Oh, she has her father's eyes." Vaggie cooed, unable to hold that emotion back.</p><p>"Welcome to hell, you little shit." Husk said, about as half-assed as you expected.</p><p>"Hey little one~" Angel mumbled, choked up at the sight of tiny hands. "Oh, you're just so fucking little. Look at you. Is that my niece or my nephew-"</p><p>"Niece." You started, cradling your baby closer. "She's our little girl."</p><p>"Mr. Alastor, She's beautiful~" One of Rosie's ladies chimed in. Alastor couldn't help but snicker. The Radio Demon felt compelled to kiss the top of your head. He just wanted to be right by your side. All he wanted was the be right by your side. The Demon never imagined he'd have the capacity to love another and a child but life and death are unpredictable.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Did you ever think this is how things would go? The day I landed in hell?" The Radio Demon was put off by the question, putting down his book almost immediately. You were beside him in bed, looking down at the bassinet at your bedside. Your daughter slept so soundly, moving every so often and softly snoring. Alastor looked over, his ears drooping at the sight. "Look at us... Parents."</p><p>"Do you believe everything happens for a reason?" He asked in return. "Do you think that every step of the way was essential? That we could only get here if everything transpired exactly the way that it did."</p><p>"...Life is a compromise between fate and free will."</p><p>"Elbert Hubbard," Alastor answered, taking your tender hand. " You know, he also said 'Life is just one damn thing after another-'"</p><p>"S-Stop," You choked, holding on to your stomach as you laughed. "I'm still hurting, please, be gentle with me."</p><p>"You should sleep. You were in labor for 11 hours." You pouted, leaning into your mountain of pillow and looking down once more at your child. She moved her feet a little, making you giggle. Alastor kept having to look over you to see the bassinet, hoping that when you went to sleep he could move it to his side of the bed.</p><p>"I got a lot of sleep after she was born, though. Now that it's night I'm wide awake... and where are the painkillers-"</p><p>"Ah, That's why you're up." He said with a laugh, getting out of bed. The Radio Demon waved it off, heading for the door. "I think I left them downstairs. I'll go get them." He made it to the threshold of your room before you spoke again, stopping him dead in his tracks.</p><p>"I love you, Alastor..." He pursed his lips, shifting his gaze between you and the bassinet. The Radio Demon's smile widened and he walked over to your beside and planted a kiss right on your lips.</p><p>"I love you more, Ma moitié" He breathed. He looked down to the bassinet, leaning down and pecking his daughter's forehead. Her little ears wiggled in response, making your hearts go out of control. "And Daddy loves you too, Ma bibiche."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to everyone who was here for the whole ride. It was so fun to do and extremely rewarding. I do plan to make a sequel but ONLY when Hazbin Hotels' first season is done.<br/>I hope you loved the story, I put a lot of heart and soul into it. Comments really kept me going, they kept me motivated and happy every day. I love all of you and thank you for your unyeilding support</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>